Sailor Moon Super Stars
by TormentaFuriosa
Summary: Armando se encontraba apoyado en la baranda del balcón de su apartamento bajo una hermosa luna llena pensando en su futuro prometiéndole que nunca más se alejaría de ella..
1. La 2ª Despedida

**Capítulo 1:** LA 2ª DESPEDIDA

Armando se encontraba apoyado en la baranda del balcón de su apartamento bajo una hermosa luna llena pensando en su futuro, ya que desde que Bunny derrotó a Galaxia, y aún habiéndole prometido que nunca más se alejaría de ella, no paraba de pensar que aunque la quería mucho, más que a nada en el mundo, allí en Tokyo no avanzaba nada en sus estudios y quería darle a Bunny, todo lo bueno que ella se merecía, pero para ello, debería de irse a Estados Unidos…

Mientras tanto, Bunny andaba en su cuarto toda espatarragada en la cama, roncando como una mona y soñando… soñaba que estaba en un bosque donde sólo se respiraba paz, el ruido de los pajarillos revoloteando sonaba por todas partes, una suave brisa hizo mover las hojas de los árboles los cuales al unísono formaron una preciosa melodía la cual hizo que Bunny paseara entre ellos con más tranquilidad. Andaba descalza, sus pies se posaban sobre la fresca pero suave hierba, el sol se colaba entre las hojas dando reflejos y haciendo que el estar en ese lugar fuera mas placentero… al fondo, un precioso y gran lago azul se extendía hasta perderse entre las montañas.

Bunny se acercó hasta la orilla y se sentó sobre la suave hierba. Al lado de ella se encontraba un pequeño embarcadero con una barca en él, lo estuvo mirando por unos instantes pensando en la idea de irse a dar una vuelta en ella, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y que no disfrutaría lo mismo del paseo en ella; así que decidió tumbarse bajo aquel cálido sol.

Llevando un rato y estando Bunny casi dormida tumbada en la hierba, notó la presencia de alguien a su lado, no dándole tiempo a incorporarse, sintió que esa persona le pasaba el brazo por encima de su pecho hasta el lado contrario de su cuerpo y dejando caer su peso en el cuerpo de ella, pero no podía abrir los ojos porque le escandilaba el sol.

Al verse así, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, a patalear y a chillar deseando que esa persona se quitara de encima, sin embargo, dicha persona se acercó más a su cara, estando tan cerca que la piel de sus mejillas se acariciaban.

- Te he echado mucho de menos cabeza de chorlito – le dijo esa voz a Bunny susurrándole al oído.

Bunny al escuchar esa voz dejó de patalear y empezó a sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo que la dejó inmóvil y su corazón empezó a latirle muy, muy rápido, esa persona se separó un poco de ella hasta poner la cabeza de tal manera que Bunny pudo abrir sus preciosos ojos azules y no ser escandilada con el sol.

- Se… Se… Seiya! – dijo tartamudeando al ver quien era – qué haces tú… aquí…?.

- Ven, vamos a dar un paseo en barca – le dijo Seiya sonriendo, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Bunny para ayudarla a levantarse para así dirigirse hacia el embarcadero.

Una vez allí, Seiya fue el primero en subir a la barca y cuando estuvo encima de ella, le tendió la mano a Bunny, la cual la agarró para poder subir, pero para hacer acta de su torpeza, al bajar el segundo pie a la barca y dar el paso para ir hacia el banco para sentarse, tropezó con una tabla que sobresalía, haciéndola caer entre los brazos de Seiya, el cual aprovechó la ocasión y la abrazó más a él.

- No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos – le dijo Seiya aprovechando la ocasión.

Bunny se puso nerviosa y se echó un poco hacia atrás haciendo que Seiya abriera los brazos y se separaron.

- Jajajaja… - a Bunny le entró esa risa tonta que tiene.

Seiya vió que estaba muy nerviosa y para no ponerla más, le tendió la mano indicándole a Bunny que se sentara mientras él soltaba la barca.

Una vez suelta, Seiya tomó su asiento, cogió en sus manos los remos y empezó a moverlos haciendo que la barca se moviera muy lentamente sobre la cristalina agua azul.

Bunny se apoyó sobre un lado de la barca y metió una de las manos en el agua dejándola llevar con la velocidad con la que Seiya remaba; la brisa acariciaba su brillante y sedoso pelo rubio que hacía que se moviera suavemente. Seiya no paraba de mirarla, no paraba de mirar la expresión que bunny tenía de bienestar, sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte, sus labios brillosos bajo el brillo del sol…

- Oye Seiya, cómo es que podemos vernos? – le dijo Bunny cuando se dio cuenta de que no paraba de mirarla – acaso no es un sueño?.

- Quería verte de nuevo, quería volver hablar contigo y tenerte cerca… - le contestó Seiya.

Terminando su frase, Seiya cogió la mano de Bunny y empezó a acercarse a ella cada vez más hasta casi rozar sus labios…

En ese momento, Bunny abrió sus ojos de sueño…

- Luna!!, por qué demonios me has despertado??!! – dijo Bunny muy furiosa cuando vió que estaba en su habitación y que Luna la había despertado en la mejor parte de su sueño.

- Miau!, porque quedastes con las chicas, le recuerdas? – le dijo Luna – y llegas tarde!!.

- Ray me va a decir que siempre soy la misma, que siempre llego tarde – dijo Bunny mirando el reloj y viendo que eran las 9:30 y que había quedado con las chicas a las 10… - aaaaaaah!, tengo que darme prisa!.

Se vistió rápido y bajó corriendo las escaleras de casa, se despidió de su madre y se fue corriendo hacia el "Fruit Palas CROWN", donde todas las chicas ya la estaban esperando.

- Llegas tarde Bunny! – le dijo Ray entre gritos.

- Jajajaja… - Bunny se rió.

- Siempre andas con excusas, eres la misma irresponsable de siempre!, haber cuando creces! – le dijo de nuevo Ray muy furiosa.

- Venga Ray… - le dijo Bunny dándole con el codo modo de zalamería – te invito a lo que quieras – dijo Bunny guiñándole un ojo.

Se sentaron todas en la mesa y empezaron a desayunar lo que se habían pedido, Bunny movía la pajita de su batido mientras tenía la mirada perdida y pensaba en aquella noche y en el sueño que había tenido y en Seiya, en el tiempo que había pasado desde que habían derrotado a Galaxia y en lo mucho que echaba de menos los momentos que había pasado con él.

Tan inmensa estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que las chicas la estaban llamando.

- Bunny!, eh!, Bunny! – le dijo Carola zarandeándola de un lado a otro – en qué piensas?.

- Eh? – dijo Bunny volviendo en si – en nada chicas, en nada!... jajajaja – dijo riéndose.

- Venga Bunny, cuéntanos! – dijo Amy – sabes que nos puedes contar lo que sea.

- Bueno, está bien – dijo Bunny con un tono conformista – pensaba en un sueño que tuve anoche… soñé con Seiya… - dijo con tono triste.

- Con Seiya? – dijeron todas al unísono.

- Si – dijo Bunny secamente.

- La verdad es que ha pasado casi 1 año desde la última vez que lo vimos – dijo Amy – y yo también los hecho de menos.

- Cómo me encantaría volver a verlos – dijo Carola – eran tan guapos…. – dijo con las manos unidas y con los ojos en forma de corazón.

- Oye Bunny – preguntó Amy – esque lo echas de menos?.

- Si – dijo Bunny triste.

- Pero tú tienes a Armando!! – contestó sulfurada Carola.

- Eh?, oh!, no, no, no!, no es lo que estáis pensando chicas! – dijo Bunny moviendo la cabeza y las manos de un lado a otro – lo que pasa… - dijo con tono triste – le tengo mucho cariño y los ratos que pasé con él me divertí mucho, pero nada mas – y las miró a todas para ver si se creía lo que les había dicho, aunque en el fondo, deseara verlo.

- Venga Bunny, verás como cuando menos te lo esperes, volverás a verlo – le dijo Patricia poniéndole la mano sobre su hombro.

Ambas se miraron y asintiendo con sus cabezas, sonrieron.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, todas estuvieron en el centro comercial entrando en las tiendas de ropa y probándose todo lo que les gustaba, aunque no compraron anda, en las joyerías, en las de peluches… y terminaron en el salón de juegos de Mauricio.

Legó la hora de comer y cada una se fue a casa para comer, Bunny llegó hambrienta, entró corriendo, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y cuando pasó por al lado del teléfono, éste sonó.

- Si?, dígame?, aquí casa de los Tsukino – contestó Bunny.

- Bunny – le contestaron desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Armando! – dijo ella toda energética – pasa algo? – le preguntó.

- no, no pasa nada, sólo quería preguntarte si luego querías que quedáramos – le dijo.

- Claro!.

- Bien, pues a las cuatro en el parque, allí te espero.

- Muy bien, a las cua… - y Bunny terminó de hablar porque Armando, desde el otro lado del teléfono, había colgado.

Con las mismas, Bunny miró el teléfono preguntándose que qué le pasaba, pero no le dio importancia, así que siguió su camino hacia la cocina ya que estaba muerta de hambre.

Al terminar de comer, Bunny se tumbó en el sofá y se quedó durmiendo plácidamente, cuando pasada una hora abrió los ojos y miró el reloj y vio que eran las cuatro, se levantó corriendo y chillando de un lado a otro porque había quedado con Armando y llegaba tarde.

Mientras tanto, Armando ya estaba en el parque, estaba sentado en un banco bajo la sombra de los árboles, hacía calor, las chicharras no paraban de sonar, los niños correteaban y jugaban de un lado a otro, pero especialmente se fijó en una pareja con una niña pequeña, no paraba de mirar lo feliz que se les veía a los tres y de pensar en Bunny, en como sería su vida con ella, en todo lo que la quería, en lo feliz que quería hacerla y en Chibiusa, en aquella niña tan parecida pero a la vez tan distinta de Bunny, pero un montón de gritos y de gente corriendo para todos lados lo sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando volvió a la realidad y miró hacia donde se encontraba todo el alboroto y vió a un niño suspendido en el aire cogido del cuello casi sin respiración de manos de un ser (se trataba de Herichef), que intentaba absolverle la energía de su alma, no tardó en transformarse en "El Señor del Antifaz" y sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre Herichef y empezó a pelear con él, dando los golpes y devolviendo, los mismos que él estaba recibiendo.

Tras forcejear un rato, consiguió darle con el bastón en el "anj" que ese ser tenía dibujado en el pecho y el cual le había visto mientras forcejeaba con él, acto seguido Herichef se desvaneció y tras desvanecerse, el niño, que estaba tumbado en el suelo, volvió a respirar, abrió los ojos y siguió jugando con sus amigos, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Bunny llegó sofocada al parque, se acercó a Armando que se encontraba de pie junto a una baranda que daba aun estanque donde los patos se paseaban de un lado a otro a su antojo.

- Armando! – se acercó a él, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – te he echado de menos.

Los dos se miraron y Armando sonrió.

- Bunny, paseemos, tengo que contarte una cosa – le dijo Armando cogiendo la mano de ella.

Bunny se extrañó al ver lo serias que sonaron sus palabras y lo que se constractaron con su sonrisa, pero Bunny asintió con la cabeza, cogió el brazo de Armando y se fueron caminando.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Bunny regresaba hacia casa recordando la conversación que había tenido con Armando, iba andando cabizbaja y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que iba andando en dirección hacia un chico que andaba con una revista en las manos e iba leyéndola y que tampoco él se había percatado de que iba en dirección hacia Bunny, hasta que se chocaron.

- Oh!, perdón! – dijo Bunny – iba despistada, disculpe! – y con las mismas, siguió andando hacia su casa.

El chico al verla, se quedó parado, nunca pensó en volverla a ver, notó que su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido….

- Bunny…. – dijo sorprendido – pronto nos volveremos a ver – y prosiguió su camino.

Bunny llegó bastante triste a casa, entró en ella, se quitó sus zapatos, subió a su cuarto, se echó en la cama y rompió a llorar. Luna fue detrás de ella y al verla llorar, se acercó a ella, le dio con el morro y Bunny levantó la vista.

- Miau, que te pasa Bunny? – le preguntó Luna preocupada.

- Oh Luna!, es Armando – le contestó volviendo a romper a llorar – se marcha Luna, se marcha a Estados Unidos a proseguir con sus estudios…

- Bunny, si lo hace es para convertirse en un gran ingeniero – le contestó Luna con firmeza.

- Si lo sé - dijo entre sollozos – me ha dicho que lo hace porque me quiere, pero….

- Miau, entonces, deja que dicte tu corazón, verás como no es tanto el tiempo que está fuera, y no debes de preocuparte, porque sabes que Armando te quiere, y mucho. Vámonos a dormir, que mañana será otro día – y Luna hizo un hueco en el edredón y se durmió.

Bunny se pudo el pijama, se metió en la cama, apagó la luz y se durmió pensando en lo que Armando le dijo y en las palabras de Luna.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano, se vistió y salió corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, en él, antes de entregar el billete para subir al avión, Armando miraba hacia la puerta con la esperanza de ver a Bunny aparecer y poder volverla a ver antes de marcharse, ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a estar estudiando fuera, pero la hora se iba acercando y Armando tenía que subir al avión, así que entregó el billete y cuando iba dirección hacia el pasillo para subir al avión, volvió a mirar hacia atrás de nuevo.

- Armando!, espera un momento Armando! – le gritó Bunny a lo lejos y bastante sofocada.

- Bunny – dijo Armando con una sonrisa – has venido.

- Claro que si – dijo Bunny sonriéndole – quería desearte buena suerte en Estados Unidos y… - empezaron a caerle lágrimas por las mejillas.

Armando se acercó, la besó y la abrazó muy fuerte.

- Bunny, para mí tampoco es fácil separarme de ti, porque eres lo que más quiero en el mundo… cuando regrese de Estado Unidos, nos casaremos, te lo prometo – le susurró Armando al oído.

- Te quiero Armando – dijo Bunny abrazándolo muy fuerte y con los ojos llorosos.

- Yo también te quiero Bunny – se separó de ella y se dirigió hacia el avión para embarcar en él.

Desde fuera, Bunny vió despegar el avión – Buena suerte Armando…..-


	2. Un Nuevo Enemigo

**Capítulo 2:** UN NUEVO ENEMIGO

Bunny iba andando cabizbaja dirección al templo Hikawa y pensando en las palabras que Armando le había dicho – "cuando regrese de Estados Unidos, nos casaremos, te lo prometo" – no paraban de resonarle en su mente.

Aunque estaba apenada porque volvían a separarse de nuevo, estaba feliz porque Armando era de esa clase de chicos que aunque pareciera muy frío y no mostrara sus sentimientos, el amor que sentía por Bunny era lo más grande que podía haber en el mundo y sabía que siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Sin darse cuenta, Bunny llegó al Santuario, subió las escaleras y fue a rezar por Armando, para que llegara bien a Estados Unidos, para que fuera el mejor de su clase, para que no le pasara nada y para que regresara pronto a Tokyo y así poder estar de nuevo a su lado.

Cunado terminó de hacerlo, se dirigió hacia el patio trasero del templo, donde Ray andaba barriendo las hojas que se habían caído de los árboles.

- Bunny!, qué haces a estas horas dando vueltas?, tú has visto la hora que es? – le preguntó Ray entre extrañada y sorprendida.

- Hola Ray – le respondió Bunny sin más.

- Oye, te pasa algo? – le preguntó Ray preocupada – esque te noto rara.

- No, nada, nada – contestó Bunny forzando una sonrisa – esque esta mañana me apetecía hacer un poco de ejercicio – y le dio por reír.

- Bunny – dijo Ray secamente – cuéntame, que te ocurre?, no es propio de ti hacer ejercicio y mucho menos a estas horas de la mañana.

Bunny, aunque no quería hacerlo, rompió a llorar.

- Raaaay…! – y se abalanzó a los brazos de ella – Armando acaba de marcharse a Estados Unidos, ha vuelto a dejarme sola…

Ray se quedó un poco sorprendida, había pensado que en ese momento Bunny le podía haber dicho cualquier cosa, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que Armando se hubiera marchado dejando a Bunny de nuevo sola.

Las dos seguían abrazadas, Bunny parecía que se había calmado un poco, o por lo menos, ya no estaba llorando como una magdalena.

- Bunny – le dijo Ray – no te preocupes, el tiempo que Armando esté fuera, nosotras estaremos contigo, no estás sola.

Bunny agradeció esas palabras y más aún viniendo de Ray, ya que como todo el mundo sabía, siempre estaba a la defensiva y le costaba decir sus sentimientos.

Después de que Bunny se sintiera mucho mejor, ayudó a Ray a recoger las últimas hojas y estando casi acabando de hacerlo, aparecieron Amy, Patricia y Carola con un montón de guirnaldas para adornar los árboles y montones de utensilios para poder montar juegos para los niños.

- Ya era hora de que vinierais! – les dijo Ray.

- Bueno – se excusó Carola – tampoco nos hemos retrasado tanto.

- Además – continuó Amy – ayer no nos dio tiempo a comprar todas las cosas, así que hemos tenido que comprarlas esta mañana.

- Y para cuando me iba a enterar yo de esto?! – dijo Bunny algo cabreada.

- Oye mona – le reprochó Ray- ayer te estuvimos llamando, pero no estabas en casa y como tú comprenderás, no íbamos a estar a la espera a que llegaras para avisarte para así ir a comprar las cosas que necesitábamos.

Cuando Bunny escuchó eso de Ray, cayó en la cuenta de que cuando las chicas llamaron, ella se encontraba con Armando y se estaban despidiendo, y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron de nuevo a correr por sus mejillas.

- Bunny! – se abalanzaron todas las chicas cuando la vieron.

- Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Amy.

- Como siempre Ray, ya la has hecho llorar – Dijo Patricia.

- No chicas, no es culpa de Ray, es… - les dijo Bunny.

Bunny le estuvo explicando a las chicas que Armando esa mañana se había ido a estudiar a Estados Unidos, que no sabía cuando iba a volver y que cuando volviera, que se casarían…

- No te preocupes – dijo Carola – nosotras vamos a estar contigo – le dijo abrazándola.

- Gracias chicas – les dijo Bunny mirándolas a todas.

- Para eso están las amigas, no? – dijo Patricia.

Cuando terminaron de animar a Bunny, se pusieron a arreglar el Templo; Amy y Bunny andaban subidas por las escaleras con las guirnaldas en la mano, mientras Carola las dirigía desde abajo y les decía donde debían de dejarlas.

Ray andaba con su abuelo montando los estand y Patricia preparando algunas cosas para comer.

Cuando dejaron todo eso arreglado, se pusieron a montar los juegos para los niños, aunque Carola y Bunny estaban llenando los globos y amarrándolos a las cuerdas.

A la hora de la comida, todas estaban reventadas, menos mal que Patricia, a la vez que había preparado la comida para la tarde, también había preparado algo para comer, así que todas pasaron dentro del Templo a la habitación donde siempre se juntaban y se pusieron a degustar la comida tan exquisita que Patricia sabía hacer.

Una vez terminada la comida, todas marcharon a casa para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, para despejarse un poco y descansar también, a la espera de que llegara la noche para volver a ir de nuevo al Templo Hikawa a ayudarle a Ray con la pequeña feria para los niños pequeños.

Sobre las 6 de la tarde, Bunny salía de casa dirección a la de Carola, por el camino, no dejó de prometerse a si misma que no iba a estar triste, Armando había decidido marcharse a Estados Unidos a terminar sus estudios y era una decisión que tenía que respetar y que sabía que no estaba sola, que las chicas estaban con ella.

En la última esquina antes de llegar a casa de Carola, al girar, Bunny tropezó con un chico, al levantar la vista se quedó parada… - "esos ojos, dónde los he visto yo antes?" – pensó para sí misma.

El chico al verla, también se quedó parado – "Bunny, soñaba con volverte a ver" – pensó.

- Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar – dijo el chico tras unos momentos de perplejidad.

- Perdona, pero nos conocemos de algo? – preguntó Bunny extrañada a la vez que se preguntaba por dentro – de qué me suena a mí esa voz-.

- Ya veo que no te acuerdas de mí.

A Bunny se le iba poniendo la cara de tonta por momentos, sin para de preguntarse de qué le sonaban esos ojos y esa voz.

- Perdona – le dijo el chico – puedo?.

- Si… claro… - le contestó Bunny toda incrédula pensando en que el chico le estaba pidiendo paso, pero en verdad, lo que el chico se refería era si podía darle un beso en la mejilla, el cual no dudó ni un momento en dárselo.

- Me alegro mucho de volverte a ver – le susurró el chico al oído.

- Me ha dado un beso… - dijo Bunny aún quieta y llevándose la mano a la mejilla y el chico se marchaba.

- Bunny! – le chilló Carola mientras se dirigía hacia ella – quién era ese chico tan guapo??!.

- No lo sé – le contestó Bunny sonrojándose.

- Cómo que no?!, esque no lo conoces?! – dijo Carola indignada.

- No… pero él, por lo que parece, si me conoce a mi – contestó confusa.

- Pues… sabes una cosa? – dijo con intriga Carola – se parece a Seiya…

En cuanto Bunny escuchó el nombre de Seiya, empezó a notar que el corazón le latía muy rápido.

- No, imposible, Seiya lleva coleta y ese chico en cambio no… además, no se parece en cada… - dijo Bunny colorada.

-Bueno… bueno… - dijo Carola a modo de pasota – tú sabrás…

Y comenzaron a andar hacia el Templo, y Bunny, a pesar de lo que le había dicho Carola, no quería pensar en ello, era imposible que fuera Seiya, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Galaxia había sido derrotada y que él, junto a Yaten, Taiki y su princesa Kayuu se habían ido para volver a reconstruir su planeta y que ya nada le ataba a la Tierra para volver, pero por otro lado, esos ojos azules, aquella voz… estaba segura de que los conocía… pero no sabía de qué.

Al llegar al Templo, Amy, Ray y Patricia andaban liadas jugando con los niños.

Amy les estaba haciendo de cuenta cuentos, Ray andaba haciendo juegos de magia con el fuego y Patricia no daba abasto en dar globos.

- Chicas! – les gritó Carola con mucha énfasis.

- Menudas horas! – les respondió ray.

- Esque no sabéis qué ha pasado… - se hizo la misteriosa Carola – anda Bunny, cuéntales! – le decía mientras le daba con el codo.

- No ha pasado nada – dijo Bunny sin darle importancia.

- Tonterías – le contestó enseguidas Carola – veréis, esque cuando he bajado para encontrarme con Bunny, he visto que un chico guapísimo se ha acercado y le ha dado un beso.

- Es cierto eso? – pregunta Ray.

- Bueno… - contesta Bunny rascándose la cabeza – sí… pero… y se sonroja.

- Y sabéis qué? – salta Carola.

- Di, ya puesta… - le contesta Amy.

- Que juraría que era Seiya! – dice Carola segura de su respuesta.

- Es cierto Bunny? – le preguntó Patricia.

- Bueno, en verdad… - dudó Bunny – no sabía decirlo, la verdad es que se parecía mucho, pero no llevaba la coleta, llevaba una gorra y vestía en chándal… además, hace mucho que se marchó y no creo que haya vuelto, ya que aquí no se le ha perdido nada.

- Pero… y si fuera? – preguntó Amy.

- Si! – dijeron Carola, Ray y Patricia con énfasis – porque si es Seiya de verdad, eso significa que también pueden estar Taiki y Yaten!.

Y empezaron a fantasear ellas solas…

- Chicas, chicas! – Amy las vuelve a la realidad – no os hagáis demasiadas ilusiones, además, Bunny duda de que sea él de verdad o no.

- Ella siempre dudad de todo! – le reprochó Ray.

- Bueno – intervino Patricia para poner paz – si es él, antes o después tendrá que aparecer, así que esperemos.

- pero veréis como tengo razón…! – afirmó Carola toda convencida de que sus ojos no la habían engañando.

Iban a volver de nuevo con los niños cuando de golpe se oyó un gran ruido que venía del lado izquierdo, cuando llegaron vieron a un ser, un enano de piel rojiza / amarronada, se trataba de "Bes", que iba saltando de un lado a otro levantando grandes remolinos de tierra para aturdir a los niños y así aprovechar su bola de fuego para absorber la energía de las almas de los niños.

- Vaya, de nuevo otro enemigo – dijo Carola quejándose – esque no podemos ser niñas normales?.

- Somos Guerreros y nuestro deber es proteger a nuestro planeta de cualquiera que se quiera hacer con él – le rectificó Amy.

- Así que… chicas!, a transformarse! – le dijo Patricia.

- Sí! – contestaron todas al unísono.

- Cristal de Mercurio!.

- Cristal de Marte!.

- Cristal de Júpiter!.

- Cristal de Venus!.

- Luna Eterna…!.

- Dame el poder! – gritaron todas al unísono.

Una vez transformadas, corrieron hacia el lugar sonde se encontraba Bes.

- Te has aprovechado de la inocencia de los niños al estar jugando para robarles su preciada alma y eso no te lo perdono! – le gritó Bunny con sus amigas puestas a cada lado de ella – yo, la Guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Guerrero Luna, en nombre de Luna, te castigaré!.

Terminada su presentación, Bes se abalanzó contra ellas con un montón de bolas de fuego.

- Mercurio, Melodía de Agua! – invocó Guerrero Mercurio haciendo que las bolas de fuego cayeran al suelo echas piedra.

- Júpiter, Hojas de Roble! – Dijo Guerrero Júpiter.

Cuando el ataque de Guerrero Júpiter le dio a Bes dañándolo, éste se enfureció y empezó a atacarlas con tormentas de arena y bolas de fuego, las chicas, corrían y gritaban de un lado a otro para no ser alcanzadas por los ataques de su enemigo, mientras que Guerrero Mercurio, mediante su pequeño ordenador, encontraba el punto débil de Bes.

Tras unos tres minutos de idas y venidas de un lado a otro para no ser alcanzadas por los ataques de Bes, Guerrero Mercurio se dio cuenta de que el punto débil de Bes era en el centro del pecho, donde se podía ver el "ank" (la cruz Egipcia, la cruz de la vida).

- Guerrero Luna – le gritó Guerrero Mercurio – el punto débil es ese símbolo con forma de cruz que tiene en el pecho, si atacas ahí, estoy segura de que morirá.

- Voy! – le contestó Guerrero Luna.

- Luna de Plata, Beso de Cristal! – invocó Guerrero Luna.

A los pocos segundos, Bes había desaparecido.

- Bien echo Guerrero Mercurio! – les dijeron sus amigas.

Mientras tanto, en lo más recóndito y oscuro de entresuelo, Amón – Ra andaba preparando una táctica para poder obtener la mayor cantidad de energía de las lamas de los habitantes de la Tierra, para que su fuerza llegara a ser tal, para así poder destruir a Guerrero Luna y apoderarse de todos los rincones de las Galaxias, después del fracaso que tuvieron sus antecesores, tras los cuales, Guerrero Luna y las demás Guerreros, habían luchado y derrotado.


	3. Una Sorprendente Fiesta

**Capítulo 3:** UNA SORPRENDENTE FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN

30 de Octubre…. Hacía una preciosa mañana de sol tras haberse tirado dos semanas sin para de llover. Los pájaros revoloteaban mientras piaban de un lado a otro por el cielo.

Bunny se encontraba plácidamente dormida, hasta que sonó el despertador.

- Riiiiiing!.

- Mmmm… quiero dormir mas… - dijo apagándolo de un manotazo y soñolienta mientras se daba la vuelta para volverse a dormir de nuevo.

- Bunny! – le gritó su madre desde abajo – el desayuno!.

Viendo Luna que Bunny no se despertaba, decidió destaparla y abrirle la ventana para ver si con la brisa de la mañana le daba frío y se despertaba, pero ni con esas… así que, un jarrón que tenía con flores en una leja encima de la cama, lo tumbó para que cayera el agua y así mojar a Bunny.

Cuando el agua le cayó a la cabeza y empezó a caerle por la cara, Bunny empezó a reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el pelo mojado, terminó de despertarse por completo bastante enfadada.

- Luna!, porqué demonios me has mojado el pelo?!, hay muchas formas de despertarme!, ahora tengo que secármelo…. – terminó diciendo casi llorando.

- Mira que eres tonta, con los años que tienes y llorar por esa tontería, además, vas a llegar tarde al instituto como no te des prisa.

Bunny miró el reloj y vió que Luna tenía razón, se vistió, se secó un poco su pelo, bajó corriendo las escaleras, cogió su almuerzo, una tostada para comérsela por el camino atragantándose con ella y salió corriendo dirección al instituto.

En la puerta de la entrada se encontró con Carola, que para no variar tampoco, también llegaba tarde, y como era costumbre, terminaron castigadas en la puerta de clase, la primera hora.

En la siguiente clase, que era la de manualidades, todos los chicos andaban haciendo muñecos de papel ya que a la noche siguiente sería la noche de Halloween, y las chicas, andaban confeccionando sus trajes.

Carola estaba terminando el sullo de "Guerrera Intergaláctica", Patricia le estaba poniendo los últimos adornos al suyo de "Cocinero Maldito", Amy, habiendo terminado el suyo de "Bruja", empezó con el de Ray, que iría de "Vampiresa" y como no le daba tiempo por estar liada en el Templo Hikawa, las chicas se ofrecieron a ayudarle con el traje, y Bunny… aunque pareciera mentira, se le estaba dando muy bien el hacerse su traje de "Princesa de las Tinieblas".

Terminaron las clases de la mañana y las chicas se fueron hacia el templo para ayudar a Ray a adornarlo ya que quería montar allí una fiesta de Halloween.

Cuando llegaron, les dio a Bunny y Carola un montón de folletos para que los repartieran por todos lados, mientras Amy y Patricia seguían ayudando a Ray con las cosas, así que aunque no muy conformes, Carola y Bunny comenzaron a ir por todos los rincones de Tokyo repartiendo los folletos de Ray.

Tan metidas en su conversación iban, que Bunny no se dio cuenta de que le había dado un folleto al mismo chico que Carola decía que se parecía a Seiya; el chico, al darle Bunny el folleto, se interesó por lo que ponía:

"Fiesta de Halloween en el Templo Hikawa

mañana por la noche a partir de las 7 de

la tarde. Os esperamos!"

- Puede ser buena idea – pensó ese chico – se lo diré a los demás – y siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto, Ray, Amy y Patricia, ayudadas por Fernando (el ayudante que tenía el abuelo de Ray en el Templo que estaba enamorado de Ray), estaban montando las luces, probando el sonido, adornando el sitio con luces, murciélagos de papel, brujas, esqueletos… colgados por todos lados, hasta llegada la hora de la cena.

Carola y Bunny, cuando hubieron repartido todos los folletos, se fueron también a casa, a ducharse, a cenar y a descansar, después de haberse tirado toda la tarde caminando de un lado a otro.

Al llegar a casa, Bunny dejó sus zapatos y se dirigió hacia el comedor, puesto que tenía muchísima hambre, cosa que ella ya se había percatado por el jaleo de tripas que llevaba durante todo el camino de regreso a casa.

- Ring, Ring! – sonó el teléfono.

- Aquí casa de los Tsukino – contestó la madre de Bunny – Bunny?, si, un momento – dijo su madre – Bunny!, al teléfono!, es Ray! – le terminó chillando.

- Voy! – contestó Bunny levantándose de la mesa con un trozo de pan en la boca – si?.

- Hola Bunny, quería saber si habías repartido todos los folletos.

- Si, no te preocupes, Carola y yo los hemos repartido todos.

- Genial!, oye, para mañana hemos quedado a las 11 para terminar de colocar las últimas cosas, luego comeremos y nos disfrazaremos para darnos una vuelta por el centro, que hay un concierto, aunque no han dicho de quien y después de verlo, volveremos al Templo para la fiesta, te apuntas?.

- Claro!

- Bien, pues hasta mañana, y que descanses.

- Hasta mañana Ray, que descanses tú también.

Cuando colgó, vió que al lado del teléfono había una carta para ella, la cogió y vió que era de Armando, así que se subió para su habitación, cogió el pijama, tomó una ducha, se sentó en la cama y la comenzó a leer:

"_Querida Bunny:_

_Como has visto, ésta vez si que te he escrito y he llegado bien, aunque no he podido escribirte hasta que no me he acomodado y he encontrado un hueco entre los estudios._

_La gente de aquí, por lo menos conmigo, está siendo muy hospitalaria y mi compañero de habitación, me está ayudando muchísimo a la hora a veces de entenderme con el idioma._

_Sabes?, tiene muchas ganas de conocerte y siempre que puede, me pregunta por ti, porque le pareces una chica muy guapa, además, tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, aunque yo no estoy muy de acuerdo, no vaya a ser que te guste más él que yo, además, con las chicas es muy mañoso… y te quiero solo para mi._

_Y por allí, cómo estáis?, espero que bien y sobre todo, que este año estés siendo más aplicada en los estudios…_

_Bueno, me voy a despedir ya, que me llama Nick para irnos a clase._

_Cuídate mucho y no olvides, que aunque no estemos cerca, te quiero._

_Armando__ "_

Terminó de leerla, se echó del todo en la cama y se durmió con la carta de Armando entre sus brazos… lo echaba mucho de menos, pero se alegraba de que por Estados Unidos le fueran las cosas bien y de que se acordara de ella.

Mañana del 31 de Octubre… la mañana empezó a ser como la del día anterior, el sol se iba levantando en el cielo azul y sus rayos empezaban a entrar en la habitación de Bunny por su ventana…

Sonó el despertador a las 9, Bunny lo apagó, se levantó, se vistió, ordenó su habitación, bajó y se sentó a desayunar tranquilamente, cuando lo hizo, llevó sus cosas a la cocina y le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

- Muy rico todo mami! – le dijo Bunny con energía – me voy con las chicas, vendré luego a la noche!.

Y cerró la puerta de la entrada de su casa y se fue.

- Qué rara que está esta mañana… qué le pasará? – se preguntó su madre muy extrañada ya que esa actitud no era muy habitual en Bunny y mucho menos por la mañana.

- Eso digo yo… - pensó Luna para sí misma – qué le pasará?.

Bunny iba camino a casa de Ray, iba feliz recordando lo que Armando le había puesto en la carta y convencida en que iba a ser, a partir de ahora, más responsable y madura y más aplicada aún en los estudios, puesto que en su próximo cumpleaños cumpliría los 18 años y debería de comportarse como toda una verdadera señorita.

Llegó a la parada del autobús y esperó a que llegara, ya que el Templo Hikawa quedaba algo lejos para ir andando.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara, un chico muy alto se le acercó.

- Perdone señorita.

- Si?, qué pasa? – contestó Bunny dándose la vuelta.

- Ésta nota es para usted, me la ha dado aquel chico de allí.

- Para mi? – se extrañó Bunny.

Cogió la nota que le dio el chico y se quedó extrañada mirándola.

- Perdone – le volvió a decir el mismo chico que le había dado la nota – también me ha dado ésta rosa roja, me ha dicho que le iba a gustar.

Cuando Bunny la vió, notó que su corazón empezaba a latirle muy rápido, la cogió muy nerviosa y miró hacia el coche que le había señalado el chico que le había dado la rosa, desde él, el chico la estaba mirando con otra rosa entre sus manos.

Bunny se dio cuenta de que era el mismo chico con el que se había cruzado y dado un beso en la mejilla días anteriores, menos mal que el autobús llegó y subió; en él, se encontraban Carola y Patricia.

- Eh, Bunny! – le saludó Carola.

- Vaya, sí que has madrugado esta mañana – le dijo Patricia.

- si, esque he decidido ser una persona nueva y he empezado por ser puntual… - dijo Bunny con orgullo.

- Oye, quién te ha dado esa rosa? – preguntó Patricia.

- Es bonita – dijo Carola – mmmm…! Que bien huele!!.

- Pues… - dudó Bunny un poco – me la ha dado el chico ese que dice Carola que se parece a Seiya, junto con esta tarjeta…

- Y qué pone en ella? – preguntó Patricia.

- No sé, no la he leído – dijo Bunny.

- Trae – se la quitó Carola de las manos – yo la leeré.

"_Esta noche me gustaría verte en el concierto que habrá_

_a las 6 en el centro, espero verte allí y trae la rosa"_

- Uuuuuuuh….! – dijo Carola – esto suena a cita!.

- Qué va a ser una cita! – dijo Bunny algo sonrojada – además, no conozco a ese chico.

- Bueno – le dijo Patricia poniéndole el brazo en el hombro a Bunny – sea quien sea, luego nos enteraremos.

Y Bunny asintió con la cabeza.

El autobús llegó a la parada del Templo Hikawa, Patricia, Bunny y Carola se bajaron, empezaron a subir las escaleras y cuando llegaron arriba, vieron que Ray andaba con Fernando probando los altavoces, porque al enchufarlos esa mañana, había habido un fallo eléctrico y estaban fallando.

- Ray! – le saludó Bunny muy enérgica.

- Eh!, hola chicas!, vaya, menuda sorpresa Bunny, esta mañana si que has madrugado.

- Si… bueno… - le dio por reír – esque hoy me he levantado y he decidido ser una chica nueva.

- Vaya, y qué te durará, un par de días?.

Bunny se enfadó.

- Venga Ray – le dijo Fernando – yo creo que Bunny, si se lo pretende, puede llegar a serlo.

- Si tú lo dices… - dudó Ray.

- Oye Ray – preguntó Patricia – sabes quién es el que actúa esta noche en el concierto que habrá en el centro?.

- Ni idea, sólo sé que oí decir que era un grupo que llevaban casi 2 años sin tocar juntos, por qué lo preguntas?.

- Porque Bunny ha quedado allí con un chico… - dijo Carola emocionada – mira, le ha dado esta tarjeta.

- Qué bonito por tu parte Bunny! – le riñó Ray – y Armando en Estados Unidos para darte un futuro a ti, no te da vergüenza?.

- Y quién sabe lo que hace Armando? – interrumpió Fernando.

- Tú, a callar! – le ordenó Ray.

- Pero Ray – intervino Bunny – yo voy a ir con vosotras, a mi me da igual esta tarjeta, porque quiero a Armando, pero… he de admitir que el chico que me la ha dado es bastante guapo… - dijo Bunny emocionada.

- Bueno chicas, vamos a dejar de pelear y terminemos de montar todo lo que queda – dijo Patricia apaciguando la situación.

- Por cierto, y Amy? – preguntó Carola.

- Vendrá un poco mas tarde – dijo Ray – tenía que ir a recoger una cosa que le faltaba de su traje.

Pues después de haber discutido, peleado y chismorrear un poco, siguieron con la faena, aunque casi estaba todo terminado; Carola estaba terminando de colgar los últimos muñecos y farolillos, Ray y Fernando, después de hacer muchas pruebas, habían conseguido que el sonido fuera bien y Patricia y Bunny estaban terminando de hacer la entrada, ya que lo habían montado de tal manera, que el templo por dentro parecía una verdadera casa del terror.

Estaba muy cercana la hora de comer, cuando Amy llegó.

- Chicas, perdonarme, he tardado más de la cuenta – se excusó Amy.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada – le dijo enseguidas Bunny.

- Mirad!, para compensaros, he traído algo de comer – dijo Amy mientras sacaba una bolsa con un pequeño tentempié.

Las chicas pararon un poco, comieron un poco de lo que Amy trajo, entre todas, terminaron los pequeños retoques que quedaban y cuando las hubieron terminado, se fueron todas a comer al "Fruit Palas CROWN".

Eran las 4 de la tarde, cuando las chicas empezaron a irse a casa de Ray para disfrazarse, cuando lo hicieron, las 5 amigas se dirigieron hacia el centro a ver el concierto que había sin saber quien era quien tocaba.

Cuando llegaron allí, vieron que había muchísimas chicas, Ray, Patricia, Amy, Carola y Bunny no salían de su asombro de ver tantísima gente.

- Vaya – dijo Carola – menos mal que no han dado ningún dato sobre quien eran.

- Desde luego – le respondió Amy – pero aún así, se nota que en el ambiente hay tensión y nervios por saber quien son.

- Hola cara bonita! – alguien dijo a las espaldas de las chicas.

- Timmy! – contestó Bunny – Viky!.

- Ya veo que a vosotras también os ha llamado la atención – dijo Viky.

- Pues la verdad es que si – respondió Ray – ahora falta ver quien son.

Terminadas las palabras de Ray, todo quedó completamente a oscuras, en el centro del escenario, un señor era alumbrado por un foco y tenía un micrófono en la mano.

- Señoras y señores!.

Mientras ese seños hablaba, Timmy se dio cuneta de que Bunny llevaba en sus manos una rosa roja, la misma rosa que ese misterioso chico le había dado por la mañana, Timmy se la cogió de las manos, le cortó un poco el tallo y se la puso a Bunny en el pelo.

- Así estás más bonita.

- Gracias – le contestó Bunny con una sonrisa.

- Tras casi dos años de silencio – seguía hablando el señor encima del escenario – y con un nuevo look… con todos ustedes, aquí, en primicia, nuevamente, los ThreeLights!.

Y allí estaban Yaten, Taiki y Seiya encima del escenario, toda la gente chillaba como loca, las chicas no paraban de mirarlos con asombro y Bunny, se quedó paralizada y no podía apartar la vista de Seiya.

Aunque delante de ella hubiera muchísima gente, parecía que entre ellos no hubiera ninguna distancia; Yaten, Taiki y Seiya cantaban y cantaban y entre muchas chicas como había, Seiya no podía apartar la vista de Bunny una vez que la encontró con la mirada entre tanta gente, estaba cantando para ella y Bunny lo notó.

"_Qué ganas tenía de volverte a ver y no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos desde aquel día que nos dijimos adiós. Habrás pensado en mi?, yo creo que si, porque si no fuera sido así, no te tendría ahora aquí delante, tan bonita como siempre"._

Bunny estaba paralizada y tan metida en esa letra de la canción, que no se estaba dando cuenta de que las chicas la estaban llamando, hasta que Ray la zaleó.

- Qué pasa?! – dijo Bunny algo molesta cuando notó que Ray la zarandeó.

- Que estábamos diciendo que qué hacen ellos de nuevo aquí – le respondió Ray.

- Cantar…! – dijo Carola emocionada – siguen estando tan guapos….

- Por algún motivo tienen que haber venido – contestó Timmy preocupada.

- A lo mejor solo están de visita – le dijo Viky.

- No lo creo… - le respondió Timmy.

- Venga, no seas tan desconfiada – le dijo Viky.

- Hola de nuevo! – dijo Seiya cuando terminaron de cantar – nos alegra el saber que después de llevar tanto tiempo sin dar noticias, nos sigáis apoyando de la misma manera que desde el principio, gracias de todo corazón!, y ahora, para que la fiesta siga, todos al Templo Hikawa a la fiesta que Ray Hino a preparado!.

Todos se volvieron hacia donde Seiya había señalado y Ray al verse observada por tanta gente, deseó que la tierra se la tragara, pero cuando volvió a mirar de nuevo al escenario, ninguno de los ThreeLights estaba.

La gente empezó a irse y a despejar todo aquello y posiblemente fueran a casa de Ray, pero no lo sabrían hasta que no llegaran a ella.

Cuando llegaron, había mogollón de gente y toda esperando a que abrieran las puertas, una vez dentro, las chicas organizaron todo en unos segundos, Fernando encendió las luces, le dio volumen a la música y ¡a disfrutar de la fiesta!.

Bunny estaba sentada en un lado de la sala, Carola al verla se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Crees que vendrá? – le preguntó a Carola.

- No lo sé, pero de lo que si que estoy segura es de que si no esta noche, algún otro día lo verás – le dijo Carola sonriendo.

- Entonces tenías razón cada vez que me decías que era Seiya, pero está tan cambiado… - dijo Bunny mirando al suelo.

- Están guapísimos! – dijo Carola que no cabía en sí – están más guapos que desde la última vez que los vimos.

Mientras hablaban, Amy se acercó a ellas.

- Vamos a bailar Bunny! – le dijo Amy cogiéndola de la mano.

- Ahora voy – dijo Bunny levantándose – voy a salir un momento a tomar aire, ahora vuelvo!.

- Estás bien? – le preguntó Carola.

- Si, tranquilas, enseguidas vuelvo.

Y Bunny se fue sola a la parte trasera del Templo.

Iba caminando despacio y pensativa, hasta que llegó a un estanque que había rodeado de una baya.

La luna brillaba como hacía muchas noches que no lo hacía, Bunny se apoyó en la baya y se quedó con la mirada perdida mirando el reflejo de la luna en el agua.

Alguien llegó por detrás y la tapó con una larga capa, sin darle tiempo a volverse, se acercaron a ella y le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

- Estás preciosa esta noche.

Bunny se giró y vió a un chico disfrazado de príncipe de las tinieblas con un antifaz negro tapando sus ojos para no dejar ver bien su cara, pero Bunny reconocía esos ojos azules profundos, ese pelo oscuro que hacía que la luna se reflejara en él…

- Seiya! – dijo Bunny abalanzándose hacia él a sus brazos abrazándolo y Seiya abrazándola también a ella – de verdad estás aquí?, no es un sueño?...

- De verdad estoy aquí – le dijo sonriendo.

- Te he extrañado, sabes? - le dijo Bunny sin dejar ver su cara avergonzada.

- Yo también – le contestó Seiya con dulzura – sabes?, estás más bonita aún cuando te sonrojas – le dijo Seiya haciendo Seiya que Bunny se escondiera más aún en sus brazos.

- Qué estás haciendo de nuevo aquí? – le preguntó Bunny separándose del regazo de Seiya.

- Pues resulta… que después de irnos de aquí tras haber derrotado tú a Galaxia, volvimos como bien sabes a nuestro planeta con nuestra princesa, una vez allí lo reconstruimos, a los pocos meses, nuestra princesa se casó con un príncipe de un planeta cercano y viendo que no nos necesitaba, pues los chicos y yo, decidimos volver de nuevo aquí con vosotras y también, porque necesitaba de tu compañía – terminó diciéndole mirando fijamente a Bunny a los ojos y muy cerca de sus labios.

- Entonces, no os vais a marchar?.

- Por el momento no, éste planeta nos gusta y los chicos, aunque sabes tú que no os demostraban nada de aprecio, sobre a todo a ti, en el fondo, terminaron por confiar en vosotras y Taiki por ejemplo, siente una gran admiración por Amy, por lo inteligente que es.

- Pero aunque los demás no confiaran en nosotras, hubo uno que no perdió nunca la esperanza…. – dijo Bunny mirando al suelo y un poco avergonzada.

- Porque sin saber cómo, me enamoré de una de ellas – dijo Seiya un poco sonrojado, y Bunny al escucharlo, se sonrojó aún más – Bunny, te puedo preguntar una cosa?.

- Si.. claro.

- Y Armando?, pensaba que estaría contigo.

- Se volvió a marchar a Estados Unidos – dijo Bunny algo triste.

- Pues peor para él, porque esta vez no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

- Seiya… - Bunny lo miró nuevamente sonrojada y sonriendo – no cambias…

De mientras, las chicas se lo estaban pasando en grande en la fiesta. Timmy, Viky, Andrea y Raquel también estaban.

Todas estaban bailando, cuando se dieron cuenta de que en el centro de la pista había dos chicos que bailaban genial, se acercaron a verlos y uno de ellos cogió a Amy y otro a Carola y siguieron bailando con ellas, a pesar de que Amy y Carola estaban muertas de vergüenza y más al ver que toda la gente estaban pendientes de ellos cuatro.

Al terminar la canción, se fueron hacia un lado, se sentaron en unas sillas y se quitaron lo que les cubría su cabeza.

- Son Taiki y Yaten! – gritó Carola.

- Sssssss…! – le dijo enseguidas Yaten – no queremos que las demás se den cuenta…

- Vaya, menuda sorpresa en volvernos a encontrar – dijo Timmy – qué os trae por aquí?.

- Anda Bunny por aquí cerca? – preguntó Taiki.

- No – respondió Amy – anda fuera.

- Mejor – dijo Yaten – es preferible que no se entere.

- Qué sucede? – preguntó Raquel – esque anda en peligro?.

- Así es – afirmó Taiki – resulta, que después de marcharnos de aquí con nuestra princesa y reconstruir nuestro planeta, nuestra princesa se casó son un príncipe de un planeta cercano. Nuestro planeta volvió a la normalidad y cada uno a su vida, hasta que un día, apareció un ser llamado "Amón – Ra", que empezó de nuevo a sembrar el caos. Por suerte, pudimos capturar con vida a uno de sus súbditos y pudimos sacarle antes de terminar con él, que ese "Amón – Ra", es el manda más de todos los villanos que ha habido en todo el universo y que iba buscando a Guerrero Luna para terminar con ella de una vez por todas para después, gobernar cada uno de los planetas para ser dueño y señor de todo el universo.

- Entonces – dijo Amy – los seres contra los cuales estamos combatiendo que roban la energía de las almas de las personas, podrían ser enviados por ese tal "Amón – Ra"?.

- Exacto – le contestó Yaten – esa energía la utilizan para incrementar aún más su poder, al ser energía limpia y pura, es más la fuerza y el poder que obtiene.

- Por ese motivo – prosiguió Taiki – hemos vuelto a venir. Como todas sabéis, Seiya estaba enamorado de Bunny y lo sigue estando a pesar del tiempo que hemos estado fuera, y en cuanto oyó eso, le pidió permiso a nuestra, ahora reina, para venir aquí a la Tierra para ayudar también a proteger a Bunny. Nosotros dos, en un principio no estábamos muy de acuerdo, pero es cierto que Bunny es capaz de dar su vida por la gente que quiere y no dudó ni un solo momento cuando tuvo que luchar contra Galaxia, y también es verdad que no empezamos entre nosotros con muy buen pie, sobre todo con vosotras Timmy, Viky, Andrea y Raquel, pero os ruego que confiéis en nosotros, porque verdaderamente queremos ayudaros, porque Bunny más que para nosotros, significa mucho para Seiya.

- Está bien – le dijo Timmy extendiéndole la mano – aceptamos ser compañeras vuestras en el campo de batalla.

- Gracias – le respondió Taiki estrechando su mano.

- Pero… de esto ni una palabra a Bunny – dijo Ray – porque si no, ya sabéis que entonces no querrá ayuda ninguna nuestra y mucho menos que estemos encima de ella protegiéndola.

- Tranquila – le contestó Viky – por falta de compañía no va a ser…

- Ya está Seiya que no la dejará ni un solo momento – terminó de decir Yaten.

Bunny y Seiya seguían en el mismo lugar sonde estaban, hablando de las cosas que habían echo en el tiempo que llevaban sin verse.

- Me está dando frío – dijo Bunny interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Quieres que volvamos dentro?.

Bunny asintió con la cabeza.

De regreso hacia la fiesta, Seiya notó que algo se echaba sobre ellos, cogió a Bunny entre sus brazos y se la llevó saltando a otro lado, cuando cayeron al suelo, ella miró hacia donde los habían atacado y allí, se encontró con una gigantesca serpiente (se trataba de "Apophis"). Bunny al verla se echó hacia atrás asustada.

- Bunny, transformémonos!.

- Ahora?, no quiero… me dan miedo las serpientes!!... – y empezó a llorar.

- Bunny, no es momento de ponerse a llorar, corremos peligro!.

Seiya la volvió a coger en sus brazos para quitar a Bunny del ataque que la serpiente había echo.

- Marte, flecha de fuego! – atacó Guerrero Marte.

Las demás, al ver que no venían ni Bunny ni Seiya, tras la conversación mantenida con Yaten y Taiki, decidieron salir a buscarlos. Cuando salieron, se encontraron con que estaban siendo atacados y no dudaron en transformarse.

- Temblor de tierra, al ataque! – dijo Guerrero Urano.

- Bunny, ahora! – le ordenó Seiya.

- Luna Eterna, dame el poder! – dijo Bunny.

- Estrella Luchadora, dame el poder! – dijo Seiya.

Mientras tanto, las demás no paraban de pelear con sea gigantesca serpiente, por más que lanzaban ataques, apenas conseguían dañarla.

- Es verdaderamente fuerte – dijo Guerrero Júpiter.

- Ya os lo dijimos – le respondió Guerrero Creadora.

- Super Láser Estelar! – Dijo Guerrero Luchadora.

Fue tal con la fuerza que lo mandó, que hizo temblar a esa enorme serpiente.

- Guerrero Luna, ahora!.

- Luna de Plata, Beso de Cristal! – dijo Guerrero Luna.

Y en cuestión de segundos, "Apophis" desapareció para siempre. Al terminar Bunny de su ataque y volver a su estado normal no al de Guerrero al ver que "Apophis" había desaparecido, calló desplomada al suelo, porque en una de esos ataques de los cuales Seiya huyó con ella, fue alcanzada haciéndole una herida en el brazo y mareándola.

- Bunny! – dijeron todas corriendo hacia ella – te encuentras bien?.

- Si, sólo un poco mareada.

- Estás herida – dijo Ray señalando al brazo.

- Ven, que te acompaño a casa – dijo Seiya.

- No, de verdad que me encuentro bien – insistió Bunny.

- Cabeza de chorlito… - le contestó Seiya – aunque no quieras, te voy a acompañar…

- Que te mejores Bunny! – le dijeron todos los demás.

Ray, Patricia, Carola, Amy, Timmy, Viky, Andrea, Raquel, Taiki y Yaten regresaron de nuevo a la fiesta, seguros y tranquilos de que Seiya cuidaría muy bien de Bunny.

Seiya subió a sus espaldas a Bunny y la transportó así durante todo el camino.

Bunny estaba echada completamente encima de Seiya y llevaba su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él y se sentía a gusto y muy protegida, como hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba con Armando.

No sabía exactamente si era porque llevaba tantísimo tiempo queriendo ver a Seiya y ahora lo volvía a tener cerca y ahora se sentía mas aliviada o porque en ese tiempo que estuvo sin verlo, se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo que sentía por él era más que una amistad.

Sí que ella quería mucho a Armando y en muchos momentos pensaba que era el hombre de su vida, y de echo, ellos en el Siglo XXX terminarían casados y de esa unión nacería Chibiusa, pero era tan frío y tan distante la mayoría de las veces… incluso en muchos momentos llegó a pensar que Armando se avergonzaba de ella, por ser una niña llorona, sentimental y muy poco responsable.

En cambio, Seiya era todo lo contrario, siempre se mostraba atento y cariñoso con ella y en ningún momento había notado que Seiya se avergonzara de su actitud, quizás porque al ser de la misma edad, la entendía mejor, cosa que con Armando, nunca pasaría.

- En qué piensas? – le preguntó Seiya sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Eh?, en nada, sólo estaba disfrutando del paseo.

- Te encuentras mejor?.

- Si, gracias, además, sólo es un arañazo.

- Me alego. Por cierto, sabes que me apetecía hacerte?

- No, el que?.

- Al estar así, apoyada con tu cabeza en mi hombro y con la mirada perdida, me apetecía besarte.

- Sabes que eso no es posible.

- Y por qué no?, sólo estamos tú y yo, Armando nunca se enteraría…

- Pero sabes que no soy capaz…

- Si, ya lo sé, porque lo quieres, pero conseguiré que me quieras…

Mientras hablaban, llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Bunny.

- Hemos llegado – dijo Seiya.

- Gracias por traerme – dijo Bunny bajando al suelo.

Seiya vió que Bunny aún llevaba en su pelo la rosa roja que le había dado él por la mañana, lo cual le chocó un poco de que aún la conservara después de combate.

- No tienes por qué darlas – le dijo Seiya mientras le colocaba bien la rosa a Bunny ya que la llevaba un poco caída.

Después de ponérsela, Seiya acarició la cara de Bunny, bajó su mano desde el pelo hacia la mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios.

- Los tienes fríos.

Ambos se estaban mirando, los ojos de Seiya reflejaban amor, un verdadero amor que sentía hacia Bunny, los de Bunny en cambio, reflejaban duda, porque por un lado quería que Seiya la besara, pero por otro, estaba Armando.

Y entre duda y duda, Seiya la besó.

- Plof! – se escuchó en el sonido de la noche.

Había sido Bunny que le había soltado una bofetada a Seiya.

- Yo… - tartamudeó Bunny.

Y se metió corriendo para su casa.

Luna desde la ventana de la habitación de Bunny, lo vió todo.

Cuando Bunny subió a su habitación, se quitó el disfraz, se puso el pijama y cuando fue a cepillarse el pelo, vió que llevaba en la cabeza la rosa de Seiya, se la quitó y la metió en agua para que no se marchitara.

- Ves lo que te ha pasado por ser tan inocente? - le dijo Luna desde la cama.

- Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Bunny mientras cepillaba su pelo.

- Te hablo del beso que te ha dado Seiya – le dijo Luna toda rotunda – te recuerdo que estás con Armando.

- Sí, lo se…, pero solo ha sido un beso… - le contestó Bunny – pero Luna, aunque Armando y yo estemos destinados a estar juntos, no significa que no podamos estar con otras personas, no?.

- Bunny, piensa que cualquier cambio que haya ahora, puede repercutir en el futuro.

- Ya Luna, pero… y si no?, nosotros estamos ahora en el siglo XX y podemos tener mas vidas.

Terminada la frase de Bunny, se escuchó un trueno enorme y todo el cielo fue iluminada por un relámpago, Bunny se levantó a echar la cortina de la ventana y al asomarse vió que Seiya aún estaba abajo, parado y sin dejar de mirar la ventana de la habitación de Bunny bajo una gran lluvia que estaba cayendo.

- Qué haces ahí? – le preguntó Bunny saliendo al balcón – no ves que te vas a resfriar?.

- No podía irme sin pedirte perdón por lo de antes y sin desearte buenas noches.

- No tienes porqué disculparte, la culpa también ha sido mía. Buenas noches Seiya.

Bunny se dio la vuelta y se metió para su habitación.

- Te quiero Bunny! – oyó Bunny que le chillaba Seiya desde la calle a la misma vez que cerraba la ventana.

Notó que se les subió los colores, se metió en la cama y apagó la luz.

Luna se hizo un rosco y se durmió.

- Te quiero Bunny – dijo de nuevo Seiya con un tono de voz normal, dejó una rosa roja en la puerta de la entrada encima del pilar donde la verja de la puerta de la entrada estaba sujeta y se fue a casa.


	4. Menudo Teatro

**Capítulo 4:** MENUDO TEATRO

Era lunes por la mañana.

Por primera vez en la historia de Bunny, hubo una mañana que llegó incluso más temprano que la mismísima Amy.

Sus compañeros fueron llegando poco a poco hasta casi llenar la clase.

- Buenos días! – le decían a Bunny cada vez que entraba alguien.

- Buenos días! – respondía Bunny igualmente.

- Eh Bunny! – le dijo Amy – vaya, esta mañana sí que has madrugado.

- Ya os dije que me había propuesto ser más responsable, porque aunque no os lo creáis, he cambiado de verdad.

- Bunny – le dijo Patricia – yo te creo.

- Gracias Patricia.

- Chicas!, chicas!, chicas! – entró gritando Carola como una posesa – sabéis quién va a venir con nosotras al instituto y estarán en nuestra clase?-

- Quién?! – preguntaron todas la chicas que había cerca y oyeron a Carola.

- Los ThreeLights!.

Todas las chicas entraron en una especie de torbellino, porque corrían y grataban de un lado a otro.

- Carola, parece mentira que con la relación que tenemos con ellos y aún sigas poniéndote histérica – le dijo Amy.

- Ya, pero por eso mismo, puedo presumir de conocerlos!, jajaja – le contestó Carola.

Cuando Bunny escuchó que Seiya estaría de nuevo en la misma clase y en el mismo instituto, notó que un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, ya que lo del beso pasó el sábado y ayer domingo, por estar lloviendo y hacer mal tiempo, no salió de casa.

Sonó el timbre, el cual hizo que todos los alumnos tomaran sus asientos, la profesora Hayashi entró en clase.

- Buenos días chicos.

- Buenos días Señorita Hayashi.

- Bien, saquemos el libro de Historia y vayamos a la página 37…

- Toc, toc! – tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante – contestó la Señorita Hayashi.

- Perdone Señorita Hayashi – dijo el director Takemitsu – siento interrumpirla, pero han llegado los alumnos nuevos de los cuales le hablé ayer.

- Si?, estupendo!. Chicos – dijo la Señorita Hayashi mirando hacia sus alumnos – quiero se le deis la bienvenida a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, desde hoy serán vuestros nuevos compañeros.

Los ThreeLights hicieron su entrada en clase, todas las chicas estaban boquiabiertas de pensar que eran una privilegiada al tenerlos en clase y que serían la envidia de muchas.

- Chicos – les dijo la Señorita Hayashi a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten – éstos serán vuestros nuevos compañeros, podéis sentaros donde queráis.

Ésta vez, las mesas estaban de dos en dos, no de uno en uno como cuando estaban en el colegio, pero no eran muchos los alumnos que había en la clase y eran muchos los sitios que quedaban libres.

Muchas chicas estaban esperanzadas de que al estar solas, alguno de lo ThreeLights se sentaran con ellas, pero ellos, tenían muy claro a quien querían tener de compañeras; Yaten se sentó con Carola, Taiki con Amy y Seiya, dudó en sentarse con Bunny, ya que desde que había entrado en la clase, ella no había apartado su vista del libro de historia, incluso cogió dirección a sentarse con Patricia, pero ésta le hizo una señal y se terminó sentando con Bunny.

Cuando Seiya se sentó, Bunny terminó mirándolo, aunque Seiya notó en su mirada que se notaba bastante avergonzada.

- Bien – dijo la Señorita Hayashi – sigamos por el tema. Señorita Kino por favor, por donde nos habíamos quedado?.

- Por la Era Asuka / jadai Señorita Hayashi – contestó Patricia.

- Bien – prosiguió la Señorita Hayashi – el Periodo Asuka / jadai es el periodo de la Historia Japonesa que transcurre entre los años 538 a 710. La llegada del Budismo marcó un cambio en la sociedad Japonesa y también afectó al gobierno de Yamato… - seguía explicando la Señorita Hayashi.

Seiya miraba de reojo a Bunny, ésta en cambio, no paraba de mirar hacia la explicación de la Señorita Hayashi y mientras tanto, Amy, Taiki, Yaten, Carola y Patricia no paraban de mirarse preguntándose entre ellos con la mirada, qué era lo que les pasaba a esos dos.

Tras una hora de clase, por fin sonó el timbre que significaba el final de la clase, una clase que a Bunny se le hizo eterna por el simple hecho de que Seiya estaba a su lado.

Todos los alumnos estaban levantándose para hacer cambio de clase, ya que unos tenían ciencias, otros geografía y otros educación física.

- Chicos – dijo la Señorita Hayashi – para el jueves, examen de lo que hemos dado hoy.

Terminaron las clases y todas quedaron a la salida del instituto para volver a casa juntas, como hacían cada día.

Bunny fue la primera en llegar, con la esperanza de que las chicas llegaran pronto y no tener que volver a ver a Seiya, pero su esperanza se desvaneció pronto al ver que todas las chicas llegaban con ellos.

- Hola Bunny! – le dijo Carola.

- Hola chicas – contestó Bunny.

- Qué plan hay para esta tarde? – preguntó Patricia.

- Yo me voy a repasar un poco la lección de hoy – dijo Amy.

- Si queréis, nos podemos acercar a ver una obra de teatro que he visto que habrá en el auditorio – dijo Taiki.

- Va, venga Amy, vente con nosotros – le dijo Carola.

- De acuerdo – dijo Amy – en la puerta del auditorio os espero, me vendrá bien despejarme un poco.

- Estupendo! – dijo Carola – y tú Bunny, te apuntas?.

- Pues no se… - dudó Bunny – ya sabéis que yo para esas cosas soy muy tonta, me aburro enseguidas y me quedo durmiendo…jajajaja.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Seiya - me sentaré a tu lado y no dejaré que te duermas.

Bunny miró a Seiya y notó que se sonrojaba.

- Bueno, si digo de ir, luego os llamo, hasta luego! – y Bunny se fue corriendo dejando a todos en la puerta del instituto.

- Yo… también me voy! – dijo Seiya – después nos vemos chicos! – y Seiya salió corriendo detrás de Bunny.

- Alguien sabe qué le pasa a esos dos? – preguntó Patricia.

- No lo sabemos – dijo Yaten – lo que sí se, es que el sábado, en la fiesta de Halloween, cuando Seiya acompañó a Bunny, sabemos que tardó en regresar y que llegó todo empapado, pero no soltó palabra ninguna.

- Yo si lo sé – se oyó decir a Luna.

- Luna! – dijeron todos.

- Qué les ha pasado? – preguntó Carola.

- Es muy sencillo, Seiya besó a Bunny en la puerta de casa cuando la acompañó y estuvo un rato en la calle esperando a que Bunny se asomara, por eso llegó empapado.

- Que Bunny y Seiya se besaron? – dijo Ray.

- Ray! – dijeron las chicas.

- Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Amy.

- Porque he salido del instituto y me he venido a buscaros y cuando he llegado, he oído decir a Luna que Seiya y Bunny se besaron – dijo Ray enfadada – pero… qué pasa con Armando?, ya verás cuando vea a Bunny!.

- Chicas – dijo Luna – lo último que necesita Bunny es que le echemos una bronca, creo que bastantes dudas tiene ahora respecto a todo, y Armando, tan sólo ha tenido noticias sullas hace una semana y fue una carta, no la llama, cuando ella lo llama, nunca está, le deja mensajes al contestador y nunca son contestados… y vive con la esperanza de que si no tiene noticias de él, es porque estará muy ocupado con los estudios.

- Pobre Bunny – dijo Amy – lo debe de estar pasando mal.

- Así que es mejor no decirle nada y no atosigarla – dijo Luna.

- Sí, será mejor – dijo Yaten.

Mientras tanto, Bunny iba paseando, pensando en el por qué se comportaba así con Seiya si tan solo había sido un beso y nada más…. Pero aunque había sido un beso, había significado mucho para ella y cada vez que lo recordaba, un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo y volvía a notar lo dulce y cálido que fue el beso de Seiya, lo que ninguno de Armando había sido todavía.

¿Armando?, de pronto se acordó de él, hacía 5 meses que Armando se había marchado a Estados Unidos y en todo ese tiempo sólo había recibido una carta de él, ni una llamada y ella cada vez que lo llamaba, sólo se encontraba con el contestador.

Iba paseando por un parque asumida en todos sus pensamientos, cuando casi y se topa con una cabina de teléfono. No dudó en coger el auricular y llamar a Armando. El teléfono dio 5 toques y dio un 6º, lo que significaba que esta vez no le iba a saltar el contestador.

- Hola? – contestaron desde el otro lado.

- Si, hola, me llamo Bunny Tsukino, podría hablar con Armando Chiba?.

- De parte de quien, por favor?.

- Dígale que lo llama una amiga.

- Un momento.

- Cariño! – oyó decir a Bunny desde el otro lado del teléfono a la misma chica que había cogido el teléfono – parece una niña por la voz que tiene y pregunta por ti… - volvió a oír Bunny.

Escuchó que alguien más se acercaba al teléfono – no tardes en volver, que te tengo preparada una sorpresa… - oyó decir a la chica y después darse un beso.

Bunny estaba callada sin decir nada, quizás porque deseaba que hubiera otro Armando Chiba en esa residencia y no el sullo, porque no le había gustado lo que había escuchado.

- Si? – contestaron desde el otro lado.

- Armando?.

- Bunny!, qué haces llamándome?!.

- Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, porque nunca consigo hablar contigo y que me devuelvas las llamadas…

- Sí… bueno… esque ando muy liado con los estudios…

- Armando, quién era esa chica?.

- Jenny?, pues… una amiga, si, eso, una compañera de aquí…

- Una amiga?!, cómo que una amiga?!, qué pasa, que ligas con todas las chicas que se te cruzan?!, soy tu novia!, que se entere esa niña, tu novia! – escuchó decir Bunny a la chica con la que había hablado al principio.

Bunny se quedó helada, asumiendo lo que acababa de escuchar, "su… ¿novia?... ¿Armando tenía otra novia?..."

- Bunny!, Bunny! – oía decirle Armando por el teléfono – estás ahí?, contéstame Bunny, por favor!.

Pero Bunny no contestó, colgó el teléfono, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Seiya estuvo muy cerca de ella todo el camino y cuando la vió llorar, deseó salir de donde estaba y abrazarla, pero prefirió dejarla un poco a solas, no sabía que era lo que le había pasado, sólo sabía que tenía que ver con Armando y al ver a Bunny así, se puso muy furioso, porque sabía que lloraba por algo que él había echo.

La siguió observando y vió que se sentó en un banco.

Pasaron 3 horas y Bunny seguía sentada en ese banco, con la mirada perdida y su cara mojada de alguna que otra lágrima que aún le salía.

Estaba tan fuera de sí que no se dio cuenta de que Seiya llevaba detrás de ella apoyado en el banco un buen rato.

- Cara bonito, no me gusta verte llorar – le dijo Seiya.

Bunny se asustó un poco al escucharlo y se secó las lágrimas.

- Qué te ha pasado?, desde que hablaste por teléfono con Armando, no has parado de llorar – le dijo Seiya sentándose a su lado.

- Cómo sabes tú eso? – le preguntó Bunny.

- No quiero que te enfades conmigo, puesto que no era mi intención hacerlo – dijo Seiya – pero al salir del instituto, como habías estado todo el día esquivándome y saliste corriendo, me fui detrás tulla, porque quería hablar contigo y al verte llamar, pues te he escuchado, pero de verdad que no era mi intención hacerlo.

- Seiya… - le dijo Bunny con los ojos llorosos – te puedo preguntar una cosa?.

- Dime.

- Si quisieras a una persona de verdad y le hubieras prometido que te casarías con ella, serías capaz de engañarla? – dijo Bunny casi llorando de nuevo.

- Mira Bunny, han sido casi 2 años los que he estado sin verte, tan sólo con el recuerdo de los momentos que pasé contigo y nunca te he olvidado porque no he podido encontrar a otra chica como tú. Te di mi corazón aún sabiendo que no sería correspondido y respetándote en todo momento a pesar de que te quiero muchísimo. La otra noche, no fue mi intención besarte, una parte de mí me decía que no debía hacerlo, pero la otra, lo deseaba muchísimo y a pesar de darme la bofetada que me diste, no me arrepiento de haberlo echo. Bunny – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – nunca, pero nunca, te haría daño.

- Seiya… - le dijo Bunny llorando.

- No quiero que me cuentes lo que te ha pasado si eso te va hacer llorar, pero sí que quiero que no sufras más por nadie.

Seiya cogió entre sus manos la cara de Bunny y le secó las lágrimas.

- Estás más bonita sin llorar – le dijo Seiya sonriéndole.

Bunny se puso colorada, Seiya lo vió, porque no paraba de mirarla y de acercarse cada vez más a Bunny.

- Te quiero Bunny, te quiero muchísimo.

Sus caras estaban muy cerca, tanto que notaban la respiración el uno del otro, Bunny notaba que se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa ya que Seiya estaba cada vez más cerca… - ¡¿pero qué hace?! – pensaba Bunny para sí misma.

Seiya se acercó completamente a ella, sus mejillas se estaban rozando y Bunny estaba al borde de darle un yuyu de lo nerviosa que estaba.

- En las próximas fiestas, viajaremos a Estados unidos para que veas a Armando – le dijo Seiya y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Viajar? – preguntó Bunny.

- Si, aunque no me gusta que te haga daño, sé que lo quieres, por eso sería ir para que lo vieras y hablaras con él.

- Pero… cómo voy a ir?, no tengo dinero y no estoy segura de querer ir – dudó Bunny.

- Yo lo pagaré.

Bunny miró a Seiya.

- No me mires – con voz algo pasota – ser cantante tiene sus cosas buenas… organizaremos el viaje para irnos todos y pasaremos allí unos días – Seiya sonrió.

Bunny no paraba de mirar a Seiya, no entendía porqué se portaba así con ella y más, habiéndole dicho lo que sentía por ella.

- Seiya… gracias.

- No tienes por qué darlas. Si lo hago es porque no te quiero ver triste, además, aunque sabes lo que siento por ti, no quiero entrometerme entre Armando y tú, al menos que tú quieras… - miró a Bunny – te respeto mucho y aunque no me llegues a querer nunca como yo a ti, me da igual, siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

- Gracias – le dijo Bunny siendo ella esta vez la que acarició la cara de Seiya – muchas gracias por todo.

Seiya sonrió. Esa fue su reacción al ver que Bunny tomó la iniciativa. Era extraño que Bunny la tomara, pero por otro lado, también le gustó, era como si ella, sintiera algo por él, algo más que la amistad que los dos tenían y poco a poco fuera apareciendo en ella ese sentimiento, quizás no lo tenía todo tan perdido como él pensaba, y eso le hacía muy feliz.

- Nos vamos? – le preguntó a Bunny estando levantado, sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano.

- Sí – le respondió Bunny cogiéndole la mano, levantándose y sonriendo también.

Iban caminando hacia la casa de Bunny ya que antes de ir al teatro, quería quitarse el uniforme del instituto. Caminaban en silencio, Bunny iba pensando que no merecía la pena ir a Estado Unidos a ver a Armando, sabía que él allí estaba con otra chica, aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué, pero, en cambio, al lado de Seiya se sentía muy a gusto y con ella era muy cariñoso y no escondía sus sentimientos, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad?, pensó para sí misma, al fin y al cabo, sabía que sentía por Seiya algo más que una amistad y Armando, por lo que había echo, no merecía que siguiera queriéndolo, ella le había entregado su corazón y él sólo lo había utilizado…

- Bunny – le dijo Seiya sacándola de sus pensamientos – te espero aquí, no tardes, vela?.

Al hablarle Seiya, Bunny se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su casa.

- No quieres entrar en casa? – le dijo Bunny.

- No gracias. Te espero aquí.

- Bien, no tardo.

Bunny entró, subió a su cuarto, se quitó el uniforme del instituto, se puso su vestido rosa con su jerséis blanco debajo, se puso sus zapatos, cogió el abrigo y se bajó dirección a la cocina. En ella cogió dos bollos rellenos de chocolate y salió.

- Vaya, qué rápida que has sido! – le dijo sorprendido Seiya – aunque veo que sigues teniendo el mismo apetito de siempre!.

- Bueno… éste es para ti – le dijo tendiéndole la mano a Seiya con el otro bollo.

- Oh!, gracias, pero no quiero, sabes que un cantante tan famoso como yo tiene que guardar el tipo… - dijo Seiya con un tono vacilón.

- Pues más para mí! – dijo Bunny pegándole un mordisco al bollo que Seiya no quiso.

- Jajajaja, eres la misma que cuando me fui cabeza de chorlito! – dijo Seiya riéndose.

- Y? – preguntó Bunny – qué pasa?, tenía hambre…

- Nada, nada, no pasa nada, sino que me gusta ver que sigues siendo la misma que me enamoró…

- Bueno… algo si he cambiado, ahora soy más responsable… - dijo Bunny con orgullo.

- Pero sigues siendo igual de miedosa – le contestó Seiya.

Bunny se avergonzó porque sabía que era verdad.

- Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado para protegerte – le dijo Seiya muy bajito al oído.

Bunny sonrió y empezaron a caminar hacia el auditorio.

- Oye Seiya, porqué te cortaste la coleta?.

- Qué te pasa, no te gusto así?.

- No es eso, lo que es, que de las veces que me he tropezado contigo, como también llevaba tiempo sin verte, pues no te había reconocido… aunque estás muy guapo – dijo Bunny sonrojada.

- Miedosa… que eres una miedosa…! – le contestó Seiya agradeciendo el cumplido, pero haciéndola rabiar.

- No es verdad!.

- Sí que lo es, si sólo tenías que haberte visto la cara cuando te di la rosa en la parada del autobús.

Bunny se avergonzó.

- Qué te pensabas – prosiguió Seiya – que era algún pervertío o algo?.

- No…

- Miedosa…

Mientras tanto, los demás ya estaban en la puerta del auditorio esperándolos, a lo lejos, los estaban viendo discutir.

- Pero qué les pasará ahora a esos? – preguntó Yaten.

- Conociendo a Bunny, seguro que se están peleando por una tontería – le respondió Ray.

- Bueno, pero por lo que parece, ya han solucionado entre ellos el problema – dijo Carola.

- Bunny! – le gritó Amy – estamos aquí!.

- Ei!, hola chicas!, hola Yaten, Taiki…

- Hola – dijo Seiya.

- He tío – dijo Taiki – nos hemos enterado de una cosa…

- Qué en secreto te lo tenías… - dijo Yaten.

Seiya con sólo saber como miraban, sabía de qué estaban hablando.

- Eh… si, bueno, ya os lo contaré – dijo Seiya.

- Y tú Bunny, no tienes nada que contarnos? – preguntó Carola.

- Que yo sepa no – contestó Bunny algo dudosa.

- A no? – dijo Ray – entonces, tu beso con Seiya…?

- Qué?!... cómo os habéis enterado?! – preguntó Bunny toda colorada.

- Chicos, prometemos contároslo todo, porque so es lo que pensáis, pero ahora, no se nos hace tarde para ver la obra? – interrumpió Seiya.

- Tienes razón – dijo Amy – vayamos adentro.

- Bunny – le dijo Ray – quiero una explicación de esto – y empezó a caminar hacia el interior del auditorio con todos los demás.

Bunny y Seiya iban en la punta atrás.

- Cómo se han enterado? – le preguntó Seiya a Bunny muy bajo para que no se enteraran los demás.

- Me huele a que se lo ha dicho Luna… - dijo Bunny también bajo.

- Luna?.

- Sí, porque nos vió…

Entraron en el auditorio, se sentaron en sus asientos, las luces se apagaron y empezaron a salir los personajes de la obra.

Fueron a ver "El Edén del Olimpo", y trataba de los Dioses del Olimpo como se peleaban entre ellos porque uno de ellos se había enamorado de una mortal y la mayoría de ellos no veían bien ese amor.

Llevaba una hora ya la obra de teatro y estaban en la parte donde se peleaban entre ellos, cuando entre pelea y pelea, salió al escenario un ser que nada tenía que ver con los personajes que había en el escenario.

- Aaaaaaaaarg! – chillaba – cuantas almas llenas de vida para mi gran señor. Dormir!, dormir para siempre!.

Todo el auditorio empezó a temblar, al gente chillaba y corría de un lado para otro amontonándose en las puertas de las salidas, aunque éstas no podían abrirse debido a que estaban bien cerradas.

Una gran bola de fuego apareció en lo alto del auditorio haciendo que la temperatura empezara a subir, tanto, que la gente iba cayendo al suelo desmayada, pasa así, poder absorber la energía de sus almas.

- Chicas, tenemos que transformarnos – dijo Patricia.

Agachadas para que "Onouris" no los viera, pudieron llegar a la parte trasera del escenario, una vez allí, todas se transformaron.

- Tú – dijo Guerrero Luna – has echado a perder una bonita obra de teatro sólo con el fin de recoger las almas de estas personas inofensivas y no te lo permitiré. Yo, Guerrero Luna, en nombre de Luna, te castigaré!.

- Guerrero Luna?! – dijo Onouris – mi señor me estará eternamente agradecido si te llevo con él.

Lanzó su cuerda y ató a Guerrero Luna de manos y también por el cuello.

- Mercurio, melodía de agua! – lanzó Guerrero Mercurio para hacer desaparecer la bola de fuego.

- Marte, flecha de fuego! – y dio a para justo a las cuerdas que ataban a Guerrero Luna haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo.

- Guerrero Luna, estás bien? – le preguntó Guerrero Venus.

- Si – dijo Guerrero Luna volviendo a coger aire.

- Quienes sois vosotras? – preguntó onouris.

- Somos las Guerreros que luchamos por el amor y la justicia! – gritaron todas a la vez.

- A si?, eso ya lo veremos – dijo Onouris.

Y se lanzó contra ellas golpeando fuertemente a Guerrero Marte, Guerrero Mercurio y Guerrero Venus, haciéndolas caer al suelo.

- Guerrero Júpiter! – dijo Guerrero Luchadora – ahora!.

- Júpiter, evolución arbórea!.

Guerrero Júpiter y Guerrero Luchadora lanzaron su ataque haciendo que se uniera e hiciera uno solo, dándole a Onouris y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- Guerrero Luna, te toca – dijo Guerrero Creadora.

- Si – dijo Guerrero Luna poniéndose en pie.

- Luna de Plata, beso de cristal!.

El ataque dio a Onouris haciendo que éste desapareciera. La temperatura del auditorio volvió a ser normal y la gente se iba despertando, aunque algo fatigada, al fin y al cabo, habían estado muertos al haberle absorbido las almas.

Una vez en la calle, las chicas no paraban de atosigar a Bunny para que les contara que era lo que había pasado entre ella y Seiya.

- Lo siento chicas, pero me tengo que ir a casa!.

Y Bunny salió corriendo.

- Eh!, Bunny, espérame! – dijo Seiya saliendo detrás de ella también corriendo.

- Vaya, al final hoy tampoco nos vamos a enterar – dijo carola.

Y ahí se quedaron Amy, Ray, Carola, Patricia, Yaten y Taiki de pie, en la puerta del auditorio, viendo como Seiya y Bunny se alejaban.


	5. Las Ranas No Son Inofensivas

**Capitulo 5:** LAS RANAS NO SON TAN INOFENSIVAS COMO APARENTAN

Era viernes por la tarde. Bunny y las chicas andaban en la cafetería, en la "Fruit Palas CROWN", todas las chicas andaban exhaustas al saber que en el examen de historia que habían echo en días pasados, por primera vez, Bunny había sacado un 9!.

- Si ya os lo había dicho chicas – le decía Bunny – que he cambiado, que ahora soy más responsable.

- Yo siempre he creído que si te lo proponías, podías – le dijo Amy.

- Pues yo sigo pensando que ha sido suerte – dijo Ray.

- Bueno… - dijo Carola – pero el tema mas importante es que qué pasó entre Seiya y tu?.

- Sí, eso, eso! – dijo Amy. Todas la miraron – bueno, una también puede ser algo cotilla – dijo un poco avergonzada.

- Pues… nada, sólo que al salir de la fiesta de Ray, me acompañó a casa y estando en la puerta, me dio un beso, le di una bofetada y nada más – contestó Bunny tranquila.

- Nada más?! – preguntó Ray muy enfadada – te parece poco?, y qué pasa con Armando?, has pensado qué pasaría si se enterara?.

Bunny agachó la cabeza, su cara empezó a reflejar tristeza y terminó llorando.

- Ya la has hecho llorar Ray! – dijo Patricia – haber si sabes controlar más tus impulsos.

- Estás bien Bunny? – le preguntó Luna.

- Si… solo es….

- Puedes contárnoslo, ya lo sabes – dijo Amy.

- Chicas… - empezó a decir Bunny – cuando el otro día salí corriendo del instituto porque me daba vergüenza ver a Seiya después de lo del beso, llegué a un parque, había una cabina de teléfono, llamé a Armando, me dijo que para qué lo había llamado y una chica dijo que estaba saliendo con él.

- Pero Armando te diría que era mentira, no? – preguntó Ray impactada por lo que Bunny acababa de decirles.

- No – dijo mirando hacia abajo – no lo negó.

- Y Seiya, lo sabe? – preguntó Carola.

- Sabe que me pasó algo con Armando, pero no sabe que fue exactamente. Ahora está empeñado en las próximas fiestas, en viajar a Estados Unidos todos, para que lo vea y hable con él, pero no estoy muy segura de querer ir… y si es verdad que allí tiene a otra chica? – dijo Bunny mas calmada.

- Pues que se quede con la otra chica y así, nosotros podemos disfrutar del viaje – dijo Seiya apareciendo por detrás de Bunny, junto con Taiki y Yaten.

- Entonces vosotros ahora, en qué plan estáis? – preguntó Carola.

- Pues en el de amigos, verdad Cabeza de Chorlito?.

Bunny dijo que sí asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Jo, que rollo – dijo Carola quejándose – con lo que me gustaría que Bunny y Seiya salieran juntos, hacen tan buena pareja…

El comentario de Carola hizo que Seiya y Bunny se pusieran colorados.

Como las chicas habían pedido unos batidos, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se sentaron con ellas y se pusieron hablar de porqué no irse el próximo fin de semana al Monte Fuji, en el Hakone Nacional Park, ya que había nevado y podrían pasar el fin de semana en la nieve esquiando.

Mientras tanto, Amón Ra andaba en las profundidades con toda su corte muy enfurecido…

- Maldita Guerrero Luna!, me la vas a pagar…

- Me mandaste a llamar o gran señor?! – dijo Heket.

- Heket, no quisiera que tú también fallaras ésta vez. Por ser la portadora del Anj, tú que das la vida, puedes también quitarla, así que tráeme a Guerrero Luna, viva o muerta! – dijo Amón Ra pegando un golpe en su trono.

- Si mi señor – contestó Heket haciendo una reverencia.

Las chicas ya habían salido de tomarse los batidos e iban caminando por la calle junto con Luna y Artemís.

Taiki y Amy iban hablando sobre lo de ir a visitar una especie de museo que había allí en el Monte Fuji, Carola llevaba loco a Yaten diciéndole las cosas que iban hacer juntos, aunque Yaten se veía a veces un poco agobiado por Carola, en el fondo le agradaba su compañía, lo hacía desconectar, y esque todos sabemos que Carola es muy hiperactiva; Ray y Patricia iban hablando de la ropa que se iban a llevar y Seiya y Bunny caminaban en silencio.

- Siento mucho que Armando te engañara – dijo Seiya para romper el silencio.

- Bueno, él sabrá lo que hace…

A Seiya le sorprendió la reacción de Bunny, lo dijo seria, pero con voz firme, aunque en el fondo el supiera que no era así.

- Pero como te he dicho, viajaremos allí para que lo veas y hables con él – le dijo Seiya poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

- No estoy muy segura de querer ir, me da miedo con lo que me pueda encontrar allí – le dijo Bunny mirándolo.

- Pero si no vas, no lo sabrás.

Al llegar al cruce, Amy se fue con Taiki que iban a ir a la biblioteca, Luna y Artemís se fueron hacia casa, Patricia y ray se fueron hacia el Templo Hikawa y Carola se llevó casi a rastras a Yaten.

- Y ahora que hacemos nosotros? – preguntó Bunny.

- Vámonos de tiendas – dijo Seiya cogiendo a Bunny de la mano.

Entraron en un montón de tiendas, a cada una que entraban, Seiya le compraba algo a Bunny, hasta que al llegar las 8 de la tarde, cuando estaban empezando a cerrar las tiendas, Bunny regresaba a casa con Seiya con toda la ropa que éste le había comprado para ir al Monte Fuji.

- Gracias por la ropa – le dijo Bunny – aunque no tenías por qué haberte gastando tanto.

- A ti te gusta todo lo que llevas? – le preguntó Seiya.

- Si.

- Pues entonces no haya nada más que decir.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

Iban caminando casi llegando a casa de Bunny cuando se encontraron con Carola.

- Ei Carola!, dónde te has dejado a Yaten? – le preguntó Seiya.

- Aquiiiiiiiiiii…- se oyó decir a lo lejos – esque me ha cargado con todo y no puedo andar mas rápido.

- Venga Yaten – le dijo Carola con energía – ya queda poco!.

Seiya y Bunny se rieron, quien le iba ha decir a Yaten que iba a pasar una tarde entera de compras con Carola… de lo que estaban seguros es de que no volvería a repetir…

- Por cierto – les dijo Carola – hemos quedado mañana a las 6 de la mañana en el Templo Hikawa para irnos, nos vamos en una furgoneta que Taiki ha estado viendo de alquiler.

- De acuerdo – dijeron Bunny y Seiya a la vez.

- Pues hasta mañana – dijo Carola.

- Luego te veo tío – le dijo Yaten a Seiya.

- Venga hombre!, si sólo son unos metros más – le dijo Seiya.

Carola y Yaten giraron la esquina y desaparecieron de la vista de Bunny y Seiya.

Ellos siguieron caminando hacia la casa de Bunny.

Llegaron a la casa de Bunny, subieron a su cuarto con todas las cosas que habían comprado, Bunny sacó la maleta y con la ayuda de Seiya, empezó a prepararla.

- Bunny! – le dijo su madre abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

- Ah!, hola – volvió a decir – hija, esta noche si cenarás en casa, no?, voy a preparar pollo con setas y arroz.

- Si mamá – dijo Bunny – mira, éste es Seiya, es una migo mío desde hace bastante tiempo.

- Encantado Señora Tsukino – dijo Seiya todo formal.

- Igualmente – le contestó la madre de Bunny – te vas de viaje hija? – le preguntó a Bunny.

- Si, me voy con las chicas al Monte Fuji, que dicen que está nevado.

- Pues muy bien, por cierto, se va a quedar tu amigo a cenar?.

- Eh… no, muchas gracias Señora Tsukino – dijo Seiya avergonzado.

- Bueno, si cambias de opinión me lo dices – cerró la puerta y se fue.

- Que maja que es tu madre – le dijo Seiya a Bunny.

- Mamá es muy buena y conmigo tiene mucha paciencia.

- Oye Bunny…- Singo abre la puerta – vaya!, yo a ti te conozco!, eres uno de los componentes de los ThreeLights!, y estás en mi casa!, pero… qué haces tú con mi hermana?, no estaréis juntos?!.

- Solo… somos amigos – le respondió Seiya algo sonrojado.

- Ya me extrañaba a mí que Bunny, con lo tonta que es, pudiera tener a alguien como tú de novio – contestó Sigo.

- Creo que no deberías de subestimar a tu hermana – le contestó Seiya mirándolo.

- Singo, qué querías? – le preguntó Bunny.

- Ah!, si, ésta tarde te ha llamado un chico, Armando creo que me ha dicho, me ha dicho que te dijera que lo llamaras y parecía algo preocupado.

- Muy bien – le dijo Bunny mirando la foto que tenía con Armando encima del mueble.

Singo se fue y Seiya se dio cuenta de que Bunny no paraba de mirar la foto, e intentando disimular su tristeza, siguió metiendo la ropa en su maleta.

- Aunque intentes disimularlo, necesitas verlo y ver por ti misma si es verdad lo que te dijo – le dijo Seiya con un tono triste en la voz – quiero ayudarte, por eso quiero llevarte a ese viaje, me dejarás?.

- Ahora solo quiero pensar en el viaje de mañana – le contestó Bunny y sonrió, aunque lo hiciera con una sonrisa forzada.

- De acuerdo.

Seiya miraba a Bunny como metía sus cosas en la maleta, tenía una cara muy triste aunque intentaba disimularlo, pero conociendo a Bunny, Seiya sabía que era muy mala disimulando y no soportaba verla así, se le rompía el corazón ya que le encantaba verla sonreír y ver brillar esos preciosos ojos azules que Bunny tiene, los cuales brillaban siempre que estaba y era feliz.

- Cabeza de Chorlito – le dijo Seiya – no olvides echarte también el bikini.

- El bikini? – preguntó Bunny algo desconcertada – para qué quieres que me lleve el bikini si vamos a la nieve?!.

- Porque vamos a ir a unos baños de aguas termales que hay, y no querrás meterte sin nada, no?.

- Si… claro – dijo Bunny toda colorada.

- Pues entonces… vamos a ver cuál te llevas – dijo Seiya levantándose.

Se fue hacia donde Bunny tenía los bikinis guardados y empezó a coger uno por uno, Bunny estaba avergonzada porque Seiya no paraba de mirar sus bikinis, uno por uno, poniendo caras raras.

- Mmm… éste!, con éste te quiero ver! – dijo Seiya con un bikini azul en las manos – éste quiero que te pongas.

- Bueno… vale… si tú lo dices… - Bunny lo cogió y sonrió.

Terminaron de hacer la maleta, lo bajaron todo a la puerta de la entrada de la casa y lo dejaron todo bien puesto para la mañana siguiente no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie.

- Hasta mañana – le dijo Seiya a Bunny en la puerta de casa.

- Hasta mañana Seiya.

- Que descanses mi princesa.

Y le dio a Bunny un beso largo en la mejilla.

Seiya saludó a Bunny desde la calle y ase fue, y ahí se quedó Bunny, apoyada en la puerta como una tonta y temblándole las piernas.

Pasados unos minutos se metió para dentro de casa, cenó y se fue a tomar un baño bien caliente, que buena falta le hacía ya que últimamente se notaba echa un lío.

Metida dentro del agua, Bunny pensaba… no paraban de venirle momentos que había pasado con Armando y en lo feliz que había sido a su lado, en todo lo que ella lo había querido, en todo lo que ella le había entregado y en como había terminado todo entre ellos, lo quería, por supuesto que lo seguía queriendo, había sido su primer y gran amor, pero aún así, aunque hubieran estado enamorados en tiempos pasados y en el futuro fueran los Reyes de Cristal Tokio, no significaba que en siglo XX tuvieran también que estar juntos… y Armando ya lo había decidido así, y así es como sería, ya que iba a darle una oportunidad a Seiya, o por lo menos a intentarlo, aunque en el fondo de su corazón siguiera queriendo a Armando, aunque esperaba que con el tiempo eso desapareciera; así haría, le iría demostrando a Seiya sus sentimientos por él, tenía una vida por delante y no la iba a estar malgastando por alguien que no supo valorarla lo suficiente.

Entonces empezó a pesar en Seiya, en sus ojos azules y tan profundos que tenía, su pelo, tan oscuro como la misma noche… que guapo estaba con el nuevo peinado, con qué mirada más bonita la miraba cada vez que estaban juntos reflejando cariño y amor, muchísimo amor…

Empezó a ponerse nerviosa pensando en todas esas cosas, Seiya le gustaba y le gustaba mucho como se comportaba con ella, su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más fuerte, en él notaba una sensación muy extraña - ¿qué me ocurre? – pensó - ¿será que lo que siento por Seiya es amor y no amistad?, ¿puede ser eso?... –

Salió de la bañera algo ruborizada, se secó, se puso el pijama y fue hacia su cuarto, en él, Luna estaba asomada a la ventana mirando la luna llena que esa noche había.

- Qué bonita está la luna esta noche – dijo Bunny sentándose al lado de Luna.

- Era un reino precioso Bunny, y tú eras muy feliz en él – le dijo Luna mirándola – pero ahora…

- Soy también feliz Luna – le contestó Bunny mientras seguía mirando la luna – lo que pasa, es que son tiempos distintos y situaciones distintas.

- Pero Bunny…

- Luna – le dijo mientras la cogía – yo seré la Princesa Selene siempre y sé que en futuro, seré la Reina de Cristal Tokio y que Armando estará a mi lado, lo sé, porque lo siento, pero ahora, vivimos en un tiempo distinto y no puedo estar atada a una persona que no me quiere; voy a cumplir los 18 años y quiero divertirme como las demás chicas de mi edad, sin olvidar que soy una Guerrero y que debo defender mi planeta aunque tenga que dar mi vida… Luna – dijo Bunny metiéndose en la cama con ella y apagando la luz – ya no soy la niña llorona que era antes, por favor, entiéndeme y no me eches reproches Luna… eso no… - y se durmió terminando de decir la frase.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado guiándote Princesa – dijo Luna acurrucándose en ella – sean cuales sean las decisiones que tomes…

Y también se durmió.

Seiya acababa de llagar a casa, Taiki y Yaten andaban también preparando sus cosas para el día siguiente.

- Hola chicos – dijo Seiya entrando por la puerta.

- Qué pasa tío! – dijo Taiki – ya está Bunny en casa?.

- Si – dijo Seiya tirándose al sillón – le he ayudado a preparar las cosas para mañana.

- No crees que te estás haciendo demasiadas ilusiones con ella? – le preguntó Yaten.

- No me importa – le contestó Seiya muy decidido – Bunny me importa mucho y no me importa no ser correspondido, vine a la Tierra para protegerla y es lo único que me importa, además, qué sabréis vosotros de sus sentimientos…

- Lo que sabemos es que quiere a Armando y que no queremos que te haga daño – le dijo Taiki.

- De verdad chicos – dijo Seiya mirándolos – os agradezco que os preocupéis por mí, pero estoy bien, además, Bunny no quiere saber nada de Armando, así que puede haber una posibilidad… aunque lo que más me preocupa, es que Amón Ra dé con ella… no creéis que debería de saberlo?.

- Crees que si se lo decimos, Bunny dejaría que estuviéramos todos de guardaespaldas como lo estamos? – dijo Yaten.

- Lo mejor es que siga sin saber nada – intervino Taiki – por lo menos, hasta que no sepamos mas cosas del enemigo, mientras tanto, así podrás acercarte más a ella.

- Quizás tengas razón – dijo levantándose – voy a darme una ducha, después me prepararé la maleta.

- Ten cuidado con soñar despierto Romeo! – le dijo bromeando Yaten – no vaya a ser que te caigas de la nube…

- Uno que tiene encanto – le contestó Seiya vacilón.

Iba hacia el cuarto de baño y oyó como se reían Taiki y Yaten de su contestación, no le gustaba ser el creído de los tres, aunque la verdad, era una actitud que se le quedaba muy bien con su forma de ser.

Cualquier momento que tenía para él solo, pensaba en Bunny, hasta él mismo se sorprendía porque la tenía a cada momento en su mente, la quería, verdaderamente la quería, aún sabiendo que los chicos podrían tener razón y de que nunca fuera correspondido por ella de la misma manera, pero no le importaba, siempre recordaba la primera vez que la vió en el aeropuerto cogida del brazo de Armando y sonriendo, parecía un verdadero ángel y radiaba dulzura e inocencia, y después, cuando coincidieron mas veces, esa inocencia tan dulce que tenía que hacía que sin querer, la quisiera proteger… le hacía mucho reír y cada vez que estaba al lado de Bunny, sentía paz y tranquilidad… desde el día que se fue, deseaba verla de nuevo y cada día que pasaba, más; no soportaba no poder estar al lado de la niña que le robó el corazón sin darse cuenta, sin escuchar su voz, son oír su sonrisa, sin su olor… la adoraba y no lo podía remediar.

Seiya bajó de sus pensamientos, cerró el grifo de la ducha, se secó, se ató una toalla a su cintura dejando al descubierto su pecho y se fue hacia su cuarto, preparó la maleta, cogió el pijama, se vistió, se metió en la cama y tras un rato de dar vueltas, se durmió.

Llegó la mañana y Seiya, Taiki y Yaten iban camino hacia el Templo Hikawa, donde Patricia, Amy y Ray los esperaban; llegaron, metieron las cosas y siguieron hasta la casa de Bunny donde Carola, Artemís, Luna y Bunny echaron sus cosas y emprendieron el camino hacia el Monte Fuji.

Fue un camino largo ya que tenían casi 6 horas para llegar. Taiki iba conduciendo y a su vera de copiloto iba Yaten durmiendo, Amy, Ray y Patricia iban en el asiento central, Amy leía, Ray iba hablando con Taiki y Carola iba haciéndole compañía a Yaten durmiendo atrás.

Luna sentada encima de Bunny, Artemís al lado de ella, Bunny y Seiya, se encontraban en el asiento trasero jugando a los videojuegos.

Pararon dos veces antes de llegar, hasta que por fin el Monte Fuji se empezó a divisar.

- Chicos, ya estamos aquí! – dijo Taiki.

- Bien! – dijo Seiya – tengo unas ganas de bajar y de destirarme…

- Siempre tan quejoso – le dijo Bunny riéndose.

- Y tú siempre tan llorona – y Seiya le sacó la lengua.

Tardaron media hora más en llegar.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con un montón de hoteles como los que se veían en la tele, de esos de las paredes de piedra con las ventanas, los tejados, barandas y puertas de madera y por dentro, todo también de madera, con el calorcito que salía de la chimenea y su moqueta roja en el suelo.

- Perdone señor – dijo Amy acercándose al mostrador.

- Si señorita?.

- Me llamo Amy Mizuno y llamé hace tres días para hacer una reserva.

- Un momento – el señor se pone a buscar – aquí está, una reserva para ocho personas, no es cierto?.

- Sí, así es.

- Muy bien, éstas son sus habitaciones, la 208 y la 212 es para dos personas y la 202 para cuatro, siento no poder habérselas dado mejor repartidas, pero cuando llamó…

- No se preocupe, gracias.

Amy cogió las llaves y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

- Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Ray.

- No hay problema, yo dormiré con Bunny en una – dijo Seiya cogiendo la 208.

- Qué?!, yo contigo?! – rechistó Bunny.

- Venga cabeza de chorlito, que el ascensor no espera! – le dijo Seiya yendo hasta él.

Bunny fue detrás renegando, pero al final, terminó con Seiya en la misma habitación.

- Para que no haya problemas – dijo Yaten – Taiki y yo dormiremos juntos.

- De acuerdo – dijeron las chicas.

Cogieron sus cosas y se fueron a sus habitaciones a acomodarse.

- Estás loco? – seguía Bunny renegándole a Seiya y entrando en la habitación.

- Bunny, cálmate, no va a pasar – dijo Seiya sin darle tanta importancia como Bunny – al menos que tu quieras – le dijo de nuevo con voz más picarona.

- Seiya – le dijo Bunny sonrojada y tirándole la bufanda que llevaba en las manos.

- Jajajaja – Seiya se reía – mira que eres inocente!.

- Eres idiota Seiya – le dijo Bunny muy enfadada.

- Venga cabeza de chorlito – le dijo Seiya haciéndole un poco la pelota – no te enfades.

- Como es posible que pensara que eras agradable… - le volvió a contestar Bunny aún enfadada.

- Venga hombre, no te enfades – Seiya intentaba hacer las paces – mira, ahora, cuando dejemos las cosas, iremos a dar un paseo, vale? – dijo sonriendo.

- Está bien – dijo Bunny conformada.

Las chicas estaban deshaciendo sus maletas, la habitación era grande y espaciosa y tenía un balcón desde donde se podía ver todo un gran lago donde su superficie estaba helada y se podía patinar en ella.

- No es justo! – decía Carola indignada sacando su ropa de la maleta – por qué tiene que ser Bunny la que tenga que estar con Seiya en la misma habitación!.

- No querías ser tú, no? – le reprochó Ray.

- Pues yo podía haber estado con Taiki o Yaten y Bunny haber dormido con vosotras – contestó Carola.

- Venga Carola, que tampoco es para tanto – le dijo Patricia.

- Claro, porque no eres tú – le reprochó Carola.

- Oye chicas – interrumpió Ray – creéis que pasará algo entre ellos dos?.

Todas miraron a Ray.

- Me refiero a… ya me entendéis – volvió a decir Ray.

- Qué mente más calenturienta que tiene Ray! – le dijo Patricia de broma.

- No creo – dijo Amy – Seiya no es de esa clase de chicos, ante todo, respeta a Bunny, además, tengamos confianza y no seamos tan mal pensadas…

- Toc, toc, toc! – llamaron a la puerta.

- Chicas!, nos vamos hacia abajo – dijeron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Enseguidas bajamos! – contestaron todas.

En el hall, Taiki y Yaten estaban sentados en los sofares que había, Bunny se salió fuera y se acercó a ver como la gente patinaba en el hielo.

- Quieres probar? – le preguntó Seiya.

- No se patinar – le respondió Bunny.

- Yo te enseñaré – le dijo sonriendo.

- Eh!, qué hacéis? – le chilló Ray desde la puerta.

- Qué os parece si patinamos? – preguntó Seiya.

- Genial! – gritaron todos.

Se dirigieron hacia el puesto donde alquilaban los patines, cada uno cogió los suyos, se sentaron en un banco que había para poder ponerlos y cuando los tuvieron puestos, se dirigieron hacia la pista.

- Vamos, coge mi mano, yo te ayudo – le dijo Seiya a Bunny.

- No nos caeremos?.

- Tranquila, todo es cuestión de equilibrio.

Comenzaron patinando despacio para que Bunny se hiciera al suelo deslizante y poco a poco fue cogiendo más velocidad sin soltar la mano de Seiya.

Taiki, Amy y Carola también iban despacio, aunque aguantaban más el equilibrio que Bunny, tampoco se le daba muy bien, en cambio a Ray, Patricia y Yaten patinaban de un lado a otro con soltura, incluso Patricia se atrevió hacer alguna acrobacia que otra, ya que cuando era pequeña, estuvo dando clases.

A pesar de que Amy, Carola, Taiki y Bunny no sabían muy bien patinar, se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

Luna y Artemís miraban desde fuera.

- Qué patosas que son las chicas – dijo Luna.

- Pero se están divirtiendo mucho – le respondió Artemís.

- La verdad es que le viene muy bien a Bunny, necesitaba desconectar de todo lo que últimamente le estaba pasando – dijo Luna.

- Se la ve muy a gusto al lado de Seiya – le dijo Artemís.

- Si… la verdad es que si, pero no se si eso perjudicaría al futuro – dijo Luna algo triste.

- No te preocupes Luna, el futuro no va a cambiar - dijo Artemís.

- Eso espero.

Mientras tanto, en la pista de patinaje.

- Venga, un poco más rápido Bunny! – le decía Seiya con énfasis – que ya casi lo tienes!.

- No!, no corras tanto, que me voy a caer! – le decía Bunny.

- Ahora, tú sola – le dijo Seiya.

Y soltó la mano de Bunny; ésta salió disparada dirección a Taiki, Amy y Carola.

- Abran paso! –decía Bunny agitando los brazos para hacerse ver – que no controloooooo….

Y chocó contra ellos, cayendo al suelo y arrastrando también a una pareja que pasaba patinando cerca suya.

No paraban de reírse, aún cuando se había echo un poco de daño al caer al suelo.

- Estáis bien? – le preguntó Ray ayudando a levantarse a Amy.

- Si, sólo un poco magullados – dijo Taiki ayudado por Patricia.

- Si esque vamos a tener que enseñarla primero a patinar – dijo Yaten riéndose ayudando a Carola.

- Ya había advertido que no sé – dijo Bunny ayudada por Seiya.

- Algo has mejorado cabeza de chorlito – dijo Seiya riéndose.

- Estáis bien? – dijo Bunny acercándose a las otras tres personas que estaban en el suelo – lo siento mucho – le dijo tendiéndole la mano a uno de ellos para ayudarlo a levantarse – esque soy un poco tor…

Y no terminó de decir su frase, Bunny no pudo terminarla al ver quien era.

- Armando?! – dijo entre extrañada, confusa, avergonzada, rabiosa…

- Hola Bunny – dijo mirándola – hola chicas – le dijo a las demás algo avergonzado.

- Oye rica! – dijo una chica que había al lado de Armando con acento un poco extranjero – si no sabes patinar, para qué te metes?! – le terminó diciendo enfadada.

- Jenny, calla – le dijo Armando.

- Hola Armando – le dijo Seiya.

- Seiya – le contestó Armando con un poco de reproche.

- Venga Bunny – le dijo Seiya cogiéndola de la mano – vámonos.

Se dieron la vuelta todos y se fueron.

- Venga cariño – le dijo Jenny a Armando – vamos a cambiarnos de ropa y a secarnos.

Armando se levantó y mirando hacia atrás, vió a Bunny, tan bonita como siempre, marcharse con las chicas y son Seiya…

Las chicas y los ThreeLights salieron también de la pista de patinar, pensaron que era mejor volver al hotel y tomarse un chocolate bien caliente al lado de la chimenea.

Todos cogieron asiento en unos sofares muy cómodos con una pequeña mesa donde colocaron, además de sus tazas con el chocolate, la baraja de cartas para jugar.

Bunny subió antes a la habitación, quería quitarse la bota porque el tobillo le molestaba para andar un poco.

Estando en ella, sentada en la cama, Seiya entró en la habitación.

- Menudo trastazo – le dijo a Bunny riéndose – estás bien?.

- Me duele un poco el tobillo – le dijo Bunny destirando la pierna tras quitarse la bota – pero si, estoy bien.

- No me refería a eso – le dijo Seiya con un tono serio.

- Por Armando?, no te preocupes, estoy bien- le dijo Bunny sonriendo y sin darle importancia.

- No te gustaría hablar con él? – le dijo sentándose a su lado, cogiendo el tobillo de Bunny y poniéndole un poco de hielo para bajar el hinchazón.

- No – contestó muy rotunda – ahora es feliz con otra a su lado y me alegro por él, quizás esta chica le dé todo lo que yo no pude darle, pero bueno, tampoco soy fea, aunque sí un poco torpe y llorona; en algún lado, el día menos pensado, aparecerá mi príncipe, o eso espero! – le dijo sonriendo a Seiya.

- Si – le devolvió la sonrisa – el día menos pensado.

- Y los demás, abajo? – preguntó Bunny.

- Si, se han quedado jugando a las cartas.

- Pues vayamos con ellos – dijo sonriendo.

- Te encuentras mejor?.

- si, el hinchazón se ha bajado, gracias – le dijo Bunny levantándose y mirando a Seiya con ternura.

Esa mirada… esa mirada de ternura volvió loco a Seiya, cada segundo que pasaba al lado de Bunny, más esperanzas tenía de que ella tarde o temprano, terminara sintiendo algo por él.

- De nada – le contestó levantándose y saliendo detrás de ella ala vez que cerraba la puerta.

Llegaron donde los demás estaban, se sentaron y pidieron unos chocolates.

- Quién gana? – preguntó Bunny.

- Gana Amy por una partida – dijo Patricia – aunque Taiki está que la pilla.

- Jugáis? – preguntó Amy.

- Yo no – dijo Bunny – porque voy a empezar a jugar y enseguidas voy a perder…

- Como yo – dijo Carola con la cabeza agachada – pero ésta vez seguro que gano – dijo con energía.

- Eso es tener coraje – dijo Ray.

- Y tú Seiya, juegas? – le preguntó Yaten.

- No gracias, prefiero ver como jugáis – le contestó.

Los chicos seguían jugando, aunque se estaban cansando de que Amy o Taiki ganaran siempre.

Bunny se había bebido su chocolate y le apetecía salir a tomar el fresco.

- Ahora vengo, voy a dar un paseo – dijo Bunny.

- Sola? – dijeron Ray y Patricia.

- Si, por qué?.

- Pero ya no te duele el tobillo? – preguntó Ray.

- Era solo un pequeño hinchazón, pero Seiya me lo ha curado, enseguidas vuelvo – se levantó y se fue a la calle.

- Voy detrás de ella – dijo Seiya.

- Seiya – lo detuvo Amy – no la atosigues, déjala que esté un rato a solas.

- No te preocupes – dijo Seiya – la observaré desde la distancia.

Bunny iba paseando, aunque estaba nevando y hacía frío más aún que por el día ya que la tarde estaba empezando a caer, no le importaba, ya que iba bien abrigada con su gorro, su bufanda, su anorak, sus guantes, sus pantalones impermeables y sus botas, y todo se lo había regalado Seiya.

Paró frente a un lago helado cubierto todo de nieve con un pequeño embarcadero, era raro, porque ese lugar le sonaba y le era algo familiar, pero no sabía exactamente de qué, cuando oyó el resquebrajar de una rama en el suelo detrás de ella que la hizo asustarse y volverse para ver quien era.

- Armando – dijo Bunny – me has asustado.

- Hola Bunny, te vi salir del hotel y como no me has respondido a mis llamadas, pues antes de irme quería explicarte…

- No quiero que me explique nada.

- Pero… no es lo que tú piensas – tomó aire – Bunny, escúchame, por favor.

- No – dijo llorando – te quise, sabes que te quise, pero no sé por qué estás con esa chica y tampoco quiero saberlo, pero… sabes?, no soy la niña caprichosa de antes y respeto tu decisión, así que… - dijo mirándolo y llorando – que seas muy feliz Armando, que seas muy feliz y que encuentres en ella, lo que no encontraste en mí.

Y Bunny se fue corriendo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Déjala – dijo Seiya por detrás de Armando y parándolo ya que iba a ir tras ella – no quiero verla más llorar por ti, sólo consigues hacerle daño.

- Está bien – dijo Armando – pero… cuídala mucho.

- Puedes estar seguro – dijo Seiya riendo – yo no cometeré el mismo error que tú. Adiós Armando.

- Seiya! – le dijo Armando – si quieres, dile a Bunny que no era mi intención, que una noche de fiesta, me puse contento de más y terminé liado con Jenny y que como necesitaba tener el cariño de alguien pues… - dijo mirando al suelo muy avergonzado – pero que aún así, es la persona que más quiero.

Seiya se quedó sin palabras, le acababa de decir que estaba con Jenny pero que Bunny era la mujer de su vida… miró a Armando con odio y se fue en busca de Bunny.

Las chicas habían dejado de jugar y salieron a pasear un poco por aquella zona. Todo estaba nevado, incluso los pinos y abetos estaban colmados de nieve, los trozos de llanuras se veían completamente blancos, había mucha nieve y muy espesa, ideal para hacer ángeles de nieve o muñecos en ella, todos iban disfrutando del paisaje, incluso vieron ciervos bajar a un pequeño estanque de agua, que a pesar de que todo estaba congelado y nevado, en ese estanque corría el agua y a todo a su alrededor se podía ver la verde hierba y alguna que otra flor, como si fuese un día de primavera.

Se acercaron a verlo, ya que era bastante extraño que sólo esa pequeña parte fuera inmune al frío que estaba haciendo.

En ella, además de ver animales que bajaban a beber agua, había como una pequeña colonia de ranitas y entre ellas, una más grande y más gorda.

- Mirad!, hay ranas! – dijo Amy.

- Arrg!, que asco – dijo Ray.

- Pues bien monas que son – dijo Amy.

- Habéis visto esa que grande es? – dijo Taiki.

- Si – dijo Carola con cara de asco – que gorda y fea es, parece un sapo.

- Pobrecilla – dijo Patricia cogiéndola – simplemente es una rana y dentro de lo que cabe, es diferente a las demás, no se, le noto algo…

- Ei chicas – interrumpió Yaten – esa no es Bunny?.

Todas se volvieron y la vieron pasar por el mismo camino por el que ellos habían venido.

- Sí que es ella – dijo Ray.

- Qué le habrá pasado? – preguntó Carola.

- Y ese no es Seiya? – dijo Patricia.

- Qué raro – dijo Ray – creéis que se habrán vuelto a pelear?.

- No sé, vayamos – dijo Taiki.

Patricia dejó la rana en el mismo lado de donde la cogió y se fue con los demás detrás de Bunny y Seiya.

- Bunny!, espera Bunny! – le gritaba Seiya corriendo tras ella.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Bunny – insistió Seiya intentando abrir la puerta de la habitación ya que Bunny había entrado en ella y se había encerrado – no seas tonta y ábreme.

Aunque Bunny lo escuchaba, pasaba completamente de él, quería estar sola y llorar… había roto definitivamente con Armando y había elegido un camino distinto de la persona que más había querido y que tras muchas idas y venidas y con todo lo que habían pasado y que nadie los había separado, había sido una chica la que se lo había arrancado de su lado.

- Qué ha pasado? – preguntaron todos cuando llegaron.

- Ha visto a Armando, Bunny abre! – dijo Seiya volviendo a golpear la puerta.

- Pero… - dijo Ray.

- Bunny le ha dicho que no quiere saber nada más de él – Seiya respiró profundo y cogió aire para lo que iba a decir – Bunny – dijo apoyado sobre la puerta – sé que me voy a arrepentir de decirte esto puesto que sabes que eres lo más importante para mí y podría callarme y no decirte nada, pero para mí, tu felicidad es lo primero – hizo un pausa – he estado hablando después de irte tú con Armando, que no es que te estuviera vigilando, así que no te enfades conmigo… - hizo otra pausa – me ha dicho… - volvió a respirar profundo – me ha dicho… que te diga puesto que no has querido escucharlo, que no era su intención, que una noche en una fiesta se puso contento de más y terminó liado con Jenny, me ha dicho también… - seguía diciéndole Seiya con un nudo en la garganta, con mucho trabajo a la hora de hablar, apoyado en la puerta con la cabeza cabizbaja y con los ojos llorosos – te echaba mucho de menos, te necesitaba tener cerca y esa chica hace que tu ausencia sea menor, pero que sigues siendo la persona que más quiere y la que más le importa – terminó diciendo Seiya con la voz casi rota apoyado como estaba en la puerta y apretando los puños.

Las chicas, Taiki y Yaten estaban alucinando tanto por lo que Seiya había echo, porque sabían lo que amaba a Bunny y lo que eso podía repercutir, además, de lo que dijo de Armando.

Ninguno sabía ni qué hacer ni que decir, sólo podían estar a la espera de que Bunny quisiera abrir la puerta y ver su reacción.

- Sé que te habías prometido a ti misma dejar todo eso atrás y comenzar una nueva etapa en tu vida - le volvió a decir Seiya – sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, voy a seguir estando a tu lado, protegiéndote y dando mi vida si fuera necesario por ti; sea lo que sea lo que hagas, mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar – hizo una pausa – te he querido siempre desde la distancia aún sabiendo que eras un sueño imposible para mí y eso no ha hecho que te haya querido menos…

Miraban a Seiya… estaban asombrados de la declaración de amor que le estaba haciendo a Bunny delante de todos ellos, incluso de gente que iban y venían de sus habitaciones o de algunos que se habían quedado viendo haber que pasaba.

Siempre habían tenido a Seiya como un pasota y todo un Don Juan con las chicas y muy frío a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos con los demás y más delante de ellos, en ese aspecto siempre había sido muy reservado, aunque había momentos que dejaba que esos sentimientos salieran.

- Bunny, abre la puerta y déjame pasar… por favor… - le volvió a decir Seiya sin dejar de insistir.

Bunny había parado de llorar al escuchar a Seiya decirle desde el otro lado de la puerta todo lo que le dijo. Estaba sentada en la cama mirando hacia la puerta, asimilando todo lo que había escuchado y con los ojos llorosos.

- Bien!, venga!, aquí no se ha perdido nada! – dijeron Ray, Yaten y Patricia ahuyentando a los cotillas que había.

- Venga!, circulando! – dijeron acto seguido Amy y Carola.

Taiki se quedó al lado de Seiya y le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro como dándole ánimos y que no desistiera, cosa que Seiya agradeció, puesto que los chicos, aunque apreciaban mucho a Bunny, siempre estaban diciéndole a Seiya que dejara de hacerse ilusiones y saber que tenía su apoyo, era un gran consuelo para Seiya.

Bunny estaba puesta de pie detrás de la puerta con el corazón que parecía que se le iba a salir… no pensaba en Armando, no quería pensar más en él, desde que había vuelto Seiya, sabía que estaba sintiendo algo que era más que una simple amistad hacia él… tenía una vida por delante, y la quería vivir con otra persona.

- Bunny… - volvió a decirle Seiya – si no quieres, no te molesto más, pero abre la puerta… por favor… nos tienes preocupados a todos aquí fuera.

Casi toda la gente que se había acumulado en el pasillo se había disipado y Seiya estaba haciéndose a la idea de que esa noche le tocaría dormir con los chicos y de que Bunny saldría corriendo a los brazos de Armando, al fin y al cabo, habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos… cuando la puerta se abrió; todos los que allí estaban, miraron enseguidas hacia ella y ahí estaba Bunny, de pie, algo avergonzada y con los ojos llorosos.

- Bunny… - dijo Seiya mirándola.

Bunny andó hacia él y lo abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte, Seiya le devolvió el abrazo sin saber muy bien que era lo que pasaba, pero aprovechando también la oportunidad que había tenido de poder sentir a Bunny cerca ya que creía que simplemente le daría las gracias y saldría corriendo en busca de Armando para aclarar bien las cosas.

- Te Quiero – escuchó Seiya decir a Bunny.

Sus piernas le temblaban y de no haber sido porque estaba abrazado a Bunny, seguro que no se hubiera mantenido en pié y su corazón iba a cien por hora… de todas las contestaciones y reacciones que pensó que Bunny hubiera podido tener, nunca pensó en esa, así que la abrazó mucho más pegándola más a él y así notar también los latidos del corazón de ella que iban muy acelerados también.

Todos en aquel pasillo se quedaron en silencio, mirándolos. Las chicas estaban emocionadas, Artemís también lo estaba y Luna, aunque no estaba muy conforme, se alegraba y aceptaba la decisión que Bunny había tomado.

Taiki y Yaten miraron a Seiya, éste le sonrió y ellos, aceptando su decisión, sonrieron también. No es que no estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que acababan de presenciar, porque apreciaban mucho a Bunny, pero sabían que con la decisión que había tomado Seiya, estaba expuesto a un gran peligro, aunque ellos iban a estar a su lado para ayudarlo en cualquier momento, además, era una cosa que Seiya llevaba buscando desde que conoció a Bunny, y al final, lo había conseguido.

Las chicas corrieron hacia ellos, Taiki y Yaten con ellas y la gente que quedaba que lo había visto todo, empezaron a formar jaleo entre aplausos y silbidos.

- Mira la que as montado – le dijo Seiya a Bunny entre risas y al oído mientras seguían abrazados.

- No sabía que aquí fuera hubiera tanta gente – dijo Bunny avergonzada.

La gente se fue y en el pasillo sólo quedaron ellos diez. Las chicas felicitaban a Bunny, se la quitaron a Seiya de sus brazos para abrazarla y abalanzarse sobre ella; se alegraban por Bunny e iban a seguir estando a su lado para defenderla, pasara lo que pasara, eran sus amigas y la querían mucho.

Taiki y Yaten hablaron con Seiya y se alegraron, porque sabían todo lo que había sufrido por Bunny y lo que la echó de menos cuando se marcharon y lo que necesitó verla en todo ese tiempo, que aunque no se lo dijera él personalmente, para esas cosas, su cara era un libro abierto.

- Venga chicas – les dijo taiki – dejémoslos solos y vámonos a tomarnos un baño a las termas para quitarnos toda la tensión.

- Sí, dejémoslos solos – dijo Amy.

- Bunny… - le dijo Luna que estaba en los brazos de Amy.

Bunny la cogió, la pegó a su cara y acarició la cara de Luna dándole ésta con la lengua a modo de aprecio y cariño. Sin decir ninguna palabra ninguna de las dos, se había entendido.

- Gracias Luna – le dijo Bunny muy agradecida.

La dejó en el suelo, Luna se fue con las chicas a darse también un baño de agua caliente y Bunny se quedó con Seiya y entraron en la habitación.

Desde el primer momento que Bunny entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, no paró de mirarla, estaba bonita con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, brillaba por sí sola, estaba sonriendo, sus ojos volvían a tener la misma luz que tenían cuando Bunny era feliz… la quería y ella también a él, se lo había oído decir y lo había dicho delante de todos…no era un sueño, Bunny lo había elegido, era él el que ahora era dueño de su corazón y no la iba a dejar escapar, no ahora que ella sentía lo mismo que él…

Bunny se quitó su anorak que aún lo llevaba puesto y vió que Seiya no había parado de mirarla desde que había entrado en la habitación… la miraba con cariño… sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que sentía por ella y era como si le diera las gracias por haberlo elegido a él… hizo que Bunny se sonrojara.

- Bunny… - le dijo Seiya con una voz muy cariñosa.

- Si… - le contestó Bunny avergonzada

- Gracias por hacerme sentir tan especial, si supieras como me siento ahora mismo…

- Seiya…

- Te quiero Bunny – le dijo Seiya acercándose a ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciendo que se pusiera mas colorada todavía – nos vamos también a darnos un baño de agua caliente en las aguas termales con los demás?.

- Si… claro.

- Pues no tarde en cambiarte, mientras tú lo haces en el baño, yo lo haré aquí – le dijo Seiya sonriendo.

Avergonzada, Bunny cogió si bikini y se metió a cambiarse. Fuera, Seiya se cambió y una vez puesto el bañador se puso el albornoz blanco que dejaban en los hoteles para justamente ir a las termas.

Bunny salió del baño con el sullo también puesto y salió delante de Seiya dirección a las termas.

Las chicas y los chicos estaban allí disfrutando de aquel agua tan caliente y estaban juntos, por eso tuvieron que llevar cada uno de ellos su bañador, ya que si hubiese estado separado, no hubiera echo falta.

Bunny y Seiya llegaron, dejaron sus albornoces donde los estaban dejando todos y se metieron con todos en el agua. Andaban relajados en el agua tan caliente…

- Ah!, Seiya!, no me toques debajo del agua! – le dijo Bunny.

- Yo no te he tocado – dijo Seiya.

- Sí que me has tocado la pierna – volvió a decir Bunny.

- Vaya Seiya, que poco que has tardado – dijo yaten riéndose.

- Os digo que yo no he sido – insistió Seiya.

- Qué raro – dijo Patricia – a mí también me ha tocado algo.

La demás gente también empezó a decir que algo los había tocado bajo el agua y empezaron a salirse de ella.

- Qué rao, mirad que cantidad de ranas – dijo Amy.

- Sí que es raro y más en el agua tan caliente – dijo Taiki.

- No habéis notado como que algo se mueve bajo el agua? – dijo Patricia.

- Si claro, esas asquerosas ra… - dijo Carola.

Pero algo la agarró del pié y la sumergió.

- Carola! – dijeron todos.

Entonces salió Heket con Carola cogida del cuello casi asfixiándola.

- Quién eres? – le chillaron Amy y Ray.

- Jajajaja… soy Heket

- Suelta a Carola! – dijeron taiki y Seiya.

- A ésta que me llamó rana gorda y fea? – dijo mirando a Carola – no, la voy a asfixiar para poder coger la energía e su alma.

- No te lo permitiré! – le dijo Bunny – Luna Eterna, dame el poder!.

Y tras ellas se transformaron Guerrero Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter, Guerrera Estelar Luchadora, Curador y Creadora.

- Que?! – dijo Heket extrañada.

- Chicas… - dijo a malas penas Carola.

- Infierno Estelar! – dijo Guerrero Estelar Creadora.

Heket soltó a Carola tras el ataque y la hizo caer al agua, Guerrero Luna se tiró a cogerla para que no se hundiera y tragara mas agua.

- Ahora veréis insolentes mortales! – dijo Heket – Anj de la vida, Anj de la muerte, tú que puedes darla, quítasela a éstos insolentes!

No sabían muy bien qué era lo que había echo, pero empezaron a notar que se les iban las fuerzas a todos…

- Mercurio, melodía de agua! – dijo Guerrero Mercurio.

Pero de nada sirvió.

Bunny estaba al lado de Carola y notaba que no podía con ella ni con su cuerpo, pero sabía que si la soltaba, caerían las dos al agua y podían morir las dos ahogadas, además de que Carola estaba inconsciente.

- Guerrero Júpiter – le dijo Guerrero Estelar Luchadora – ahora o nunca!.

- Bien – dijo Guerrero Júpiter – Júpiter, super evolución arbórea!.

- Super Láser Estelar! – dijo Guerrero Estelar Luchadora.

El ataque hico que Heket tirara su Cruz Anj y que las fuerzas volvieran a las Guerreros.

- Marte, flecha de fuego! – dijo Guerrero Marte – para que te achicharres rana asquerosa!.

Tras los golpes que le atestaron Guerrero Mare, Júpiter y Guerrero Estelar Luchadora, Heket flojeó en sus fuerzas.

- Ahora Guerrero Luna! – le dijo Guerrero Mercurio.

- Luna de Plata, beso de cristal! – dijo Guerrero Luna.

Pero el ataque no le hizo nada a Heket. Todos se miraron intentando adivinar qué hacían.

- Guerrero Luna!, hazlo de nuevo! – le dijo Guerrero Estelar Creadora.

Guerrero Luna volvió hacer su ataque, pero ésta vez tuvo la ayuda del ataque de Guerrero Estelar Creadora, combinando los ataques de ellas dos.

Por suerte, ésta vez si que lograron acabar con Heket. Cada enemigo que venía, más fuerte era y más les costaba acabar con ellos.

Todas las compañeras de Guerrero Luna sabían a qué se enfrentaban, menos Guerrero Luna y todos desconocían el poder que tenía ese enemigo y el aspecto, a pesar de saber de su existencia.

- Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir? – dijo Patricia.

- Me parece una idea genial – dijo Carola.

Se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, se pusieron los pijamas y se acostaron, todos, menos Bunny y Seiya que se habían vuelto a vestir.

- Dónde vamos? – le preguntó Bunny.

- Ven – le dijo Seiya cogiéndola de la mano – confía en mí, pero necesito que cierres los ojos.

- Está bien – dijo Bunny dejándose guiar.

Salieron de la habitación, subieron al ascensor, la ayudó a bajar los escalones de la entrada del hotel.

- Dónde me llevas?, estamos en la calle? – Bunny seguía preguntando.

- Confía en mí, ahora lo verás.

Seiya siguió guiando a Bunny, la llevaba cogida de la mano y andando despacio para que pudiera dar el paso firme y no tropezara.

Llegaron al mismo sitio donde Bunny se encontró con Armando.

- Abre los ojos – le dijo Seiya ilusionado – recuerdas éste sitio?.

- Si – mirando Bunny a todos lados – es donde ésta tarde…

- No – le interrumpió Seiya – fíjate mejor, no te es familiar?.

- La verdad – Bunny miraba a todos lados intentando recordar – me suena mucho, pero no sabría decirte de qué.

- No te suena el sitio? – Seiya la miró – cierra los ojos.

Bunny los cerró y dejó que Seiya le indicara qué hacer. Por suerte para él, entre los poderes que tenía, no sólo se limitaba al ataque cuando se transformaba en Guerrero, después de marcharse, como les pasaba a todas las Guerreros en diferentes situaciones, sus poderes evolucionaron pudiendo cambiar el tiempo y el lugar de las cosas, principalmente en los sueños y podía ver tanto el futuro, como el pasado, incluso en el mismo presente cambiando aspectos de éste.

- Ábrelos ya – le dijo mirándola.

- Sol? – dijo Bunny abriéndolos – pero si era de noche – dijo mirando a todos lados – éste lugar…

Dio un paso y notó la fresca hierba bajo sus pies, miró y vio que estaba descalza y que no llevaba la ropa de invierno, sino como especie de un camisón, el agua del lago relucía con los rallos del sol que se reflejaban y oía también el cantar de los pájaros.

- Qué ha pasado? – preguntó extrañada – ya no estamos en el Monte Fuji?.

- Sí, sí que estamos – le dijo Seiya sonriendo – mira allí.

Bunny miró hacia donde le señaló Seiya y pudo ver que allí, al fondo, se alzaba majestuoso el Monte.

- Entonces… éste es el lago que… - le dijo Bunny asombrada.

- Si – dijo Seiya sonriendo – y aquel el embarcadero en el cual subimos aquella noche en aquella barca…

- No entiendo.

- Mira – le dijo Seiya – estamos en un plano paralelo, técnicamente seguimos estando frente al lago helado, todo nevado y de noche, pero puedo hacer que haya un paralelismo y hacer que se vea distinto el lugar.

- Entonces… no fue un sueño?, me travistes aquí de verdad? – Bunny lo miró – entonces… si Luna no me hubiera despertado, me hubieras besado??!! – dijo toda colorada.

- Así es – Seiya sonrió.

Bunny empezó a moverse de un lado a otro sin creerse aún que fuera verdad, incluso se acercó al lago y tocó el agua.

- Entonces… ahora estaría tocando el hielo? – preguntó Bunny.

- La verdad es que si alguien te estuviera viendo, pensaría que estás loca agachada a la orilla del lago – le dijo Seiya reflejándose en el agua con Bunny por detrás de ella y sonriendo.

- Gracias – dijo Bunny levantándose.

- Gracias por qué?.

- Por estar a mi lado todo éste tiempo, por serme sincero con todo lo que ha pasado, por demostrarme tus sentimientos, por traerme a este sitio, por quererme desde la distancia tanto tiempo, por…

Seiya la calló haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, se acercó a Bunny, acarició su cara y sus labios con sus dos manos y la miró a los ojos.

- Te he querido desde el primer día que te vi y no sabría decirte con palabras, todo lo que significas para mí, cuando me has dicho esta tarde que me querías, te juro que me temblaban las piernas, si te soy sincero, no tenía esperanzas de que ahora pudiera estar así contigo, pensaba que ibas a salir en busca de Armando y en cambio, aquí te tengo, preciosa como siempre y a mi lado.

Bunny se puso colorada, Seiya siempre hacía que se le saltaran los colores, con cada frase que le decía y eso no lo había echo nadie.

- Seiya, yo…

A Seiya le daba igual lo que le fuera a decir Bunny, ese momento era de los dos, lo había esperado mucho tiempo aunque nunca llegó a pensar que pudiera llegara a pasar.

- Seiya – le dijo Bunny – quería decirte que para mí significabas mucho más que un amigo desde que empezamos a ir más juntos, pero…

- Bunny – la interrumpió – lo que me importa es el ahora, no el pasado.

- Te Quiero Seiya, siempre te he querido, de distintas formas, pero siempre… - le dijo Bunny con los ojos brillosos.

La besó, Seiya se acercó a Bunny y la besó. Sus labios se acercaron y se dieron un beso muy deseado, sobre todo por Seiya. Un beso muy dulce, cariñoso y cálido.

Abrieron los ojos después de aquel beso y Bunny vio que estaba de noche, en el mismo lugar donde estaban.

- Bunny… TE QUIERO!! – gritó Seiya bien alto –TE QUIERO!! – volvió a gritar – te quiero solo a ti – le dijo a Bunny bajito.

- Estás loco – dijo Bunny sonriendo.

- Acaso no se hacen locuras por amor?

Cogió la mano de Bunny y se fueron.

Desde la oscuridad de la noche y entre los árboles, Armando había estado viendo todo lo que había pasado, estaba apoyado en un árbol, sólo, son su culpabilidad y dándose cuenta de que había perdido a Bunny para siempre y la culpa era sólo suya, por no haber tratado a Bunny como se merecía.

Y ahí se quedó, en la oscuridad y el frío de la noche, sólo, con su tristeza y su corazón destrozado por haber entregado a la mujer de sus sueños a otro…


	6. Una Nueva Etapa Parte 1

**Capítulo 6:** UNA NUEVA ETAPA EN BUNNY (1ª Parte)

Amón Ra andaba de un lado a otro muy enfadado, porque no había nadie en sus súbditos que lograra traerle a Guerrero Luna para poder matarla con sus propias manos… de no haber sido que aún le faltaba algo de poder, hubiera ido él mismo a buscarla, aunque también se encontraba con el problema de que no sabía quien era Guerrero Luna en su aspecto normal.

- Maldita sea! – gritó Amón Ra – sois una panda de inútiles! – les dijo a todos sus súbditos – no servís para nada!.

Siguió dando vueltas de un lado a otro pensando…

- Amemet! – volvió a decir Amón Ra.

- Sí mi señor?.

- No quiero que vuelvas sin estar segura de cual es la identidad de Guerrero Luna, me da igual a quién devores, entendido!.

- Sí mi señor Amón Ra – dijo Amemet haciendo una reverencia – regresaré con la información pedida.

Y Amemet desapareció.

- Selkis! – llamó Amón Ra.

- Estoy a su servicio mi señor – respondió Selkis saliendo de la oscuridad.

- por si Amemet fracasara, no vengas tú sin esa información.

- A sus órdenes mi señor.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que habían venido del viaje que hicieron al Monte Fuji y desde que Seiya y Bunny se declararan su amor delante de por lo menos veinte personas, además, en el instituto todos lo sabía, la culpable, Carola, que al preguntarle las compañeras del equipo de Voleibol que como se lo habían pasado en el viaje y ella al responderle, se le escapó.

La noticia corrió como la pólvora por todo el instituto, incluso a Ray en el sullo le llegaron a preguntar por ser amiga de Bunny, y eso que todos quedaron en no decir nada, más que por nada, por las fans posesas que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten tenían, pero de nada sirvió, cuando sus fans se enteraron, incluso las propias compañeras de clase, se echaron como lobas encima de ellos pidiendo explicaciones, por suerte para ellos, sólo fueron los tres primeros días tras haberse enterado de la noticia y después todo volvió a la normalidad.

Andaban con exámenes, así que apenas si se habían podido ver al salir de clase, ya que andaban estudiando, porque aunque pareciera mentira, Bunny se había puesto muy aplicada en los estudios, aunque tenía la suerte de coincidir en todas las clases menos en Labores del Hogar, que Seiya tenía Educación Física.

De Armando no se supo nada más desde aquel día en el Monte Fuji, a la mañana siguiente él regresó junto con Jenny y sus compañeros de Universidad a Estados Unidos, no había vuelto a llamar a Bunny, aunque muchas veces se quedó con el teléfono en la mano a falta de marcar el último número para dar señal, y a Bunny ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, aunque eso no significaba que no se acordara de él alguna vez que otra, en el fondo, aún lo extrañaba, pero nada más, ahora era muy feliz y seguía luchando para proteger al mundo como Guerrero que era y tenía a Seiya, que no sabía decir si por ser de la misma edad y pensar casi igual o simplemente porque Seiya la amaba tanto que no le importaban todas las demás cosas, se complementaban y entendían muy bien entre los dos, y eso tranquilizaba mucho a Bunny, porque sabía que Seiya no se avergonzaría de ella, cosa que Armando, aunque había sido en contadas ocasiones, sí lo había echo.

Bunny quitó todos los recuerdos que tenía de Armando y los guardó en el fondo de su armario, no quería que su conciencia le hiciera pensar y en su lugar, puso cosas de Seiya y de ella, entre ellas, una foto de ellos dos en las cuevas de hielo que había en el Monte Fuji.

Tocó el timbre de las 3 de la tarde… por fin era viernes, el fin de semana estaba por delante y los exámenes habían terminado hasta el próximo mes que volvieran hacer otros antes de las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo.

- Patricia! – dijo Amy saliendo de clase.

- Hola Amy! – le respondió Patricia.

- Qué tal han ido los exámenes? – le preguntó Amy.

- Bastante bien – dijo Patricia contenta con sus resultados.

- Yo no puedo decir lo mismo – dijo Carola apareciendo detrás de Amy cabizbaja.

- Todo es proponérselo – le dijo Patricia.

- Si – dijo Amy – mira Bunny, quién diría que llegaría a sacar unas notas medio aceptables…

- Como que medio aceptables?! – dijo Bunny al salir de clase – con el trabajo que me cuenta! – dijo haciendo muecas.

- Bueno… - dijo Amy intentando excusarse – no quería decir eso, no me mal interpretes Bunny.

- Pensemos que es Bunny… - dijo Seiya saliendo también de clase.

- Cómo que pensemos que es Bunny?! – le dijo Bunny enfadada a Seiya.

- No te cabrees cabeza de chorlito – le dijo Seiya sonriéndole y acariciándole la cara – si las mías son iguales que las tullas!.

- Ves como todo es proponérselo Carola? – le dijo Taiki.

- Si… - dijo Carola dudosa – intentaré esforzarme más – dijo con energía – bueno, os dejo, que tengo entrenamiento, luego os llamo!.

Y se fue corriendo hacia el pabellón.

- Yo también me voy- dijo Amy – que tengo que ir a la academia, hasta luego!.

- Espera! – le dijo Taiki – que te acompaño, que me pilla de paso la mía.

Y los dos se fueron hablando.

- Qué raros que se portan esos dos últimamente – dijo Patricia.

- Si, la verdad es que últimamente, cada vez que pueden, están juntos – dijo Yaten.

- Pensáis que puede haber algo entre ellos? – le preguntó Seiya.

- No lo creo – dijo Bunny mientras miraban como Amy y Taiki se iban – creo que entre ellos sólo hay una gran amistad.

- Cómo estás tan segura? – le preguntó Seiya.

- Porque Amy es una de mis mejores amigas y la conozco muy bien – le contestó Bunny a Seiya sonriendo – además, Amy es muy inteligente y le gusta estar rodeada de libros y Taiki le proporciona la información que Amy no encuentra en los libros y creo que Taiki en ella también, por eso se llevan bien.

- Si lo dice Bunny, nos lo creeremos… - dijo Yaten riéndose.

Seiya y Patricia también se rieron.

- Por qué nunca me tomáis enserio? – le preguntó Bunny – me voy, ahí os quedáis.

Y Bunny se fue bajando las escaleras para salir al patio del instituto.

Seiya, Patricia y Yaten se miraron un poco sorprendidos como encontrando la respuesta que Bunny había echo, porque no era que no se fiaran de ella, sino que les gustaba que fuera tan inocente aún con la edad que tenía y hacerla rabiar.

- El ensayo se pospuso para mañana por la mañana, no? – le preguntó Seiya a Yaten.

- Si – le contestó Yaten – lo cambiemos porque Taiki esta tarde no podía.

- Entonces luego os veo, hasta luego! – dijo Seiya echando detrás de Bunny.

- Estos dos sí que hacen una pareja extraña – le dijo Yaten a Patricia cuando Seiya se hubo marchado.

- Pero por muy extraña que sea, Bunny es feliz – le contestó Patricia.

- A Seiya también se le ve, pero… no me gusta que esté tan expuesto al peligro por proteger a Bunny.

- No les va a pasar nada a ninguno de los dos – le dijo Patricia con voz muy segura – no están solos, y aunque Bunny ya no está con Armando, eso no cambia, porque sigue siendo nuestra Princesa y sigue teniendo sus poderes los cuales nos han salvado en muchas ocasiones – Patricia sonrió – nos vamos al Fruit Palas CROWN?.

Yaten la miró.

- Yo invito – le dijo Patricia.

- Es una cita? – le contestó Yaten con una sonrisa picarona.

- Tómatelo como quieras, también viene Ray… - le contestó Patricia indiferente.

Los dos se miraron y se rieron a carcajadas. Cogieron camino para la cafetería donde Ray ya los estaba esperando.

- Hola chicos! – dijo Ray – y los demás?.

- Carola en el entrenamiento, Amy y Taiki en las academias y Seiya ha ido en busca de Bunny porque se había enfadado – le contestó Yaten.

- Esta Bunny… - dijo Ray – no cambiará nunca.

Pidieron unos refrescos y se quedaron hablando.

Mientras tanto, Seiya seguía corriendo detrás de Bunny buscándola, ya que se le había perdido y no sabía donde estaba, hasta que paseando por el parque en el que quedó por primera vez con ella, la vió paseando.

- Hasta enfadad estás preciosa – le dijo Seiya abrazándola por detrás sin que lo viera y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Seiya… - le contestó Bunny ruborizada y sonrojada – cómo me has encontrado?.

- Pues… corriendo de un lado a otro – dijo Seiya un poco sofocado.

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos un poco – le dijo Bunny cogiéndolo de la mano y dirigiéndolo hacia el banco.

Se sentaron y estuvieron charlando. Seiya no paraba de hacerle mimos cariñosos a Bunny y ambos no paraban de reír.

- Que bonita pareja que hacen – dijo Viky.

- Quién? – preguntó Timmy.

- Mira allí – le dijo Viky señalando a Bunny y Seiya ya que estaban algo lejos de ellos.

- Qué hacen esos dos?! – Timmy dijo un poco enfadada.

- No te habrás puesto un poco celosa?... – le preguntó Viky.

- Lo que pasa es que no se que hacen juntos y tonteando así de esa manera cuando Bunny está con Armando – dijo Timmy.

- Déjalos, no están haciendo nada malo – le dijo Viky conformándola – venga, vamos…

Y siguieron caminando. Pasaron por la puerta del Fruit Palas CROWN y vieron a través de los cristales que Ray, Patricia y Yaten estaban sentados dentro.

- Pasamos? – le preguntó Viky a Timmy

- Si quieres…

Y entraron dentro.

- Hola, que tal? – dijo Viky.

- Qué tal tío? – le dijo Timmy a Yaten.

- Hola chicas! – dijo Patricia.

- Al pasar por la puerta, a través de los cristales os hemos visto y hemos pasado – dijo Viky.

- Venga, sentaros – dijo Ray haciéndose más hacia dentro en el asiento.

Timmy y Viky se sentaron.

- Qué os contáis? – preguntó Timmy.

- Estábamos hablando sobre el nuevo enemigo – dijo Ray.

- Habéis descubierto algo nuevo? – preguntó Timmy.

- No, nos ha sido imposible – dijo Yaten – de lo único que estamos seguros es de que son mas fuertes que ninguno a los que nos hemos enfrentado.

- Además – dijo Patricia – pueden adoptar también la forma de algún animal inofensivo y atacan cuando ya están encima.

- Nos falta poder – dijo ray con algo de rabia – nuestro poder no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

- Pero está también el de Bunny, no? – preguntó Viky.

- Hasta el de Bunny es insuficiente… - dijo Ray.

- Tengamos confianza en ella – dijo Patricia y todos la miraron como extrañados – Bunny nos ha salvado siempre, sigamos confiando en ella.

- Por cierto… ahora que la mencionas.. – dijo Timmy – qué pasa entre Seiya y ella?!.

- Timmy! – le dijo Viky por lo bajo y dándole un codazo.

- Qué?! – miró a Viky – no está con Armando?.

Patricia, Yaten y Ray se miraron como haber quién se lo explicaba.

- Verás… - empezó a decir Ray – resulta… que Bunny y Armando ya no están juntos…

- Qué?! – dijo Timmy dando un manotazo en la mesa y poniéndose en pie – Seiya… - dijo entre dientes y muy enfadada.

- Timmy – dijo Patricia – la culpa no es de Seiya.

Timmy las miró extrañada pero a la vez con intriga por saber entonces qué era lo que había pasado.

- Timmy, siéntate y escuchémoslas – le dijo Viky haciendo que se sentara de nuevo.

- Resulta – dijo Ray – que Armando allí donde está estudiando está con una chica, al parecer porque extrañaba a Bunny y esa fue la única solución que encontró – Ray hizo una pausa – además, cuando estuvimos de viaje en el Monte Fuji, Bunny se encontró con Armando, también vió a la chica con la que estaba, allí rompieron del todo, Seiya entre otras muchas cosas, le hizo una declaración a Bunny delante de todos y eso es lo que pasó.

Timmy y Viky se miraban. Yaten, Patricia y Ray las miraban a la espera de que dijeran algo.

- Pues me alegro por Bunny – dijo Viky – se Armando lo ha querido así, él sabrá, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, como todos nosotros.

- Espero que Seiya sepa cuidarla – dijo Timmy.

- De eso puedes estar segura – dijo Yaten.

Bunny y Seiya seguían en el parque. Tras haber descansado Seiya, se fueron andando y subieron a una barca, Seiya remaba y Bunny disfrutaba del paseo.

Hacía muy buena tarde y aunque era invierno, el sol al estar fuera daba calor y hacía buen estar bajo él.

Los patos nadaba de un lado a otro en el agua y algún que otro pez de vez en cuando se dejaba ver saltando.

- Qué bien se está bajo el sol – dijo Bunny con los ojos cerrados dejando que la brisa moviera su pelo.

- Si, se está muy a gusto – dijo Seiya.

- Seiya, mañana tienes ensayos?.

- Si, por qué?.

- Nada, por nada… solo era para saberlo.

- Esque mañana noche tenemos concierto y por la mañana tenemos que ensayar para que no haya ningún fallo por la noche.

- Entonces… éste fin de semana no nos vamos a ver?.

- Va a ser un poco difícil que estemos juntos, pero vernos sí que nos podemos ver, porque vendrás a vernos, no?.

- Si… supongo.

- Bunny, al ser mi novia, tienes unos privilegios que las demás no tienen… puedes ir cada vez que quieras sin tener problemas ninguno y entrar y salir a tu avío.

- Y las chicas? – preguntó Bunny un poco cortada.

- Las chicas tendrán los mismo privilegios que tú – dijo Seiya sonriendo.

- Gracias! – le dijo Bunny echándose sobre él para abrazarlo.

- Bunny!, que nos vamos a caer! – dijo Seiya riéndose y sujetándose con las manos a ambos lados de la barca.

- Lo siento – dijo Bunny volviéndose a sentar bien para que el barco dejara de moverse.

- Jajajaja… - Seiya seguía riéndose y Bunny se avergonzó – cabeza de chorlito, me gusta mucho como eres.

Bunny se puso colorada.

- Nos pasamos por el Fruit Palas CROWN – le preguntó Seiya para ver si a Bunny se le quitaba la vergüenza.

- Si! – dijo Bunny volviendo a mover la barca del salto que pegó – y me invitarás a un batido?.

- Jajajaja… claro que si – le dijo Seiya riendo.

Regresaron al embarcadero donde se cogían las barcas. Seiya ayudó a Bunny a salir y se fueron dirección al Fruit Palas CROWN.

Iban andando tranquilamente y pasaron por el escaparate de una tienda de peluches, Bunny se paró y se puso a mirarlos.

- Algo interesante? – dijo Seiya poniéndose al lado de ella y mirando también hacia dentro.

- Mira que bonitos.

- Pues peluches – dijo Seiya algo pasota sin ver nada en especial.

- Ese, ese es el que más me gusta – dijo Bunny.

- Cuál? – dijo Seiya mirando a todos lados.

- Ese oso panda.

- Ese tan grande? – dijo Seiya sorprendido

- Si – dijo Bunny sonriendo.

- Pues… ahora mismo no te lo puedo comprar… me has pillado seco! – dijo Seiya tocándose los bolsillos.

- Tampoco te he dicho que me lo regales – dijo Bunny indiferente.

Ambos se miraron, sonrieron y siguieron caminando.

De mientras, en el Fruit Palas CROWN, Ray, Patricia, Yaten, Timmy y Viky seguían en él.

- Y Raquel y Andrea, dónde están? – preguntó Patricia.

- Fueron al futuro – dijo Timmy.

- Si, Andrea quería ver a Chibiusa y viajaron a él.

- Espero que se lo estén pasando bien – dijo Ray – haber cuando vuelve, que tengo ganas de verla.

- Quién es Chibiusa? – preguntó Yaten.

- Es la hija de Bunny y Armando en el Siglo XXX – dijo Timmy.

Yaten se quedó pensativo con la contestación de Timmy.

- Y Bunny, sabe ya que el nuevo enemigo ha venido a por ella? – preguntó Viky.

- No, Bunny aún no lo sabe – dijo Ray.

- Qué es lo que no se Ray? – dijo Bunny detrás de ella.

- Bunny! – dijo Ray sorprendida – no, nada, nada!, jajajaja.

Seiya y Bunny se miraron preguntándose que qué pasaba.

- Hola cara bonita – le dijo Timmy.

- Hola Timmy, hola Viky – contestó Bunny sentándose al lado de Patricia.

- Hola Seiya – dijo Timmy dándole la mano.

- Hola Timmy – le contestó Seiya estrechándole la mano – Viky.

- Hola Seiya – le dijo Viky.

- Cara bonita, me he enterado de que Seiya y tú estáis juntos – le dijo Timmy.

- Sí, así es – le contestó Bunny.

- Bueno, sólo espero que no te arrepientas de esa decisión – dijo Timmy.

- Tranquila Timmy, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho – le dijo Bunny a Timmy mirando a Seiya.

- Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, verdad Timmy? – dijo Viky levantándose.

- Si – dijo Timmy levantándose también – hasta otro rato.

- Por qué le has dicho eso a Bunny? – le dijo Viky una vez en la calle.

- Porque no aguanto verlos juntos – respondió Timmy bastante enfadada.

- Venga… - le dijo Viky con voz cariñosa – qué más te da?, Bunny es feliz.

Y se fueron caminando.

Bunny y Seiya se pidieron unos batidos para acompañar a Ray, Yaten y Patricia.

- Qué lleváis aquí toda la tarde? – preguntó Seiya.

- Si – respondió Yaten.

- Qué aburrido – dijo Bunny.

- Haber rica, qué habéis hecho vosotros?! – dijo ray.

- Nosotros… dar un paseo en barca super romántico… - dijo Bunny.

- Qué envidia – dijo ray mientras movía los cubitos de su refresco con la pajita – si Fernando me dijera algo… yo también podría dar esos paseos…

- Y por qué no le dice tú nada? – le preguntó Seiya.

- Porque eso es algo que tendría que hacer él – dijo Ray.

- Pero si él no da el paso, pues entonces darlo tú – le dijo Patricia.

Amy seguía en la academia y esa noche, se le iba hacer muy tarde porque andaba preparando un trabajo en Inglés y estaba teniendo problemas con algunas cosas en la traducción. Todos sus compañeros se fueron y solo estaba ella en aquel lugar.

Andaba intentando traducir unos textos cuando escuchó el cerrar de una puerta.

- Hola? – dijo Amy con algo de miedo – hay alguien?.

Pero nadie contestó. Amy pensó que había sido imaginación suya cuando volvió de nuevo a escuchar el abrir y cerrar de otra puerta, cosa que empezó a asustarla, se levantó, se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando fue abrirla, por fuera también hicieron la intención.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – chilló Amy asustada.

- Tranquila, tranquila!, soy yo! – le dijo taiki.

- Taiki!, me has asustado! – dijo Amy cogiendo aire – qué haces aquí?.

- Perdona, no era mi intención – se excusó Taiki – esque he salido de la academia y necesitaba un libro que creo que puedes tener tú, y viendo que no salías, he preguntado fuera y me han dicho que aún estabas aquí.

- Si, esque estoy intentando terminar un trabajo y no puedo – dijo Amy volviendo para su ordenador.

- No será tan difícil – dijo taiki echando un vistacillo – vaya, lo haces de un grado superior?.

- Sí, así es.

- Pues rectifico, sí que es bastante difícil, aunque yo en casa tengo un programa que te ayudaría mucho, si quieres, el domingo te ayudo con él – dijo Taiki sin intención de comprometer a Amy.

- Pues te lo agradecería mucho – le dijo Amy apagando el ordenador.

- Pues el domingo te llamo y lo hacemos.

Apagaron todo y se fueron a casa.

Patricia, Yaten y Ray se fueron también acompañándose a casa, ya que vivían en la misma dirección, aunque Patricia se quedaba antes en casa. Seiya hacía un buen rato que se había marchado y ninguno sabía donde, así que a Bunny le tocó regresar a casa sola, aunque antes de eso, pasó por casa de Carola, que en toda la tarde no se había visto.

- Ding, dong! – sonó el timbre de la casa de carola.

- Bunny! – dijo Carola al abrir la puerta – pasa!.

- Hola Carola – le dijo Bunny entrando – qué tal te ha ido esta tarde?.

- Estoy reventada! – dijo Carola echándose en la cama – la entrenadora nos ha exigido mucho esta tarde.

- Pero estás muy, muy cansada? – le preguntó Bunny.

- Si… un poco… - ya empezó a dudar Carola porque no sabía por qué Bunny preguntaba tanto.

- Y estás tan cansada para como para no ir a un concierto de los threeLights? – dijo Bunny sacando las entradas.

- Al concierto de los threeLights?! – dijo Carola levantándose de golpe – pero si ya no quedaban entradas!!.

- Ya… pero a nosotras no nos hace falta tener que ir a comprarlas… - dijo Bunny orgullosa – Seiya me ha dado un pase para poder entrar a los ensayos y los conciertos sin tener ningún problema.

- Pero te lo habrá dado sólo a ti – dijo Carola bajando de su nube.

- No – dijo Bunny sacando uno para cada una de las chicas – le pedí uno para cada una de vosotras!.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah! – dijo Carola abrazando a Bunny – gracias!, gracias!, gracias!... voy a poder ver a los ThreeLights cada vez que quiera! – dijo emocionada y saltando de un lado a otro.

- Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado – dijo Bunny sonriendo – pero me tengo que ir a casa, mañana nos vemos!.

- Hasta mañana Bunny! – le dijo Carola desde la puerta de su casa – y gracias!.

- No hay de qué! – le dijo Bunny caminando por la calle y de espaldas moviendo la mano.

Bunny se fue sola a casa, estaba muy de noche y estaba empezando hacer bastante frío. Iba pensando en Seiya porque estando en el Fruit Palas CRIWN, de repente se levantó, no dijo donde iba y se fue y tenía bastante curiosidad.

- Bunny! – le dijo Luna que la vio.

- Luna!, que haces a estas horas por la calle?!, no ves que te pueden raptar?! – dijo Bunny regañándola y cogiéndola en sus brazos.

- Salí a dar un paseo con Artemís – dijo Luna excusándose, porque en verdad venía de casa de Ray de hablar de ella para ver si sabía algo nuevo del enemigo.

- Pues la próxima vez, no estés tan tarde fuera de casa.

Llegaron a casa, ambas cenaron, se subieron a la habitación de Bunny se acostaron.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Bunny se despertó, ordenó su habitación, se vistió, desayunó y se fue en busca de Amy, Ray y Patricia hacia el Templo Hikawa, ya que los sábados por la mañana siempre solían estar allí.

Por otro lado, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten andaban con sus ensayos ya que esa noche tendrían el concierto. Estaban agotados, la coreógrafa no paraba de pedirle más y de exigirles cada vez más, se habían tirado bastante tiempo sin ensayar y andaban un poco bajos de forma.

Hicieron un pequeño descanso que los chicos agradecieron muchísimo, fueron y se sentaron, se secaron la sudor con una toalla y se refrescaron bebiendo cosas frías.

- Chicos, ahora vuelvo – dijo Seiya levantándose de pronto.

- Pero donde vas?! – dijo Yaten – los ensayos no han terminado!

- Enseguidas vuelvo! – le contestó Seiya saliendo corriendo.

- Donde irá? – preguntó Yaten.

- Sea donde sea, con la prisa con la que se ha ido, debe de ser importante - dijo Taiki.

Seiya seguía corriendo hasta que llegó a la tienda de los peluches por la que había pasado con Bunny la tarde anterior.

- Buenos días señor – dijo Seiya un poco sofocado.

- Buenos días joven – le respondió el señor – qué deseas?.

- Pues… venía buscando el peluche de oso panda que tenía ayer tarde puesto en esa estantería, pero no lo veo – dijo Seiya buscándolo por todos lados.

- Siento decírtelo, pero se lo llevaron ayer tarde a última hora – dijo el señor.

La cara de Seiya cambió al saber que no le iba poder regalar a Bunny el peluche.

- Aunque… - dudó un momento el señor – no sé si en la trastienda quedará alguno, se espera un momento?.

- Si, claro – le respondió Seiya con voz un poco esperanzadora.

- Es éste? – dijo el señor saliendo de la trastienda con él.

- Sí – le dijo Seiya sonriendo.

- Qué es para alguien especial? – preguntó el hombre siendo poco discreto.

- Así es – dijo Seiya asintiendo – es para la chica más bonita del mundo.

- Su novia? – preguntó el señor peinando el peluche y dejándolo bien.

Seiya se sonrojó, "su novia", era la primera vez que había oído mencionar a Bunny con esa palabra… y le gustó, porque así era, su novia.

- Estoy seguro de que le gustará mucho a su novia – le dijo el señor.

- En verdad, fue a ella a la que le gustó – contestó Seiya.

- Entonces significa que su novia tiene que ser una persona bondadosa y muy dulce, además de muy protectora, como estos osos – dijo el señor terminando de arreglarlo – además de con un corazón muy grande, porque aunque no lo creas, los peluches dicen mucho de las personas que los eligen.

- Tanto dicen los peluches de uno? – preguntó Seiya extrañado, porque en verdad, aquel hombre había descrito muy bien a Bunny.

- Joven, son 50 años los que llevo rodeado de ellos y algo me han contado… - dijo el dependiente sonriendo.

- Cuanto le debo? – preguntó Seiya sonriendo.

- Cuesta 450 yenes, pero me has caído bien y te lo voy a dejar en 200.

- Muchas gracias señor – le dijo Seiya pagándole.

- Muchas gracias a ti – le respondió con mucha amabilidad aquel señor mayor de pelo blanco, bajito, bastante delgado y con bigote.

- Perdone – le dijo Seiya sacando un papel de su bolsillo – me gustaría verlo esta noche en un concierto que doy, a modo de darle las gracias.

- Muchas gracias joven – respondió el señor extrañado por la reacción de Seiya.

- Hasta luego – le dijo Seiya saliendo de la tienda con el peluche.

Bunny ya había llegado al templo donde Ray, Patricia y Amy, acompañadas también por Fernando, estaban sentadas en el porche al sol.

- Chicas! – le dijo Bunny cuando las vió.

- Hola Fernando – volvió a decir Bunny estando ya con ellas.

- Qué tal Bunny? – le preguntó Fernando.

- Bien, gracias – le respondió.

- Qué pasa Bunny que vienes tan contenta? – le preguntó Ray.

- Adivinas quién va a ir esta noche al concierto de los threeLights? – dijo Bunny con voz picarona…

- No me dirás que has conseguido una entrada para él? – dijo Ray poniéndose de pie y asombrada.

- Sí, así es – dijo Bunny sonriendo.

- Pero… cómo? – preguntó Amy – si estaban agotadas!.

- Pues porque tengo un pase bip… - dijo Bunny sacándolo.

- Claro, como eres novia de Seiya… - dijo ray recelosa.

- Esque acaso te gustaría ser a ti? – le preguntó Fernando.

- Eh?... – dudó Ray – no… yo… no me refería a eso… - dijo poniéndose colorada.

- Jajajaja – Bunny empezó a reírse – tranquilas chicas!, tengo otro para vosotras! – dijo Bunny sacándolos – me los ha dado Seiya, tomad.

Y le dio a cada una su pase.

- Gracias Bunny – le dijo Patricia.

- De nada chicas – dijo Bunny sonriendo – aunque se la tenéis que dar más a Seiya, que ha sido quien me las ha dado.

- No te preocupes, que luego se las daré – dijo Ray.

- Bueno chicas, me voy, luego nos vemos! – dijo Bunny.

Bunny se fue hacia donde Seiya y los demás estaban ensayando. Sabía que era aprovecharse de la ocasión, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver a Seiya… entró sin ningún problema con el pase que él le dio, entró donde estaba el escenario y se puso a verlo desde la distancia para no desconcentrarlo.

Estaba guapísimo, se movía encima del escenario con una soltura increíble, llevaba una cinta blanca en el pelo para que el sudor no le molestara en los ojos, no llevaba ninguna camiseta, tan solo unas mallas muy ajustadas para poder moverse bien y bajo el sol, se veía brillar la sudor que le recorría todo el pecho…

Terminaron los ensayos y Bunny esperó fuera hasta que Seiya, taiki y Yaten salieron de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

- Hola princesa – le dijo Seiya a Bunny en cuanto la vió dándole un beso en la mejilla – qué haces aquí?.

- Tenía muchas ganas de verte – le contestó Bunny sonrojada.

- Yo también tenía ganas de verte – le respondió Seiya sonriendo – quieres que nos vayamos a comer?.

- Vale – contestó Bunny sonriendo.

- Os venís chicos? – le preguntó Seiya a Taiki y Yaten.

- No gracias – contestó yaten.

- Luego a la noche nos vemos – dijo Taiki – mejor que estéis los dos solos…

- Está bien – dijo Seiya mirando a Bunny – más para nosotros.

Seiya cogió sus cosas y se fueron.

Llegaron las 8 de la tarde, todo el recinto estaba repleto de fans que gritaban como posesas esperando a que los ThreeLights hicieran su aparición en el escenario.

Bunny estaba también con toda esa gente en primera fila, entre el escenario y donde estaban las vallas donde estaban las fans, justamente en el pasillo intermedio, donde pasaban los de sonido, estaban los de seguridad… esperando a que llegaran las chicas.

- Bunny! – le dijo Ray.

- Chicas!, ya veo que no os ha costado entrar – le contestó Bunny.

- No, y todo gracias a los pases que te dio Seiya… - dijo Carola.

Las luces se apagaron y toda la gente empezó a gritar más. Un pequeño foco alumbraba el centro del escenario, en él, un gran oso de peluche había puesto y a todo su alrededor, muchísimas rojas rosas.

Todo el mundo estaba expectante haber qué era lo que pasaba…

"Eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida"

Se empezó a escuchar y Seiya hizo su aparición, toda la gente se empezó a revolucionar y más aún cuando vieron aparecer a Taiki y Yaten.

Las chicas no apartaban la vista del escenario y Bunny menos que ninguna porque había reconocido ese peluche, ya que era el que le había gustado y visto la tarde anterior.

"Parece que fue ayer cuando nuestros labios se juntaron,

te amaba tanto en secreto princesa…"

Seguían cantando y las chicas estaban encantadas. Cuando terminaron la canción, Seiya dio las gracias a toda la gente que había ido, por su apoyo y su cariño.

- Ahora – dijo Seiya – antes de seguir, quisiera decirle a una amiga aquí presente, que esta noche abra su corazón y que le diga a esa persona tan especial para ella, todo lo que significa – hizo una pausa – Ray, ésta canción va para ti.

"Desde lejos siempre te he visto tan bonita y hermosa.

He intentado muchas veces decirte que te amo, pero…

las palabras no me salían por miedo a ser rechazado…"

Los chicos estaban cantando y Seiya se acercó al filo del escenario y le dio a ray una tarjeta la cuál abrió.

"_Me gustaría poder verte, estoy al final,_

_donde empiezan las gradas"_

- De quién es? – le preguntó Bunny.

- No lo se, no pone nombre – contestó Ray.

- Vas a ir? – le preguntó Amy.

- No se que hacer chicas… - le dijo ray mirándolas a todas.

- Yo no me lo pensaría e iría – dijo Patricia – quien sabe, a lo mejor es un chico guapo…

- Y además, ha hecho una cosa muy bonita esta noche – dijo Carola.

- Mmm… - Ray dudó unos segundos – está bien, voy a ir, luego nos vemos.

- Buena suerte! – le dijeron todas.

Las chicas se quedaron viendo a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten y disfrutando del concierto, además, Seiya le dedicaba cada gesto, mirada y frase a Bunny, solo había que mirarlo y ver que cantaba de corazón.

Ray mientras tanto se fue hacia la entrada de la subida de las gradas, pero cuando llegó, allí no había nadie, así que se puso a mirar a los chicos desde la baranda.

- Ray – alguien le dijo por detrás haciéndose volverse.

- Fernando?! – dijo Ray muy extrañada – qué haces tú aquí?.

- He sido yo quien le ha dado la nota a Seiya – dijo Fernando muy avergonzado.

- Tú?! – contestó Ray sin creérselo.

- Ray, llevo tres años viéndote cada día desde la distancia y sin tener el valor de acercarme a ti, pero hablando con un amigo, me he dado cuneta de que lo que quieres, tienes que conservarlo y amarlo… por eso quería decirte que no podía estar más sin decirte que te quiero y que no pasa ni en solo día que no piense en ti.

- Fernando… - dijo Ray con voz cariñosa y colorada.

- No quiero que me quieras, puesto que tú te mereces a otro chico mejor que yo, pero quería que lo supieras – dijo Fernando con la cabeza agachada.

- Yo… - empezó a decir Ray.

De repente, la gente empezó a chillar y a correr por todos lados.

- Tengo que irme – le dijo ray – lo siento.

Y ahí lo dejó, sin ninguna contestación. Ray echó a correr dirección al escenario donde los demás ya estaban transformados y peleando con Amemet.

Fernando también echó a correr detrás de Ray, poniéndose delante de ella encima el escenario para que no le pasara nada, cosa que Amemet agradeció, atacando a Fernando y tirándolo al suelo totalmente muerto sin nada de vida.

- Nooooooooooooooo – gritó Ray corriendo hacia él – porqué lo has hecho… - decía llorando con su cuerpo cogido.

- Venus, Beso de Amor! – Guerrero Venus atacó con toda su rabia.

- Super Láser Estelar! – dijo Guerrero Estelar Luchadora.

Amemet esquivó los dos ataques y enviando otro a las chicas, haciéndolas desorientarse, dándole así tiempo a coger a Guerrero Luna.

- Jajajaja – Amemet se reía – os voy a matar una a una!.

- No te lo permitiré – dijo Guerrero Júpiter.

- Chicas… - dijo Guerrero Luna sin poder respirar.

- Decirle adiós a vuestra amiga – dijo Amemet.

Apretó más el cuello de Guerrero Luna con sus garras presionándola más contra el suelo, hasta dejarla sin respiración y haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera con el movimiento de Amemet para coger la energía de su alma, rompiendo después de un solo bocado el medallón de Bunny, haciéndola volver a su estado normal.

- Bunnyyyyyyyyyyyyy!... – Seiya corrió hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos y cogiéndola en brazos.

- Seiya… - dijo Bunny con los últimos alientos, muy bajito, que casi apenas se la oía – no te preocupes, estaré bien… - dijo cerrando los ojos.

- Bunny… - le decía Seiya llorando con ella en brazos – Bunny, no te mueras Bunny, Bunnyyyyyyy!.

Las chicas estaban que no sabían que hacer, en cuestión de segundos, había muerto Fernando y Bunny estaba con un pequeño hilo de vida, casi ilegible.

- Chicas – dijo Guerrero Mercurio – tenemos que juntar todas nuestras fuerzas, puede ser la única solución de matarlo.

- Bien! – dijeron todas.

Ray dejó a Fernando en el suelo y se transformó en Guerrero Marte, Guerrero Estelar Luchadora también dejó a Bunny y se puso con las demás chicas uniendo sus manos y canalizando toda su energía.

- Ahora – dijo Guerrero Mercurio.

- Planeta Marte!.

- Planeta Mercurio!.

- Planeta Júpiter!.

- Planeta Venus!.

- Estrella Estelar Luchadora!.

- Estrella Estelar Creadora!.

- Estrella Estelar Curadora!.

- Invocamos el poder de nuestros planetas! – dijeron al unísono.

Y cada una lanzó su ataque pero a la misma vez que las demás, haciendo un solo ataque muy potente.

Amemet intentó sobrevivir, pero le fue imposible y terminó desapareciendo.

Todos volvieron a su estado normal, Ray tenía cogido a Fernando y lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Ray… - oyó que le dijo Fernando abriendo los ojos.

- Fernando! – Ray lo abrazó aún más – pensaba que te había perdido.

- Ray… - le contestó Fernando acariciando la cara de Ray y sonriendo.

- Seiya… - le dijo Amy acercándose a él.

- Bunny… despierta… - le decía una y otra vez Seiya llorando – no me dejes, no ahora…

Pero Bunny no reaccionaba, apenas si respiraba.

Mientras todos miraban a Seiya, impotentes por no poder hacer nada, Bunny se encontraba en el Milenio de Plata.

- Reina Serénity – dijo Bunny.

- Querida hija – le dijo la Reina Serénity cogiendo la mano de Bunny.

- Esque estoy muerta? – preguntó Bunny.

- No, aún no te ha llegado tu momento, aún tienes que hacer mucho bien – le dijo la Reina Serénity con esa dulzura que tenía la hablar.

- Entonces… qué hago aquí? – preguntó Bunny.

- Querida hija, quería decirte que aunque Armando y tú os hayáis distanciado, vuestro destino es estar juntos, pero con Seiya, el tiempo que estés con él, serás muy feliz… él es el que te dará la vida de nuevo y tu nuevo poder, el amor que siente por ti, bastará para ello, sólo deja que te quiera y no busques las ocasiones o los sentimientos, puesto que ellos vendrán solos a ti y cada una, a sus respectivos momentos, ahora es el momento de que regreses y recuerda, que eres la Princesa y que tienes más poder en ti del que imaginas…


	7. Una Nueva Etapa Parte 2

**Capítulo 7:** UNA NUEVA ETAPA EN BUNNY (2ª Parte)

Bunny había mantenido esa conversación con la Reina Serénity mientras Seiya la seguía teniendo en sus brazos y lloraba, hasta que empezó a respirar más y abrió los ojos.

- Seiya… - dijo Bunny muy flojito – Seiya… no llores… estoy bien… - le dijo con dificultad.

- Bunny! – le dijo Seiya abrazándola todo lo fuerte que pudo – gracias a Dios Bunny…, pensaba que te había perdido…

Las chicas, Taiki y Yaten miraban a Bunny y Seiya, alegrándose de que Bunny estaba bien y que todo había quedado solo en un gran susto.

- Bunny, quería darte esto al final del concierto, lo traje de mi planeta – le dijo Seiya dándole un colgante de una media luna y una estrella.

Como Bunny no tenía fuerzas, Seiya le cogió la mano de Bunny donde le había puesto el colgante, se la acercó a su corazón (al de Seiya) que latía muy fuerte.

- Luz de la luna y de las estrellas – dijo Seiya muy bajito – a ti te invoco, para que cogiendo parte de la luz de mi vida, entres en ella, dándole así la fuerza que necesita – dijo solo para que lo oyera Bunny – te quiero Bunny – y la besó.

En el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, un destello de luz iluminó a Bunny de arriba a bajo, haciendo que pasara luego por cada una de las chicas, por Seiya, Yaten y Taiki.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó Carola.

- no se, pero es una sensación muy rara – dijo Amy.

Tras unos segundos, Bunny se recuperó del todo. Seiya la ayudó a levantarse ya que aunque podía, aún le costaba un poco.

El broche de transformarse de Bunny, al haber sido roto por Amemet, ya no le servía de nada para poder transformarse, pero el colgante que le había regalado Seiya, era suficiente talismán para poderlo hacer.

- Bunny, estás bien? – le preguntó Amy.

- Si – le contestó Bunny.

- nos tenías muy preocupadas – dijo Carola.

- Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Carola.

- Seiya… - dijo Bunny mirándolo con ternura – él me ha dado el nuevo poder.

- Pero… cómo?, si eso sólo podía dártelo Ar… - dijo Amy.

- La Reina Serénity me lo dijo, que el amor verdadero me lo daría… - dijo Bunny mientras seguía mirando a Seiya y haciendo que él se sonrojara – así que todos ahora tenéis un nuevo poder – dijo Bunny mirando a los demás.

Ray también había notado la misma sensación que los demás, y se imaginó lo que era, pero no dijo nada porque acompañó a Fernando a refrescarse un poco, ya que después de lo sucedido, se encontraba un poco mareado.

En Estados Unidos era por la mañana. Armando iba de camino hacia la Universidad son sus compañeros de la residencia, cuando también notó como una especie de energía por su cuerpo y notó una presión muy fuerte en su pecho, que lo hizo pararse.

- Te pasa algo Armando? – le preguntó Nikc, su compañero de habitación.

- No, nada, no es nada – le respondió sonriendo.

En verdad si que había sido, esa fuerte presión del pecho, resultó ser una fuerte sensación entre amor, cariño, renacimiento y sabía que era de Bunny, porque esa sensación solo la había tenido las otras veces cuando Bunny había tenido alguna de sus transformaciones, pero en vez de alegrarse, le entristeció, porque ese sentimiento no era por él y también le preocupó, porque si había pasado eso, es porque algo estaba pasando en Tokyo y Bunny había estado expuesta en peligro.

Mientras tanto, después del sus que hubo, el concierto de los ThreeLights se reanudó, las fans volvieron a entrar de nuevo y el espectáculo volvió a seguir, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Las chicas siguieron en primera fila, Seiya solo podía cantar para Bunny, era una sensación muy rara la que le recorría todo el cuerpo y le hacía tan feliz… era la misma sensación que Bunny sentía, una sensación y unos sentimientos que llenaban el corazón y que solo se podía sentir si verdaderamente quieres a una persona.

Ray se quedó en la parte de atrás, al comienzo de las gradas, con Fernando, disfrutando del concierto para ellos solos, Ray estaba abrazada a Fernando y él la cubría con su brazo mientras ambos contemplaban el concierto tan genial que los chicos estaban dando.

- Fernando… - le dijo Ray sin apartar la vista del escenario.

- Dime – le contestó Fernando mirándola.

- Yo… - tartamudeó Ray – yo… llevaba también mucho tiempo intentando decirte que… me gustas mucho – le dijo Ray como intentando esconderse en él – y me has gustado desde el primer día que te vi aparecer con mi abuelo en el templo… - dijo Ray colorada.

Fernando también se sonrojó, se separó de Ray para poderla mirar bien a los ojos y se besaron… con los threeLights cantándoles "hacia las estrellas fugaces".

- Bien – dijo Seiya dirigiéndose al público – queremos agradeceros el que hayáis venido esta noche, pero no nos iremos antes… no me puedo ir antes, sin darle las gracias a la persona más especial en mi vida, a la que extraño cada segundo si no estoy con ella, a la que me robó el corazón desde el primer día que la vi… a ti, Bunny… - dijo Seiya mirándola y con una voz muy dulce.

Bunny se sonrojó, Seiya siempre hacía que lo hiciera, y se puso más aún cuando la hizo subir al escenario y le regaló el peluche que al principio apareció en el escenario.

Toda la gente empezó a gritar y a aplaudir. Entre ellos, un hombre mayor había estado todo el concierto y sonrió al escuchar esas palabras tan bonitas que Seiya dijo referidas a Bunny.

Las chicas desde abajo también se sumaron al jolgorio de toda la demás gente, Bunny se movía de vergüenza y Seiya, Yaten y Taiki saludaban a toda la gente que había ido aquella noche, hasta que apagaron las luces y los ThreeLights se bajaron del escenario dirección hacia las chicas, que corrieron hacia ellos felicitándolos.

- Qué bonito! – dijo Carola.

- No te quejarás Bunny… - le dijo Patricia.

- Bueno… - dijo Bunny un poco avergonzada.

- Muy buen espectáculo – dijo una voz detrás de Amy, Patricia y Carola.

- es usted! – dijo Seiya mirando al señor que había hablado.

- Me ha gustado mucho, pero la verdad es que ya no estoy para estos trotes… - le contestó el anciano – así que ésta es tu novia? – preguntó mirando a Bunny.

- Si – le contestó Seiya.

- Dulce y delicada como la más bonita de las flores, tienes un novio estupendo, sabes muchacha? – dijo mirando a Bunny – y te quiere muchísimo.

- Sí… lo se… - dijo Bunny algo cortada.

- Bunny, éste es el dueño de la tienda de peluches por la que ayer pasamos y donde viste el oso – dijo Seiya.

- encantada – dijo Bunny.

- El gusto es mío señorita. Bueno, he de irme ya – dijo el anciano dándose la vuelta – encantado de conoceros.

- Gracias a usted por venir! – le dijo Seiya.

- Gracias a vosotros por alegrarme el día y por hacerme ver que aún, en los tiempos que estamos, sigue existiendo el verdadero amor.

Y siguió su camino hasta que desapareció.

- Qué señor más raro… - dijo Yaten.

- La verdad es que un poco sí que es – dijo Patricia.

- Bueno, nos vamos? O pensáis quedaros aquí toda la noche? – rechistó Carola.

- Y Ray? – preguntó Bunny.

- Tranquila, anda en muy buenas manos… - le contestó Seiya dándose la vuelta y comenzando a andar.

Ray seguía con Fernando. Cuando terminó el concierto, ambos se fueron caminando dando un paseo bajo la luz de la luna. En tres años, era la primera vez que los dos estaban solos, y aunque tenían muchas cosas que decirse, ninguno de los dos decía nada, así que anduvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al Templo Hikawa.

- Hasta mañana – le dijo ray dándole un beso en la mejilla – que descanses y gracias por acompañarme – le dijo mientras se metía para dentro.

- Hasta mañana – le dijo Fernando viendo como Ray cerraba la puerta.

Cuando vio que estaba dentro, se marchó.

Amy fue acompañada a casa por Taiki y Yaten, para que no se fuera sola, ya que Patricia ya se había quedado en la suya.

- Gracias por acompañarme – dijo Amy tan amable como siempre.

- No tienes por qué darlas – le contestó Yaten.

- Oye, sigue en pie lo de mañana? – le preguntó Taiki.

- Si – dijo Amy sonriendo – mañana cuando me levante, te llamo para ver si puedes y te viene bien.

- De acuerdo – sonrió Taiki – no olvides llevarte el libro.

- Descuida, no se me olvidará. Hasta mañana y gracias! – dijo Amy entrando en casa.

- Y a ti que te pasa? – le preguntó Yaten cuando empezaron a caminar hacia su casa.

- Nada – le contestó Taiki rotundo.

- Nada?, entonces tanta sonrisas entre ambos… - le dijo Yaten.

- Solo somos amigos y hemos quedado para hacer unos trabajos, nada más – le contestó Taiki sin darle importancia.

- Bueno… si tu lo dices… - respondió Yaten.

Carola, Seiya y Bunny iban andando hacia la casa de Carola para dejarla primero a ella.

- Me he divertido mucho en el concierto, gracias por los pases Seiya! – le dijo Carola sonriendo.

- No hay de qué – le devolvió la sonrisa – pero fue Bunny la que me los pidió para vosotras, verdad cabeza de chorlito? – le dijo a Bunny dándole un pescozón.

- Ay! – se quejó – pero por qué me pegas? – dijo Bunny gritando.

- Mujer, tampoco ha sido para tanto – le contestó Seiya riéndose.

- Bueno, yo ya me quedo aquí, gracias por acompañarme – les dijo Carola.

- Mañana nos vemos! – le dijo Bunny.

- Adiós – le dijo Seiya.

Carola se metió en casa y Bunny y Seiya siguieron su camino.

- Seiya…

- Dime.

- Gracias por todo lo de esta noche, si no hubiera sido por ti, yo… - dijo Bunny colorada.

- No hay de qué – dijo Seiya mirándola y sonriendo.

- Gracias – le dijo Bunny agarrándose a su brazo, apoyando su cabeza en él y dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

- Ei! – dijo Seiya muy dulce mirando a Bunny – eso ya ha pasado y estás bien.

- Seiya! – le contestó Bunny llorando y abrazándolo – estaba tan asustada… por uno minutos, me he podido ver tumbada, sin apenas respirar y entre tus brazos…

- No pienses más en eso – le dijo Seiya con un tono de voz tranquilizador – ahora estás aquí de nuevo conmigo y estamos juntos… - dijo mirándola con dulzura – además tienes un nuevo medallón, y sabes qué significa? – le dijo cogiendo el colgante que le había regalado con la mano.

- No… - dijo Bunny más tranquila.

- La Luna eres tú, como Princesa que fuiste y eres de la luna y la estrella soy yo, puesto que vengo de otra galaxia y viajo como las estrellas fugaces… como ves – dijo acariciando el colgante – están unidos, como lo estamos tú y yo y como la noche necesita la luna y las estrellas para poder brillar… y sabes por qué la estrella está protegiendo a la luna? – le preguntó a Bunny mirándola.

- No.

- Para protegerla, para cuidar de ella cada día y así poder hacerla más fuerte, como yo contigo…

Bunny abrazó a Seiya, él la abrazó más aún pegándola a su regazo y así permanecieron unos minutos.

- Gracias por el peluche, pero no te tenías que haber molestado.

- No sabes lo que corrí para poderlo comprar y no te quedaras sin él, menos mal que ese señor tan amable tenía otro en la trastienda, porque si no, no te lo hubiera podido compara – le dijo Seiya sonriendo.

- Pues me gusta mucho – dijo sonriendo.

Seiya la miró y sonrió.

- Sabes? – le dijo Bunny abrazada a él mientras iban caminando – soy muy feliz estando a tu lado.

- Enserio? – le preguntó Seiya.

- Si… con Armando también lo fui, pero… contigo es distinto, es como si notara que puede ser yo misma sin tener que esconder nada – le dijo a Seiya mirándolo.

- Eso es porque hay que tener mucha paciencia para aguantarte! – le dijo riendo.

- Seiya! – le dijo corriendo tras él – eres tonto!.

- A si? – le dijo parándose en seco y dándose la vuelta – pero por muy tonto que sea, tengo al suerte de tenerte a mi lado y poder quererte.

Bunny paró también y sonrió a Seiya aunque se puso toda colorada.

- Gracias por acompañarme a casa – le dijo Bunny.

- Ya hemos llegado?! – dijo extrañado – que corto se me ha hecho el camino.

- Sí, a mí también, pero si quieres, mañana podemos quedar, es domingo y las chicas han hecho planes – le dijo Bunny.

- Pues… no sé…, mañana había pensado en irme hacer algo de ejercicio por el parque para estar en forma y así ver a las chicas guapas pasear, con su ropa ajustada… - dijo bastante pasota.

- Pues como quieras – le contestó enfadada, haciendo muecas, apretando los puños y cogiendo el peluche para entrar en casa.

- Ya te has enfadado? – le preguntó Seiya sonriendo.

- No – le contestó algo malhumorada.

- Me crees capaz de eso? – le dijo algo mas serio haciendo que Bunny parara y se diera la vuelta – sabes que no, porque la más bonita de todas, eres tú… - le dijo acercándose a ella y haciendo que se pusiera colorada – para mañana – siguió diciéndole con ternura – había pensado en pasar el día en el parque de atracciones, los dos, solos…

- En el parque de atracciones?.

- Esque ya no te acuerdas?.

- Como en nuestra primera cita – Bunny asintió y se sonrojó.

- Pues entonces mañana pasaré a recogerte sobre las 10 – dijo sonriendo.

- Estaré lista para cuando vengas.

Los dos se acercaron del todo y se dieron un beso.

- Que descanses princesa – le dijo Seiya con voz muy dulce.

- Tú también Seiya – le contestó Bunny con el mismo tono de voz.

- Pues entonces, hasta mañana – le dijo empezando a caminar por la calle.

- Adiós – le dijo Bunny sonriendo mientras veía como se marchaba.

Bunny se dio la vuelta para entrar en su casa, estaba feliz y era muy feliz, iba subiendo las escaleras de la entrada de su casa cuando abrieron la puerta.

- Bunnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy – le dijo su padre llorando – por qué?!.

- Qué pasa papá? – le preguntó Bunny extrañada.

- Mi hija, mi querida hija… - le seguía diciendo su padre mientras lloraba como una magdalena y la abrazaba.

- Venga esposo – le dijo la madre de Bunny – no es para tanto, además, está en la edad.

- Snif!, snif! – el padre estaba mas calmado.

- Venga, vamos hacia dentro – le dijo la madre de Bunny a su esposo – después subiré hablar contigo – le dijo a Bunny muy flojito.

Entraron dentro de la casa, Singo estaba tirado encima de la alfombra que había puesta en el suelo del salón jugando a los videojuegos y Luna estaba a su lado tumbada también.

Los padres de Bunny se fueron hacia la cocina y ella, subió hacia su cuarto, puso su peluche en la leja donde tenía todos los otros, se puso el pijama y estando cepillándose el pelo, tocaron a la puerta.

- Puedo pasar Bunny?.

- Claro mamá – le dijo sonriendo – qué le pasaba a Papá?.

- Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – le dijo su madre entrando a la habitación, cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama.

- Claro – le dijo Bunny sentándose en el suelo al lado de la cama y de su madre.

- Mira hija, yo entiendo que estés en la edad, pero no quiero que andes jugando con los sentimientos de los demás.

- A qué te refieres?.

- Me refiero a que Armando está fuera y que tú vayas con otros chicos.

- Mamá – dijo Bunny con voz algo triste – puedo confesarte una cosa?.

- Dime – le contestó su madre con mucha dulzura.

- Entre Armando y yo, ya no hay anda – le dijo mirando al suelo.

Su madre se quedó un poco parada al escuchar las palabras de Bunny, sabía que había una diferencia de edad entre ellos y que la distancia era difícil de llevar, pero los dos se querían mucho y pensaba que iban a llevarla lo mejor posible…, miró a Bunny con ternura, en el fondo, aunque sabía que su hija era una niña despistada, tenía un gran corazón. Bunny apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su madre dejando que ella acariciara su pelo.

- Mamá.

- Dime hija.

- Si Armando y yo lo hemos dejado ha sido porque…

- No me importa cuales hayan sido los motivos – le dijo su madre con voz cariñosa – lo único que me importa es que tú te encuentres bien, aunque tu padre, al verte con ese chico desde la ventana se ha puesto algo rabioso porque aprecia mucho a Armando, pero no siempre salen las cosas como uno desea, así que no te preocupes, que yo hablaré con tu padre.

- Gracias mamá – le dijo Bunny mirándola.

- Por cierto… ese chico no ha estado antes en casa?.

- Si.

- Singo dice que es cantante o algo así.

- Es uno de los componentes de los ThreeLights.

- Ya veo… pues quieres que te diga una cosa?, es muy guapo…

Bunny se sonrojó.

- La verdad es que sí… - dijo Bunny toda colorada – pero sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de él?.

- El que?.

- Que conmigo es muy bueno y se porta muy bien conmigo, me protege, me cuida, me…

- Mientras te trate bien y estés feliz, que sea como sea Bunny, y haber si me lo presentas…

Bunny asintió con la cabeza, su madre se levantó y se esperó a que se metiera en la cama y apagó la luz.

- Buenas noches mamá.

- Buenas noches hija – le dijo su madre cerrando la puerta.

- Buenas noches Luna – dijo abrazándola.

- Buenas noches Bunny – le dijo Luna medio dormida.

Mientras tanto, en lo más profundo del subsuelo…

- Selkis!.

- Sí mi señor? – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Espero que hayas descubierto lo que te pedí…

- Por supuesto mi señor, he descubierto que Guerrero Luna en verdad se llama Bunny Tsukino, una niña de 17 años que estudia en el instituto Jyuban.

- Y las demás Guerreros?! – dijo Amón Ra muy enfadado y gritando.

- Estoy en ello mi señor.

- Pues quiero tener noticias pronto!, márchate!.

- Sí mi señor, lo que usted mande… - dijo Selkis haciendo una reverencia y marchándose.

Llegó el domingo por la mañana, el cielo amaneció despejado, en él, el cielo azul brillaba bajo el esplendoroso sol y los pajarillos iban apareciendo en él volando y piando.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y Bunny aún seguía metida en la cama, Seiya llevaba unos 5 minutos esperando en la puerta y viendo que Bunny no salía, llamó.

- Ding, dong!.

- Si!, enseguidas voy! – le dijo la madre de Bunny desde el otro lado.

- Bu… bu… buenos días Señora Tsukino, soy Seiya Kou, está Bunny arreglada? – dijo todo avergonzado.

- Oh!, pasa, pasa por favor!, no te quedes en la puerta! – le dijo muy gentil su madre – Bunny aún está acostada, pero enseguidas la despierto.

- No, no hace falta de verdad, vendré más tarde – dijo Seiya excusándose.

- Si esque esta Bunny… pero por favor, pasa y siéntate, mi esposo no está, así que puedes estar tranquilo, incluso si quieres, sube y despiértala tú mismo.

- Eh?, oh!, no, no, no!, de verdad que me voy y vuelvo más tarde, yo… no quiero…

- Venga – dijo la madre de Bunny sonriendo – seguro que si la despiertas tú, se levantará con mejor humor… venga, sube – le decía mientras lo empujaba escaleras arriba.

Seiya estaba muerto de vergüenza por diversos motivos, se había atrevido a llamar a la casa de Bunny, aunque se madre estaba siendo muy amable con él, eso no le hacía coger más confianza, sino todo lo contrario y encima iba a despertar a Bunny, sí que ya la había visto dormir, pero esta vez era diferente, porque la iba a despertar en su misma habitación e iba a romper su intimidad.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Bunny y dudó en entrar, ¿y si entraba sin llamar?, ¿y si la pillaba vistiéndose?... pero… ¿y si en cambio seguía dormida?, si llamaba a la puerta y seguía dormida, la podía despertar… tras unos segundos e duda, al final decidió entrar sin llamar, giró el pomo de la puerta y la fue abriendo muy espacio para no hacer ruido… ahí estaba Bunny, transmitiendo tranquilidad entre las sábanas de la cama… "Seiya…", la oyó decir muy flojito haciéndole parar el paso creyendo que la había despertado… "te quiero…", la oyó decir de nuevo mientras se daba la vuelta y abrazaba su almohada, "te quiero tanto…", Seiya eso ya lo sabía, pero le gustaba tanto oírlo de Bunny y le había gustado tanto oírselo decir así… que no puedo aguantarse, se apoyó en la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella al notarlo se acarició la cara y abrió los ojos…

- Buenos días princesa – le dijo Seiya con su mejor sonrisa – espero que hayas dormido bien.

- Bu… buenos días Seiya… - dijo Bunny aún medio durmiendo.

- A que te adivino lo que estabas soñando?.

- Soñando?, yo?! – Bunny se puso colorada.

- Dímelo de nuevo… dime que me quieres… - le dijo Seiya muy dulce – te he oído decirlo mientras soñabas…

Bunny se puso más colorada todavía. Era verdad que había estado soñando con él, pero… ¡¿cuánto tiempo llevaba él en su habitación viéndola dormir!?...

- Me encanta hacerte sonrojar…

Seiya se acercó y besó a Bunny haciendo que ella lo abrazara con sus brazos para no dejarlo ir. Cuando sus labios se separaron, ambos se quedaron mirando y tan cerca el uno del otro, que notaban hasta sus respiraciones.

- Te quiero… - le dijo Bunny – te quiero tanto Seiya… - le dijo con voz muy tierna.

- Yo también Bunny…

- Mmm… chicos… - dijo Luna – siento entrometerme, pero alguien sube.

Seiya se levantó sin mucha prisa, abrió la ventana y se giró hacia Bunny.

- Venga perezosa!, que nos queda todo un día por delante! – le dijo sonriéndole.

- Mmm… no quiero… estoy muy a gusto en la cama…

- Aún estás acostada?! – le dijo su madre entrando en la habitación.

- esque se está tan a gusto… - volvió a decir Bunny dándose la vuelta.

- Va… venga… - le dijo Seiya – no tardes, que abajo te espero.

La madre de Bunny y Seiya bajaron a la cocina. Su madre siguió preparando cosas mientras Seiya la miraba desde la puerta.

- Si quieres, puedes sentarte – le dijo la madre de Bunny.

- No gracias, estoy bien así – le contestó sonriendo.

- Te puedo decir una cosa?.

- Si… claro – dudó.

- Para ser un cantante tan famoso, eres bastante vergonzoso – le dijo la madre de Bunny sonriendo – espero que con mi hija no lo seas tanto.

- Bueno… yo… en verdad… - intentaba decir a pesar de estar todo colorado.

- Mi hija es feliz, incluso se ha vuelto más aplicada en los estudios, no sé si por estar contigo o porque ya va echando cabeza, pero me alegra tanto verla así…, así que gracias – le dijo la madre de Bunny sonriendo y con los ojos llorosos.

- Yo… - dijo Seiya.

- Ya estoy! – dijo Bunny apareciendo por la puerta – ala!, todo esto es para mi?.

- Si, espero que te guste – le dijo su madre sonriendo.

- No quieres? – le preguntó Bunny a Seiya mientras empezaba a devorar el desayuno.

- No, gracias, debo de mantener la forma – le dijo a Bunny algo pasota.

Bunny se comió todo el desayuno que le había preparado su madre, Seiya no paraba de mirarla y no se explicaba donde podía meter Bunny tantísima comida.

- Muy rico todo mamá – dijo Bunny cuando hubo terminado.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado. Vendrás a casa a comer?.

- No, vamos a pasar el día fuera, llegaré a la noche.

- Pues que os lo paséis muy bien y que os divirtáis.

- Descuide – le dijo Seiya – y gracias por su hospitalidad.

- Gracias a ti – le contestó la madre de Bunny.

- Nos vamos!, adiós! – dijo Bunny saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola.

Una vez en la calle, Seiya abrazó a Bunny por detrás y empezó a darle montones de besos, la madre de Bunny, desde la ventana de la cocina, los había visto al levantar la vista de fregar los platos, alegrándose de ver a su hija tan feliz y tras venirle a la memoria aquellos años en los que ella también había pasado por eso.

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche en Estado Unidos, Armando se encontraba solo en su habitación, a oscuras, sentado en el suelo y con la única luz de una ventana por la única que tenía abierta.

Estaba apoyado en la cama, absorbido en sus pensamientos bajo la luz de una gran luna llena que bañaba cada rincón de aquella gran ciudad, en sus manos tenía fotos de Bunny, en algunas aparecía ella sola y en otras, los dos, a veces abrazados, otras en situaciones donde se enfadaban y daban una imágenes muy graciosas… la echaba tanto de menos… no paraba de recordar la sensación que tuvo días atrás dirección a la Universidad, tenía tantas ganas de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, le hubiera gustado tanto haber podido hablar con Bunny… un gran sentimiento de culpa empezó a aparecer, por mucho que tuviera la compañía Jenny, nunca se podría comparar a Bunny, su nobleza, su dulzura, su ternura, su inocencia, su sonrisa, su forma de ser, sus abrazos cada vez que lo veía… entre tantos recuerdos, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrerle sus mejillas sin apenas notarlas.

- Armando?! – preguntaron desde la puerta – estás ahí?!.

- Déjame, quiero estar solo.

- Qué haces a oscuras? – dijo Jenny acercándose a él – qué haces con esas fotos? – dijo cogiendo una del suelo – esta niña?!, qué haces con fotos de ella?! – dijo un poco sulfurada.

- Y a ti que te importa?! – le dijo Armando con el mismo tono de voz.

- Cómo que a mí que me importa?! – le contestó Jenny – si estás conmigo, no deberías de estar pensando en otras chicas y mucho menos en tener fotos, además – dijo tirando la foto con desprecio al suelo – es una cría y si estás conmigo, por algo será.

- Si estoy contigo, es para no sentirme solo aquí, pero en verdad no he sentido nunca anda por ti, nunca podrás ser como Bunny – le dijo Armando sin apartar la vista de la foto que tenía entre sus manos – por muy cría que digas que es, ni te imaginas lo madura que puede llegar a ser…

- Te odio… - le dijo Jenny entre lágrimas – eres despreciable y todo lo que te pase, será poco. Nunca has querido, nunca has sabido querer y nunca llegarás hacerlo.

Jenny salió de la habitación pegando un portazo dejando a Armando de nuevo en su soledad, entre sus fotos, sus recuerdos y sus remordimientos.

La mañana había amanecido en Tokio bastante soleada, pero conforme iba pasando la mañana, empezó a ponerse nublado y a levantarse aire.

Bunny y Seiya iban camino a coger el autobús para ir al parque de atracciones. Llegaron a la parada, esperaron unos minutos a que llegara el autobús y se subieron a él.

- Amy! – dijo Bunny.

- Buenos días! – le contestó Amy con una sonrisa – donde vais tan temprano?.

- Vamos a pasar el día en el parque de atracciones – le dijo Seiya.

- Solos, no? – Amy sonrió – vaya Bunny, volvéis a ir solos de nuevo como aquél día que no querías… te acuerdas?.

- Si… bueno… - le contestó Bunny toda colorada.

- Espero que le tiempo os deje disfrutar del día – dijo Amy.

- La verdad es que si que se está poniendo bastante feo con el buen día que a amanecido – dijo Seiya – pero aún así, seguro que lo pasamos bien – dijo mirando a Bunny.

- Y tú donde vas Amy? – preguntó Bunny.

- Pues… ayer quedé con Taiki para que me ayudara con un trabajo de Ingles… - dijo Amy avergonzada.

- Vaya… qué callaico te lo tenías… - le decía Bunny mientras le daba con el codo.

- No es lo que pensáis… - dijo Amy más avergonzada aún.

- Si… si… - dijo Bunny.

- Venga Bunny, para – Seiya le riñó.

- Está bien… - dijo Bunny.

- Bueno, yo ya me bajo aquí – les dijo Amy – que os lo paséis bien!.

- Vosotros también! – le contestó Seiya.

Amy se levantó y se bajó del autobús, saludando a Bunny y Seiya desde fuera viendo como el autobús se marchaba con ellos dos.

Una vez que se había marchado el autobús, Amy empezó a caminar hacia la casa donde vivía Taiki junto a Yaten y Seiya; iba bastante cargada ya que llevaba su ordenador portátil, sus libros de Ingles y los libros que Taiki le había pedido para poder terminar él también su trabajo.

Amy caminaba despacio debido a todo el peso que llevaba y pendiente de que no se le cayera ningún libro, puesto que para Amy, después de sus amigas que eran su mayor tesoro, los libros eran otra parte muy importante y esencial en su vida, por eso también los cuidaba como tesoros.

- Amy! – le dijo una voz que venía detrás de ella – espera que te ayudo – le dijo quitándole algunos libros de las manos.

- Oh!, gracias Taiki – dijo Amy sonriendo – pero tú también vienes cargado.

- No te preocupes, puedo con todo – le contestó también sonriendo – que, has podido avanzar algo más con tu trabajo de Ingles?.

- No, me es imposible.

- No te preocupes, verás como con el programa que te voy a prestar, lo haces enseguidas.

Los dos se miraron, sonrieron y siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a la casa.

Ninguna de las chicas, ni tan siquiera Bunny, habían estado en la casa de los chicos, tampoco habían tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, pero aún así, por lo menos Amy, no se imaginaba que pudieran vivir en un lugar como ese.

Era una gran casa, y aunque por muy grande que pareciera a plena vista, no llegaba a ser ninguna mansión ni nada por el estilo, aunque tenía un gran jardín donde una piscina estaba situada a un lado, tapada, para que no se ensuciara mucho con las nieves y el deshielo de ellas, con bastantes árboles, una mesa con sus sillas… en el interior no tenía nada especial, puesto que era una casa normal y corriente, aunque con las habitaciones más grandes, donde cada uno tenía la suya para tener su espacio y su intimidad.

Entraron en la habitación de Taiki, estaba muy ordenada y limpia, además, tenía un toque bastante intelectual, ya que en cualquier rincón que miraras, había estanterías con montones de libros. En una pequeña esquina, tenía situada su mesa con el ordenador, dejaron los libros encima de la mesa, le facilitó una silla a Amy y ambos se sentaron con sus respectivos ordenadores.

Mientras tanto, Seiya y Bunny ya estaban en el parque de atracciones, iban paseando por él a la misma vez que iban subiendo a las atracciones.

A Bunny había muchas que le daban miedo y no podía evitar abrazar a Seiya mientras chillaba de miedo, pero aunque lo hiciera, esta vez era distinto, porque se podía abrazar a él todo lo que quisiera sin tener que sentir algo de culpabilidad.

- Te lo estas pasando bien? – le preguntó Seiya mientras salían de la casa del terror.

- Si, mucho! – le contestó Bunny sonriendo.

- Me alegro mucho, quieres que montemos allí?.

- En la noria?.

- Si, es para tranquilizarnos después de un poco de emociones.

- Pero antes quiero un algodón de azúcar… - dijo Bunny algo melosa.

- Está bien…- dijo Seiya – no me explico como puedes ser tan golosa!.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el puesto donde hacían los algodones de azúcar, le compró a Bunny el sullo y se dirigieron hacia la noria y como había un poco de cola para subirse, a Bunny le dio tiempo a comérselo antes.

- Qué vista más bonita! – dijo Bunny sentada en el vagón mirando hacia toda la vista que había de Tokio.

Seiya la miraba en silencio, le gustaba mucho observar a Bunny y quedarse con cada uno de sus detalles, sus gestos, miradas… así siempre sabía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza sin tener que preguntar.

- Bunny – dijo Seiya mirándola – te puedo preguntar una cosa?.

- Si, dime – le contestó ella mirándolo.

- Desde que estás conmigo, has vuelto a pensar en Armando?.

- Por qué me preguntas eso? – le dijo Bunny un poco molesta.

- Contéstame – le dijo Seiya muy serio.

- Pues…

- Si o no – le volvió a decir serio.

- No sé porqué me preguntas eso ahora – le dijo Bunny con la cabeza agachada mirando hacia el suelo del vagón – hay veces que sí, que me acuerdo de él y me pregunto que cómo le irán las cosas… pero… aún así, yo ahora soy muy feliz y… y… - dijo llorando – te quiero – dijo mirando a Seiya.

Seiya no apartó ni un momento la vista de Bunny y se quedó parado al verla llorar.

- Bunny… - Seiya se tiró a abrazarla – lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte llorar y mucho menos quiero que pienses que dudo de ti – Seiya la miró a los ojos – tampoco me voy a enfadar, entiendo que te acuerdes de él y eso no es malo, sólo quería saberlo… perdóname si ha parecido otra cosa… pero… sabes?, te adoro Bunny y no sabes cuanto, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son por mi pregunta.

Seiya seguía mirando a Bunny, levantó sus manos y con ellas cogió la cara de Bunny acercándola a cada movimiento del vagón hacia él.

- No pasa nada – dijo Bunny moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de negación y sonriendo.

- Perdóname – dijo Seiya con voz muy dulce – sabes que te quiero, que te quiero mucho y lo importante que eres para mi…

Tal y como estaban, se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

De repente, el vagón de la noria empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro, haciendo que Bunny y Seiya se movieran por él dando tumbos contra las paredes.

- Bunny, estás bien? – le dijo Seiya levantándose.

- Si, pero qué ha pasado? – le contestó Bunny también levantándose.

- No lo sé – le respondió Seiya.

En cambio, en la entrada de la atracción, la gente corría de un lado a otro despavorida, asustada y gritando, Bunny y Seiya miraban por los cristales del vagón y sólo podían ver a la gente abajo correr, puesto que no veían anda más, cuando de nuevo, el vagón volvió a moverse de nuevo de un lado a otro haciéndoles caer de nuevo al suelo.

- Pero qué ocurre aquí? – le dijo Timmy a Viky cuando se acercaron y vieron a toda la gente correr.

- Timmy, mira allí arriba – le contestó Viky señalando hacia el vagón de la noria donde arriba de él se encontraba Selkis y en su interior Seiya y Bunny.

- Pero qué es eso?! – preguntó Timmy.

- Bunny y Seiya están dentro! – le dijo Viky.

- Vamos, tenemos que ayudarles! – dijo Timmy.

Ambas salieron corriendo hacia un lugar seguro donde poder transformarse.

- Cristal Urano, dame el poder! – dijo Timmy.

- Cristal Neptuno, dame el poder! – dijo Viky.

Mientras tanto, Seiya y Bunny seguían en el vagón sin saber muy bien qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, cuando algo hizo de nuevo mover el vagón y algo romper el cristal de una de las ventanas.

- Por fin te encuentro Bunny Tsukino!, o debería de decir Guerrero Luna… jajajaja… - dijo Selkis asomada por la ventana.

- No te atreverás a tocarla… no te dejaré! – le dijo Seiya a la misma vez que se tiraba para darle un golpe a Selkis.

- Jajajaja… - Selkis se reía – no te preocupes Seiya, tú también morirás! – le dijo Selkis esquivando el golpe que Seiya fue a darle y devolviéndole el ataque haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

Bunny estaba asustada, ayudó a incorporarse a Seiya y no supo que hacer más, no podía transformarse porque no había suficiente espacio en el vagón, pero aunque lo hubiera, tampoco se fiaba de hacerlo porque Selkis atacaría antes de que acabara la transformación.

- Bunny, avisa a las chicas mientras yo entretengo a esta cosa – le dijo Seiya muy serio.

- Pero…

- Hazlo! – le ordenó Seiya.

Todo fue darle la orden a Bunny y Seiya se volvió a tirar sobre Selkis haciéndolos caer a los dos al vació.

- Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó Bunny asomándose por la ventana mientras veía caer a Seiya y Selkis – tengo que avisar a las chicas – dijo Bunny asustada.

- Hola Bunny – le respondió Ray.

- Ray, necesito que vengáis urgentemente al parque de atracciones, el enemigo ha vuelto a atacar y… aaaaah!... – dijo Bunny.

- Bunny!, Bunny!... – decía Ray – no se como se las apaña, pero siempre se mete en líos.

- Tic, tic, tic – sonaron los intercomunicadores de las chicas.

- Dinos Ray – contestó Amy.

- Bunny está en problemas, el enemigo a aparecido, tenemos que ir corriendo al parque de atracciones.

- Si! – dijeron las demás al unísono.

Bunny seguía en el vagón de la noria, con la diferencia de que Selkis estaba dentro de él y tenía a Bunny agarrada del cuello.

- Seiya… donde está Seiya… - le decía Bunny a Selkis enfadada, aunque con dificultad porque no podía respirar bien.

- Tranquila, pronto te reunirás con él – le contestó Selkis deseosa de apretar más el cuellos de Bunny y matarla de una vez por todas.

- Venga, arriba! – le dijo Guerrero Neptuno a Seiya cogiéndole la mano.

- Gracias – dijo Seiya – menos mal que he podido engancharme si no…

- Aaaaaaaaaaah!... – oyeron gritar.

- Bunny… no! – dijo Seiya – aún está arriba.

- resquebrajar de la tierra, ataca! – dijo Guerrero Urano.

- Maldita seas… - dijo Selkis volviéndose hacia Guerrero Urano.

- Qué pasa?, ya te rindes?! – le contestó Guerrero Urano con sarcasmo.

- Jamás! – le dijo Selkis abalanzándose contra Guerrero Urano.

Dentro del vagón estaban Bunny, Guerrero Urano y Selkis; Bunny, al ver que Selkis y Urano peleaban, intentó salir del vagón para ir bajando por los palos hasta llegar al suelo, pero justo cuando iba a coger el palo para sujetarse, el vagón se movió y Bunny cayó al vacío no dándole tiempo a sujetarse a nada.

- Ya eres mía! – dijo Seiya cogiéndola al vuelo.

- Seiya!, gracias.

- Venga, bajemos y transformémonos.

- Si.

- Estrella de la Luna Plateada, dame el poder! – dijo Bunny.

- Estrella Luchadora de la Luna, dame el poder! – dijo Seiya.

- Neptuno, te cuidado, su ataque es verdaderamente fuerte – dijo Urano.

- Veremos a ver cuanto aguanta – dijo Neptuno riendo – Maremoto fulminante!.

- Aaaaaaaaah!... malditas seáis! – dijo Selkis tras ser alcanzada por el ataque de Neptuno.

- Sentimos llegar con retraso – dijo Guerrero Marte acompañada de Mercurio, Júpiter, Venus, Estrella Creadora y Curadora.

- Me alegro de veros – dijo Guerrero Urano.

- Chicas! – dijo Guerrero Luna.

- Estás bien Guerrero Luna? – preguntó Guerrero Júpiter.

- Si.

- Así que éste es nuestro enemigo? – dijo Guerrero Venus.

- Uno de los tantos… - dijo Guerrero Neptuno.

- Basta de chácharas! – dijo Selkis – ya me he cansado de jueguecitos, tomad!.

Selkis atacó con mucha rabia con su gran aguijón, lo que hizo que las chicas al apartarse para no se alcanzadas, cayeran al suelo.

- No te voy a permitir que destroces mi uniforme nuevo! – dijo Guerrero Marte – Dragón de fuego!.

Un hermoso dragón de fuego apareció en el cielo, emanando llamaradas por cada escama de su cuerpo. Guerrero Marte quedó impresionada por lo esplendoroso que era su ataque, al fin parecía que al tener nuevos poderes, que iban a poder igualarse con sus nuevos enemigos.

Tras el ataque de Guerrero Marte, Selkis quedó tumbada en el suelo, costándole levantarse.

- Ahora Guerrero Luna!.

- Rayo de Luna, Chispas de Estrellas! – dijo Guerrero Luna.

- Noooo… malditas.. – decía Selkis mientras desaparecía.

- Vaya, sí que ha costado – dijo Timmy una vez vuelta a la normalidad.

- Pero aún así, me alegra el saber que nuestros nuevos poderes están igualados a los de nuestros enemigos – dijo Ray – aunque… no se como, pero siempre te tienes que estar metiendo en líos! – dijo mirando a Bunny.

- Oye!, que yo no los voy buscando! – le contestó Bunny un poco enfadada – han sido ellos los que me han encontrado…

- Cómo que han sido ellos los que te han encontrado?! – preguntó Timmy.

- Saben la identidad de nosotros dos – dijo Seiya – así que andaros con cuidado, pueden saber también la vuestra.

Y ahí se quedaron todos, de pie, mirándose entre ellos y pensando en las palabras que Seiya le había dicho.


	8. El Amor De Patricia

**Capítulo 8:** EL AMOR DE PATRICIA

- Te odio Guerrero Luna! – gritaba Amón Ra dando golpes por todos lados en su trono – esque no hay ninguno entre vosotros de aniquilar a una simple niña!, menuda panda de inútiles que me sirven!, no valéis para nada!.

- Mi señor… - se atrevió a decir Khepri - me gustaría poder intentarlo y que su majestad me diera la oportunidad de matar de una vez por todas a esa dichosa Guerrero Luna…

- Ahora nos va a ser imposible encontrar tan fácilmente a Guerrero Luna – dijo Amón Ra enfadado, pero algo más calmado – Selkis se lo llevó con ella.

- Siento contradecirle mi señor – le corrigió Khepri – pero Selkis, antes de marchar, dijo la identidad tanto de Guerrero Luna, como el de las demás Guerreros, todos los sabemos mi señor – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Así que todos lo sabéis?! – volvió a gritar Amón Ra de nuevo muy enfadado – pues entonces si lo sabéis… por qué demonios no me las traéis!!!... – hizo una pausa – bien…, pues entonces, sabiéndolo como lo sabéis… que ninguno más falle!, me oís?!, no admitiré ni un fallo más!! – se sentó en su trono porque se encontraba débil.

- Entendido mi señor – dijo Khepri haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo.

Llevaba ya una semana sin parar de llover y este día no se presentaba con mejora y el tiempo tampoco parecía despejarse.

Patricia iba caminando bajo la lluvia con un paraguas en una mano y en la otra un montón de libros de cocina, andaba rápido, puesto que había empezado a llover más fuerte y no quería mojarse más de lo que ya estaba, cuando en un descuido, tropezó, haciéndole saltar los libros y cayendo éstos al suelo.

- Mis libros! – dijo Patricia agachándose a cogerlos.

- Espera, que te ayudo – le dijo un chico moreno de ojos verdes.

- Gra… gra… gracias… - le contestó Patricia toda avergonzada y colorada al ver a ese chico tan guapo.

- De nada – le contestó el chico con una sonrisa.

- Si quieres, para agradecerte tu ayuda, te invito a casa a un té – dijo Patricia un poco avergonzada – mi casa está muy cerca.

- Si, claro – le respondió el chico con una sonrisa muy dulce.

Patricia se puso más colorada aún cuando el chico aceptó su invitación, por un lado, se avergonzaba de haber sido tan directa con el chico a la hora de invitarlo, pero por el otro, le era muy familiar, aunque no sabía de qué.

- Así que te gusta la cocina? – le preguntó el chico con los libros en sus manos camino a la casa de Patricia.

- Así es – le contestó Patricia sin levantar la cabeza – quisiera convertirme en una gran cocinera.

- Estoy seguro de que lo serás – le volvió a decir el chico con la misma sonrisa dulce.

Los dos siguieron su camino callados, aunque Patricia de vez en cuando miraba a ese chico de reojo y siempre lo pillaba mirando, lo que hacía que Patricia se pusiera colorada y se avergonzara.

Llegaron al apartamento donde Patricia vivía, no era muy grande, puesto que para vivir una sola persona no necesitaba mucho, pero era acogedor y estaba muy limpio y ordenado.

- Adelante, pasa – le dijo Patricia cuando abrió la puerta.

- Gracias, pero las señoritas primero – le contestó muy amablemente el chico.

- Ponte cómodo, voy a traerte algo para que te seques y te cambies de ropa – le dijo Patricia entrando deprisa hacia la habitación interior.

- Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta que te molestes, estoy bien así – le contestó el chico entrando en el salón y viendo la manera de cómo sentarse para no mojar nada.

Al estar mirando, vió un muele donde Patricia tenía muchas fotos donde salía con todas sus amigas y también tenía algunas de hacía ya algunos años, donde salía con un chico.

- Esas son mis amigas – dijo Patricia cuando entró al salón – hay veces que nos peleamos, pero nos queremos mucho – le volvió a decir dejando una toalla y ropa seca encima del sofá.

- Y éste chico? – le preguntó el chico con la foto en la mano.

- Es… bueno, fue mi primer novio, pero por cosas, tuvimos que dejarlo y separarnos – le contestó Patricia no dándole mucha importancia.

- Tuvo que ser alguien muy especial e importante en tu vida para que aún conserves sus fotos y más que lo recuerdes viéndolo – le contestó el chico dejando de nuevo la foto – oh!, perdona, a lo mejor estoy siendo muy indiscreto – le volvió a decir mirando a Patricia.

- No te preocupes – le contestó Patricia con una sonrisa – me gusta hablar de ello – le dijo sentándose en el sofá – a decir verdad, fue mi primer amor y ha sido el único.

- No te has vuelto a enamorar después? – le preguntó el chico mientras caminaba dirección a sentarse al lado de Patricia.

- En verdad, me han gustado muchos chicos y porque en todos he visto algo que tenía él, pero no he salido con ninguno – Patricia fija la vista en la foto que el chico había tenido en sus manos – Kei fue muy especial para mi, lo conocí cuando mis padres murieron en un terremoto hace ya 7 años, que entonces me fui a vivir con mis abuelos, al principio solo éramos amigos, siempre estábamos juntos y lo compartíamos todo y 2 años después, nos dimos cuenta de que en verdad lo que estábamos, era enamorados. Estuvimos saliendo casi 2 años, pero a sus padres los trasladaron de trabajo a otra ciudad y desde entonces, no he vuelto a saber nada de él desde hace 3 años – terminó diciendo Patricia algo triste.

- Pero 3 años es mucho tiempo – le dijo el chico – y por qué no lo has llamado?.

- Porque quedamos en que cuando llegara a China, me llamaría para así poder seguir en contacto, pero eso nunca sucedió, quizás ya hasta se haya olvidado de mí – dijo Patricia con tristeza.

- Venga – le dijo el chico apoyando su mano en la de Patricia – a lo mejor lo que pasó fue que se le perdió y no ha tenido ninguna referencia para poder buscarte.

- No se – Patricia se levantó nerviosa por haber sido tocada por ese chico – supongo que una vez que se hubo acomodado en su nueva casa, no quiso saber nada más de lo que dejó aquí.

- Y si lo volvieras a ver, qué le dirías? – le preguntó el chico – perdona, a lo mejor me estoy pasando al preguntarte tanto.

- No, tranquilo – Patricia le sonrió – pues… en verdad nunca lo he pensado, siempre he estado con mis recuerdos… aunque si tuviera la oportunidad, le diría que nunca lo he olvidad y que siempre ha estado presente en mi vida cada día…

- Aún lo quieres, verdad? – preguntó de nuevo el chico.

- Nunca lo dejaré de hacer – le contestó Patricia muy segura – bueno, voy hacer el té y tú será mejor que te cambies o terminarás pillando un resfriado! – le dijo muy amable y sonriendo.

- Si, será mejor que me cambie – le dijo el chico sonriendo.

Patricia entró en la cocina y se paró un momento apoyada en la pared y respirando profundo, aunque no lo quiso demostrar con ese chico, estaba muy nerviosa hablando con él, el corazón lo tenía acelerado y aún le duraba el temblor de piernas de cuando el chico le había tocado su mano con la suya… en ese momento, se le vino a la memoria cuando Kei lo hacía cada vez que se encontraba triste, para que supiera que no estaba sola.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando ya se le había pasado todo, cogió las cosas y empezó a preparar el té y sacó galletas que ella misma había echo la noche anterior.

- Perdona la tardanza – Patricia se disculpó.

- No importa – el chico le contestó sonriendo – gracias por la ropa.

- No hay de qué – le contestó – bueno, y tú que, no tienes novia ni nada así? – le preguntó mientras le echaba té.

- Pues… no, ahora mismo no, pero la tuve… - le contestó el chico.

- Qué pasó entre vosotros? – preguntó Patricia.

- Supongo que no supe apreciarla y quererla como se merecía, además de que tuvimos que separarnos – le dijo e chico.

- Pero nunca es tarde para rectificar – le dijo Patricia.

- Pero tampoco sé como reaccionaría si volviera a saber de mí.

- Ya, pero si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás – le contestó Patricia sonriendo.

- Si, supongo que si – le contestó – muy ricas las galletas – dijo comiendo una.

- Te gustan? – preguntó Patricia.

- Si, la has hecho tú? – preguntó el chico.

- S… si… - dijo Patricia algo cortada.

- Pues serás una cocinera excelente – le dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Gracias – le contestó Patricia colorada.

- Bueno, tengo que marcharme, muchas gracias por todo – le dijo el chico levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Gracias a ti por ayudarme a traer los libros – le dijo Patricia.

- Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto – le dijo el chico – bueno, adiós – y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Patricia y salió del apartamento.

- A… adiós… - dijo Patricia desde la puerta colorada – espero que nos veamos pronto…

Era viernes por la tarde y Armando acababa de salir de sus clases, todos sus compañeros se iban a ir a pasar la tarde a la bolera, pero él en cambio, se dirigía a la residencia, desde hacía dos meses, apenas salía con sus compañeros, tan sólo quería terminar sus estudios lo más rápido posible y regresar a Tokyo para poder estar más cerca de Bunny, aunque ya no estuviera con ella.

Llegó a su habitación, se sentó en su escritorio, cogió papel y lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

"_Mi querida Bunny… se que no soy perecedero ni tan siquiera ni de escribirte, pero llevo dos meses intentando decirte algo… dos meses en los que más que nunca, no he parado de pesar en ti… TE QUIERO, siempre te he querido, a pesar de lo que ha pasado y no hay ni un solo día en el que no me haya arrepentido de lo que hice._

_Ahora sé que estás con Seiya, y aunque sea muy a mi pesar, puesto que nunca lo que querido cerca tulla, espero que te esté cuidando mucho más de lo que yo no supe hacerlo._

_Si te pregunto, puede que me lo niegues, pero sé que algo está pasando allí y sé que tus poderes han evolucionado porque lo sentí y sentí como los míos también lo hicieron, como a pasado todas las otras veces._

_Llevo un poco más de medio año fuera de allí y lejos de ti y el tiempo se me hace eterno al no tenerte a mi lado y mucho más al saber que no estás allí esperándome…_

_Dentro de nada será el Karisumasu… y por primera vez en 3 años que estuvimos juntos, me he dado cuenta en lo que significaban para ti todas esas fiestas y la ilusión que te hacía pasarlas a mi lado… te echo tanto de menos Bunny… ojala pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y no me hubiera separado nunca de ti… te quiero Bunny… te quiero… y no sabes cuanto…_

_Armando"_

Había anochecido en Tokyo y también había parado de llover, la temperatura empezó a bajar cada vez más hasta llegar casi a los 3 grados bajo cero.

Cada una de las chicas estaba en sus casas, los únicos que andaban fuera eran Taiki y Seiya, que se había encontrado por el camino de regreso a casa cuando acompañaron a Bunny y Amy de las sullas.

Bunny estaba tomando un baño, había cenado y también se había preparado las cosas para el día siguiente para ir a clase, además, Seiya también la había ayudado a hacer unos ejercicios de matemáticas que Bunny no entendía.

Salió de tomar su baño, se puso el pijama, se cepilló el pelo y se metió en la cama.

- Bunny, como te encuentras? – le preguntó Luna.

- Bien, por que? – le respondió.

- Esque no me gustan que nuestros enemigos te tengan localizable.

- Tranquila Luna, no me pasará nada, las chicas están conmigo y Seiya y los chicos…

- Bunny, no te confíes…

- De acuerdo Luna… ahora déjame dormir…

Bunny se dio la vuelta y se durmió.

No llevaba mucho rato cuando empezó a soñar…

A la mañana siguiente toda la ciudad amaneció nevada, Bunny, aunque se abrigó bien, llegó con bastante frío al instituto.

- Buenos días!.

- Buenos días Bunny! – le contestó Carola.

- Vaya!, pronto será el día de _Karisumasu_! – dijo Bunny.

- Siempre te hace ilusión esos días – le dijo Amy.

- Si, esque son tan bonitos… - contestó Bunny.

- Aaaaaaai… - Patricia suspiró.

- Oye Patricia, te pasa algo? – le preguntó Bunny.

- Chicas… me he enamorado… - le contestó Patricia en las nubes.

- Siempre estás igual – le dijo Amy.

- es guapo?! – preguntó Carola ilusionada.

- Si… mucho… - contestó Patricia como estando en otro mundo.

- Y como se llama? – le preguntó Amy.

- Pues… no le pregunté el nombre – respondió Patricia.

- Oi! – dijo Bunny – pero como puedes estar enamorada de un chico y no saber como se llama!!??.

- Pero estoy segura de que lo volveré a ver… - dijo Patricia estando de nuevo en su mundo…

- Déjala Bunny, cuando Patricia se enamora… - le dijo Amy.

- Buenos días! – dijo Taiki.

- Buenos días princesa – le dijo Seiya a Bunny dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Seiya! – Bunny lo abrazó.

- Pero si me vistes ayer – le contestó Seiya.

- Ya… pero esque cada vez que te veo, me alegra… - le dijo Bunny.

- Aaaaaaaaai… - volvió a suspirar Patricia.

- Y a esta qué le pasa? – preguntó Yaten.

- Que se ha enamorado – respondió Amy.

- Pero tranquilos chicos, siempre es así – dijo Carola.

- Qué raras que sois las chicas… - dijo Taiki.

Sonó el timbre de comienzo de las clases, cada uno se sentó en su sitio y prestaron atención a las explicaciones.

Tras una larga mañana de clase para la mayoría de las chicas, por fin, llegó la hora de comer, así que fueron al comedor, comieron y se quedaron un poco charlando.

- Qué vas hacer esta tarde? – preguntó Bunny.

- Pues tenemos ensayo para el musical – le contestó Seiya, por que?.

- Por nada… - le dijo Bunny – esque… han abierto un recreativo nuevo y quería ir contigo…

- Mañana si quieres vamos, vale? – le dijo Seiya con voz muy dulce – así pasamos toda la tarde allí, esque hay poco tiempo para preparar el musical y…

- Vale, mañana! – le contestó Bunny sonriendo.

- Aunque sea luego tarde, cuando termine, quieres que pase a recogerte princesa? – le dijo Seiya.

- Si – contestó Bunny.

- Luego nos vemos, te quiero! – le dijo Seiya levantándose junto con Taiki y Yaten y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Y vosotras qué vais hacer? – preguntó Carola.

- Yo tengo que ir a la academia – dijo Amy.

- Patricia… - dijo Bunny.

- Dime Bunny – le contestó Patricia.

- Si vas a tu casa, podría irme contigo para que me enseñaras hacer la tarta de nata y fresa…?, esque el día del Karisumasu está cerca y quiero aprender para hacerle una a Seiya… - le contestó Bunny.

- Claro que sí – le dijo Patricia – pero antes tenemos que pasar a comprar los ingredientes.

- Gracias Patricia! – le dijo Bunny abrazándola.

- Y tú que vas hacer Carola? – preguntó Amy.

- Voy a pasarme a ver a Ray, Artemís y Luna también irán – contestó Carola.

- Bueno chicas, nos vemos mañana – dijo Amy.

- Yo también me voy – dijo Carola.

- Nos vamos Bunny? – le preguntó Patricia.

- Si

Todas las chicas se levantaron y se fueron cada una hacer sus cosas.

- La vas a querer de fresa la tarta Bunny? – le preguntó Patricia.

- Si no es mucho pedir… - le contestó Bunny un poco haciendo la pelota.

- En absoluto! – le contestó Patricia sonriendo.

Entraron en el supermercado, buscaron todo lo que necesitaron para la tarta, se pusieron en la cola de la caja, pagaron y salieron dirección a la casa de Patricia.

Cuando pasaron por el trozo de calle donde el autobús paraba, Patricia empezó a mirar de un lado a otro con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar con ese chico, ya que ahí fue donde se encontraron la primera vez.

- Qué buscas Patricia? – le preguntó Bunny al darse cuenta de que miraba a todos lados.

- Eh?, nada, nada… no es nada… - dijo Patricia algo desilusionada.

Siguieron el resto del camino en silencio, llegaron a la casa de Patricia, subieron a ella, dejaron las cosas del instituto y se pusieron a hacer la tarta.

Patricia le iba explicando paso por paso a Bunny como se hacía, Bunny iba prestando mucha atención y apuntando todo lo que Patricia le iba diciendo, así, hasta que la terminaron de hacer y la metieron en el horno para que se cociera.

Como la tarta tenía que estar 20 minutos cociéndose, ambas se salieron al balcón a esperar mientras veían pasar a la gente de un lado a otro en la calle.

- Bunny… - le preguntó Patricia.

- Dime.

- Cómo se olvida a un chico que ha sido tu gran amor? – le preguntó Patricia con la mirada perdida.

- No lo olvidas – le contestó Bunny rotunda.

- Pero a ti se te ve muy bien con Seiya y Armando…

- Mira Patricia, yo a Seiya lo quiero mucho y es muy importante para mi, como lo sois todas vosotras y Armando… siempre quedan sus recuerdos, porque son cosas que has vivido, y aunque eso sea así, no significa que yo esté engañando a Seiya, sino todo lo contrario, hace que lo quiera más y más… - le contestó Bunny con una sonrisa.

- Ya… te entiendo… pero… y si no eres capaz? – le volvió a preguntar Patricia dudosa.

- Créeme que sí que lo harás… - le contestó Bunny de nuevo con otra sonrisa.

- Toc, toc, toc! – llamaron a la puerta.

- Yo abro! – dijo Bunny dirigiéndose a ella – ummm… qué raro? – dijo mirando a todos lados sin ver a nadie – y esto? – dijo agachándose al mirar al suelo y ver una carta.

- Quién es? – preguntó Patricia.

- No sé – le contestó Bunny cogiendo la carta – solo han dejado esta carta – le dijo cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia el comedor – pero no tiene remite, solo pone tu nombre.

- Qué raro… - le dijo Patricia cogiéndola – va, seguro que es propaganda – dijo tirándola a la papelera – vayamos a comernos la tarta.

- Si… - dijo Bunny dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, Bunny estaba devorando la tarta que habían echo las dos.

- Mmm…!, qué rica! – decía Bunny con toda la boca llena de pastel.

- Me alegro que te guste – le contestó Patricia sonriendo mientras le echaba el té en la taza.

- Espero que cuando yo se la vaya hacer a Seiya me salga tan buena como esta! – volvió a decir Bunny sin parar de comer.

- Si la haces con cariño, seguro que si – le dijo Patricia – además, viniendo de ti, a Seiya le gusta todo – Patricia sonrió.

- Riiiiiing! – sonó el teléfono.

- Enseguidas vuelvo – le dijo Patricia yendo hacia el teléfono – si? – preguntó.

- Hola, soy Seiya, está Bunny ahí?.

- Si, espera que se pone – le dijo Patricia – Bunny!, es Seiya!.

- Seiya! – dijo Bunny cogiendo el teléfono.

- Qué hay cabeza de chorlito – le contestó Seiya – estás muy ocupada?.

- No, por qué?.

- Porque ya hemos terminado por hoy, por si querías que nos viéramos.

- Pues… esque… - Bunny miró a Patricia.

- No te preocupes, vete – le dijo Patricia flojito.

- Si – contestó Bunny.

- Pues dentro de diez minutos estaré allí, espérame en la puerta, vale?, te quiero! – le dijo Seiya colgando.

- De verdad que no te importa?! – le preguntó Bunny a Patricia mientras colgaba el teléfono.

- No, no te preocupes, además, hoy apenas habéis estado juntos y querréis estarlo – le contestó Patricia.

- Gracias Patricia!.

Bunny antes de irse ayudó a Patricia a recoger las cosas que habían ensuciado para hacer la tarta y a fregar los platos, cogió sus cosas, se despidió de Patricia y se bajó a la entrada a esperar a que Seiya llegara.

Patricia, al quedarse sola, se acordó de que la carta que había recibido sin remitente aún seguía en la papelera intacta y como le llamaba la curiosidad de saber quien era, la cogió y la abrió.

"_Cuanto tiempo sin decirte nada Patricia… y cuanto tiempo sin tener noticias mías… En verdad, no se por donde empezar porque tal vez una disculpa no sirva, pero esque es lo único que ahora mismo se me ocurre para decirte. Sé que en 3 años he tenido tiempo de sobra para haber podido llamarte o escribirte y de verdad que siento mucho no haberlo echo antes, he sido un tonto al pensar que al estar separados podría olvidarte y que lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, con el tiempo terminaría desapareciendo, pero en verdad, lo único que he conseguido a sido hacerte daño y yo quedar como un tonto… por eso quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor, me gustaría que si es posible, te reunieras esta noche conmigo en el puerto marítimo… me gustaría verte…"_

Patricia terminó de leer esa carta y se quedó sentada en el sofá con ella en la mano, pensativa… ¿qué hacía?, ¿iba o no iba?... la verdad es que tenía mucha curiosidad en ir, aunque se imaginaba de quien se trataba, no se atrevía a ir a ver como estaba… también pensó en llamar a Carola, que siempre estaba dispuesta para todas esas cosas, pero tampoco quería que sus amigas se enteraran de eso, por lo menos aún…

Bunny estaba en el portal esperando a que Seiya llegara, como tardaba un poco, salió a la acera y miró hacia la derecha haber si lo veía.

- Hola princesa! – Seiya abrazó a Bunny por detrás – llevas mucho rato esperándome?.

- Seiya! – dijo Bunny abrazando aún más a Seiya – no – dijo moviendo la cabeza – llevo muy poco.

- Lo siento por hacerte esperar – le dijo Seiya dándole un beso en la mejilla – nos vamos?.

- Donde?.

- Confía en mi – Seiya sonrió, cogió a Bunny de la mano y se fueron.

Mientras tanto, en el Templo Hikawa…

- Y si lo tapamos con maderas? – le decía Fernando a ray.

- Crees que aguantará? – le contestó ray.

- Creo que si, pero si no lo probamos, no lo sabremos – le dijo Fernando acercándose a ray.

- Pues entonces subo contigo a ayudarte, así terminaremos antes y es menos el frío que pasas – le dijo Ray.

- No, tu no… no quiero que te enfríes… - le dijo Fernando muy cerca de Ray y acariciando su pelo.

- Ray! – dijo Carola abriendo la puerta.

- Carola…! – dijo Ray apartando a Fernando y toda colorada – qué haces aquí?...

- Pues porque… - Carola mira a Fernando – hola Fernando!, no estaría interrumpiendo algo?...

- Hola Carola – dijo Fernando.

- Eh?, no, no!! – dijo enseguidas Ray toda colorada.

- Bueno, yo me voy a arreglar el tejado – dijo Fernando.

- Ten cuidado – le contestó Ray.

- Has podido averiguar algo más sobre el enemigo? – le preguntó Carola una vez que Fernando se hubo ido.

- No, nada.

- Aunque así sea, vuestras fuerzas se han equilibrado a las de ellos, no? – dijo Luna.

- Aunque no hay que bajar la guardia – dijo Artemís.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de Tokyo…

- Patinar?? – dijo Bunny – vamos a patinar??!!.

- Yo te ayudaré – le dijo Seiya – esque la otra vez, al final no pudimos estar tranquilos y…

- Está bien – le dijo Bunny – pero no me sueltes!

- Te lo prometo princesa – le dijo Seiya dándole la mano.

Los dos se pusieron los patines, Seiya fue el primero en entrar en la pista de patinaje, Bunny iba detrás, agarrada a la baranda, se paró en la puerta, Seiya le dio la mano, Bunny se agarró a ella y entró en la pista.

- Muy bien!, parece que no se te a olvidado lo que aprendiste – le dijo Seiya.

- Aunque no se tan bien como tú… - contestó Bunny avergonzada.

- Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado – le dijo Seiya sonriendo.

Bunny también sonrió y siguieron patinando. Cuando llevaban un buen rato, sin darse cuenta, Bunny se soltó de la mano de Seiya y estaba patinando sola.

- Seiya!, mírame! – le decía Bunny toda ilusionada.

Seiya la miraba a lo lejos, estaba preciosa patinando, un poco patosilla puesto que no sabía mucho, pero aún así estaba preciosa.

Empezó a nevar y hacer algo más de frío.

- Bunny, nos vamos' – le dijo Seiya.

- Ya?.

- Está empezando a nevar, otro día volvemos a venir.

- Vale.

Salieron de la pista, fueron a quitarse los patines y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Bunny.

- Has visto como esta vez he aguantado mas el equilibrio? – le preguntó Bunny a Seiya.

- Si, con un poco más de práctica serás toda una profesional! – le dijo Seiya riendo.

- Pero por qué te metes conmigo?! – le dijo Bunny un poco molesta.

- Lo siento – Seiya se disculpó – pero no es mi intención hacerlo, me sale solo…

- Si, arréglalo ahora! – le dijo Bunny un poco enfadada.

- A si?. Así que te enfadas? – le dijo Seiya volviéndose hacia Bunny y cogiéndola en brazos.

- Pero qué haces? – dijo Bunny toda avergonzada.

- Hacerte ver que te quiero – le dijo Seiya mirándola a los ojos y dándole besos, muchos besos.

- Seiya, para! – le decía Bunny mientras se reía – me haces cosquillas!.

- Qué bonita que eres – le dijo Seiya mirándola a los ojos con una mirada muy dulce mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

- Seiya…

- Me gusta tanto observarte desde la distancia, que cuando te tengo tan cerca, no puedo remediar en hacer tonterías… - le dijo Seiya acariciándole la cara.

- Yo… - Bunny estaba toda colorada – Seiya…

Bunny se acercó más a él y terminaron besándose, aunque estando así, alguien pasó empujándoles y haciéndoles caer al suelo.

- Eh!, pero mira por donde vas! – dijo Bunny enfadada volviéndose hacia esa persona.

- Esa no es Patricia? – preguntó Seiya viendo como se alejaba corriendo.

- Si… qué raro?, qué le pasará? – dijo Bunny mientras veía a Patricia también alejarse.

- La seguimos' – preguntó Seiya.

- Si – dijo Bunny rotunda.

Así que ambos cogieron camino dirección hacia donde Patricia había ido.

Ray y Carola aún seguían en el templo hablando sobre sus nuevos poderes e intentando averiguar algo más sobre él preguntándole al fuego.

Fernando también había terminado de arreglar el techo y al pasar por la puerta de la habitación donde Ray y Carola estaban hablando, como escuchó una conversación un poco rara, se quedó escuchando, aunque sabía que eso estaba muy mal por su parte.

- Bueno Ray, me voy, mañana nos vemos – dijo Carola abriendo la puerta.

- Hasta mañana – le contestó Ray.

Fernando se apartó de la puerta y se pegó a la pared en la dirección contraria a la que Carola iría, camuflado por la oscuridad para que no lo viera.

Cuando vio que Carola se había marchado, se asomó con cuidado para ver que hacía Ray y la vio sentada frente a su fuego, en el cual meditaba siempre.

- Te divierte espiar? – le dijo Ray sin volverse.

- Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – le preguntó Fernando.

- Yo lo se todo… - Ray se volvió y sonrió a Fernando.

- Y el fuego… qué sabe? – le preguntó Fernando sentándose al lado de Ray.

- en verdad lleva días que no me dice nada interesante – dio Ray volviendo a mirar hacia el fuego algo triste.

- Ray, te puedo preguntar una cosa? – le dijo Fernando – pero me gustaría que fueras sincera conmigo.

- Dime – le contestó Ray mirando al suelo.

- Se que ha estado mal por mi parte escuchar detrás de la puerta, pero… es verdad que tú y las chicas sois las guerreros que luchan por todos nosotros?.

Ray levantó la vista y se quedó mirando a Fernando a los ojos.

- Quieres saber la verdad? – le dijo Ray.

- Si.

- Está bien… - Ray cogió aire – no te voy a explicar toda la historia porque es muy larga, pero es cierto, las chicas y yo, junto con Seiya, Taiki, Timmy, Viky, Andrea y Raquel, somos las guerreras de la justicia – le dijo Ray igual de seria.

- Vaya!... estoy saliendo con una guerrero! – dijo Fernando levantando la voz.

- Oye!, que no es para tomárselo a broma! – le rechistó Ray un poco enfadada.

- Perdona Ray…, pero en verdad pensaba que me ibas a decir que no y al decirme que si, pues… - le dijo Fernando un poco avergonzado – entonces… por eso desapareces tanto?, y no estarás muy expuesta al peligro, no? – le dijo Fernando un poco preocupado.

- No te preocupes, siempre tenemos cuidado – Ray sonrió – además, si la cosa se complica, Bunny siempre lo soluciona.

- Bunny?.

- Ni te imaginas como puede ser Bunny cuando estamos en problemas – dijo Ray orgullosa de su amiga.

Y ahí se quedaron, hablando de cosas que Ray no le hubiera contado nunca a Fernando para no preocuparlo.

Mientras tanto, Seiya y Bunny seguían corriendo detrás de Patricia.

- Pero donde va?!, ya no puedo más! – decía Bunny sin parar de correr.

- Mira, ya estamos cerca del puerto marítimo, a lo mejor se dirige allí – le contestó Seiya también sin parar de correr.

Y así fue, un poco más adelante, cuando hubo llegado al puerto marítimo, a la parte de la carga y descarga, Patricia se paró dándole la espalda a los grandes cajones que estaban esperando a ser cargados a la mañana siguiente y mirando hacia el mar, que se encontraba todo sereno bajo una inmensa luna llena, cuyo reflejo plateado se reflejaba en la oscura agua…

- Ai… menos mal que ha parado – dijo Bunny respirando apoyada en uno de esos cajones – ya no podía mas!.

- Sssssss!, habla mas bajo!, no ves que nos va a descubrir…! – le dijo Seiya regañándola.

- Perdona… - dijo Bunny un poco avergonzada.

Patricia seguía mirando dirección al mar y no paraba de mirar el reloj.

- A quién espera? – preguntó Bunny.

- No sé, pero parece muy impaciente, sabes si ha quedado con alguien?.

- Que yo sepa no, aunque esta tarde ha recibido una carta un poco rara… - dijo Bunny un poco misteriosa – a lo mejor era una cita!.

- Esque no la ha leído?

- No, me ha hecho tirarla a la papelera…

- Sea lo que sea, se la ve nerviosa…

Ambos seguían "espiando" a Patricia de entre la oscuridad de esos grandes cajones y en silencio para no ser descubiertos.

- Patricia… - alguien la llamó haciéndole girarse – hola – dijo con voz un poco avergonzada.

- Ho… ho… hola… - dijo Patricia toda colorada – has sido tú el que me has mandado la carta? , de verdad eres Kei? – le preguntó Patricia muy avergonzada y esperanzada.

- Kei? – dijo Seiya.

- Qué Kei? – preguntó Bunny.

- Ssss…, que no me dejas escuchar – contestó Seiya.

- Está bien… ya me callo… - rechistó Bunny.

- No me reconoces Patri? – le preguntó Kei – la verdad es que ha pasado mucho tiempo…

- Por qué ahora?, por qué no me has escrito?, por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?, por qué… - preguntaba Patricia llorando sin ser consciente de que era ese chico al que tanto quería el que estaba enfrente de ella.

- Lo siento – le dijo Kei con sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de Patricia y mirándola a los ojos – no sabes cuanto he pensado en ti cada día desde que me fui… no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día, y entiendo que estén enfadada, sería lógico porque no te he dicho nada desde que me fui y sé que sería ponerte una excusa tonta decirte que si no lo he hecho ha sido porque he estado solucionando unas cosas… - Kei agachó la cabeza – aunque pensaras como me dijiste en tu apartamento que me había olvidado de ti, nunca ha sido así y no se si he sabido demostrarte lo que me importabas, quiero que me perdones – le dijo levantando la vista y mirando a Patricia – sabes, aunque en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me vieras muy frío y no te demostrara lo que sentía por ti, so significaba que no lo sintiera y que lo siga haciendo…

Patricia estaba paralizada, las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le latía muy rápido.

- Kei yo… - Patricia intentaba hablar aunque estaba muy avergonzada – yo… me siento muy ridícula, te conté todo aquello, tú sabías quien era, te lo conté todo y tú… tú… no me dijiste nada…

Kei no se lo pensó, estando tan cerca de Patricia no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad, la había querido siempre, pero por cosas de su destino que algunas aún ni entendía, se tuvo que alejar de ella y ahora, aunque estaba de nuevo cerca y estaba de nuevo a su lado, no sabía tampoco cuanto tiempo sería, además, tenía una misión que cumplir y había una persona que debía de encontrar… aún así, se sentía muy a gusto a su lado.

Ambos estaban el uno enfrente del otro, mirándose y en silencio… un silencio algo peculiar porque ambos estaban muy nerviosos y casi y podían oír los latidos del corazón del otro.

- Kei… - dijo Seiya sin apartar la vista – la verdad es que se parece…

- Qué?, a quién?, qué ocurre?. Seiya… - dijo Bunny.

- Mira – le dijo Seiya escondiéndose detrás del cajón para hablar con tranquilidad y para que nadie los viera – hace unos… creo que sobre unos tres años, en nuestro planeta apareció un guerrero que hacía tiempo que no habíamos visto y cuando Galaxia destruyó el planeta, creímos y de echo lo pensamos, de que murió, aunque era una pena, porque fue de gran ayuda en nuestra lucha, pero esque… - Seiya se asomó para volver a mirar donde estaba Patricia y Kei – se llama exactamente igual…

- Entonces… crees que es el? – preguntó Bunny asomándose también al lado de Seiya.

- Es un presentimiento… pero estoy por decirte, que estoy seguro de que si.

- Pero entonces… qué hace con Patricia?, de qué se conocen?.

- No lo se… - le respondió Seiya sin apartar la vista de ellos dos.

De repente, en el silencio de la noche, se escuchó como especie de una gran explosión, Seiya, Bunny, Kei y Patricia miraron hacia donde creían haber escuchado el ruido y vieron venir corriendo a Ray y Fernando.

- Patricia!, corre! – le gritó Ray.

Detrás de ellos, apareció Khepri atacándolos.

- Vamos, corre! – le dijo Patricia a Kei cogiéndolo de la mano y empezando a correr.

- Seiya… - le dijo Bunny mirándolo.

- Vayamos con ellos.

Los dos salieron de donde estaban y corrieron hacia Ray y Fernando.

- Bunny, pero qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Ray extrañada.

- Calla y corre – le dijo Seiya.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya…! – dijo Khepri desde las alturas – no pensaba encontrar a más insectos por aquí… mejor, más mataré!.

Y atacó 3 veces seguidas haciendo que todos chillaran, levantando una gran polvareda, dándoles así tiempo a poder esconderse.

- Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Patricia – y Kei? – dijo mirando a todos lados.

- No es el memento de dar explicaciones – dijo Ray – tenemos que transformarnos y acabar con ese monstruo.

- Ray… - le dijo Bunny por lo bajillo y entre dientes – está Fernando…

- Tranquila!, lo sabe todo – dijo Ray sonriendo – venga!, cristal de Marte, dame el poder!.

- Está bien – dijo Seiya – Estrella Luchadora de la luna, dame el poder!

- Cristal de Júpiter, dame el poder! – dijo Patricia.

- Estrella de la Luna Plateada, dame el poder! – dijo Bunny.

- Vaya… osea que es verdad… - dijo Fernando para sí mismo viendo como todos se transformaban – de ahora en adelante, cabrearé menos a Ray…

- Bien!, acabemos con ese monstruo! – dijo Guerrero Luna.

- Pero dejármelo a mi… - dijo Guerrero Júpiter – ha hecho que vuelva a separarme de nuevo de él… - dijo apretando los puños y saliendo corriendo para ser vista.

- Así que estáis ahí?! – dijo Khepri.

- Si, aquí estoy! – dijo Guerrero Júpiter muy enfadada – y voy hacer que pagues por separarme de nuevo de la persona más importante que he tenido en mi vida… Rayo de trueno eléctrico! – atacó.

- Jajaja… - Khepri se rió al esquivar el ataque de Guerrero Júpiter – eso es lo único que sabes hacer?.

- Yo de ti no me reiría tanto, no está sola – dijo Guerrero Estelar Luchadora a sus espaldas – Destello Estelar!.

A Khepri no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo y cayó al suelo, cosa que aprovechó Guerrero Júpiter para pelear y darle más golpes.

- Ya te tengo! – le dijo Khepri a Guerrero Júpiter en un descuido.

- Pero… qué pasa?!, no me puedo mover! – dijo Guerrero Júpiter.

- Guerrero Júpiter! – dijo Guerrero Luna cogiéndola de la mano para intentar moverla – pero… qué es esto?!, no puedo moverme!.

- Pobre tonta… - dijo Khepri riéndose – habéis caído las dos en mis aguas congelantes transparentes… cuanto más os mováis, más rápido os cubriréis y cuando estéis del todo, moriréis porque no podréis respirar…

- Dragón de fuego! – dijo Guerrero Marte indicando su ataque hacia Guerrero Luna y Guerrero Júpiter para intentar descongelarlas.

- Pequeña estúpida… - dijo Khepri – lo único que has conseguido es que se vayan congelando más rápido!.

- Guerrero Luna! – gritó Guerrero Estelar Luchadora!.

- Luchadora! – dijo Guerrero Luna.

- Maldito seas… - le gritó Guerrero Júpiter muy enfadada.

- Vaya, parece que al fin conseguiremos matar a Guerrero Luna… - dijo Khepri – mi amo y señor estará muy orgulloso de mi…

- Guerrero Luna?! – se dijo Kei para sí mismo desde la distancia y en la oscuridad para no ser visto – así que eres tú…, bien… pues entonces es hora de que ayude un poco… Estrella Destructora de la Luna, dame le poder!.

- No! – Guerrero Estelar Luchadora seguía peleando junto con Guerrero Marte – no dejaré que muera… nunca!, Destello Estelar!.

- Jajaja… pobres idiotas… - dijo Khepri – no veis que no podéis contra mi?!.

Pero su chulería de invencible pronto se le quitó porque fue tirado al suelo desde lejos con un ataque que él no esperaba, haciendo que Guerrero Luna y Guerrero Júpiter pudieran de nuevo moverse.

- Tú… - dijo Guerrero Estelar Luchadora mirando a Guerrero Estelar Destructora.

- Me alegro de volver a verte – le dijo Guerrero Estelar Destructora a Guerrero Estelar Luchadora.

- Gracias – le dijo Guerrero Estelar Luchadora.

- Menos mal… - dijo Guerrero Luna – ya puedo moverme!.

- Guerrero Luna, ahora es tu oportunidad! – le dijo Guerrero Marte.

- Si – contestó Guerrero Luna – Rayo de Luna, Chispa de Estrellas!.

Y en cuestión de segundos, Khepri desapareció.

- Gra… cias… - dijo Guerrero Luna cuando hubo terminado con Khepri, pero Guerrero Estelar Destructora ya había desaparecido.

Al día siguiente, Bunny casi llega tarde a la primera hora de la mañana a clase, pero se había entretenido terminando la tarta de fresa que Patricia le había enseñado hacer.

- Buenos días! – dijo Bunny entrando por la puerta de clase.

- Buenos días! – le contestaron sus compañeros y amigas.

- Buenos días princesa – le dijo Seiya con una sonrisa muy dulce.

- Seiya!, buenos días! – dijo Bunny acercándose a la mesa donde estaba Seiya sentado – toma – le dijo poniéndole encima de la mesa algo envuelto en una caja de cartón.

- Para mi?, qué es? – dijo mirando con entusiasmo lo que Bunny le había puesto encima de la mesa.

- Felicidades! – le dijo Bunny muy entusiasmada – hoy es el día de Kurisumasu!.

- El Kurisumasu?! – preguntó Seiya.

- Es una fiesta en la que las chicas le regalan una tarta de nata y fresas a los chicos – le explicó Amy.

- Entonces… todo esto es para mi?! – dijo Seiya viendo la buena pinta que tenía la tarta.

- Si – dijo Bunny sonriendo – espero que te guste, la he hecho yo, con la receta que me dio Patricia.

Seiya no se lo pensó, como la tarta Bunny ya la había traído cortada en triángulos, cogió uno y empezó a comérselo.

Todos los que conocían a Bunny sabían que no era muy buena cocinera, así que estaban pendientes haber la reacción de Seiya.

- Está muy buena! – le dijo Seiya mirándola con la boca llena de pastel.

- De verdad?! – preguntó Bunny ilusionada.

- De verdad! – le dijo Seiya volviendo a coger otro trozo.

- Yo quiero probarla! – dijo Yaten.

- Y yo! – dijo Carola.

- Eh!, que es mía! – dijo Seiya levantándose y cogiendo la tarta para que no se la quitaran mientras corría por toda la clase con Taiki, Amy, Carola y Yaten detrás de él.

Patricia estaba de pie, apoyada en la pared con otra tarta también metida en su caja, en el miso sitio sonde se encontró la primera vez con Kei, sabía que era un poco tonto el pensar que pasaría por ahí, pero tampoco perdió la esperanza, y le daba igual perder esa mañana de clase, con tal de ver a Kei.

- Patricia… - le dijo un chico que paró a su lado.

- Kei… - le contestó Patricia levantando la vista y mirándolo – estás bien?.

- Si, no te preocupes – Kei sonrió.

- Toma, esto es para ti – Patricia le dio la tarta a Kei – Feliz Karisumasu – dijo colorada.

- Gracias – le contestó Kei dándole un beso cariñoso en la mejilla y poniendo colorada a Patricia.


	9. Un Año Nuevo Sin Armando

**Capítulo 9:** UN AÑO NUEÑO SIN ARMANDO

Por fin habían dado las notas de final de trimestre, lo cual daba paso a que estarían casi 20 días de fiesta ya que se acercaban las fiestas de Año Nuevo.

Como era normal en esas fechas, la gente preparaba sus regalos, compraban los alimentos necesarios para poder preparar las comidas típicas de esos días, iban sacando sus kimonos para tenerlos listos el día que iban al Templo a pedir sus deseos para el nuevo año… en el ambiente de la ciudad se respiraba buenos deseos por donde quiera que andabas.

- Vamos… vamos… - decía Bunny impaciente – venga… suena ya…

- Riiiiiing…! – sonó el timbre que decía que había finalizado la clase.

- Bien! – Bunny se levantó de su asiento haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo.

- Bien chicos, que paséis un Feliz Año Nuevo – les dijo la Señorita Hayashi.

- Igualmente – respondieron sus alumnos.

Las chicas salieron de clase y se esperaron a que los chicos salieran, ya que se habían quedado hablando con la Señorita Hayashi.

- Chicas, qué tal han ido las notas? – preguntó Amy.

- Yo las he aprobado todas – dijo Patricia.

- Y yo! – dijo Bunny – mira Amy!, las he aprobado todas – le dijo enseñándoselas.

- Si Bunny, ya las veo – le respondió Amy riendo.

- Y tu Carola? – preguntó Bunny.

- Me han quedado dos… - respondió con la cabeza cabizbaja.

- Bueno Carola, no te desanimes – le dijo Patricia – aún quedan dos trimestres mas.

- Si, y aún puedes recuperar – prosiguió Amy – además, si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- Gracias chicas – respondió Carola.

- Jo, vaya rollo! – dijo Seiya saliendo de clase – no es justo que tenga que hacer esto!.

- Hola chicas! – dijo Taiki.

- Qué te pasa Seiya? – preguntó Bunny.

- Pues que la Señorita Hayashi me ha mandado hacer un trabajo sobre toda la historia de Japón y se lo tengo que entregar cuando regresemos – dijo Seiya.

- Yo te ayudaré – contestó Bunny – así lo terminarás antes.

- Pero vas a saber tú de historia?! – preguntó Seiya extrañado.

- A mí por lo menos no me han mandado nada para vacaciones… - le dijo Bunny.

- Entonces… lo has aprobado todo?! – dijo Taiki.

- Si! – dijo Bunny enseñando sus notas.

- Jajaja… - Yaten se reía – hasta Bunny es más lista!.

- Bueno… ya vale… - dijo Seiya cabizbajo.

Patricia, Amy, Carola, Taiki y Yaten comenzaron a caminar.

Seiya y Bunny los siguieron, aunque se quedaron algo más rezagados.

- Venga, anímate, sólo es un trabajo – le dijo Bunny.

- Ya, pero esque no me apetece nada tirarme las vacaciones haciendo trabajos – dijo Seiya un poco desanimado.

- Yo te ayudo… si quieres… - le contestó Bunny.

- De verdad? – preguntó Seiya.

- Si – Bunny sonrió – así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos – dijo sonrojada.

- Gracias princesa – Seiya le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que Bunny se pusiera más colorada aún – te debo una – le susurró al oído y Bunny sonrió.

Llegaron a la puerta de la entrada, los demás estaban también parados y mirando hacia fuera. El cielo estaba muy oscuro, el viento empezó a soplar y a lo lejos, se podían divisar los relámpagos, los cuales avisaban de que iba a caer una buena tormenta.

- Será mejor que regresemos pronto todos a casa – dijo Taiki – el tiempo se está poniendo muy feo.

- Yo me voy a ir, que tengo que pasar por la clínica a ver a mi madre, mañana nos vemos – dijo Amy echando a correr y siendo la primera en salir fuera.

- Chicas, luego os llamo – dijo Carola siendo la siguiente en irse.

- Patricia, te vienes? – le preguntó Bunny.

- No…, estoy esperando a ver si viene alguien… - dijo con la mirada perdida hacia el patio.

- Pero… estás segura de que vendrá? – dijo Seiya.

No hubo contestación de Patricia.

- Seiya, nosotros nos vamos, te vienes? – le dijo Yaten.

- Iré mas tarde, voy a acompañar a Bunny para que no regrese sola a casa – respondió Seiya.

- Pues ten cuidado al regresar – respondió Taiki marchándose con Yaten.

- Bunny, de verdad, estaré bien, podéis iros si queréis – dijo Patricia sin apartar la vista del patio.

- Pero… - dijo Bunny.

Seiya la cogió del brazo y le hizo un gesto para que no fuera más pesada.

- Patricia, si sucediera algo, llámame por el intercomunicador – le dijo Bunny preocupada.

- Si – le respondió con una sonrisa – mañana nos vemos.

Seiya y Bunny salieron hacia el patio y se perdieron de vista cuando giraron el muro de la puerta de la verja de la entrada del instituto.

Patricia se quedó sola, observando como el viento movía los árboles del patio con gran fuerza, los relámpagos cada vez se veían más cerca y los truenos empezaron a escucharse en el cielo.

- Patricia… - le dijeron por detrás haciéndola volverse.

- Kei!.

- Qué haces aquí con el mal tiempo que hace?.

- Yo… pues verás… - dijo toda colorada – te estaba esperando…

- Gracias por hacerlo – le dijo Kei a Patricia al oído – nos vamos?.

- Si – contestó Patricia asintiendo con la cabeza, toda colorada.

Patricia y Kei se fueron también con paso rápido, aunque con dificultad, ya que el viento le soplaba en contra, por suerte, el apartamento de Patricia no estaba muy lejos del instituto, y de hecho, era la que más cerca vivía de todas.

Llegaron a la puerta del edificio y entraron en ella, se resguardaron del mal tiempo que hacía fuera.

- Kei… quieres subir? – le dijo Patricia sin apartar la vista del suelo.

- Si – le contestó Kei cogiendo la cara de Patricia entre sus manos para poderla mirar a los ojos y sonriendo.

Patricia le devolvió la sonrisa y aunque le temblaba todo el cuerpo, cogió a Kei de la mano, se montaron en el ascensor, subieron al apartamento de Patricia, dejaron las cosas del instituto sobre una mesa que había en el salón, Kei se dirigió hacia la ventana para mirar fuera y vió que empezó a llover.

- Quieres tomas algo? – le preguntó Patricia.

- A ti que te apetece? – le contestó Kei volviéndose.

- A mi?... pues…, un poco de te?.

- Pues que sean dos – sonrió – quieres que te ayude?.

- Oh, no gracias, ya puedo yo sola, tú ponte cómodo.

Kei se quedó de pie y volvió a mirar hacia fuera, viendo como llovía y el deslumbrar de los relámpagos. A pesar de estar viendo todo lo que pasaba fuera, en su mente, empezó a recordar el tiempo pasado que estuvo con Patricia y en el como tuvo que dejarla y todo por un sueño… un sueño que no sabe ni por qué le tuvo que tocar a él; ahora, además, no es que lo llegara a entender todo, pero algunas cosas sí que le empezaron a encajar y también, por fin, tras tres largos años, sabía donde estaba Guerrero Luna y quién era realmente ella.

- Ya está preparado – dijo Patricia entrando por la puerta.

- Espera, que te ayudo – contestó Kei dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a Patricia para coger las cosas.

- Gracias.

- No tienes por qué darlas – le contestó Kei dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y sentándose en el suelo frente a Patricia – hoy, si no te importa, te sirvo yo – sonrió.

- Gracias – dijo amablemente Patricia.

- Patri… quisiera que me perdonaras por todo el daño que te haya podido causar todo este tiempo, pero esque… me han pasao muchas cosas que aún ni entiendo y… - dijo mirando hacia su taza de té – siento no podértelas contar ahora, pero te prometo que lo haré – levantó la vista y miró a Patricia.

- Lo que me importa ahora es que estás aquí – Patricia sonrió – y sabes que para lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo y has podido contar siempre.

- Gracias – le dijo cogiéndola de las manos – no sabes lo que significa para mí el saber que no me guardas rencor.

- No puedo tenerte, porque aún sin verte y tan solo con tus recuerdos, he sido feliz – contestó Patricia.

Kei se quedó mirándola con cariño, a pesar de todo, Patricia seguía queriéndolo y entregándole su corazón y se sentía idiota por no haberle demostrado todo lo que en verdad significaba para él, pero eso iba a cambiar a partir de ahora, así que se levantó, fue hacia donde estaba Patricia, se puso detrás de ella, la abrazó, sus mejillas se estaban acariciando entre sí, Patricia empezó a ponerse nerviosa y el corazón a acelerársele, Kei la abrazó más fuerte aún como queriendo no dejarla escapar.

- Siempre te han tenido como una chica dura y fuerte, pero en el fondo has tenido un gran corazón y has sido muy dulce, por eso me enamoré de ti y por eso te quise, te quiero y te querré, pase lo que pase – le susurró al oído.

Después, Kei le dio un beso en la mejilla muy dulce y con muchísimo cariño, dejando a Patricia más paralizada aún y en un momento donde se encontraba con la mirada fija, el corazón acelerado y en su mente, repitiéndose las palabras que Kei le acababa de decir, pero el ruido de un trueno, los devolvió a los dos a la realidad.

- Las ventanas… - dijo Patricia.

- Si… qué quieres que hagamos con ellas?! – preguntó Kei.

Los dos se miraron y sonrojados, aunque Patricia más que él, empezaron a reírse.

- Cerrarlas bien cerradas y bajas las ventanas, por si cae algo que no sea agua y no se rompan – dijo Patricia.

- Pues entonces, vamos hacerlo, no? – contestó Kei levantándose y dándole la mano a Patricia para que se levantara.

Ambos miraron por separado cada una de las ventanas cerrándolas bien y dejándolo todo seguro para que no entrara nada de agua.

- Te vas a mojar un poco cuando digas de irte… - le dijo Patricia entrando al salón.

- No me mojaría si me quedara aquí… - le contestó Kei sonrojado – si no te importa…

- Para nada – respondió Patricia.

Mientras tanto…

- Bunny, venga, que nos mojamos! – le decía Seiya corriendo y llevando a Bunny cogida de la mano.

- No puedo correr más, la lluvia no me deja ver!.

- Venga, que ya estamos cerca, dos manzanas sólo más.

Y así fue, en el último esfuerzo y tras pasar dos calles más, la casa de Bunny se divisó.

- Ya estoy aquí! – dijo Bunny entrando sin obtener respuesta ninguna.

- Mamá! – volvió a decir.

- Dime – dijo saliendo de la cocina – pero… cómo venís así?!.

- Nos ha pillado la lluvia… - contestó Bunny.

- Buenas tardes Señora Tsukino – dijo Seiya.

- Hola Seiya – le respondió – enseguidas os traigo una toalla… Singo!, haz el favor de traerle una toalla a Bunny y a Seiya!.

- Seiya?! – dijo Singo y el padre de Bunny saliendo corriendo desde el comedor.

- Seiya! – dijo Singo – enseguidas te la traigo.

Singo subió corriendo a por una toalla. Mientras tanto, Seiya, y Bunny seguían en la puerta empapados con el padre de Bunny asomado desde la puerta del comedor mirándolo a los dos…

- Bunny… quién es ese que nos mira… - dijo Seiya muy bajito.

- Es papá… - le respondió Bunny con el mismo tono de voz.

Seiya se puso todo colorado y agachó la cabeza.

- Toma Seiya, aquí la tienes – le dijo Singo dándole la toalla.

- Eh!, y la mía?! – rechistó Bunny.

- Ya sabes donde están – le respondió Singo.

- Mamá…! – volvió a rechistar Bunny.

- Singo… tráele una toalla a tu hermana… - le dijo su madre.

- No hace falta – le interrumpió Seiya – toma, sécate tú y después me seco yo – le dijo sonriendo, dándole la toalla a Bunny y haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Un vez que se hubieron secado un poco, Bunny entró en la cocina quedándose Seiya aún en la entrada de la puerta.

- Vamos… - le dijo Bunny habiendo salido de la cocina y cogiéndole la mano a Seiya.

- Bunny… yo… - intentaba decir – qué bien huele! – dijo entrando en la cocina.

- Te gusta? – contestó la madre de Bunny – es toshikoshi soba y he hecho mucho, te quedarás a cenar, verdad?.

- Yo… esque…

- Esta vez no voy aceptar excusas – le dijo la madre de Bunny.

- si – Seiya asintió, aunque estaba un poco avergonzado.

- Cariño, no habrá nada mío por ahí para que se cambie este chico? – dijo el padre de Bunny detrás de Seiya apoyando su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Seiya.

- Si… creo que si – respondió la madre de Bunny – Bunny, porqué no subes y le preparas un baño a Seiya?, porque tal y como está la noche, no pensarás en irte, no?.

Seiya no sabía que contestar, se puso rojo como un tomate y miró a Bunny.

- Ven – le dijo Bunny.

Seiya la siguió y subieron a la planta de arriba.

- Bunny, de verdad que no, que no me importa volverme a mojar, de verdad… - le decía Seiya mientras iba detrás de ella.

- Seiya, hace mal tiempo fuera… quédate esta noche… - le dijo Bunny mirándolo con cara tierna.

Seiya dio un suspiro.

- Está bien… pero solo por hoy! Y que conste que lo hago por ti.

- Gracias! – Bunny se echó encima de él par abrazarlo y darle un beso.

Cuando hubo cogido todas las cosas, Bunny y Seiya bajaron abajo y le indicó a Seiya donde tenía todo lo necesario para poder ducharse, Bunny salió del cuarto de baño, fue y cogió la ropa que su madre le había dado, llamó antes de entrar de nuevo y le dejó la ropa a Seiya para que se pudiera vestir.

- Papá… - le dijo Bunny estando en el comedor con él – espero que no empieces a interrogarlo!.

- Tranquila hija – sonrió su padre – la vez anterior tu madre me estuvo comentando algunas cosas y todos hemos sido jóvenes…

El padre de Bunny se volvió, se sentó con el periódico y se puso a leerlo.

Bunny se quedó de pie detrás de él mirando más extrañada que nunca a su padre, ya que era el típico que montaba escándalos cuando la veía con algún chico y en cambio esta vez, había sido todo lo contrario.

Tras unos minutos observando a su padre, Bunny salió del comedor, subió arriba a su habitación, cogió su pijama y se bajó hacia abajo.

Justo cuando iba a tocar a la puerta del baño, Seiya que la abrió.

- Bunny!.

- Te has duchado?

- Si.

- Y como te queda la ropa de papá?.

- Pues… la verdad… es que un poco grande – le contestó Seiya mirándose.

- Vaya!, no te queda tan mal después de todo! – dijo la madre de Bunny asomada desde la puerta de la cocina y haciendo que Seiya se sonrojara.

- Seiya – le dijo Bunny – enseguidas salgo, voy a quitarme yo también la ropa mojada.

- Si quieres, entro contigo y te ayudo a quitártela… - le respondió Seiya al oído a Bunny.

- Seiya… - le dijo Bunny toda colorada y ruborizada – enseguidas salgo – dijo apartándolo de la puerta.

Bunny entró dentro del cuarto de baño y como la puerta tenía un cristal que auque no dejaba ver por él, las siluetas si se notaban, vió que Seiya se quedó apoyado en la puerta.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar lo tonta que era porque estaba nerviosa si Seiya miraba hacia dentro y la veía duchándose y cambiándose, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso no podía ser.

- Seiya, puedes venir un momento por favor? – le dijo la madre de Bunny.

- Si – le respondió Seiya.

- te importaría ayudarme a coger esto? – le dijo la madre de Bunny dándole un montón de platos.

- Claro – dijo cogiéndolos.

- Sé que esta situación es un poco embarazosa para ti – le dijo la madre de Bunny cogiendo cosas de un lado para otro – pero así tienes la oportunidad de que mi marido te conozca más, eres un buen chico, sé tu mismo esta noche – le dijo sonriendo.

Seiya se quedó mirando a la madre de Bunny y pensando en lo que le había dicho, tenía razón, tampoco le iba a pasar nada por estar esa noche en casa de Bunny, aunque era una situación un poco rara y le hubiera gustado haber estado en casa con los chicos, al lado de Bunny estaba muy a gusto, así que qué mas daba estar con su familia por esa noche, además, le vendría muy bien un poco de cariño hogareño, puesto que él había perdido a sus padres cuando Galaxia destruyó su planeta y sólo tenía a los chicos.

- Dónde dejo esto? – le preguntó Seiya a la madre de Bunny.

- Déjalo fuera en la mesa, si no te importa.

Seiya con los paltos en la mano, salió de la cocina, entró en el salón y los dejó encima de la mesa, como vio que estaba el mantel puesto, se puso a poner un plato en cada lado donde había sillas puestas y cuando los hubo puesto todos e iba de regreso de nuevo a la cocina, se encontró con Bunny que salió de ducharse toda despeinada.

- Incluso así, estás bonita – le dijo a Bunny acariciándole la cara.

- Achú!, gracias… - le contestó Bunny sonrojada.

- Estás bien?.

- Si… achú!, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

Seiya la miró con cariño y preocupación, porque podía no ser anda, pero el rato que Bunny había estado con la ropa mojada mientras él se estaba duchando y cambiando, podría haberla echo enfriarse y haber pillado un pequeño resfriado.

- Bunny, ven y ayúdame a poner las cosas que faltan – le dijo su madre.

- Voy!.

- Déjalo, ya lo hago yo – le dijo Seiya.

- Pero… - rechistó Bunny.

- Que ya lo pongo yo – insistió Seiya mientras empujaba a Bunny hacia el salón.

Seiya ayudó a Singo y a la madre de Bunny a terminar de poner la mesa, mientras que Bunny estaba sentada en el sofá viendo como Seiya ayudaba.

- Parece un buen chico – le dijo el padre de Bunny a Bunny.

- Si… lo es – contestó ella sin dejar de mirar a Seiya.

- Debe de ser muy importante para ti – le volvió a preguntar su padre.

- Si… mucho…

El padre de Bunny se dio cuenta al estar hablando con ella y al mirarla, que ese chico era más importante para su hija de lo que él nunca había imaginado, sí que le apenaba el pensar en que ya no estaba con Armando, puesto que lo apreciaba muchísimo y había habido mucha complicidad entre ellos, pero también tenían que admitir que este chico no era lo que a primera vista aparentaba ser, y Bunny, aunque siempre había sido una niña bastante alocada y enamoradiza, a la hora de salir con algún chico, siempre había pensado con la cabeza.

Y ahí tenía a su hija, sentada en su sofá, apoyada en el brazo de éste, con su pijama rosa favorito con sus lazos en el pelo rosas sujetando su pelo para que no se le enredara y viendo como miraba a ese chico con cariño y dulzura… no quería admitirlo, pero su hija estaba creciendo.

- A cenar! – dijo la madre de Bunny.

- Qué bien que huele todo!... – dijo Singo.

- Tu madre, que es una cocinera estupenda… - dijo el padre de Bunny levantándose del sofá.

- Ya podrían aprender otras… - contestó Singo mirando a Bunny.

- No le hagas caso – le dijo Seiya bajito a Bunny – cenamos princesa? – le extendió la mano.

Bunny se sonrojó y cogió la mano de Seiya para levantarse.

- Si esque hasta las tontas tienen suerte… - dijo Singo sentado en la mesa.

- Singo, ya vale – le riñó su madre.

- Si mamá… - contestó Singo.

- Muy rico Señora Tsukino – dijo Seiya comiendo de todo de lo que había en la mesa.

- Me alegro que te guste! – le contestó la madre de Bunny con una sonrisa.

- Y bueno Seiya, cuéntanos algo de ti, porque esta hija mía no hay manera de que suelte prenda… - le preguntó el padre de Bunny.

- Pues… no se por donde empezar – contestó Seiya.

- Es el vocalista principal de los ThreeLights – dijo Singo.

- De los ThreeLights?! – preguntó el padre de Bunny.

- Si, el grupo ese de 3 chicos tan famoso que suena en todos lados – dijo Singo.

- Tú eres el vocalista principal?! – dijo el padre de Bunny.

- Si – dijo Seiya todo avergonzado.

- Vaya!, tenemos una estrella en casa! – dijo el padre de Bunny.

- Seiya, y tus padres qué opinan de esto? – preguntó la madre de Bunny – supongo que no les será fácil tener a un hijo tan popular.

- Pues… - Seiya agachó la cabeza – supongo que donde quieran que estén, que me estén viendo y que estén orgullosos de mí…

- Y eso?, esque no vives con ellos? – preguntó Singo.

- No – contestó Seiya alzando la cabeza – mis padres… mis padres murieron hace unos tres años, así que ahora la única familia que tengo son mis amigos y… Bunny – dijo mirándola con cariño y sonrojado – ella siempre hace que me olvide de todo, siempre me saca una sonrisa…

- Jajaja… - Bunny se puso toda colorada – éste Seiya siempre está igual, voy a por lago de beber, quien quiere? – dijo levantándose de la mesa.

No sabría explicar exactamente como fue, pero Bunny, tan nerviosa se puso, que al levantarse tropezó con la silla y cayó al suelo.

- Aiiii….! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Estás bien? – le preguntó Seiya agachado al lado suya.

El padre de Bunny al ver la situación tan rara que e había formado, le dio por reír e hizo que se contagiaran todos.

Después de eso, siguieron con la cena y fue muy agradable, Seiya se soltó más a la hora de hablar y se mostró tal y como era y no paró de reír y de hablar con Bunny y con su familia.

Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar, ayudaron a recoger la mesa y los platos.

- Ayudo en algo más? – preguntó Seiya.

- No, esta noche eres nuestro invitado, así que deja de ayudar y vuelve con los demás, enseguidas salgo con el te – le dijo la madre de Bunny.

- Bueno… está bien… podría llamar por teléfono a casa?, es para avisar a los chicos para que no se preocupen… - preguntó Seiya.

- Claro, el teléfono está en el mueble al lado de la entrada.

- Gracias.

Seiya se dirigió hacia el teléfono, lo cogió, marcó y escuchó que daba señal.

Al mover el teléfono, vio que una carta estaba debajo de él, sabía que era de mala educación, pero tenía curiosidad de saber de quien era al ver que iba dirigida a Bunny.

- Armando… - dijo Seiya leyendo el remitente con la carta en la mano.

- Si? – contestaron al otro lado del teléfono.

- Eh… Yaten, soy Seiya.

- Dónde te has metido con la tormenta que hay fuera?!.

- Estoy bien, estoy en casa de Bunny, que esta noche me quedaré aquí, para que no os preocupéis.

- Entablando relación con la familia?, vaya, vaya…

- No digas tonterías!, era para que no saliera con el mal tiempo que hace fuera. Mañana nos vemos.

- Que te lo pases bien…

Yaten colgó y se dirigió hacia el sofá a seguir viendo la tele. Taiki también estaba en el otro sofá leyendo.

- Quién era? – preguntó Taiki.

- Era Seiya para decirnos que esta noche se quedaba en casa de Bunny.

- Éste Seiya… no hay manera de que aprenda, bueno, por lo menos sabemos que está bien.

En casa de Bunny… Seiya seguía al lado del teléfono con la carta de Armando en sus manos, pensaba en decirle a Bunny que la había visto, pero por otro lado, si no había sido así, era mejor que no supiera nada de Armando, sabía que era muy egoísta por su parte, pero Armando solo le hacía mucho daño y llorar…

- Seiya, te estamos esperando! – le gritó Bunny desde el salón.

- Voy!.

Cogió la carta y se la guardó.

Cuando entró, vió que todos lo estaban esperando para tomar el te, se sentó en el suelo al lado de Singo y siguió estando entre la amabilidad que la familia de Bunny le estaba dando.

- Achú! – Bunny volvió a estornudar – me duele un poco la cabeza.

- Hija, tienes mala cara, te encuentras bien? – preguntó su madre.

- La verdad… es que me encuentro un poco mareada y cansada – contestó Bunny – creo que me voy a ir a acostar…

- Espera, que te acompaño – dijo Seiya levantándose.

Los dos salieron del salón, Bunny se apoyó en Seiya y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, entraron a la habitación de Bunny y se sentaron en la cama de ésta.

- Achú!.

- Estás caliente – le dijo Seiya tocándole la frente.

- Estoy bien… - dijo Bunny apoyándose en él con los ojos cerrados.

- Ahora vengo, voy a subirte alguna aspirina – dijo Seiya recostándola en la cama.

- No hace falta, de verdad…

- Enseguidas vengo princesa – le dijo a acariciándola – por cierto… toma, ésta carta es para ti, la he visto cuando he llamado a los chicos.

Seiya le dio la carta a Bunny y se bajó hacia el salón para pedirle una aspirina para la fiebre a la madre de Bunny.

Mientras tanto, Bunny cogió la carta que Seiya le había dado y cuando vio de quién era, dudó en leerla o no, porque no sabía qué era lo que le iba a poner dentro, el problema es que Bunny tenía una curiosidad muy grande y no pudo resistirlo, así que la abrió, la leyó y cuando lo hubo echo, la rompió en muchos trozos pequeños y los tiró al suelo volviéndose a recostar en la cama, notando como sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Princesa… - Seiya al abrir la puerta vio que Bunny había roto la carta que le había dado – princesa… venga, tómate esto…

- No hace falta…

- Venga… verás como te sienta bien.

Cuando Bunny se levantó, Seiya se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas mojadas, se sentó al lado de ella, le dio la aspirina, Bunny se la tomó, dejó el vaso en la mesa, se recostó en la cama, Seiya con ella, Bunny se apoyó en él, Seiya la tapó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Le acariciaba el pelo y la cara secándole las lágrimas y sin dejar de mirarla, Bunny se acurrucó en él y e quedó medio dormida.

- Bunny… mi princesa… - le empezó a decir Seiya sin dejarla de acariciar – eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, eres lo más grande de mi vida y lo que hace que tenga sentido… te quiero tanto mi princesa… sabes?, aún recuerdo los primeros encuentros que tuvimos, te acuerdas de ellos?, no se por qué, pero siempre te enfadabas conmigo… y me gustaba mucho hacerte rabiar y verte reír… por eso no puedo soportar que te hagan daño, nunca me voy a separar de ti… nunca…

Bunny no le contestó, tan solo se acurrucó más en él y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, Seiya también la acurrucó más a él y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido también.

- Sei… - Singo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bunny – mamá…

- Voy a taparlo para que no le de frío – le dijo la madre de Bunny a Singo.

Fue, cogió una colcha y se la echó a Seiya por encima tapándolo bien para que no pasara frío y volvió a cerrar la puerta, dejándolos a los dos durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente Bunny fue la primera en despertarse de los dos y cuando vio que Seiya estaba a su lado, no tardó en despertarlo porque no sabía muy bien que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aunque recordaba las palabras que Seiya le había dicho.

- Seiya… - dijo Bunny dormijosa.

- Mmm… que… - contestó Seiya prácticamente durmiendo.

- Seiya… qué haces durmiendo conmigo?.

- Qué?! – Seiya se despertó de golpe – oh!... me dormí!, Bunny, lo siento, yo…

- No pasa nada – sonrió – además, he dormido muy a gusto – dijo sonrojándose y haciendo que Seiya también lo hiciera.

- Qué tal te encuentras hoy?.

- La cabeza ya no me duele y me encuentro mejor, gracias por tu compañía esta noche – Bunny se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – por cierto… por qué me diste la carta que Armando había mandado? – le dijo mirándolo.

- Te sentó mal que lo hiciera?.

- No… - contestó cabizbaja – es sólo que…

- Bunny – Seiya cogió la barbilla de Bunny e hizo que levantara la vista para poderla mirar a los ojos – no quiero que olvides a Armando, pero tampoco quiero que me dejes de querer…

Ambos se quedaron mirando entre sí, Seiya miraba a Bunny con una mirada distinta, sus ojos brillaban y le pedían a Bunny que siguiera estando a su lado; la mirada de Bunny también tenía un brillo especial, aún recordaba lo que la noche pasada había leído en la carta que Armando le había mandado, pero su corazón en verdad empezó a latir más fuerte cuando recordó las palabras que Seiya le había dicho esa noche, ya que aún estando medio dormida, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas de felicidad.

- Seiya…

Los dos empezaron acercarse más y sus labios se estaban casi rozando cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, haciendo que Seiya disimulara todo lo que pudo mirando por la ventana y no pudiendo evitar que Bunny cayera al suelo desde la cama.

- Hermana… - dijo Singo.

- Singo! – dijo Bunny levantándose del suelo – es que no puedes llamar antes de entrar?! – le dijo enfadada.

- Pensaba que como estaba Seiya, no hacía falta.

- Pues que no se te olvide más llamar! – y cerró de un portazo la puerta.

- Solo era para decirte que el desayuno está listo – volvió a decir Singo abriendo la puerta y volviéndola a cerrar después de decirle eso a Bunny.

- Un día de estos…! – dijo Bunny estrujando la almohada.

- Venga…, no ves que cuanto más te enfades, peor te lo hace? – le dijo Seiya abrazándola – además, todos nos divertimos haciéndolo, jajaja…

Como Bunny seguía teniendo la almohada en la mano, la cogió fuerte y le dio a Seiya con ella haciendo que éste la soltara.

- Me voy a desayunar! – dijo Bunny mientras iba dirección a la puerta enfadada.

- Eh!, espera! – dijo Seiya incorporándose y cogiéndola del brazo.

- Qué quieres ahora? – dijo Bunny volviéndose.

- Mi beso de buenos días.

Y Seiya besó a Bunny.

Cuando bajaron al comedor, vieron que la madre de Bunny tenía preparado el desayuno, Bunny y Seiya se sentaron a desayunar, cuando de hacerlo, ayudaron a recoger la mesa y subieron a vestirse.

Menos mal que la ropa de Seiya tras una larga noche de haber estado tendida, se secó y se la puedo poner.

Cuando hubieron estado cambiados, bajaron abajo, Seiya se despidió muy amablemente de la familia de Bunny por su trato y su hospitalidad y se fueron dando un pase, primero hacia el Templo Hikawa y después a casa de Seiya para cambiarse de ropa.

Eran las 9:35 de la mañana cuando Armando bajó del avión y fue a recoger su maleta para ir a casa. Tras nueve meses estudiando fuera, Armando regresó para las Navidades en su pequeño apartamento, ya que en Estados Unidos, todos sus compañeros se habían marchado a casa a celebrarlas con la familia, y como él se quedaba solo tanto en Estados Unidos como en Tokyo, pensó que era mejor estar en casa.

La llave en la cerradura resonó en todo el apartamento. Armando abrió la puerta y pudo observar que todo estaba como lo había dejado.

Pasó dentro, cerró la puerta, dejó la maleta en el pasillo de la entrada y se dirigió hacia el salón para abrir las ventanas para dejar entrar luz y ventilarlo un poco, a pesar de estar todo nevado y hacer mucho frío en la calle.

Cuando iba para la cocina, al pasar al lado de la pequeña mesa que tenía en el salón, vió que encima había una rosa ya muy mustia y seca del tiempo que llevaba allí, una foto de Bunny y una nota.

Cogió la nota y la leyó.

"Armando, vendré cada día para ver que todo está

bien y para echarte un día menos, de menos. Espero

con anhelo de que regreses de Estados Unidos y así

poder estar a tu lado. Te Quiero.

Bunny"

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas y de desear más que nunca, que Bunny estuviera ahí con él y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tal de que ella hubiera estado en el aeropuerto y lo hubiera recibido con los brazos abiertos, como hacía cada vez que lo veía.

Cogió la foto junto con la nota y la guardó con cariño en su habitación, al fin y al cabo era la última cosa que Bunny le había echo con cariño y con ilusión.

Después se dirigió a la cocina y vio que no había nada para comer, decidió en ir a comprar algo y también en pasarse por el Templo Hikawa a rezar un poco, así que bajó al garaje, se subió en su coche, que llevaba un montón de meses sin arrancarlo y se fue hacia el Templo dando un paseo.

Cuando llegó allí, bajó del coche, subió las escaleras, se fue a la parte de la oración y cuando hubo pedido sus cosas, tiró e hizo que los cencerros sonaran.

- Armando?! – le dijo Ray asomándose al oír sonar los cencerros.

- Hola Ray – dijo todo avergonzado.

- Plof! – Ray le dio una bofetada a Armando – cómo pudiste hacerlo?!, sabes cuánto ha llorado Bunny por ti?! – le dijo enfadada.

- Ray… sé que ninguna me perdonaréis lo que hice y mucho menos Bunny… pero… no hay ni un solo día que no me arrepienta, yo… - Armando se arrodilló al suelo apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos y mirando al suelo con los ojos llorosos – la echo tanto de menos… necesito tanto tenerla a mi lado…

- Armando… - Ray se arrodilló delante de él – todo se arreglará. Por cierto, Bunny sabe que estás aquí?.

- No.

- Y se lo piensas decir?.

- Es mejor que no lo sepa…

- Ray… - Fernando la llamaba – Bunny y Seiya están aquí!.

- Enseguidas voy! – dijo girando la cabeza.

Cuando volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar a Armando, vio que éste se había marchado, así que se puso en pie y se fue a la entrada del Templo donde Fernando, Bunny y Seiya la estaban esperando.

- Qué hacías? – le preguntó Fernando.

- Sólo miraba que todo estuviera bien – Ray sonrió – qué hacéis aquí chicos?.

- Pues porque nos habíamos pasado haber si había algo preparado para el día de Año Nuevo – contestó Bunny.

- No – dijo Fernando – éste año el abuelo no ha querido hacer nada, así que la feria y todo será en el Templo Sensoji.

- Pues vaya… - dijo Bunny – con lo bonita que fue la del año pasado…

Mientras tanto Patricia y Kei se acababan de levantar, como hizo tan mala noche la noche anterior, Patricia al final le preparó una cama a Kei y éste accedió encantado a quedarse.

- Muchas gracias por todo – le dijo Kei desde la puerta.

- Vendrás conmigo pasado mañana al Templo Sensoji para la fiesta de Año Nuevo? – le preguntó Patricia.

- A las 8 pasaré a recogerte con el Kimono – le contestó Kei y le dio un beso en la mejilla – adiós.

- Adiós – le respondió Patricia toda colorada desde la puerta de su apartamento viendo como Kei se iba.

Yaten y Taiki estaban en casa, Yaten andaba estudiando mientras que Taiki estaba en el salón leyendo tranquilamente.

Carola y Amy también andaban cada una en casa, Carola acababa de levantarse e iba a prepararse para ir con su madre a comprarse un Kimono nuevo ya que el del año pasado se le había quedado pequeño y Amy, como gran estudiosa que era, estaba metida en su habitación con su ordenador sin parar de estudiar.

- Necesito mas energía, la que tengo no es suficiente… esque no hay ninguno que sepa ser útil?! – dijo Amón Ra de pie gritando a toda su corte.

- Mi señor… - dijo Neit dando un paso hacia delante entre toda la multitud y dejándose ver – déjeme intentarlo. Dentro de dos días tendrá lugar lo que los humanos llaman "Año Nuevo", a lo que nosotros llamamos "el Dyehuty", en él se concentraran muchas personas y podremos quitar muchas almas…

- Está bien – dijo Amón Ra sentándose en su trono – espero que de una vez por todas, hagáis algo de provecho – y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Bunny y Seiya se habían tirado toda la mañana en el Templo con Ray y Fernando ayudándoles en todo lo que podían. Una vez terminadas todas las tareas en el templo, que no eran pocas, decidieron en irse a comer a un restaurante nuevo que habían abierto en la avenida principal de la ciudad.

- Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Bunny dejando en la mesa la cuchara tras haberse comido el último trozo de flan que le quedaba.

- Pues yo quería ir a ver algún kimono para pasado mañana – dijo Ray.

- Podemos ir? – le preguntó Bunny a Seiya.

- Para qué, esque acaso te vas a comprar alguno? – contestó Seiya.

- Pues… no… pero esque hay algunos tan bonitos… - dijo Bunny.

- Está bien… - dijo Seiya conformándose.

- Bien! – Bunny se puso en pie – vamos Ray – dijo cogiéndola de la mano y sacándola a la calle.

- Eh!, espera…!, Bunny…! – le decía Ray.

- Seiya… te admiro… - le dijo Fernando mirando como las chicas salían por la puerta.

- Por qué? – preguntó Seiya mirando en la misma dirección.

- Porque yo no se si podría con Bunny… - contestó Fernando sonriendo.

- Es única… - dijo Seiya con admiración – bien – dijo levantándose – como me admiras tanto, tú pagas.

Seiya se fue hacia fuera donde estaban las chicas, Fernando pagó y cuando lo hubo echo, salió con los demás.

Empezaron a caminar por la calle y Bunny se iba parando en todos los escaparates.

- Aaaaah!..., qué bonito!, Ray, mira! – dijo parándose en uno de los escaparates obligando a Ray a mirar – mira que kimono más bonito!, y mira ese!, y ese!...

- Si Bunny, ya los veo – le dijo Ray.

- Quieres que entremos? – le preguntó Seiya a Bunny pegándose a ella.

- Si! – le dijo Bunny volviéndose para mirarlo y sonreírle.

- Pues… adelante – Seiya hizo una pequeña reverencia a Bunny y le indicó que aceptara, a lo que ella aceptó muy gustosamente.

No muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, había un cruce señalizado por semáforos, Armando estaba parado con el coche por encontrarse el semáforo en rojo y pudo ver a Bunny junto a Seiya, tan feliz… los celos empezaron apoderarse de él y más aún cuando vio que Seiya se había percatado de que los estaba observando y le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de meterse en la tienda, haciendo que Armando, en todo que se puso el semáforo en verde, saliera acelerando el coche, haciendo que éste derrapara.

- Aaaaah! – gritaba Bunny – me gusta éste, y éste, y éste…

- Para qué montas tanto jaleo si no te vas a comprar ninguno? – le dijo Ray.

- Raaaaaaaaay… eres mala! – dijo Bunny con los ojos llorosos.

- Ya lo se – y le sacó la lengua – oh!, éste, me llevo éste! – dijo Ray con uno en la mano.

- Bunny, cuál te ha gustado? – le dijo Seiya al oído.

- Éste – le contestó levantándolo.

- Pues cógelo que te lo regalo – le dijo Seiya.

- Enserio?! – a Bunny se le iluminaron los ojos – Ray… éste me lo regala Seiya…

- Sólo lo hace para no escucharte más, llorica, que eres una llorica – le contestó Ray dirigiéndose al mostrador para pagar.

- No le hagas caso princesa, si lo hago es porque quiero – le dijo Seiya – vamos a pagarlo.

Cuando lo hubieron pagado, Ray y Fernando se fueron hacia el Templo y Seiya, como hacía cada vez que estaba con Bunny, la acompañó a casa.

- Hasta pasado mañana no nos podremos ver – le dijo Seiya a Bunny en la puerta de la casa de ella.

- Por qué? – le dijo abrazándolo.

- Voy a estar liado con los chicos viendo unas canciones para el musical, pero te prometo que para ir al Templo Sensoji, estaré aquí puntual y vendré con kimono también – la miró y sonrió.

- Está bien.

Los dos se acercaron y se besaron.

- Que descanses bien mi princesa – le dijo acariciándole la cara – te quiero – le susurró al oído haciendo que a Bunny un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

Seiya esperó a que Bunny entrara y se fue.

Era miércoles por la mañana y las vacaciones de navidad casi habían llegado a su fin para proseguir de nuevo con los estudios.

Aquella mañana amaneció fría, la noche anterior había nevado y el cielo aún seguía nublado y sin mucha intención de despejarse.

Cada una de las chicas andaban en casa arreglándose y vistiéndose con sus kimonos para irse al Templo Sensoji para darle la bienvenida al Año Nuevo que iba a comenzar.

- Piiiiiiiiii! – tocaron al portero de Patricia.

- Si?.

- Soy Kei, estás lista?.

- Enseguidas bajo.

Patricia terminó de arreglarse dándose toda la prisa posible para bajar y hacer esperar a Kei lo menos posible.

- Ya estoy, perdona por la tardanza – se disculpó Patricia.

- No importa. Sabes?, estás muy guapa – le contestó Kei haciendo que Patricia se pusiera colorada – nos vamos?.

Patricia asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar dirección al Templo.

- Ding, dong! – Seiya llamó a la puerta de la casa de Bunny.

- Oh!, Seiya – le contestó el padre de Bunny abriendo la puerta – buenos días.

- Buenos días Señor Tsukino, está Bunny lista?.

- Si! – le dijo Bunny desde la cocina – estoy terminando de desayunar.

- Pero pasa, no te quedes en la puerta – le dijo el padre de Bunny.

- Gracias.

Seiya entró, cerró la puerta y justo cuando pasaba por la puerta de la cocina, Bunny salió.

- Ya estoy!.

- Pues entonces nos vamos – le contestó Seiya.

- No quieres nada caliente? – le preguntó la madre de Bunny.

- No gracias – respondió Seiya.

- Bueno chicos, pues entonces que os lo paséis bien.

- Gracias – contestó Seiya.

- Adiós… nos vamos… - dijo Bunny cerrando la puerta de casa.

- Qué bonita estás – le dijo Seiya abrazándola.

- Tu… también estás muy guapo…

- Qué, has cambiado de opinión respecto a Seiya? – le preguntó la madre de Bunny a su marido mientras veían a Bunny y a Seiya por la ventana.

- No es mal chico… y a Bunny se le ve feliz con él, pero ya sabes tú lo que pensaba de Armando…

- Cariño, cada uno de ellos es diferente, dale una oportunidad a Seiya…

Y ahí se quedaron los padres de Bunny, de pie, mirando por la ventana y con su taza de café caliente en la mano.

Amy y Carola el día anterior se llamaron por teléfono para quedar en ir juntas al Templo, ya que sabían que ray y Bunny irían con Fernando y Seiya y a Patricia no la localizaron.

Ellas dos fueron las primeras en llegar al Templo Sensoji junto con Luna y Artemís que las acompañaron.

Estuvieron dando una vuelta por los pequeños puestos que habían puesto y también se acercaron a comprarse un amuleto cada una.

- Hola chicas – le dijo Ray en cuanto las vió.

- Hola Ray – dijo Amy.

- Y Fernando? – preguntó Carola.

- Aquí!, esque me he quedado entretenido un poco hablando – dijo Fernando.

- Hola a todos – dijo Yaten.

- Qué haces aquí?! – le preguntó Carola – me dijiste que no vendrías!.

- Si… bueno… - Yaten intentaba disculparse.

- La verdad es que teníamos curiosidad de saber como era esto, nunca hemos estado en algo así – dijo Taiki.

- Eh!, hola! – dijo Bunny a lo lejos.

- Mira que es escandalosa… - dijo Ray avergonzada.

- Qué hay? – dijo Seiya una vez estando con ellos.

- Hola – contestaron todos.

- Vaya Seiya… qué raro vas con el kimono… - le dijo Yaten.

- A que me queda bien?, tenía que ir a juego con Bunny! – rió.

- Y Patricia?, dónde está? – preguntó Bunny.

- No lo sabemos – dijo Amy.

- Ayer nos pasamos el día llamándola y no pudimos localizarla – dijo Carola.

- A lo mejor está con ese chico que ha conocido – dijo Ray.

- Pero… lo conocéis alguna? – preguntó Fernando.

- No – contestaron todas.

- Pues ya va siendo hora de que lo conozcáis – dijo Patricia a la espalda de todos y haciendo que éstos se volvieran.

- Qué guapo…! – dijeron Carola, Ray y Bunny.

- Chicas… éste es Kei Matsuzawa – dijo Patricia.

- Hola, que tal? – dijo Kei.

- Qué sonrisa más bonita…. – volvieron a decir Ray, Carola y Bunny toda emocionadas y con los ojos brillosos.

Taiki, Yaten y Seiya se miraron al escuchar el nombre de Kei y al verlo, pero ninguno dijo nada.

- Hola Kei, soy Fernando, el novio de Ray – le dijo tendiendo la mano.

- Kei, éstas son Ray, Amy, Carola y…

- Bunny – interrumpió Kei.

- Exacto – enseguidas se entrometió Seiya – y yo soy Seiya, el novio de Bunny y ellos Taiki y Yaten.

- Seiya… - le dijo Bunny bajito – por qué te comportas así?.

- Me da muy mala espina este Kei…

Todos se quedaron mirándose entre sí de pie y con un silencio muy incómodo.

- Qué tal si nos vamos a dar una vuelta antes de la oración? – dijo Ray.

Ninguno contestó, pero la idea de Ray no les pareció mala y comenzaron andar.

- Creo que a tus amigos no les he caído bien – le dijo Kei a Patricia.

- Disculpa a Seiya, es muy protector con Bunny – le contestó Patricia – pero son todos muy buena gente, ya lo verás cuando los conozcas mejor.

- Luna, en qué piensas? – le preguntó Artemís mientras iban caminando rezagados detrás de todos.

- Ese chico… noto un poder extraño en él…

- Tú también lo has notado?.

- Si… y me es algo familiar, pero no puede ser…

- En qué piensas?

- Es imposible que sea, pero… y si fuera Akío?!...

Luna y Artemís siguieron caminando en silencio y mirando a las chicas…

Sonó la primera campanada avisando de que en breve, la oración tendría lugar en el patio central, las chicas se dirigieron junto con los chicos hacia allí para poder coger un buen sitio.

La gente iba llegando poco a poco hasta que se llenó todo el patio, en el centro, un sacerdote apareció con una túnica y toda la cabeza rapada haciendo que hubiera un gran silencio entre todos los asistentes.

- Aaaaaah!... – alguna gente empezó a bostezar.

- Me encuentro muy cansada – decían otras.

- Y si nos vamos a casa a dormir? – se oía decir por otro lado.

Poco a poco, la gente iba cayendo al suelo dormida, hasta tal punto, que apenas si se apreciaba que respiraban.

- Nota un aura extraña – dijo Ray.

- sabes de donde viene? – preguntó Taiki.

- No estoy muy segura…

En lo alto del campanario, Neit se encontraba absorbiendo toda la energía posible mientras veía como cada una de las personas presentes, iban cayendo al suelo y quedándose durmiendo en un sueño, del que jamás despertarían…

- Jajaja… - Neit se reía – estúpidos humanos… dar vuestra vida a mi gran señor Amón Ra, gran soberano de todas las galaxias!, jajaja…

- Chicas, allí! – dijo Carola.

- Fernando, tú quédate ahí y que Kei se quede contigo – le dijo Ray.

Las chicas salieron corriendo para transformarse en un lugar donde no las pudieran ver.

- Chicas, a transformarse! – dijo Bunny.

- Cristal Mercurio, dame el poder!.

- Cristal Marte, dame el poder!.

- Cristal Júpiter, dame el poder!.

- Cristal Venus, dame el poder!.

- Estrella Luchadora de la luna, dame el poder!.

- Estrella Creadora de la luna, dame el poder!.

- Estrella Curadora de la luna, dame el poder!.

- Estrella de la Luna Plateada, dame el poder!.

- Rayo de trueno eléctrico! – dijo Guerrero Júpiter.

- Qué? – Neit contestó volviéndose hacia las chicas – vosotras?... os estaba esperando.

- A si? – dijo Guerrero Marte – Dragón de Fuego!.

- A sí que queréis jugar?... – dijo Neit esquivando el ataque de Guerrero Marte – muy bien, pues tomad!.

Neit contraatacó con su arco y sus flechas, tirando un montón de ellas y haciendo que cayeran alrededor de todas las guerreros, menos de Guerrero Luna, que había sido apartada por Guerrero Estelar Luchadora, haciendo que ellas quedaran encerradas en una jaula.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!.... – chillaban las Guerreros de dolor.

- Chicas! – dijo Guerrero Luna mirando hacia ellas.

- Sin ellas no eres nadie Guerrero Luna – dijo Neit – así me será más fácil acabar contigo…

Neit volvió a atacar a Guerrero Luna, ella estaba tirada en el suelo sin moverse, no sabía que hacer.

- Guerrero Lunaaaaaaaa….! – gritó Guerrero Estelar Luchadora.

Guerrero Luna cerró los ojos para no ver como era atacada y cuando los volvió abrir, se vió por los aires y sujeta por alguien.

- Guerrero Luna… - la llamó una voz muy dulce..

- Señor del Antifaz… - contestó colorada y mirándolo.

Guerrero Estelar Luchadora desde abajo no paraba de mirarlos, abrazados como estaba, con mirada de complicidad entre ellos… los celos empezaron a apoderarse de él.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah….! – gritó Guerrero Estelar Luchadora tirándose hacia los barrotes.

- Jajaja… - Neit reía – por mucho que lo intentes, no podrás salir.

- A no? – alguien dijo a las espaldas de Neit.

- Quién eres tú? – dijo Neit volviéndose.

- Kei, no! – le gritó Guerrero Júpiter.

- Estrella Estelar de la Destrucción, dame el poder! – dijo Kei.

Todos se quedaron mirando como Kei se transformaba, sobre todo Guerrero Júpiter que no salía de su asombro.

- Ese colgante… - dijo Luna cuando Kei se hubo transformado – ese colgante es de…

- Qué?! – dijo Neit – otro Guerrero?!.

- Suelta ahora mismo a todas ellas – le dijo Guerrero Destructor.

- No!, si quieres que lo haga, tendrás que matarme!.

Neit y Guerrero Destructor empezaron a forcejear y a pelear, mientras tanto Guerrero Luna fue hacia la jaula donde estaban todas sus amigas.

- Chicas, estáis bien?.

- Si – contestaron todas.

- Voy a intentar sacaros. Rayo de Luna, chispa de Estrellas!.

Por suerte, Guerrero Luna al hacer su ataque, hizo que una de las flechas se movieran, haciendo que toda la base de la jaula quedara inestable y así, pudiera desaparecer y poder liberar a las demás Guerreros.

- Luchadora… - Guerrero Luna fue a abrazarla.

El Señor del Antifaz, después de haber dejado a Guerrero Luna tras haberla apartado del ataque de Neit, se quedó rezagado y en las alturas viendo como todas las Guerreros se apañaban y luchaban contra el nuevo enemigo del cual no tenía constancia, sin necesitar su ayuda.

- Guerrero Luna! – le gritó El Señor del Antifaz.

Guerrero Luna cogió al vuelo la rosa roja que le había tirado y se quedó mirando al Señor del Antifaz.

- Hasta siempre mi Guerrero Luna – y dándose la vuelta, desapareció delante de todos.

Guerrero Luna se quedó mirando por unos momentos la rosa que tenía en sus manos, Guerrero Luchadora también se quedó mirando la rosa y después miró a Guerrero Luna con cariño y tristeza…

- Chicas, tenemos que ayudarlo! – dijo Guerrero Júpiter.

- Vayamos! – dijo Guerrero Venus.

- Una ayudita? – le dijo Guerrero Creadora poniéndose al alado de Guerrero Destructor.

- Gracias.

Todas las Guerreros se pusieron en fila enfrente de Neit.

- Bien… así me será más fácil acabar con vosotras… - dijo Neit.

- Eso ya lo veremos – contestó Guerrero Mercurio – Canción de Agua congelante!.

Neit fue alcanzado por el ataque de Guerrero Mercurio quedándose quieto y congelado sin poder moverse.

- Nooooo…! – dijo Neit.

- Guerrero Luna, te toca! – dijo Guerrero Júpiter.

- No – dijo Guerrero Destructor – déjame a mí – dijo parando a Guerrero Luna – Fuerza destructora al ataque!.

El ataque de Guerrero Destructor fue suficiente para que Neit desapareciera.

- Quién eres?! – preguntó Guerrero Marte.

- Por qué nos ayudas? – preguntó Guerrero Venus.

- Quién te ha dado el Cristal de Agua? – preguntó Luna.

- Yo… prometo que os lo explicaré todo, pero no aún – dijo Guerrero Destructor.

Todos volvieron a su estado normal, volvieron al lugar donde iba a tener lugar la oración, toda la gente empezó a recuperarse y el sacerdote volvió a ocupar su lugar para comenzar con ella como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Todas las chicas estaban concentradas en su oración, incluida Bunny. Seiya no lo estaba tanto, ya que no paraba de observar a Bunny y de mirarla con cariño, no le había gustado que hubiera estado abrazada a Armando, aunque había estado en peligro, tan cerca el uno del otro… en ese momento los celos se lo reconcomían y aún los seguían haciendo, a pesar de que sabía y estaba seguro de que Bunny lo quería, no paraba de pensar qué era lo que a Bunny se le pasaba por la cabeza.

- Seiya… - le dijo Bunny muy bajito para no molestar la oración de los demás – acércate.

Seiya se acercó y pegó su cara a la de Bunny.

- Te Quiero – le susurró al oído y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Seiya se puso colorado y se sintió también un poco estúpido, parecía como si Bunny hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, así que se puso bien y todo avergonzado, acompañó a los demás en la oración.

Patricia estaba al lado de Seiya concentrada en su oración y Kei sin embargo estaba en la otra punta, al lado de Carola, sin parar de mirarla y con un sentimiento enorme de culpabilidad por no haberle sido sincero en todos estos años…


	10. El Secreto De Kei

**Capítulo 10:** EL SECRETO DE KEI

Habían pasado las fiestas de Año Nuevo y las chicas regresaron de nuevo al instituto para reanudar sus clases, aunque no tuvieran muchas ganas.

Amy y Taiki seguían siendo los cerebritos de la clase, a pesar de haber tenido un mes de descanso, sus neuronas habían seguido activas.

Yaten, Bunny, Carola y Seiya, no es que volvieran con muchas ganas y Ray, aunque iba a un instituto distinto, seguía también aplicada.

La única que parecía ausente, era Patricia, desde aquel día en el Templo, cuando todos vieron en verdad quién era Kei, apenas si hablaba, no quedaba con las chicas y cuando la iba a buscar a casa, si estaba, no contestaba.

Aunque no le habían dicho nada, todos estaban preocupados por Patricia, sobre todo las chicas, ya que siempre han sabido que Patricia nunca pudo olvidar a su primer y único amor, y si para ellas fue un gran sock el ver que Kei era un Guerrero, se hacían a la idea de cómo podía estar Patricia.

- Riiiiiing!

Sonó el timbre de la terminación de las clases de esa mañana. Todos recogieron sus libros y empezaron a salir por la puerta de clase.

- Vaya!, ya están empezando con las cosas de San Valentín! – dijo Carola.

- Un malgasto de dinero… - contestó Amy.

- Amy!, no hables así, para los enamorados, como lo estoy yo – dijo Bunny cogiendo del brazo a Seiya – es un día muy bonito, verdad Patricia?.

No hubo respuesta por parte de ella.

- Patricia… - insistió Bunny.

- Qué?, oh!, perdonar chicas, esque…

- Patricia… estás bien? – le preguntó Carola.

- Si… si… estoy bien – contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

Todos llegaron a la puerta de la entrada del Instituto, donde Ray estaba esperándolas junto a Fernando.

- Chicas! – Ray las saludó moviendo la mano.

- Qué tal? – preguntó Yaten.

- He salido antes y he visto que Fernando había ido a recogerme, así que hemos pensado en venir a buscaros – respondió Ray.

- Os apetece que nos vayamos a tomar algo? – dijo Seiya.

- Si – contestaron todos.

- Patricia… no vienes… - le preguntó Ray.

- Más tarde chicas, luego nos vemos.

Patricia comenzó a andar hacia el lado opuesto hacia donde iban las chicas, aunque eran sus amigas, no le apetecía estar rodeada de gente, quería estar sola y sin agobios.

- Pobre Patricia… - dijo Bunny.

- Seguro que pronto estará bien – dijo Amy – no nos preocupemos.

Y siguieron su camino hacia el "Fruit Palas CROWN".

Patricia siguió andando obsoleta en sus pensamientos, hasta que sin darse cuenta, llegó al parque al cual Bunny iba mucho con Seiya, buscó un trozo de césped y se tumbó en él.

Justo enfrente tenía un lago donde el sol reflejaba sus últimos rayos de luz en el agua antes de dar paso a la noche y algún que otro pato paseaba de un lado a otro, zambulléndose de vez en cuando.

- Patricia… - alguien la llamó por detrás haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

- Kei… qué… qué haces tú aquí…

- Puedo sentarme?.

- S… si…

- Te vi salir del instituto y te he seguido, quería hablar contigo, ya que desde aquel día en el Templo Sensoji me has estado esquivando… - hizo una pausa – Patri, te juro que no era mi intención que te enteraras así, pero esque tampoco sabía como decírtelo… cuando os vi indefensas y en peligro, yo…

- Por qué no lo intentaste? – le preguntó Patricia.

- Me hubieras contado tú que eras Guerrero Júpiter?.

- Pues… no lo se.

- Patricia, no es fácil para mí ser Guerrero Estelar Destructor y el motivo de marcharme no fue otro sino ese, no sabía muy bien el por qué yo y aún sigo sin saberlo, además, tú sabes también que esto no es fácil…

- Cómo pasó?, cómo supiste que eras un Guerrero?.

- Por un sueño… vi a un hombre, el Rey Akihiro, que me dijo que mi hermana me necesitaba, que fuera a buscarla… entonces, me dio esto – dijo sacando un cristal redondo de agua – El Cristal de Agua lo llamó y en el momento que lo cogí, pues pasé a convertirme en lo que soy. Tuve que marcharme tan rápido por eso y en uno de mis viajes, coincidí con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten y con suerte pude escapar antes de que Galaxia destruyera su planeta… después de eso, volví a soñar con el Rey Akihiro de nuevo y me dijo que buscara a Guerrero Luna y cuando di con ella, vi entonces de que tú también andabas con ella… aunque no se porqué quería que la buscara, porque ahora que lo he hecho, no se que más hacer… sólo espero que me entiendas… y que me perdones…

- No te tengo nada que perdonar…

Los dos se quedaron mirándose, dejando que el viento moviera el pelo con su brisa.

- Si supieras las ganas que tenía de volver a estar a tu lado… - le dijo Kei mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara – y sé que no soy perecedero de decírtelo, pero te he echado mucho de menos…

Patricia se acercó a Kei y lo abrazó, haciendo que él se pusiera igual de colorado que ella.

Mientras tanto, los demás seguían estando en el Fruit Palas CROWN.

- Qué bonito que es el día de los enamorados… - dijo Bunny toda ilusionada.

- Aún crees en esas cosas? – le dijo Taiki.

- Y por qué no?! – refunfuñó Bunny – estar enamorado es muy bonito.

- A mí me gustaría estarlo – dijo Yaten haciendo que todos lo miraran – qué?!, me gustaría sentir lo que Bunny y Ray sienten cuando están al lado de Fernando y Seiya y tener los sentimientos que ellos tienen hacia ellas.

- Pues yo estoy libre… - le contestó Carola pegándose a él.

- Pero entre nosotros no hay ese sentimiento – miró a Carola – nos llevamos muy bien y nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos, pero…

- Jo!, qué chasco! – contestó Carola.

- Bueno, pero ese no es motivo para no celebrar San Valentín, no? – dijo Fernando.

- Celebrar San Valentín?! – contestaron todos.

- Si – prosiguió Fernando – como sabéis, mis padres es una de las familias más adineradas de Tokyo y cuando se les antoja, no paran de viajar de un lado a otro, por ese motivo, tienen casas en varios lados, pero especialmente tiene una en Hokaido, muy cerca de la playa, donde hace mucho tiempo que no van, podríamos irnos y celebrar allí una fiesta en el día de San Valentí, qué os parece?.

- Que yo quería celebrar ese día solo contigo… - contestó Ray.

- Va… venga Ray, seguro que nos lo pasamos bien… - dijeron Amy y Carola.

- Pues contar con nosotros! – dijo Patricia.

- Patricia! – dijo Bunny.

- Perdonar por preocuparos, bueno, como ya sabéis, éste es Kei.

- Qué tal? – dijo Kei.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo sin saber exactamente que decir.

- Qué hay! – dijo Seiya extendiéndole la mano.

- No os sentáis? – preguntó Amy.

Fernando, Ray y Bunny se apretujaron más en el asiento para que Patricia y Kei se sentaran.

- Bueno, entonces, celebramos allí San Valentín? – preguntó Seiya.

- Por mí si – dijeron todos menos Ray.

- De acuerdo… - contestó Ray tras un suspiro.

- Genial!, así también podemos ver el Parque Odori, ir al Balneario Noboribetsu y subir al mirador y en los teleféricos del Monte Moiwa – dijo Fernando.

- Vaya, que bien sabes a los lugares a donde ir… - le dijo Ray con una mirada un poco sospechosa – seguro que no lo tenías ya planeado…?.

- Jajaja… - Fernando se reía todo avergonzado – la verdad es que sí.

- Hola chicas – dijo Luna.

- Luna?! – preguntó Kei.

- Si… es mi gata – dijo Bunny cogiéndola en sus brazos – mi querida y bonita Luna – dijo achuchándola.

- Y yo Artemís, el gato de Carola – dijo subiendo encima de Carola.

- Vaya, no pareces extrañado al ver dos gatos hablar… - dijo Fernando.

- Esque… además de serme conocidos, visto lo visto lo que son todos y lo que to soy, pues no es tan raro.

- Miau!, ese colgante? – preguntó Luna.

- Esto? – dijo Kei acariciándolo – pues no lo sabría explicar muy bien… fue en un sueño, un Rey llamado Akihiro me lo dio, lo llamó el Cristal de Agua y desde que lo cogí, pues me convertí en lo que ahora soy.

- Y por qué viajaste a nuestro planeta? – le preguntó Yaten.

- Ese mismo rey, me dijo que tenía una hermana, que fuera a buscarla porque estaba en peligro, por eso fui a vuestro planeta y os ayudé a luchar contra Galaxia, pero después de haberme salvado de milagro y viendo que no sabía ni como era a la persona que se supone que es mi hermana, ya que no se ni como es su aspecto, pues decidí regresar en busca de lo que más quiero y fue entonces, cuando volvió a decirme entre sueños el Rey Akihiro, que buscara… que te buscara a ti… Bunny.

- A mí?!, para qué? – preguntó Bunny.

- No lo sé, sólo se que al venir a buscar a Patricia, supe que era una Guerrero y que ayudaba junto con todas las demás.

- Y ese Rey Akihiro… sabes de donde era? – preguntó Amy.

- No, tan solo se lo que os estoy contando.

- Kei, solo por curiosidad… eres 3 años mayor que Bunny, verdad? – preguntó Luna.

- Pues en verdad no se cuantos tiene Bunny, solo se que yo tengo 21.

Luna y Artemís se miraron, no se dijeron palabra ninguna, pero no era necesario, ya que ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

- Luna, qué pasa? – preguntó Amy.

- Qué lleváis entre manos? – dijo Carola.

- Nada, nada – dijo Luna – no es nada.

- Seguro?! – preguntó Bunny.

- Si… no es nada… - Luna insistió.

- Por cierto… qué hora es? – preguntó Carola.

- Las 19:15 – contestó Kei.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – gritó Carola poniéndose en pie – las 19:15?!, llego tarde!!.

- A donde? – preguntó Yaten.

- A recoger el uniforme nuevo del equipo de voleibol.

- Espera, que te acompaño – le contestó Yaten.

- Nosotros también nos vamos a ir – dijo Fernando.

- Si – prosiguió Ray – el abuelo nos estará esperando para ayudarlo en el Templo.

- Yo también – dijo Amy – aunque no tengo clases, voy a pasarme a recoger unos libros.

- Amy – le dijo Bunny – no puedes dejar de pensar en libros aunque solo sea una vez?.

- Si supieras la satisfacción que me da el aprender, no dirías eso – Amy sonrió.

- Yo me voy a casa – dijo Taiki – te vienes Seiya?.

- Pues… - miró a Bunny.

- Si!, vete, vete! – le contestó Bunny – no te preocupes, regresaré a casa con Luna.

- Entonces, mañana nos vemos – Seiya le dio un beso en la mejilla – te quiero princesa.

- Vaya, Seiya te quiere mucho – dijo Kei una vez se hubieron marchado todos – y tú también a él.

- Si – contestó Bunny – me quiere mucho… - sonrió sonrojada – aunque muchas veces me hace rabiar.

- Bunny, esque eres tan fácil de hacerlo… - le dijo Patricia sonriendo.

- Por qué siempre os tenéis que meter conmigo?... – dijo Bunny con los ojos llorosos y haciendo muecas.

- Hay, qué cruz… - dijo Luna cabizbaja y suspirando.

4:27 de la madrugada…

Armando seguía sentado en el suelo de su habitación a oscuras para no molestar a su compañero de cuarto que dormía plácidamente en su cama y con todas las fotos que tenía de Bunny tiradas por el suelo, las cuales eran alumbradas tan solo por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

- Armando… - le dijo Nick subiéndose a la cama de Armando.

- Te he despertado? – dijo Armando – perdona.

- no, no, que va… es solo que me he despertado y he visto que aún seguías aquí con todas estas fotos… te encuentras bien?.

- Si…

- Venga tío – le dijo Nick dándole en el hombro – que somos compañeros, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- Fui un estúpido, eso es lo que me pasa.

- Pero esque cuando estuviste en Navidad no la viste y hablaste con ella?.

- Verla si que la vi, pero hablar no… - Armando bajó la cabeza y dejó que las lágrimas le recorrieran las mejillas – le vi tan feliz… tan alegre al lado de Seiya… si supiera todo lo que la necesito, todo lo que la echo de menos, todo lo que me duele verla en los brazos de otro…

- Pues… llámala – le dijo Nick dándole el teléfono – ten cuidado, está sonando…

Bunny acababa de entrar por la puerta de casa y de dejar a Luna en el suelo.

- Mamá, ya estoy en casa!.

Pero nadie le contestó.

- Parece que no hay nadie…

- Riiiiiing! – sonó el teléfono.

- Casa de los Tsukino, aquí Bunny… - hubo un silencio – hola?!.

- Bunny… - dijo una voz avergonzada desde el otro lado.

- Si?.

- Me reconoces?.

- Pues… la verdad es que no…

- Soy… soy… Armando…

- Ar… man… do… - Bunny se sentó en el suelo del temblor de piernas que le había entrado.

- Qué tal?.

- Pues… bien… creo…

- Oye Bunny, podría hablar contigo?.

- Pues la verdad es que ahora… verás… me pillas…

- Por favor…

- Armando, no creo que tengamos nada de lo que hablar… - dijo con voz triste.

- Bunny… lo siento… sé que es una disculpa bastante tardía y que con decírtelo no te va a bastar, pero te juro que lo siento, siento haberme ido, siento haberte dejado sola, siento no haber sido sincero, siento haberte engañado, siento… siento todo el daño que te haya podido hacer…

- Armando… no te preocupes por eso… te fuiste en busca de tu sueño y poder convertirte en un gran médico… - Bunny tenía la voz tomada apunto de llorar – y me alegro de que allí encontraras a una chica con la que poder compartir cosas…

- Te quiero…

Bunny se quedó helada al escuchar esas palabras de boca de Armando… su corazón le latía muy fuerte y no pudo evitar que le cayeran las lágrimas…

- Quererme?! – contestó ahogando su llanto como pudo – no crees que no es justo que me digas ahora que me quieres?... no sabes lo sola que me he sentido sin ti, lo tonta y estúpida que me has hecho sentir todo este tiempo haciéndome creer que pensabas en mi, en… - echó a llorar – bueno… ya da igual todo eso – dijo más calmada – Armando, soy muy feliz al lado de Seiya…

- Seiya?!, siempre ha intentado aprovecharse de la situación cuando yo no estaba, seguro que sólo juega contigo…

- Armando, no te permito que hables así de Seiya – dijo con voz segura y firme.

- Perdona… mi cara de Luna… pero esque no soporto el saber que te tiene entre sus brazos, los celos me comen cada vez que pienso en eso… fui un estúpido y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento… Bunny, te echo de menos, te necesito tanto a mi lado…

- Basta!... – contestó llorando – basta ya… Armando… no se lo que quieres conseguir ahora después de casi un año, volviéndome a llamar para decirme todo esto… sabes?, hablas mal de Seiya y no lo conoces, incluso estando con él, quiere que no te olvide, pero… no creo que seas perecedero de otra cosa… adiós Armando – colgó el teléfono.

- Bunny!, Bunny!...

Bunny se quedó sentada en el suelo, pegada a la pared y abrazada todo lo posible a sí misma, quería olvidar a Armando, lo deseaba con todas sus ganas, pero no podía… sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no paraban de llorar, Luna que lo había escuchado todo, se acercó a ella, se metió entre sus brazos, Bunny dejó que lo hiciera y se acurrucó en ella, cuando Bunny se hubo calmado algo más, subió a su habitación y se quedó durmiendo con Luna a su lado.

- Armando, qué ha pasado?.

- Nick… todo a acabado… he perdido a mi bonita cara de Luna… para… siempre… - contestó Armando mirando hacia el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, con las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas y acariciando una foto de Bunny con la otra mano.

Esa misma noche, después de haberse quedado Bunny durmiendo llorando tras haber hablado con Armando, cuando su mente se hubo despejado, comenzó a soñar…

Se encontraba en el Milenio de Plata, era la pequeña Princesa Selene, iba jugando con un niño un poco más grande que ella por los jardines de palacio, su madre, la Reina Serénity los observaba desde el balcón del palacio junto a un hombre…

- Aiiiii…. – Selene cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

- Venga hermana – el niño le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Qué ha pasado Akío? – le pregunta ese hombre.

- Papá… la hermana…

- Cómo ha pasado? – pregunta el Rey.

- Papá… - Selene empieza a llorar.

El Rey Akihiro la coge entre sus brazos y la Reina Serénity coge al Príncipe Akío de la mano regresando todos juntos dentro de palacio.

- Aaaaaah!... – Bunny se despierta asustada y sudando.

- Qué pasa Bunny?.

- Nada Luna… nada… sólo ha sido un sueño…

No muy lejos de la casa de Bunny, Kei se encontraba también sentado en la cama por haberse sobresaltado por el mismo sueño…

- Mi hermana es la Princesa Selene?!.

- Así es – Guerrero Plutón se le apareció.

- Quién eres?.

- Soy Guerrero Plutón, el guardián de la puerta del tiempo, veo Príncipe Akío que tu memoria va despertando…

- Pero…

- Déjame que te muestre… tú vivías en el Milenio de Plata junto con tus padres y hermana. Desgraciadamente, Metalia la quiso conquistar y tu padre, el rey Akihiro, para no ponerte en peligro, puesto que eras el heredero del trono, decidió marcharse contigo para así poder salvar tu vida. Desgraciadamente, nuestro rey fue descubierto en su regreso para poder salvar a la Princesa Selene y matado por nuestro enemigo, dejándote así ilocalizable hasta ahora, ya que nuestro Rey te dejó bien a salvo en algún planeta gobernado por Guerreros, que son las que te han enseñado a luchar y todo lo que sabes… en un futuro vivirás con tu hermana, la Reina Selene y el Rey Endimión, estarás casado con otra Guerrero…

- Guerrero Júpiter… - dijo Kei.

- Así es, Patricia será la que estará a tu lado para siempre, además, tu delirio serán tus dos sobrinas, Chibiusa, apunto de cumplir los 10 años y Hoshi de año y medio.

- Pero… sé como se llama mi hermana en el pasado y en el futuro, pero… y ahora, cómo la encuentro para protegerla?!...

- Todo llega a su tiempo….

Guerrero Plutón desapareció. Kei se tiró de nuevo en la cama y siguió pensando en lo que Guerrero Plutón le había dicho mientras no paraba de darle vueltas al Cristal de Agua…

Los días fueron pasando, las chicas asistían a clase junto con los chicos, hacían sus exámenes, a la salido quedaban algunas tardes… lo que normalmente solían hacer cuando el enemigo las dejaba disfrutar de su adolescencia.

A pesar de estar distraída, Seiya llevaba observando en Bunny que algo le pasaba, no estaba tan alegre como siempre solía estar y la mayoría del tiempo la pillaba con la mirada perdida y la mente en otro lado.

- Oye princesa, esque no te hace ilusión irte de viaje conmigo? – le preguntó Seiya de camino a casa de Bunny – sé que he estado unos días un poco liado con el grupo, pero…

- Eh?, no Seiya… no es eso…

- Entonces… qué te ocurre?, llevas unos días muy rara y me gustaría saber si es conmigo…

- No es nada… - dijo Bunny forzando una sonrisa – de verdad que no es… - las lágrimas empezaron a recorrerle las mejillas.

- Princesa… - Seiya no lo pudo remediar y la abrazó – qué te ocurre?.

- Pues… verás… hace unos días Armando llamó a casa y estuve hablando con él y… le dije que quiero olvidarlo, pero… - Bunny se abraza mas a Seiya – Seiya lo siento, pero no puedo…

- Ya te dije que si no querías hacerlo, que no lo hicieras, pero que tampoco dejaras de quererme a mi…

- Pero…

Seiya cogió entre sus manos la cara de Bunny y la besó con una ternura increíble, Bunny se alzó un poco más poniéndose de puntillas y rodeó a Seiya con sus brazos para llegar mejor y dejarse besar.

- Yo te quiero igual princesa… eso no va a cambiar nunca.

- Seiya… - Bunny agachó la cabeza – también hay otra cosa…

- Dime.

- Hace algunas noches soñé con que me encontraba en el Milenio de Plata.

- De donde fuiste Princesa, no?.

- Si, pero siempre me he visto con la Reina Serénity y esta vez… he visto… a mi hermano y a mi padre…

- Y que tiene de especial?.

- Que no esperaba tener un hermano… siempre he pensado que solo éramos la Reina Serénity y yo… y ahora…

- Princesa… no te preocupes por eso…

- Siempre pasan las cosas por algo y siempre que tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada es porque estoy en peligro, pero… de quién?.

- Ven… - le dijo seiya cogiéndola de la mano – te tengo que contar una cosa, pero prométeme que no te enfadarás…

- Seiya… qué ocurre?!, me estás asustando…

- Perdóname…

- Pero… por qué?!.

- Por haberte mentido… - Seiya suspira y coge las manos de Bunny – escúchame por favor… el venir de nuevo a la Tierra, no ha sido por gusto…

- Cómo?! – Bunny se pone en pie.

- Espera – Seiya la hizo sentarse de nuevo – me refiero a que después de marcharnos, no he podido de dejar de pensar en ti, y cuando por fin pudimos sacar de nuevo adelante nuestro planeta, apareció Amón Ra buscándote… Bunny, quiere matarte! – se le pusieron los ojos llorosos – por eso vine, ni lo dudé un momento, estabas en peligro y eres demasiado importante para mí como para perderte…

- Entonces… estás conmigo para protegerme solo?! – Bunny se puso de pie.

- No princesa – Seiya se levantó – además de para eso, porque sabes que me enamoré de ti, ya te lo dije antes de irme y ahora te lo vuelvo a decir de nuevo, no soportaría el perderte… no puedo… lo entiendes?! No puedo! – la miró a los ojos con los suyos llorosos – ahora que tengo la oportunidad de demostrarte todo lo que me importas y darte todo lo que esté a mi alcance, no puedo dejar que te marches… es la única oportunidad que tengo de estar a tu lado… déjame estarlo… - la abraza muy fuerte.

- Seiya…

- Bunny, aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que significas para mi? – dijo mirándola y dejando que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla – todo Bunny, lo eres todo.

Bunny no podía dejar de mirar a Seiya, notaba que sus ojos también se estaban poniendo llorosos, era tan bonito lo que Seiya le había dicho… a ambos les temblaban las piernas, tenían el pulso acelerado y el corazón les latía a mil por hora, no podían decirse ninguna palabra, no les salía, pero con sus miradas era más que suficiente.

- Pasado mañana iremos a Hokaido – gesticuló Seiya cuando pudo – y no quisiera separarme de ti ni un solo segundo – apartó el pelo que Bunny tenía en su cara – ni uno solo mi princesa…

Los dos se empezaron a acercar para besarse, pero justo cuando iban hacerlo, Singo apareció por la esquina.

- Hermana!, Seiya! – les saludó.

- Singo!!, hola… - contestó Seiya todo colorado.

- Qué hermana, haciendo exhibiciones en la calle?.

- Pero de qué hablas?! – no sabía que cara poner.

- No te hagas la tonta, lo he visto todo… - dijo Singo pasando por su lado – ya me voy para dentro, pero… Seiya, no te da asco besar a un monstruo como éste?.

- Qué?! – Bunny se enfureció – el monstruo serás tú, como te pille…

Bunny seguía diciéndole cosas a Singo, mientras Seiya la tenía sujeta intentando que no se acercaran los dos y se pelearan.

- Jajaja… que fea que eres Bunny!- Singo se metió en casa.

- Me ha llamado fea… - Bunny empezó hacer muecas.

- No le hagas caso princesa, no es cierto… - Seiya la miró con ternura y Bunny se sonrojó.

- Será mejor que entre para dentro, no vaya a ser que Singo esté hablando de más… - Bunny se giró para entrar.

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana – le contestó con dulzura – princesa… - la cogió de la mano y la volvió hacia él – te quiero – y la besó.

Bunny se metió para dentro y Seiya se dirigió hacia la suya.

Luna y Artemís estaban subidos en el tejado de la casa de Bunny, mirando hacia la Luna resplandeciente que había.

- Luna, estás segura de que es el Príncipe Akío? – le preguntó Artemís.

- Porqué si no entonces tiene el Cristal de Agua?, solo lo tenía nuestro Rey Akihiro…

- Pero el Rey murió y nunca se supo qué fue del Príncipe.

- Pero eso no significa que hubiera muerto… se puede haber reencarnado como les pasó a las chicas.

- Puedes tener razón… a Bunny le has contado algo acerca de su padre y hermano en la otra vida?.

- No.

- Entonces… cómo se lo vas ha decir…?.

- No lo sé…, solo se que si ere chico es el Príncipe Akío, tendremos que despertarlo del todo…

Por fin llegó el día de viajar a Hokaido, Ray y Carola estaban terminando de embarcar las maletas, mientras los demás estaban entregando los billetes para subir al avión menos Bunny, que no paraba de hacer fotos de todos lados.

- Bunny, como sigas así, te vas a quedar sin carretes para el viaje – le dijo Amy sonriendo.

- Tranquila, llevo más! – le contestó abriendo una pequeña mochila donde llevaba todo lo necesario para la cámara.

- Venga pesada, sube ya! – Ray la empujó.

- Ya voy ray!.

- Vamos princesa, no tardes más – Seiya le extendió la mano para que se cogiera a ella.

- Qué bien… haber si encontrara a un chico guapo allí… - dijo Carola pensando en voz alta sentada ya en su asiento.

- Kei, te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Patricia.

- Si… es solo que me da miedo volar…

- No pasará nada – sonrió Patricia y le puso una de sus manos sobre las de Kei.

Al haberle tocado Patricia, Kei recordó lo que Guerrero Plutón le había dicho días anteriores respecto a lo que pasaría entre ellos dos, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, cogiendo además, la mano de Patricia entre las suyas apretándola fuerte y haciendo que Patricia se sonrojara.

Tras unos minutos de espera, el piloto avisó a los pasajeros de que iba a despegar y tras asegurarse las azafatas de que todos estaban bien seguros, el avión empezó a andar por la pista, cada vez más, hasta que terminó despegando del suelo y poco a poco comenzaron a coger más altura.

Todos estaban ilusionados, sobre todo las chicas, aunque Carola y Amy no tuvieran pareja al igual que Taiki y Yaten, no les importaba, ya que aunque solo eran amigos, estaban seguros de que se divertirían.

Después de 4 horas y media de viaje, el avión por fin tomó tierra en el aeropuerto de Hokaido. Todos bajaron de él, fueron a recoger las maletas y en la puerta del aeropuerto, cuando salieron, se encontraron con una gran limusina.

- Y en qué vamos a ir? – preguntó Bunny.

- Ese es nuestro transporte – dijo Fernando señalando la limusina – vamos! – le dijo caminando hacia ella.

Los demás se miraron entre sí como no creyéndose lo que estaban viendo, cuando reaccionaron, riendo, corrieron hacia donde estaba Fernando, metieron las maletas, se subieron dentro y bajaron las ventanas para ver todos los lugares por los que pasaban.

Las chicas sobre todo, miraban asombradas y embobadas por todos lados que pasaban y no podían evitar admirar cada una de las cosas que contemplaban.

- Veis aquella casa de allí arriba? – le dijo Fernando.

- Aquella que está cerca de la playa? – preguntó Ray.

- Si – contestó – ahí vamos.

- Ala! – Bunny se hizo de notar – a esto lo llamas casa?!.

- Qué pedazo de mansión!!! – dijeron Carola y Patricia a la vez.

- Bienvenidos a la mansión Kumada – dijo Fernando bajando de la limusina.

- Buenos días Señor Fernando – le dijo un mayordomo.

- Buenos días Yenji – contestó Fernando.

- Oh!, no se preocupen señoritas!, ahora les llevo yo el equipaje a sus habitaciones – les dijo el mayordomo corriendo hacia las chicas al ver que iban a coger las maletas.

- Pero… - contestaron Amy y Bunny.

- Jajaja… - Yaten y Seiya reían – como se nota que nunca os lo han hecho!.

- Esque nosotras no somos tan cómodas…! – le contestó Bunny sacando la lengua.

- Venid que os la enseño – les dijo Fernando a mitad de las escaleras de la entrada.

Cuando entraron dentro, admiraron la gran belleza que tenía la mansión por dentro y lo grande que era.

- Fernando, esto de verdad es tullo? – preguntó Ray.

- Y algún día, será también tullo – le contestó sonriendo.

Le fue enseñando habitación por habitación, los salones, el salón principal, los cuartos de baño, la sala de recreo… hasta que pos fin llegaron a una gran terraza que había en la parte trasera, donde daba a un gran jardín muy grande bien cuidado, que daba a la playa privada que tenía bajando por unos escalones.

- Señor Fernando, discúlpeme – le dijo Yenji – si me permite decírselo, me alegro mucho de volverlo a ver y de que esté de nuevo en casa.

- Y yo Yenji – Fernando lo abrazó y sonrió.

- Parece que le tienes mucho aprecio a ese hombre – le dijo Ray cuando Yenji se hubo marchado.

- Hasta hace 6 años, siempre he vivido aquí con él y con el resto del personal, mientras mis padres han estado siempre fuera y viajando de un lado a otro, todo lo que se y lo que soy, es gracias a él.

- Venga, vayamos a la playa! – dijo Bunny cogiendo a Amy y Carola del brazo.

- Si! – contestaron todos.

Bajaron corriendo hasta llegar a la playa y aunque no se metieron en ella puesto que era Febrero y aún estaba fría, eso no fue impedimento para chapotear y mojarse un poco con ella.

- Señor Fernando! – le gritó Yenji – las habitaciones ya están preparadas!.

- Enseguidas vamos! – le contestó Fernando.

Dejaron de chapotear y subieron ala casa, subieron las escaleras dobles que había en el salón principal y llegaron al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones. Yenji los había puesto uno en cada habitación, había sacado la ropa de cada uno, la había puesto en el armario y en los cajones, encima de cada cama de las chicas había colocado un vestido con sus zapatos y adornos, a los chicos les había dejado un traje de chaqueta y además, para distinguir la habitación de cada uno, había colgado fuera un cartel con el nombre de cada uno.

Las habitaciones de las chicas quedaban a la izquierda, cuyos balcones daban a l jardín principal, mientras que las habitaciones de los chicos quedaban a la derecha haciendo que sus balcones dieran a la playa, además, cada habitación tenía su propio cuarto de baño, así no tendrían que hacer cola y tampoco esperar para poder ducharse.

Las chicas al verlo todo, se pusieron revolucionadas, además de por ser chicas y siempre se tomaban las cosas con más ilusión, también, porque como bien les habían dicho Seiya y Yaten, no estaban acostumbradas a esas cosas.

Llegó la hora de comer y tras descansar cada uno en su habitación, bajaron a un pequeño comedor donde se sentaron y se pusieron a degustar la comida que Raika, la esposa de Yenji había preparado.

- Menuda pinta tiene todo! – dijo Bunny sentándose – mmm…!!!, está riquísimo!! - dijo tras comer un trozo de carne.

- Sí que es cierto – dijo Fernando – me alegra saber Raika que sigues cocinando igual de bien.

- Gracias señor Fernando – le dijo agachándose.

- No lo hagas – le dijo Fernando levantándola – sabes que eres como una madre para mí… no dejaré ni te permitiré que lo hagas – Fernando le dio un beso en la mejilla – me alegro mucho de estar en casa Raika.

- Y nosotros de volverlo a tener con nosotros Señor Fernando – le dijo Raika saliendo del comedor acariciándose la mejilla donde Fernando le había dado el beso.

- Qué os parece si después vamos a ver el Parque Odori? – le dijo Fernando a sus amigos – no está muy lejos de aquí.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y sonrieron.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Bunny se levantó y pasó al lado de Kei ya que tenía que pasar por su lado para ir a la cocina, al hacerlo, el Cristal de Agua dio un pequeño destello que solo Luna y Artemís notaron, poniéndose los dos en alerta y mirándose entre sí.

Terminaron de comer y se fueron al Parque Odori. Fueron disfrutando del paseo, hablando, riendo, haciéndose fotos… Bunny y Seiya estaban disfrutando, reían, corrían, se abrazaban… entre ellos había más que miradas de complicidad, Ray y Fernando eran mas formales, ya que solo iban cogidos de la mano, Kei y Patricia eran los más cortados, caminaban juntos, en silencio y cuando se daban cuenta de que el otro lo miraba, se sonrojaban.

- Jo!, que envidian me dan! – dijo Carola.

- La verdad es que a mi también me gustaría estar así – dijo Amy sonrojada.

- Chicas, que nosotros estamos aquí… - dijo Yaten.

Amy y Carola se volvieron hacia Yaten y Taiki y les sonrieron, ambas los cogieron de los brazos y comenzaron a correr con ellos.

Sobre las 8:30 de la tarde llegaron de nuevo a la casa.

- Chicas y vosotros también, os acordáis de los trajes que habéis visto esta mañana? – preguntó Fernando.

- Si – contestaron todos.

- Pues ponéroslos.

Todos se preguntaron para sí mismos que para qué quería Fernando que se los pusieran, pero son las mismas, cada uno se fue a su habitación y se metieron a ducharse.

Cuando Bunny lo hubo echo, se lió en su albornoz y se acercó un momento a la habitación de Seiya.

- Toc, toc – llamó a la puerta – Seiya, puedo pasar?... – nadie contestó – Seiya? – Bunny se asomó abriendo la puerta.

Como no vio a Seiya, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, cuando fue a andar para ir al balcón, vio que Seiya salía del cuarto de baño sin nada puesto, tan sólo una toalla en la mano mientras se secaba el pelo.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Bunny gritó mientras se daba la vuelta con las manos en la cara.

- Bunny! – dijo Seiya todo colorado tapándose lo más rápido que pudo con la toalla – qué haces aquí?!.

- Yo… solo… bueno… quería… - Bunny no se aclaraba al hablar.

- Bunny – Seiya se acercó a ella – princesa…

- Yo… lo siento – dijo toda avergonzada y saliendo de la habitación.

Seiya se quedó mirando como salía de la habitación, no quiso decirle nada, ya hablaría con ella después, así que sonrió y se puso a arreglarse.

Eran casi las 10 cuando Yenji fue avisando puerta por puerta a las chicas para que fueran bajando, ya que los chicos ya estaban abajo.

Las chicas fueron bajando una a una, cada una de ellas estaba preciosa, eran vestidos de falda corta y de espaldas al aire, cada una llevaba el vestido del color de cuando se transformaban en Guerreros, pero en tonos pasteles, y con adornos en el pelo y flores.

Bunny fue la última en bajar, le daba mucha vergüenza bajar y ver a Seiya, pero también quería estar a su lado…

Todos estaban en el salón sentados, Yenji preparó la mesa del salón principal para la cena especial que Fernando había preparado especialmente para Ray.

Seiya estaba esperando a Bunny en la entrada de las escaleras, cuando Bunny empezó a bajar… estaba preciosa, parecía una verdadera princesa y el vestido que llevaba blanco, hizo que Seiya se quedara sin palabras…

- Princesa… estás… preciosa! – le dijo cogiéndola de la mano y haciendo que Bunny se pusiera colorada.

Entraron en el salón, vieron que todo estaba alumbrado con velas, había comida exquisita, una bebida parecida al vino, pero que no llevaba alcohol y una dulce música de fondo.

Seiya y Bunny se sentaron y dejaron que Yenji y su esposa Raika les sirvieran igual que a todos los demás.

Todos pasaron una velada verdaderamente romántica, a pesar de estar todos en la misma habitación, las parejas que en ella había sólo tenían ojos para la suya y aunque Amy y Carola no estaban con Taiki y Yaten, no fue impedimento, ya que Amy y Taiki se mostraron muy cariñosos entre ellos, quizás por el tiempo que últimamente pasaban juntos, al igual que Carola con Yaten.

Cuando hubieron terminado todos de cenar, en el salón de al lado había comenzado a sonar un vals, los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron hasta allí para comenzar a bailar.

- Vamos a bailar?! – preguntó Bunny.

- Si, por qué?.

- Pues porque… porque… no sé – contestó toda avergonzada.

- No te preocupes princesa, yo te guío – sonrió.

Y se metieron al salón junto con todos los demás.

Fueron casi dos horas las que estuvieron bailando y el reloj casi rozaba las 12 de media noche, cuando decidieron hacer un descanso y salir a la terraza trasera que daba a los jardines y a la playa, allí se sentaron y bebieron algo fresco que Yenji y Raika les habían preparado.

Bunny y Kei coincidieron al sentarse uno al lado del otro, y sin saber muy bien como, ambos tuvieron a la misma vez la imagen del Milenio de Plata, el Cristal de Agua que Kei llevaba colgado empezó a brillar y sin Bunny poder explicar como, el Cristal de Plata volvió a aparecer de nuevo entre sus manos.

- Bunny, qué sucede? – preguntó Ray.

- Luna… - Bunny miró a Luna con preocupación y buscando una respuesta.

- Ha llegado la hora – dijo Artemís.

- La hora de qué?! – preguntaron todos.

- La hora de que el Príncipe Akío despierte por fin – dijo una voz.

- Guerrero Plutón! – dijeron Carola y Patricia.

- Para que todos podáis entenderlo, debemos de viajar al Milenio de Plata… - Guerrero Plutón hizo su invocación y retrasó el tiempo – hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en el Reino del Milenio de Plata, la Reina Serénity vivía junto con su esposo, el Rey Akihiro y sus dos hijos, el Príncipe Akío y la Princesa Selene. Cuando Metalia quiso conquistarlo, el Rey Akihiro huyó con el Príncipe, y lo escondió en algún planeta, que siglos mas tarde, supimos que había quedado custodiado por Guerreros Estelares. Desgraciadamente, el Rey Akihiro, en su intento de regresar al Milenio de Plata, fue descubierto por el ejército de Metalia y dado muerto en combate sin darle tiempo a decirle a la Reina Serénity donde había escondido al pequeño Príncipe. La Reina, al verse sola, decidió utilizar el Cristal de Plata para mandar a la Princesa, a Endimión y a las Guerreros a la tierra para así poder proteger a lo que más quería, aunque ello le costara la vida – Bunny y Luna tenían los ojos llorosos al volver a recordar todo aquello – antes de dejar al Príncipe Akío, el Rey Akihiro le entregó el Cristal de Agua para que no pudiera caer en las manos de Metalia, al igual que la Reina Serénity hizo con el Cristal de Plata.

- Pero… porqué esos recuerdos no despertaron a la misma vez que cuando descubrí que era la Princesa Selene? – preguntó Bunny.

- Porque la Reina Serénity pensó que al haber muerto su esposo, su hijo, también había corrido la misma suerte, y para que no tuvieras más sufrimiento, ya que estabais muy unidos, pensó que era mejor borrarte todos esos recuerdos – dijo Guerrero Plutón – pero, como bien sabes, en el futuro serás la Reina de Cristal Tokyo, estarás casada con Armando, tendrás a la Pequeña Dama y también a otra pequeña niña, las Guerreros seguirán custodiando tu seguridad, además, tu hermano, el Príncipe Akío, volverá a tu lado, se casará con Guerrero Júpiter y vosotros, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, custodiaréis la seguridad del Príncipe Akío como Guerreros y mantendréis vuestra forma de chicos para siempre, además – Guerrero Plutón miró a Seiya – tu Seiya, aunque sabrás que la Reina Selene será muy feliz junto a sus hijas y marido, no podrás remediar amarla y luchar por ella cada vez que te sea posible, pero nunca le confesarás tu amor a la Reina por lealtad a tu Rey… - Guerrero Plutón miró a todos – las cosas siempre pasan por un motivo, así que tener cuidado…

Guerrero Plutón desapareció, las chicas se miraban entre ellas con cara de sorprendidas por todo lo que habían escuchado, Patricia miró Kei y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando él le devolvió la mirada, después de todo, iban a estar juntos pasara lo que pasara.

Bunny se quedó de pie y vio como el Cristal de Plata desapareció de sus manos convirtiéndose en parte del colgante que tenía para poder transformarse, nunca le gustó saber su futuro y en cambio, siempre se lo mostraban y no pudo evitar sentir pinchazos en su corazón al saber que Seiya seguiría estando a su lado, que la amaría siempre y que jamás se enteraría, después levantó la vista y miró a Kei, su hermano, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

- Bunny! – le dijo Ray al ver que salió corriendo hacia la playa.

- Espera – le dijo Kei a Seiya – déjame hablar con ella.

- Está bien – le contestó Seiya.

- Ray… qué ha sucedido? – preguntó Fernando.

- Has visto cual era y será la vida de las chicas y la mía.

- será mejor que nos vayamos dentro – dijo Taiki dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia dentro.

- Si… mañana será otro día – contestó Patricia.

- Seiya, no vienes?, Se… - le dijo Yaten antes de ser interrumpido por Taiki para que lo dejara solo.

Bunny llegó a la playa, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a correr descalza por la fría arena hasta llegar casi a la orilla del agua, donde se tiró de rodillas, haciendo que éstas se hincaran en la arena, apoyó también las manos y con la cabeza agachada, siguió llorando haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran en la arena tras recorrer sus mejillas.

No sabía muy bien que sentir, estaba enfadada con Luna por no haberle contado nada respecto a su padre y hermano y todo lo demás que dijo Guerrero Plutón, ahora entendía porqué se oponía tanto cuando supo que quería estar con Seiya, porque estaban destinados a amarse desde lejos y que nunca podrían estar juntos, tampoco entendía porqué se sentía mal al no querer volver a saber nada más de Armando, cuando en verdad solo deseaba volverlo a ver y se sentía muy mal, porque tenía el remordimiento de que estaba engañando a Seiya, a pesar de saber que lo quería muchísimo y ahora también Kei… resultaba que tenía un hermano mayor que ella y no sabía como tratarlo.

- Odio ser quien soy! – dijo llorando y dando un puñetazo en la arena – porqué yo?... por qué a mí?... no es justo…

Se sentó en la arena, se cogió a las piernas que las tenía dobladas y siguió llorando.

- Bunny… - una voz la llamó a sus espaldas – puedo sentarme?.

- Si… - levantó la vista.

- Venga, no llores… - Kei le secó las lágrimas – para mí también es nuevo todo esto, y si te soy sincero, me asusta por un lado, pero por otro me alegra – miró a las estrellas – sabes?, siempre me he sentido muy solo, y por fin esta noche he comprendido muchas cosas que me ha pasado en mi vida y que no entendía… me alegra el saber que tengo una hermana – sonrió.

- Yo… - agachó la cabeza – sinceramente no se como tratarte, siempre me he refugiado en las chicas y en Armando… - comenzó de nuevo a llorar – y en cambio esta noche, me entero de que tengo un hermano, de que Seiya seguirá estando a mi lado y que no podremos ni tan siquiera hablarnos…

- Bunny… - la abrazó – desde que os conozco, siempre me he preguntado que qué hacíais juntos Seiya y tu, sois una pareja especial y hasta esta noche, no me he llegado a dar cuenta de lo que verdaderamente llegas a querer a Seiya… pero como bien has podido comprobar tu misma esta noche, el futuro nunca llega a estar escrito del todo y siempre pasan cosas que terminan cambiándolo… Seiya va a seguir estando a tu lado y te va a querer tanto o incluso más que ahora lo hace, lo tienes muy preocupado…

- Seiya… - susurró Bunny.

- Queridos hijos… - les dijo la Reina Serénity apareciendo ante ellos – Akío… mi pequeño Akío… - le dijo la Reina acariciándole la cara – y Selene… mi preciosa Selene… - hizo el mismo gesto – mis dos hijos juntos por fin… no debéis de pensar en el pasado, pensar que estáis juntos… e hija… sea lo que sea lo que acorra en el futuro, no te preocupes, Seiya va a estar a tu lado siempre, junto con las Guerreros, Endimión y tu hermano… y siempre podrás mirar al pasado y ver lo feliz que has vivido…

- Así es… - dijo la voz de un hombre.

- Papá?! – dijo Kei.

- Akío…, veo que el Rey Kakuyuke te supo cuidar muy bien, y tú, Selene… mi pequeña hija… apenas si te recordaba… os habéis convertido en dos grandes Reyes, seguir juntos pase lo que pase – el Rey Akihiro unió las manos de Kei y Bunny – y cuando nos necesitéis, no dudéis en llamarnos.

La Reina Serénity y el Rey Akihiro desaparecieron volviendo a la oscuridad a Bunny y a Kei, que seguían cogidos de la mano.

- Sabes Bunny? – miró sus manos – espero que nos conozcamos mejor y que pasemos tanto tiempo juntos como parece que pasábamos antes – sonrió – me alegra mucho de que seas mi hermana y pase lo que pase, yo tampoco voy a dejar que te ocurra nada.

- Gracias… - lo abrazó.

Se oyó dar pasos en la arena.

- Ah!, hola Seiya!, - dijo levantándose – mejor que os deje solos…

- Gracias Kei – respondió Seiya.

- Cuídala mucho – sonrió.

- Bunny… yo quería…

- Seiya… - le dijo Bunny con los ojos llorosos abrazándolo.

- Bunny… - le devolvió el abrazo pegándola más a él.

Así permanecieron unos minutos, los dos de pie, abrazados, bajo la luz de la luna que emergía entre la oscuridad de la noche y con el sonido de las olas al romper en la orilla.

Después se fueron hacia la casa, pero al llegar a los escalones para entrar al jardín, Bunny se dio cuenta de que había dejado los zapatos en la playa.

- Los zapatos!, me los he dejado en la playa!, voy a buscarlos…

- Mañana los cogemos – le dijo Seiya cogiéndola de la mano – ven, yo te subiré – y la cogió entre sus brazos.

- Pero… no… Seiya… - le decía Bunny toda colorada, haciendo que Seiya sólo se dedicara a sonreír.

Llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraban sus habitaciones y Seiya se dirigió a la suya.

- Pero… la mía está ahí… Seiya…

- Ésta noche necesito tenerte contigo – contestó con los ojos brillosos y con un tono dulce de voz que hizo que el corazón de Bunny empezara a palpitar rápido.

La dejó con cuidado encima de la cama, haciendo que a la vez, con la fuerza del peso, cayera encima de Bunny.

- Perdóname… yo… - Seiya se excusó mirando a Bunny a los ojos, sintiendo el aliento de ella y su respiración acelerada y casi rozándose sus labios.

- No… pasa nada… - contestó Bunny colorada y nerviosa.

- Estás tan bonita esta noche… - le dijo acariciándole la cara.

- Gra… gra… gracias… - tartamudeó.

- Princesa… no sé que será de nosotros en el futuro, pero… por ahora… déjame estar a tu lado… déjame tenerte cerca… - dijo casi susurrando.

- Seiya…

- Princesa… no he podido soportar el ver que te seguiré amando ahora y siempre y que no podré tenerte, y ahora que te tengo a mi lado, no quiero separarme de ti… sé que no tengo mucho con lo que poder compararme con Armando, pero déjame darte todo lo que tengo mientras pueda estar contigo… - sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas – eres lo único que me importa y que me importará y si te perdiera… yo… - dejó que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla – te quiero…

Seiya besó a Bunny con más cariño y dulzura que nunca, el corazón de los dos se aceleraba en cada caricia y beso y Seiya no paraba de repetirle a Bunny una y otra vez que la quería.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos amanecieron durmiendo juntos, tapados con las sábanas y abrazados.

Cuando Seiya se despertó, vió que Bunny seguía a su lado, tan bonita como siempre, así que no se pudo resistir y le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que se despertara.

- Buenos días princesa.

- Buenos días – dijo algo cortada.

- Has dormido bien?.

- Si…

Seiya sonrió y abrazó más a Bunny, después acarició uno de los hombros desnudos de Bunny, ella al mirarse y ver que casi no llevaba nada puesto, le dio mas vergüenza aún y se acurrucó más aún en Seiya, a pesar de que él estaba en la misma situación que ella.

- No te preocupes, voy a tu cuarto a traerte algo.

- Pero…

- Ssss… no hables fuerte… ya sabes que Carola siempre anda en alerta…

Seiya abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido puesto que aún era temprano y estaba todo en silencio.

Bunny se quedó metida en la cama, acurrucada con las sábanas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar la noche que había pasado junto a Seiya, cuando la puerta al abrirse la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- Hoy iremos al mirador y al teleférico del Monte Miwa, he pensado que ésta ropa la llevarás muy cómoda.

Seiya le enseñó un mono baquero de manga larga azul, un jersey blanco de cuello alto y las botas de montaña que le había regalado cuando estuvieron en la nieve.

- Qué te parece?, aunque siempre puedes ponerte otra cosa…

- Me gusta esa – sonrió.

Seiya dejó bien puesta la ropa en una silla y se acercó a la cama donde se sentó en el borde al lado de Bunny.

- Princesa, sobre lo de anoche… yo…

- Seiya… gracias – Bunny le cogió la mano – fue muy bonito y me gustó que fuera contigo… - se puso colorada.

- A mi también princesa – contestó también colorado.

- Seiya… perdóname por lo de anoche cuando salí corriendo, yo… no pude soportar que siguiéramos juntos en un futuro, pero a la vez tan lejos… me llegué a sentir hasta mal porque pensé que te estaba engañando, pero esque… no puedo imaginarme el no poder hablar contigo, el no mirarte… - se le pusieron los ojos llorosos apunto de llorar – quiero estar contigo, por eso, todo el tiempo que puedo estarlo, lo guardo como un tesoro…

- Bunny… - la abrazó.

Se oyó una campana.

- El desayuno está preparado – se oyó decir a Yenji por el pasillo.

- Pues vayamos a desayunar! – Seiya sonrió.

- Si – Bunny sonrió también.

- Y… Bunny…

- Si?

- Mi mayor tesoro, eres tú… - la besó.

Seiya dejó que Bunny entrara en el cuarto de baño para que se vistiera y peinara mientras él lo hizo en la habitación, sin poder evitar que le saliera una sonrisa cada vez que miraba la cama y recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Ya estoy! – dio Bunny saliendo del cuarto de baño.

- Vaya pedazo de turista que estás echa!, jajaja.

- No del todo… me falta la cámara de fotos, la mochila, el plano…

- Tantas cosas?

- Si – sonrió – las cogeré después de desayunar.

- Muy bien – le devolvió la sonrisa – nos vamos?.

Los dos salieron al pasillo donde se encontraron con Kei, Carola y Taiki.

- Buenos días! – les dijo Bunny muy contenta y sonriendo.

- Buenos días – prosiguió Seiya.

- Buenos días Bunny! – le contestó Carola.

- Qué tal la noche Seiya? – preguntó Taiki.

- Bastante bien…

- Hola hermana! – Kei apoyó su brazo en Bunny – buenos días! – dijo sonriendo.

- Buenos días… - contestó Bunny un poco cortada.

- a partir de ahora vete acostumbrando a que te llame así – sonrió.

- Pero eso no significa que te pases tío… - contestó Seiya algo celoso.

- Tranquilo, no te mosquees… - le dijo sonriendo – pero aunque no lo quieras, es mi hermana y tengo el mismo derecho a estar a su lado que tu.

- Bueno, venga… - se entrometió Bunny entre los dos – no os peleéis – cogió a Seiya del brazo y andaron mas rápidos que los demás.

- No se lo tomes en cuenta a Seiya – dijo Carola – esque es muy protector con Bunny.

- Si – prosiguió Taiki – hay veces que sus celos le pueden, pero es un buen chico.

- No os preocupéis! – sonrió – si yo no me lo he tomado a mal!.

- Por qué has dejado que te pusiera la mano encima? – le rechistaba Seiya a Bunny bajando las escaleras.

- Y qué de malo tiene?!.

- Pero…

- Seiya, no debes preocuparte, no va a pasar nada… así que deja de comportarte así, no me gusta que lo hagas… - dijo con tono triste.

- Lo siento, de verdad, no volverá a pasar – le da un beso en la mejilla – te lo prometo.

Seiya y Bunny sonríen y pasan al salón donde el desayuno estaba servido.

- Buenos días! – dicen Bunny y Seiya a la vez.

- Buenos días! – contestan todos.

- Cómo te encuentras hoy Bunny? – preguntó Amy.

- Si… anoche nos dejaste preocupados – dijo Patricia.

- Perdonar… pero ya estoy bien! – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Bien!, mejor que sea así, porque hoy es un gran día! – dijo Fernando – así que coger fuerzas!.

- Si!! – contestó Bunny con energía.

- Vaya, qué contenta estás esta mañana Bunny – le dijo Ray – esque te ha pasado algo?.

- No, nada – sonrió y se puso a comer.

- Buenos días! – dijeron Taiki, Kei, Carola y Yaten entrando por la puerta.

- Buenos días – contestaron los demás.

- Buenos días Kei – le dijo Patricia muy cortada cuando Kei se hubo sentado a su lado.

- Buenos días Patri – le sonrió – qué tal has dormido?.

- Bien… - Patricia sonrió.

Prosiguieron desayunando entre comentarios y risas. En la mesa se respiraba alegría y bien estar entre las miradas de complicidad de vez en cuando entre las parejas que en ella se encontraban.

Como era normal, Bunny siempre tenía que estar dando la nota y no iba a ser menos aquella mañana y más si había comida de por medio.

- Era mío!, yo lo había cogido! – refunfuñaba Bunny.

- Pero como no te lo comías, pues te lo he quitado – le decía Seiya entre risas.

- Pero era miooooo….! – Bunny estaba que lloraba – eres malo Seiya!.

- Toma – Kei le dio el sullo – yo no me lo voy a comer – sonrió.

- Pero… - Bunny se calló de pronto.

- Los hermanos mayores cuidan de los pequeños, no?.

- Si…

- Pues entonces ya está – volvió a sonreír.

- Gracias… - contestó cortada.

- De nada hermana.

Seiya miró a Kei con los ojos fijos, no quería sentir celos y más habiéndoselo prometido a Bunny, pero no soportaba que se metiera entre Bunny y él…, aún así, cuando vio que Kei se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y que le estaba sonriendo, no tuvo más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa, aunque fuera forzada.

Terminaron de desayunar y Yenji y Raika empezaron a recoger la mesa mientras que los demás subieron a su habitación para coger las cosas que le faltaban para salir de excursión.

En la puerta volvía a estar la misma limusina que había ido a recogerlos al aeropuerto.

- Nos vamos a ir ahí? – preguntó Yaten.

- Si, pasa algo? – respondió Fernando.

- Esque… todo el mundo va a estar pendiente de nosotros… no nos podríamos ir en otra cosa? – replicó Ray.

- Tranquilos!, nadie se fijará en nosotros! – dijo Fernando riendo – aquí la gente está mas acostumbrada que en Tokio.

- Pues entonces… a qué esperamos!, vamos! – dijo Kei cogiendo a Bunny.

Pero Bunny no dio ni un paso. Cuando Kei se volvió para ver por qué Bunny no andaba, vio que Seiya la tenía cogida de la mano y no paraba de mirarlo, su mirada era muy penetrante y daba hasta miedo.

Bunny hizo que Kei la soltara y se fue al lado de Seiya cogiéndole la mano muy fuerte.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos preguntándose que alguien hablara para que el ambiente se clamara.

- Venga, vamos Kei – Patricia le cogió la mano – vayamos a subirnos.

- Si – contestó Kei mirando a Patricia.

- Vamos princesa – le dijo Seiya a Bunny entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

Todos se subieron y el ambiente de camino hacia el teleférico y al Monte Moiwa era un poco tenso. Patricia estaba sentada al lado de Kei y no paraba de observarlo, estaba serio y no paraba de mirar a Bunny y a Seiya, por su cabeza pasaban mil cosas y todas referidas a ellos dos…

Llegaron a la ciudad y bajaron en la entrada del parque que iba al Monte Moiwa, desde ese sitio, tenían que caminar una media hora para llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los teleféricos.

Carola y Amy comenzaron a caminar junto a Yaten y Taiki. Ray, Fernando, Bunny y Seiya los siguieron y Patricia y Kei se quedaron un poco rezagados, detrás de todos y observándolos.

- Kei – dijo Patricia para romper el silencio entre ellos dos – qué te ocurre?.

- Nada – sonrió.

- Esque desde que anoche te enteraste que Bunny era tu hermana, yo…

- Lo siento – Kei se paró – lo siento porque sé que no te he hecho apenas caso y quisiera que me perdonaras, pero esque no se por qué, pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento tan feliz de tener una hermana…

- Kei, pero aunque eso sea así, debes de controlarte y pensar que Bunny tiene su vida y que tiene a Seiya a su lado… todas la queremos, al igual que los chicos, pero tú deberías de guardar más las distancias.

- Pero…

- Esque, cómo te sentirías tú si algún chico hiciera conmigo lo que tú con Bunny aunque no sea con mala intención?.

Esas palabras hizo que Kei pensara y entonces se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que él lo hacía con todo el cariño del mundo, si fuera otro el que se lo hiciera a Patricia, los celos se apoderarían de él…

- Patri… - le dijo Kei mirándola – de verdad que lo siento mucho – la abrazó – gracias por hacerme ver como se siente Seiya, te prometo que no va a pasar más – se quedó mirándola y acariciando su cara – te lo prometo.

- Eh!, qué hacéis ahí! – les gritó Bunny.

- Ya vamos! – le respondió Kei.

Así que Kei y Patricia comenzaron a correr hacia donde los demás los estaban esperando.

Cuando llegaron, Patricia cogió del brazo a Bunny sonriendo y haciendo que se separara de Seiya.

- Mira Bunny! – le dijo Patricia – ya se ven los teleféricos!.

- Ala!, qué bonitos! – se giró hacia Seiya ilusionada haciendo que él le sonriera.

- No estarán muy altos? – dijo Ray.

- Tranquila, yo estaré a tu lado – contestó Fernando abrazándola.

- Qué ganas de llegar! – dijo Carola.

- Ya queda menos – dijo Taiki – esperemos que no haya mucha gente…

Las chicas, junto a Taiki y Yaten siguieron caminando, Fernando se quedó esperando a que Seiya se acercara para preguntarle una cosa, pero vió que estaba hablando con Kei, así que corrió para juntarse con los demás y dejar que ellos dos hablaran tranquilos…

- Seiya… - empezó a decir Kei.

- Dime – contestó un poco distante.

- Quisiera pedirte disculpas… entiendo como te debes de sentir cuando me porto así con Bunny y de verdad que lo siento…

- Kei…

- Por favor, déjame hablar – Kei lo interrumpió – desde que sé que en nuestra vida anterior Bunny y yo éramos hermanos, no se porqué perno no puedo evitar portarme así, noto que hay un lazo muy fuerte entre nosotros y me hace mucha ilusión saber que tengo una hermana ya que solo tengo a Patricia, pero… también se que aún a pesar de serlo, que cada uno es este tiempo tenemos nuestras vidas y que Bunny para ti es muy importante, por eso me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, prometo que solo estaré al lado de Bunny siempre y cuando necesite ayuda y tu no estés, para protegerla, como haces tú… - Kei le tendió la mano a Seiya – amigos??.

- Si no queda otro remedio… - sonrió – al fin y al cabo, te serviré a ti también… amigos – le estrechó a Kei la mano.

- Gracias…

- No lo hago por ti, sino por Bunny, porque la quiero y sé que…

- Gracias!, gracias!, gracias!....

Seiya no pudo terminar de hablar porque Kei se puso abrazarlo y a saltar contento de alegría.

- Desde luego sí que sois hermanos, tienes hasta las mismas cosas que Bunny! – le dijo Seiya riendo.

- Jajaja… - Kei también reía – si ya te lo decía yo!.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar para alcanzar a los demás y no quedarse muy atrás, ya que cuanto más se iban acercando a ellos, más gente empezó a ver para ir haciendo cola para subir a los teleféricos.

- Seiya – le dijo Kei antes de acercarse más a los demás.

- Si?

- Vive cada momento junto a Bunny como si fuera el último que fuerais a pasar juntos. El amor que sentís el uno por el otro no debería de terminar como está proyectado, por eso has que cada segundo sea especial para los dos… - Kei lo miró – y hazla muy feliz, Bunny te ama y te amará más de lo que te puedes imaginar, incluso desde la distancia…

Seiya no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a Kei para darle las gracias, en el fondo no era mal chico y lo único que había echo había sido preocuparse por Bunny, que al fin y al cabo era su hermana pequeña, después, corrió hacia donde estaba Bunny cogiéndola y abrazándola.

- Seiya!.

- Tienes ganas de subirte princesa?.

- Si, pero mira cuanta cola…

- Ya verás…

- Qué vas hacer?

- Fernando – le preguntó Seiya – no podrías hacer algo por venir de la familia que vienes para colarnos y no esperar tanta cola?...

- Pues… ahora que lo dices… ahora vengo, haber si aún sigue estando trabajando un amigo mío aquí.

Fernando se dirigió hacia un pequeño hotel que había donde la gente se venía a pasar los días y poder dormir y quien no se quería ir a dormir, podía irse a pasar el día bien como un pick-nick o al restaurante que había.

- Vaya así que era verdad! – dijo un chico a la espaldas de todos haciendo que se volvieran.

- Ya te lo había dicho – dijo Fernando.

- Y quién es esa chica con la que te casarás?.

- Calla! – Fernando le pegó un codazo.

- Por la reacción debes de ser tú – miró a Ray que estaba toda avergonzada – Soy Mei Satoshi.

- Fernando, quién es? – preguntó Seiya.

- Satoshi y yo crecimos juntos aquí, era mi mejor amigo y el único que tuve aquí.

- Hasta que un día, sin decir nada a nadie se marchó – prosiguió Mei cogiendo a Fernando para darle un cocorotazo en la cabeza – jajajaja… bueno, como le he dicho a Fernando, os podía ayudar a pasar esta gran cola, así que tomad – repartió unos pases – con estos pases, en cualquier zona del parque que veáis el panda, enseñarlo y no tendréis dificultades ningunas, y siento tener que dejaros, pero he de volver al trabajo.

- Muchas gracias Mei – respondió Fernando.

- Haber si nos vemos pronto! – respondió Mei corriendo hacia el lado opuesto.

- Descuida! – contestó Fernando.

- Qué callado te lo tenías Ray… - le dijeron Carola y Patricia.

- No digáis tonterías! – rechistó Ray – yo no se nada de eso!.

- Venga… vayamos a subir al teleférico – dijo Kei – ya os enteraréis cuando sea el momento…

- Vamos princesa – Seiya sonrió a Bunny y le cogió la mano.

Comenzaron a caminar bordeando la gran cola de gente que había hasta llegar a la entrada donde había 5 chicos, cada uno estaba puesto enana entrada e iban contando a las personas para que entraran justas.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que en una de las entradas estaba dibujado el panda de los pases que Mei les había dado.

- Qué chico más guapo! – dijo Carola – eh!, perdona! – dijo corriendo hacia él.

- Qué le habrá visto?! – dijo Yaten – yo soy más guapo…

- Parece que alguien se ha puesto celoso… - le contestó Taiki haciendo que Amy se riera.

- Yo no me he puesto celoso!

- Si señorita? – le contestó el chico a Carola.

- Esque quería preguntarte que si con este pase, es por aquí por donde tenemos que pasar – le preguntó carola.

- Si. Cada vez que vea el logotipo, podrá pasar sin ningún problema – contestó el chico.

- Eh!, que es por aquí! – avisó Carola a los demás.

- Como si no lo supiéramos… - Yaten estaba molesto.

- Celoso… - le reprochó Taiki.

- Que yo no estoy celoso!!! – enfadó más aún a Yaten.

- Cuántos sois? – preguntó el chico.

- 10 – contestó Patricia.

- Entonces podréis subir todos de una vez, esque no está permitido subir más de 15 personas – dijo el chico – bien, como ya habéis pasado todos, ahora tenéis que seguir por este sendero, un poco más adelante os encontraréis a un compañero mío que os dirá donde tendréis que subiros.

- Gracias! – le contestaron todos.

Tras dejar atrás al chico que estaba en el paso, prosiguieron su camino sendero arriba.

Iban con paso lento, pero firme, puesto que el suelo comenzó a inclinarse poco a poco hasta que sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a subir por una ladera, ya que el teleférico estaba bastante alto.

- Qué bonito es todo esto! – comentó Amy al ir mirando de un lado a otro.

- Nosotras nunca habíamos estado aquí – dijo Patricia.

- Si… se respira tranquilidad… - dijo Ray.

- Pues yo estoy cansada! – rechistó Bunny – me duelen los pies de tanto andar…

- Siempre tan quejosa Bunny… - le contestó Patricia.

- Venga Bunny, que ya queda menos! – la animó Amy.

- Princesa, ya casi estamos – Seiya le sonrió y le cogió la mano para tirar de ella y que no se quedara atrás.

Después de caminar unos 20 minutos más, por fin, llegaron a la cima de la montaña. Se encontraban muy altos, tanto, que incluso algunas nubes que pasaban, se quedaban incluso más bajas que donde ellos se encontraban.

Subieron al teleférico, dentro había sillas para poderse sentar, pero prefirieron quedarse de pie para así poder contemplar mejor el paisaje.

- Ala… qué bonito! – dijo Carola pegada al cristal.

- Menudo lago! – dijo Kei.

- Mirad!, allí se ven más teleféricos – dijo Fernando.

- Mira las nubes, mira que pequeñas se ven las cosas desde aquí… - le decía Bunny a Seiya corriendo de un lado a otro dentro del teleférico.

- Bunny, esque no puedes ver las cosas sin correr! – le riñó Ray.

- Qué he hecho yo ahora? – preguntó Bunny.

- No ves que esto se mueve mucho??!! – contestó Ray.

- Ray, te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Taiki.

- La verdad es que quisiera bajar… - contestó Ray.

- Pues aún queda un poco para llegar… - le dijo Carola.

- Eh chicos… mirad aquel teleférico, qué es eso?! – preguntó Kei.

- Noto un aura extraña… - dijo Ray.

- Parece… - dijo Yaten.

- Tenemos que ayudarles, como suelte el cable, los va a matar! – dijo Seiya.

Mientras tanto, en el vagón mas cercano a ellos, Neit estaba subida en el techo, provocando la histeria de los pasajeros dentro e intentando romper los cables que sujetaban al teleférico para poder dejarlo caer al vacío y así coger las almas de los pasajeros y llevárselas a su señor Amón Ra.

- Y como llegamos hasta allí? – preguntó Patricia – desde aquí nos es imposible!.

- Seiya, no podrías con el poder que tienes, acercarnos más? – le preguntó Bunny.

- Lo puedo intentar – contestó Seiya – Estrella Luchadora de la Luna, dame el poder!.

- Estrella Creadora de la Luna – dijo Taiki.

- Estrella Curadora de la Luna – dijo Yaten.

- Cristal de Mercurio!.

- Cristal de Marte!.

- Cristal de Júpiter!.

- Cristal de Venus!.

- Cristal de Agua! – dijo Kei.

- Cristal Estrellado de Plata…! – dijo Bunny.

- Dame el poder! – dijeron todos.

Cuando terminaron de transformarse, las chicas se quedaron mirando a los chicos… no se habían convertido en "Guerreras", sino que seguían manteniendo el mismo estado de chicos.

- Ahora que he aparecido yo, conservaréis vuestro estado actual – dijo Guerrero Estelar Destructor – y si lo habéis hecho, es porque queréis ser chicos para siempre.

- Entonces… no nos transformaremos más en chicas? – preguntó Curadora.

- No – dijo Destructor si así lo queréis.

- Bien! – dijo Luchador, Creador y Destructor.

- Siento interrumpir chicos, pero… - dijo Guerrero Venus señalando el vagón.

- Si, es cierto – dijo Luchador – necesito que os cojáis de las manos y que concentréis todo vuestro poder.

Todos le hicieron caso, Fernando desde una esquina, miraba perplejo como los demás actuaban para salvar a aquellas personas sin importarles la suya; observaba a cada uno, la cara de tranquilidad y de seguridad que tenían… cuando de pronto, un aura comenzó a rodear a cada uno de ellos y casi sin darse cuenta, desaparecieron ante sus ojos.

- Chicos? – preguntó mirando de un lado a otro – donde estáis?!.

Miró hacia el vagón donde el enemigo de las chicas estaba intentando dejarlo caer, y observó que el cable que los sujetaba había sido partido, pero que en cambio, milagrosamente, andaba suspendido en el aire.

Fijó más la mirada y vió que las chicas estaban sobre él.

- Qué?!, porqué no ha caído el vagón al vacío? – dijo Neit furiosa.

- Nunca te permitiremos que gente inocente muera! – dijo Guerrero Luna.

- Vosotras?!, sois peor que las cucarachas! – contestó Neit muy enfadada.

Las chicas comenzaron a luchar contra Neit, cada una de ellas atacaba siendo también atacadas por Neit y alguna vez que otra, tiradas por los suelos.

- Guerrero Luna!, hoy será tu final! – dijo Neit atacando con su arco.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tu! – dijo Guerrero Marte – dragón de fuego!.

- Canción de agua congelante! – ayudó también Guerrero Mercurio.

- Venga chicos, saquemos a toda esta gente de aquí – dijo Destructor.

Las Guerreros entraron en el vagón y sacaron a todos los pasajeros que había dentro y poniéndolos en un lugar a salvo arriba, a la llegada del teleférico.

- Malditas seáis…! – gritó Neit muy enfadada – ahora veréis!.

Con tanta rabia mandó su ataque que hizo que Guerrero Júpiter y Guerrero Marte quedaran sujetas sólo con una mano al vagón y colgadas al vacío.

- Chicas! – Guerrero Luna corrió a ayudarlas.

- Aquí te quería yo ver!, arrodillada! – le dijo Neit poniéndole un pie encima para pegarla más al suelo y apuntándola con el arco y una flecha – mi señor me estará muy agradecido…

- Guerrero Luna! – dijeron Guerrero Mercurio y Venus.

- Venus, red de amor!.

- Crees que esto me va a detener?!, jajajaja… - reía Neit.

- Yo no me reiría tanto – sonrió Guerrero Venus.

Acto seguido, el ataque de Guerrero Venus se pegó más al cuerpo de Neit dejándola completamente inmóvil.

- Ahora es mi turno… - dijo Destructor – viento frío, congelación cristalina!.

Neit empezó a congelarse hasta el punto de quedarse completamente inmóvil, ocasión que aprovechó Guerrero Luchador para pegarle una patada y tirarla al vacío para que al caer al suelo se rompiera en mil pedazos.

- Estáis bien? – preguntaron los chicos ayudando a las chicas a incorporarse.

- Si.

- Pues es hora de irnos de aquí, no podré seguir con esta alucinación por mucho tiempo más… - dijo Luchador.

Mientras tanto, Fernando había llegado a la parada del teleférico y vió junto a todas las personas que había presentes, como el cable del teleférico terminaba partiendo del todo y caía.

- Ray… - dijo Fernando – chicos… dónde estáis?...

Fernando no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro con la esperanza de verlos aparecer en cualquier momento, hasta que por fin los vió subiendo por la ladera de la montaña y entre los pinos.

- Ray!...

Fernando echó a correr dirección a todos ellos y abrazó a Ray.

- Ray… menos mal que estás bien! – le dijo Fernando – y vosotros, lo estáis?.

- Si… si lo estamos… no seas tan pesado… - contestó Ray.

- Perdona… - le dijo Fernando soltándola y avergonzado.

Cuando llegaron arriba, se pusieron de nuevo en la cola del teleférico, ésta vez en otro diferente para hacer el camino de descenso.

Después del estufío que Ray le había dado a Fernando, éste no se había vuelto a acercar más a ella, mantenía la distancia y hablaba y reía con todos los demás.

Ray no paraba de mirarlo, sentía remordimientos por haberle contestado así, al fin y al cabo, Fernando lo único que había echo había sido preocuparse por ella, como siempre lo hacía y ella ni tan siquiera era capaz de agradecérselo… además, también se ponía en su lugar… había veces que recordaba lo que le había costado asimilar que era una guerrero, que era Guerrero Marte y pensó, que a Fernando tampoco le debía de resultar fácil el saber y el estar con una guerrero…

Les llegó el turno de subir al teleférico, ray era la última de todos ellos y Fernando iba delante de ella.

- Fernando…! – Ray lo cogió del brazo antes de que subiera al teleférico.

Fernando al ver que Ray lo había cogido se volvió y justo cuando lo hizo y sin esperárselo, Ray se abalanzó hacia él y lo besó.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que aunque sabían que ellos dos estaban juntos, nunca había habido muestra de cariño, sobre todo por parte de Ray y mucho menos delante de todos, ya que Ray para esas cosas siempre había sido muy fría y distante.

Aunque Fernando también se sorprendió de esa reacción, no dudó ni un momento y abrazó a Ray para sentirla más cerca de él y la besó con más ganas…

- Perdóname… yo… soy una estúpida… - le dijo Ray muy avergonzada a Fernando.

- No te preocupes… - le contestó Fernando con cariño – no pasa nada.

- Eh, tortolitos!, que el teleférico no espera! – les gritaron todos a la vez.

Ray y Fernando se miraron, se sonrieron y todo avergonzados, subieron a l teleférico con los demás.


	11. Reencuentro Y Sorpresa

**Capítulo11:** UN REENCUENTRO Y UNA SORPRESA

Hacía tan solo una semana que Ray había cumplido los 19 años… ese día, las chicas, junto con los chicos y la especial ayuda de Fernando y el abuelo, le prepararon a Ray una gran fiesta en una parte del Templo Hikawa que llevaba muchos años cerrada, pero que en cambio, Ray visitaba bastante a menudo cuando quería estar sola.

Ray había ido a pasear sola, el curso casi había terminado, tan solo les quedaban el último mes y antes de empezar con los últimos exámenes, fue a caminar para despejarse y pensar un poco en lo que Fernando le había pedido.

- Hola Ray.

- Hola Seiya – dijo Ray volviéndose – qué tal?.

- eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo, te encuentras bien? – se sentó a su lado – esque es raro verte sola y encima paseando.

- Si… necesitaba estarlo, necesito organizar mis pensamientos…

- Pasa algo?

- Eh?... no… nada…

- Sabes que si necesitas hablar, las chicas siempre están dispuestas a escucharte.

- Ya lo sé, pero…

- Si te puedo ayudar yo…

- Seiya… nosotros nunca hemos tenido un rato a solas para poder conocernos mejor y he de decirte que al principio solo te veía como uno más de los ThreeLights, pero en cambio ahora, después de conocerte mejor y el trato que tienes especialmente con Bunny, me he dado cuenta de que eres un chico responsable, sincero y honesto.

- Ray, me halaga todo eso que me has dicho, pero… no entiendo por qué me lo dices…

- Fernando me ha pedido que me case con él – dijo rotunda.

- Qué?!, cuándo te lo dijo?!, por qué no has dicho nada?!.

- Me lo pidió el día de mi cumpleaños… - agachó la cabeza – y a las chicas… no puedo contarles nada de esto por el momento, se pondrían como locas y no me escucharían…

- En eso tienes razón… y entonces, por qué me lo cuentas a mi?.

- Porque eres el que más conoce a Fernando.

- Pero, a ti te gusta, no?.

- Si.

- Entonces… cuál es el problema?.

- Pues… yo a Fernando lo quiero mucho, desde el primer día que lo vi no pude de dejar de pensar en él, cuando aquel día en el concierto pasó todo lo que pasó y cuando vi que perdía a Fernando, mi mundo se vino abajo y pude comprenderte mejor que nadie cuando te vi con Bunny en brazos… y ahora en cambio, no se que decirle…

- Sabes?, te envidio – miró al cielo.

- A mí, por qué?.

- Yo nunca podré decirle a Bunny que se case conmigo… - el rostro de Seiya reflejaba tristeza – es lo que más quiero y en cambio, nunca podré ser parte de su vida como me gustaría.

- Pero… si estáis juntos…

- Si… pero aún habiendo pasado un año, Bunny no ha olvidado a Armando… la quiero, la quiero con locura Ray y sé que ella a mi también, pero sufre por Armando… quizás por eso pongo más empeño en que lo nuestro funcione, la quiero tanto, que odio que sufra por alguien que solo le hace daño… y encima, tener que compartir su corazón con él…

- Seiya… - Ray lo miró – no sabíamos nada de esto…

- Nadie lo sabe…

- Y si le das tiempo? – Seiya la miró – debes de entender que ellos dos compartieron muchas cosas y es normal que le cueste, pero Bunny te adora y eres muy importante para ella.

- Igual que tú lo eres para Fernando… - Ray cayó en la cuenta – por muy difícil que veas la cosa y por mucho miedo que te dé, debes ser fuerte ya que te puede llevar a la felicidad… - sonrió – a Fernando le importas más de lo que puedes llegar a pensar Ray.

- Gracias Seiya por escucharme.

- Gracias a ti también, necesitaba contárselo a alguien – se levantó – y… Ray, habla con Fernando, dile que te dé algo más de tiempo, pero que eso no significa que no lo quieras.

- Gracias – Ray abrazó a Seiya – seguiré tu consejo.

A lo lejos, Bunny iba paseando con Singo, que venían de comprarle unas cosas a su madre.

- Hermana…

- Qué quieres ahora Singo…?.

- Esos no son Seiya y Ray…?.

- Quienes…?.

- Esos dos que están abrazados…

Bunny miró hacia donde Singo le señalaba y pudo ver como Seiya y Ray se separaban después de abrazarse y comenzaban a caminar los dos juntos mientras reían.

Bunny aguantó las lágrimas y sujetó más las bolsas para que no se les cayeran de las manos.

- Vamos Singo, volvamos a casa, no quiero que mamá se preocupe – le dijo Bunny comenzando a caminar.

- Hermana… - dijo Singo bajo viendo como Bunny caminaba cabizbaja y con cara triste.

En la profundidad de la oscuridad del inframundo, Amón Ra andaba con sus dos mejores súbditos, Osiris e Isis.

- Mi señor, sus fuerzas como van? – preguntó Isis.

- Gracias a tus conjuros y a las pocas almas que han podido conseguir, las voy recuperando poco a poco, pero… Guerrero Luna aún sigue viva…

- Mi señor, mi hermano y esposo Osiris y yo, hemos estado investigando y tenemos un plan – dijo Isis.

- Os escucho – Amón Ra se sentó en su trono.

- Hemos pensado o gran señor – dijo Osiris – que podemos seguir mandando a los que os sirven para que sigan cogiendo almas y mientras tanto, mu hermana y mujer Isis, gracias a su magia, acercar a Guerrero Luna hacia usted.

- Y cómo pensáis hacerlo?!.

- Mediante mi magia señor… - dijo Isis – he descubierto que Guerrero Luna, será la Reina Selene y junto al Rey Endimión, gobernarán en un futuro…

- Muy bonito – dijo Amón Ra – pero eso, es qué me ayuda a mí?...

- Hemos pensado – prosiguió Isis – manipular a el futuro Rey y hacer que vuelva a la hija de ellos dos para así capturarlos a los dos y de ese modo, atraer a Guerrero Luna y así poderla tener usted a su alcance…

- Si… me gusta… - dijo Amón Ra con satisfacción – poneros en marcha.

- Si mi señor – Isis y Osiris desaparecieron haciendo una reverencia.

- Sobek! – llamó Amón Ra.

- Sí mi señor? – dijo Sobek apareciendo.

- Eres el próximo que voy a mandar, pero tan solo quiero que cojas la mayor cantidad de almas que puedas.

- Mi señor, pero… - Sobek rechistó – y qué pasa con Guerrero Luna?.

- Olvídate de ella, solo quiero que consigas la mayor cantidad de almas posible.

- Si mi señor… lo que usted mande… - Sobek desapareció.

Isis y Osiris estaban en unos de los lugares más secretos de todo el inframundo que Amón Ra les había otorgado para que nadie los molestara.

Osiris ayudó a Isis a preparar la pócima y se quedó en silencio cuando Isis comenzó su conjuro…

- Amente file usw… yusuf anset yet… - decía Isis.

Y así se quedaron, en la oscuridad, Isis con sus conjuros y Osiris a su lado, en silencio y tan solo con la luz de una vela.

Bunny regresó a casa con Singo, entraron en ella, dejaron las cosas en la cocina, Singo se fue hacia el comedor y Bunny hacia el teléfono.

- Si? – contestaron al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola Amy.

- Bunny!.

- Oye Amy, estás ocupada?.

- No, por qué?.

- Por si te querías venir conmigo de tiendas…

- Y Seiya?.

- No… no lo sé… pero tampoco quiero verlo.

- Ya te has vuelto a enfadar?.

- No…

- Bueno Bunny, dentro de 10 minutos nos vemos y me cuentas.

- Vale Amy.

- Y no te preocupes, seguro que no es nada…

- Si… lo más seguro…

- Adiós Bunny.

- Hasta ahora Amy – colgó el teléfono.

- Hermana, te vas? – le preguntó Singo desde la puerta del comedor.

- Si – dijo sonriendo – me voy con Amy de compras.

- Y si viene Seiya o algo?.

- No quiero verlo – la cara de Bunny cambió – y por favor, no le digas donde estoy.

- De acuerdo.

Bunny salió y cerró la puerta de casa.

Seiya había acompañado a ray al Templo Hikawa para que no se fuera sola y ahora se dirigía a casa de Bunny.

Llevaba una rosa roja para ella ya que siempre se ha dicho que las rosas rojas eran las rosas del amor y la pasión, así le diría a Bunny una vez más todo lo que la quería.

Llegó a casa de Bunny y llamó al timbre.

- Diiiiiing, don!.

- Voy! – contestaron al otro lado – Hola Seiya – dijo Singo.

- Hola Singo, está Bunny?.

- No, no está.

- Y donde se encuentra, me gustaría verla.

- Siento decirte esto, pero aunque lo sepa, no te lo diré, hoy no quiere verte…

- Pero… por qué?! – preguntó extrañado.

- Te hemos visto abrazando a Ray…

- Pero… no es nada!, no ha sido nada! – se puso nervioso.

- Seiya, a mi no me tienes que dar las explicaciones, es a Bunny…

- Por eso Singo, dime donde está, por favor…

- Está bien… - suspiró – pero no le diga que te lo he dicho yo, ha ido en busca de Amy, se iban de compras.

- Gracias Singo, te debo una! – dijo Seiya saliendo corriendo.

- Qué complicado que es tener novia – dijo Singo cerrando la puerta de la casa.

Bunny y Amy estaban en la avenida principal de la ciudad ya que era donde se encontraban todas las tiendas de ropa, complementos… todas las tiendas que a una adolescente le gusta ver y visitar.

Después de haber visitado casi todas las tiendas, Amy y Bunny estaban sentadas comiéndose un helado cada una.

- Bunny, te puedo preguntar una cosa?.

- Si.

- Qué te ha pasado con Seiya?.

- Lo he visto abrazado a Ray.

- Y por eso te has enfadado con él?.

- Si – contesta avergonzada.

- Pero… eso no quiere decir nada.

- Ya… pero… porqué tiene que estar abrazando a otra que no sea yo?.

- Bunny, aún apunto de cumplir los 18 años, te sigues enfadando por tonterías… no deberías de ser tan celos y mucho menos de Seiya, parece mentira que aún no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que tienes a tu lado… sabes?, a pesar de que los estudios para mí son lo primero, tengo que admitir que me gustaría mucho tener a un chico como Seiya como novio, es amable, atento, inteligente, muy guapo… y lo más importante, que sólo le importas tú.

- Amy…

- Así que no seas tan celosa! – le dijo sonriendo.

- Si… tienes razón… - contestó Bunny toda avergonzada.

Seiya tras haber hablado con Singo, salió corriendo en busca de Bunny, iba corriendo de un lado a otro buscándola, hasta que la vio sentada con Amy.

- Princesa! – gritó Seiya corriendo hacia donde estaban.

- Creo que me voy a ir y os voy a dejar solos – dijo Amy levantándose.

- Hola Seiya!, si, creo que necesitáis hablar… hasta luego! – Amy comenzó a caminar.

- Bunny… - comenzó a decir Seiya una vez se hubieron quedado solos.

- Ahora no me vengas con excusas – dijo enfadada.

- Pero por qué estás enfadada?!.

- Cómo que por qué?!, que vas abrazando a todas las chicas o qué?!.

- Lo dices por lo de Ray?.

- Esque hay más?!.

- No princesa… pero ese abrazo solo ha sido de agradecimiento.

- A si?, y por qué?

- No… no… no te lo puedo decir.

- Ya veo, entonces no tenemos más de que hablar – dijo Bunny dándose la vuelta.

- Eres tonta Bunny y me duele que no confíes en mí, por si no te has dado cuenta, yo no soy como Armando, para mí solo existes tú, pero veo que mi palabra no sirve… - Bunny seguía caminando – Ray me había abrazado por darle un consejo porque Fernando quiere casarse con ella, pero eso ya da igual, Ray quería decíroslo en su momento, así que sorpréndete cuando te los diga.

Seiya se giró y comenzó a caminar, Bunny en cambio, había prado su paso, se sentía como una verdadera estúpida, nunca debía de haber desconfiado de Seiya, nunca lo debería de haber echo.

Seiya seguía caminando, ya le había dicho todo lo que le tenía que decir cuando notó las manos de Bunny abrazándolo y entrelazándose en sí para no escaparse y separarse de Seiya.

- Lo siento… - dijo Bunny – Amy tiene razón, aún no me he dado cuenta de lo que tengo a mi lado… soy tonta…

- No es cierto… - Seiya se volvió – y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti – le pone la rosa en el pelo y le da un beso en la frente.

- Seiya… es cierto lo que has dicho de ray?.

- Si, pero yo no te he dicho nada!.

- Me alegro por ella – dijo con cara triste.

- Pues tu cara no dice eso.

- Esque… como ya sabes, yo también lo estuve y…

- Lo se… fue lo primero que me dijiste cuando te conocí, lo recuerdas?.

- Si – dijo avergonzada.

- Pero sabes?, si ahora te lo volvieran a pedir y dijeras que si y no fuera conmigo, me alegraría… tu felicidad es lo único que me importa.

Eran sobre las 5:15 de la madrugada en Estados Unidos, Armando dormía en su habitación de la residencia que compartía con Nick.

Desde hacía un mes y medio mas o menos, no había vuelto a saber nada mas de Bunny y él por su parte tampoco se había atrevido a volverla a llamar ni nada por el estilo, Bunny se lo había dejado muy claro la última vez que habló con ella, y aunque muchas chicas se habían acercado a él, ninguna le había interesado, sólo pensaba en Bunny y no se la sacaba ni un solo segundo de su cabeza, incluso no había ni una sola noche que no soñara con ella… pero esa noche era distinta, volvió a soñar con Bunny, pero nada tenía que ver ese sueño con todos los anteriores, veía que Bunny moría y junto a ella, todo el futuro que estaba previsto que sucediera.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!.

Armando se despertó asustado, sudando y muy nervioso. Miró a todos lados y vio que se encontraba en la habitación junto con Nick, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, miró la única foto que tenía a la vista de Bunny y vio en ella lo mismo que vio una vez pasada, como la imagen e Bunny se derrumbaba como una flor marchita y moría.

Después de ver eso, Armando no volvió a pegar ojo en todo lo que quedaba de noche y no paró de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, pensando en si regresar o no y el motivo de por qué había vuelto a ver como Bunny moría si ahora no estaba a su lado, hasta que el ruido del despertador lo hizo volver a al realidad.

- Buenos días Armando – dijo Nick tras apagar el despertador y bostezando.

- Buenos días.

- Qué, listo para hacer los 3 últimos exámenes que nos quedan?.

- Si.

- Armando, te pasa algo?.

- Lo he estado pensando y voy a regresar a Tokyo.

- Pero para el curso que viene volverás de nuevo, no?.

- No.

- Entonces, cómo vas a terminar el último año que te queda?.

- Esta mañana hablaré con el Sr. Barrer y veré con él como terminar el último curso que me queda para graduarme, pero tengo que irme Nick.

Nick vió en los ojos de Armando desesperación y miedo. No quiso preguntarle nada más porque sabía que Armando no le contaría nada, era muy buen amigo, pero también, del mismo modo, muy reservado para sus cosas, así que se levantó, se arreglaron y tras desayunar, los dos se dirigieron a la Universidad.

Mientras tanto, en Tokyo ya estaba empezando a caer la tarde, Bunny había pasado todo el día con Seiya después de que Amy los dejara solos y andaban por el parque que tanto le gustaba a los dos.

Se habían parado en un pequeño puente que ayudaba a cruzar de un lado a otro el río que había en el parque y por el cual las parejas de enamorados pasaban por debajo de él cuando paseaban en las barcas.

- Qué bonita apuesta de sol – dijo Bunny apoyada en el puente.

- Nada es más bonito que tú – le contestó Seiya haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Te quiero tanto Seiya…

Bunny se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo, Seiya también la abrazó y así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que un ruido parecido a un trueno, los hizo salir de ese momento de tranquilidad que los dos tenían.

- Qué es eso? – preguntó Bunny.

- No te despegues de mí princesa.

- Seiya, mira ahí, las nubes están… no puede ser…

- Qué no puede ser?, qué pasa?.

- Seiya, aparta! – Bunny lo empujó.

Pero aún habiéndole empujado, Seiya permaneció quieto mientras Bunny había caído al suelo.

En esos segundos, las nubes que había encima de ellos, empezaron a hacer una espiral de la cual, una niña cayó sobre los brazos de Seiya.

- Es… es… una niña! – dijo Seiya sin creerse lo que tenía en sus brazos.

- Ai… - Bunny se quejaba tirada en el suelo.

- Bunny, estás bien? – Seiya se agachó a su lado con la niña en brazos.

- Si…

- Dónde estoy? – la niña comenzó abrir los ojos – he llegado ya? – empezó a mirar a todos lados.

- Chibiusa…? – dijo Bunny.

- Bunny!! – la niña saltó a los brazos de ella con los ojos llorosos – Bunny…

Seiya miraba a las dos con más sorpresa aún y le llamó la atención el gran parecido que esa niña tenía con Bunny, los ojos grandes y llamativos, la forma de la cara que las hacía tan idénticas y bonitas a las dos, el pelo recogido igual solo que de diferente color…

- Espera, que os ayudo a levantaros – dijo Seiya viendo que ambas se incorporaban del suelo.

- Gracias – le dijo Chibiusa.

- Sube princesa – le dijo a Bunny.

- Gracias Seiya.

Chibiusa se quedó mirando a los dos, viendo como Seiya miraba con cariño a Bunny y como ella lo correspondía.

- Bunny, quién es este chico?, y Armando? – preguntó.

- Verás Chibiusa… éste es Seiya…

- Seiya? – se extrañó – que raro, allí en Cristal Tokyo, mi tío Akío también tiene un Guerrero con ese nombre…

- Tu tío? – preguntó Seiya.

- Si – contestó Chibiusa – el hermano mayor de mamá…

- Mamá…?? – miró a Bunny – espera un momento, si su tío es Akío y viene del futuro, significa que esta niña es…

- Esta niña es la hija que Armando y yo tendremos en el futuro… - le contestó Bunny muy cortada porque no quería que Seiya se enterara así.

- Hija de Armando y tuya… sangre de vuestra sangre… - Seiya no salía de su asombro – así que es cierto, todo lo que Raquel dijo es cierto… - se le empezaron a poner los ojos llorosos y empezó a caminar hacia atrás – Bunny, yo… lo siento, me tengo que ir… - salió corriendo.

- Seiya! – le gritó Bunny – Chibiusa, lo siento mucho, luego en casa nos vemos, tengo que ir en busca de Seiya, tengo que explicarle…

- No te preocupes Bunny, me acuerdo como se llega.

- Pues allí nos vemos, vale?.

- De acuerdo Bunny.

- Y perdona! – le dijo Bunny echando a correr.

- Y me ha dejado sola! – rechistó Chibiusa – desde luego, no ha cambiado nada!.

Chibiusa comenzó su camino hacia la casa de Bunny, iba feliz, le hacía mucha ilusión volver de nuevo con las chicas y estar con ellas, además, en el futuro, su madre andaba un poco liada debido al nacimiento de su nueva hermana, Andrea también había vuelto y como estaba en vacaciones ya que el curso ya había terminado, pues sus padres le permitieron como regalo por sus buenas notas, venir a ver a todos sus amigos de aquí y pasar más tiempo con Andrea.

Al llegar a la altura de la casa de Bunny, vio que en la puerta se encontraba la madre de Bunny y Singo, al verlos, Chibiusa no pudo reprimir su alegría y salir corriendo hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

- Singo!, mamá! – le gritaba Chibiusa cuanto más se acercaba a ellos.

- Chibiusa! – dijo Singo cuando la vio.

- Chibiusa! – la madre de Bunny se agachó para abrazarla.

- Mamá… - Chibiusa llegó hasta el abrazo – os he echado de menos…

- Nosotros también…

Fue un reencuentro bonito y tierno, eran dos años lo que llevaban sin verse y todos anhelaban que ese día llegara.

Después de saludarse y llorar, los tres pasaron dentro de casa.

Bunny seguía corriendo de un lado a otro buscando a Seiya, lo buscaba con desesperación e impotencia, además de con preocupación, no paraba de recordar la cara de Seiya al decirle que Chibiusa era su hija en el futuro y ver la reacción que Seiya había tenido.

Se había recorrido toda la ciudad haciendo que la noche cayera sobre ella, buscándolo por cada rincón y sin llegar a encontrarlo, hasta que no pudo más y se derrumbó sentándose en el primer trozo de césped que vio en el parque por el que pasaba y comenzó a llorar.

- Seiya… dónde estás?... por qué te has ido así… - dijo sin parar de llorar.

Kei y Patricia iban paseando por ese parque, cuando vieron a Bunny sola y llorando.

- Hermana… - le dijo Kei poniéndose de rodillas a su lado – estás bien?.

- Kei… Patricia… - les dijo a los dos mirándolos.

- Bunny, qué te ocurre? – preguntó Patricia.

- Seiya… quiero encontrar a Seiya… - dijo abalanzándose contra Kei abrazándolo sin parar de llorar.

- Bunny, no te preocupes, verás como lo encontramos – le dijo Patricia.

- Quédate tú con ella, yo voy – le dijo Kei a Patricia.

- Creo que le va a venir mejor tu compañía – contestó Patricia – no te preocupes, tendré cuidado, luego nos vemos.

Patricia se levantó y se fue.

- Hermana… qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Kei sin dejarla de abrazar.

- Pues… - comenzó a decir Bunny un poco mas calmada – estábamos paseando por el parque del lago, cuando Chibiusa ha aparecido.

- Chibiusa??...

- Si… es la hija de Armando y mía en el futuro, que viaja al nuestro de vez en cuando.

- Sigue…

- Pues cuando Seiya a preguntado que quién era la niña, le he dicho que era mi hija del futuro, entonces, su cara ha cambiado, sus ojos se han puesto llorosos y se ha marchado corriendo… - Bunny vuelve a mirar a Kei con los ojos llorosos de nuevo – lo he buscado por todos lados y no lo encuentro…

- Venga hermana… tranquilízate – Kei la consolaba – supongo que Seiya al saber que de verdad existe Chibiusa y que todo lo que pasará en el futuro será verdad, se habrá asustado…

- Por eso tengo que encontrarlo Kei… necesito encontrarlo… - lo miró asustada – no quería que se enterara de esa manera, no así… - las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

- No te preocupes, vamos a casa, yo te acompaño y te prometo que después lo buscaré y lo encontraré.

Y así fue, Kei acompañó a Bunny a casa y se fue a buscar a Seiya.

Seiya se encontraba en lo alto de la azotea del edificio más alto que había en todo Tokio, se había sentado en el filo de ella, al mirar hacia abajo podía ver las pequeñas luces de los coches y toda la cuidad encendida debido a que la noche ya había caído del todo.

No podía parar de dejar de pensar en Bunny, la quería tanto, deseaba tanto estar a su lado, que al ver él mismo con sus propios ojos que lo que Raquel le dijo aquella noche era verdad, no había podido evitar sentir un vacío enorme dentro de él, su corazón estaba destrozado y lloraba… a pesar de saberlo, él mismo se había echo creer que no era verdad, vivía cada día y cada momento junto a Bunny sin pensar en el futuro… él solo había tenido la culpa de encontrarse ahora así, y Bunny, ¿cómo estaría?, la había dejado con esa niña, seguro que estaban celebrando su reencuentro con todos sus amigos… se sentía tan solo…

- Seiya…

- Cómo me has encontrado?

- Un Príncipe siente el aura de sus Guerreros…

- Déjame, quiero estar solo… - agachó la cabeza.

- Crees que está bien como te has ido y dejado a Bunny?.

- Ella esta bien, se ha vuelto a reencontrar con su hija… - se le pusieron los ojos llorosos.

- No entiendo que con lo valiente que eres, hayas huido de esa manera al ver a esa niña.

- No es una simple niña… - dijo triste – es la hija de Bunny y…

- De Armando, no? – Seiya lo miró – qué mas da esa niña ahora, Seiya, Bunny te quiere y necesita tenerte a su lado.

- No es cierto – contestó sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- Sí que lo es, Patricia y yo nos la hemos encontrado, estaba solo en el parque del lago, desesperada por encontrarte, muy preocupada y no paraba de llorar…

- Esa niña…

- Olvídate de esa niña! – Kei hizo que lo mirara – Bunny no es merecedora ni tan siquiera de llorar por ti, te has portado como un cobarde y sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de nadie, tan solo los tuyos…

- Kei… - volvió a mirar al suelo avergonzado – es fácil decir todo esto si no es a ti a quien le pasa… Armando a hecho sufrir a Bunny mucho y también mucho daño y aún así, tendrán una niña, esa niña, y yo en cambio…

- Seiya – Kei apoyó una mano en su hombro – no puedo llegar a entender del todo como te sientes, pero sí que puedo decirte que mires en tu corazón, la distancia no fue obstáculo para que tu amor por Bunny dejara de existir y has luchado mucho por ella para poder estar a su lado, no dejes que una niña te separe de lo que más te importa… no le hagas tú lo mismo que le hizo Armando… sé que eres incapaz de verla llorar y sufrir y tú también necesitas tenerla a tu lado…

- Kei… sé que me entiendes cuando te digo que la quiero tanto… que desearía poder para el tiempo para no separarme nunca de ella.

- Entonces… no lo hagas…

- Gracias… - Seiya se levantó – me alegra el saber que Bunny estará bien protegida si yo no estoy en algún momento a su lado…

- Es mi hermana pequeña, y es mi deber, no? – sonrió.

- Si… - sonrió también – gracias Kei.

- No tienes por qué darlas, tampoco he hecho nada.

Los dos amigos se miraron y juntos volvieron a poner los pies en tierra firme.

Bunny estaba en casa, saludó a todos y subió a su habitación, Chibiusa al verla, subió tras ella.

- Toc, toc, Bunny puedo pasar? – dijo chibiusa asomando la cabeza.

- Si no te importa Chibiusa, me gustaría estar sola – le contestó Bunny tumbada en la cama con voz triste.

- Parece que no te alegras de verme – dijo Chibiusa con voz triste.

- No es eso – Bunny se incorporó – ven, pasa.

Chibiusa sin poder contener la alegría, esbozó una sonrisa en su cara, encendió la luz, cerró la puerta, corrió hacia Bunny y la abrazó.

- Bunny!.

- Claro que me alegro de verte, lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada.

- Por qué?.

- Por Seiya.

- Seiya?, sabes que en el futuro es un guerrero que está al mando de mi tío Akío?, porque sabes Bunny que tienes un hermano? – dijo jubilosa.

- Sí, si que lo sé, me enteré hace unos meses.

- Y qué pasa con Seiya?.

- Pues resulta que Seiya y yo estamos saliendo...

- Pero Bunny, eso es mentira verdad?, y Armando?.

- No, no lo es, Armando se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos y allí conoció a otra chica.

- Entonces… es verdad que vuestro amor duró…

- Chibiusa, de qué hablas?.

- Bunny, voy a enseñarte una cosa – Chibiusa se levantó y se puso de pie – Plu!, me escuchas Plu!.

- Dime Pequeña Dama – se oyó la voz de Raquel.

- Plu, quiero que me dejes ver a mamá, quiero que Bunny y ella se vean.

- Pero Pequeña Dama, eso es imposible…

- Por favor Plu… ya no te pediré nada más.

- Está bien… aguarda un momento.

- Chibiusa, qué haces?.

- Sssss…!, un momento Bunny.

- Pequeña Dama… - la Reina Selene apareció.

- Mamá!.

- Reina Selene… - dijo Bunny.

- Dime Pequeña Dama, qué quieres?.

- Mamá, podrías dejarle ver a Bunny a Hoshi?.

- Claro hija – la Reina Selene se va y vuelve pasados unos minutos

- Y esa niña? – preguntó Bunny.

- Toma Bunny

- Yo?, puedo cogerla?.

- Claro – sonrió – también es tu hija.

- Mi… hija…?, Armando y yo tenemos otra niña?.

- Ésta niña no es de Armando, sino de Seiya.

- Qué?! – Bunny se sentó de golpe – pero qué?!, cómo?, no puede ser…!!!.

- Sí que lo es, mi hermana Hoshi es hija de Seiya y aunque no es de papá, él y yo la queremos igual.

- No lo entiendo… - Bunny no se lo creía.

- Bunny – Endimión y yo seguimos casados y gobernando Cristal Tokyo, nos queremos mucho y nos amamos igual que el primer día, pero el amor que ha surgido entre Seiya y tú en vuestro tiempo, también estará en el futuro…

- Entonces… estoy engañando a Armando??... no lo entiendo Reina Selene…

- Seiya habló con Endimión, le contó que me amaba, que lo había echo siempre, yo tampoco le negué que lo quería, entonces, con ayuda de Guerrero Plutón, los tres pudimos recordar lo que sucedió en el tiempo que estáis viviendo ahora y Endimión aceptó a que Seiya también tuviera derecho a tener un descendiente de su sangre con la persona que amaba, puesto que nadie mejor que Endimión entendió como se podía sentir Seiya.

- Así que allí tengo a papá y a papá Seiya – dijo Chibiusa – y a mi hermanita… - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hoshi.

- Bunny.

- Si Reina Selene?.

- Quisiera pedirte dos cosas

- Lo que quiera Reina Selene.

- No le digas a nadie lo que te acabo de contar, tan solo a Seiya porque le va a venir bien saberlo.

- Si… - miró a Hoshi – y la otra?.

- Te dejo a Hoshi, a Seiya le gustará verla, ya vendré a recogerla cuando lo vea oportuno.

- Pero… yo no se nada de bebés!.

- Pequeña Dama te ayudará…

La Reina Selene desapareció dejando a Bunny con aquella niña en brazos… le recordaba mucho a Chibi Chibi, ya que tenía que ser más o menos de la misma edad, pero en cambio, mirando a Chibiusa, podía ver que eran idénticas, ya que tenían los mismos rasgos de cara.

Hoshi bostezó y dejó abrir esos preciosos ojos azules que tenía, eran idénticos a los de Bunny, pero en cambio, su pelo recogido en dos pequeños moños al igual que Chibiusa y ella, era de un negro azabache tan oscuro como la misma noche… tenía el mismo color de pelo que Seiya.

- Bunny, papá y papá Seiya aunque parezca increíble, se llevan muy bien y se han hecho grandes amigos, aunque este secreto sólo lo sabemos mamá, papá, papá Seiya, el tío Akío y yo y a vista de los demás, todos se respetan mucho, como si las dos fuéramos hijas de papá y de mamá – le dijo Chibiusa abrazándola – aunque si te soy sincera, me enfadé mucho con los dos cuando me enteré, pero fueron pasando los días y empecé a medio comprenderlo…

- Esque has crecido un montón desde la última vez que estuviste aquí…

Bunny y Chibiusa se quedaron charlando hasta tarde, tanto, que a la mañana siguiente Bunny casi llega tarde al instituto y eso que a primera hora tenía un examen y era uno de los más importantes de todo el año.

Tenía ganas de llegar a clase a pesar de ir corriendo por llegar tarde, pero el motivo no era otro, sino porque allí estaría Seiya… vería a Seiya… pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al entrar, no estaba, y en todo el día no fue, y ni Taiki y Yaten sabían el motivo.

Salieron de clase y se dirigían todos hacia el Fruit Palas CROWN, cuando a lo lejos, Bunny vio a Chibiusa y traía consigo a Hoshi en brazos.

- Bunny!.

Las chicas al oírla llamar a Bunny, no dejaron de mirarla.

- Chicas! – dijo de nuevo Chibiusa.

- Esa es… - dijo Carola.

- Chibiusa! – dijeron Amy, carola y Patricia.

- Muy bonito, y a mi sin decirme nada! – dijo Ray apareciendo con Fernando.

- Ray! – Chibiusa fue a abrazarla.

- Espera! – le dijo Bunny – dame a Hoshi.

Tras coger a Hoshi, las chicas abrazaron a Chibiusa y grataban tanto, que parecía un corral de tanto ruido que hacían.

- Quién es esa niña? – preguntó Fernando.

- Chibiusa – contestó Bunny.

- Ah… - dijeron Taiki, Fernando y Yaten – y de donde ha salido?.

- Del futuro – dijo Bunny – Chibiusa y esta niña que tengo en brazos vienen del futuro y son mis hijas.

- Tus hijas? – dijeron los tres a la vez.

- Si.

- Osea, que lo que Guerrero Plutón dijo, era verdad? – dijo Taiki.

- Si – dijo Kei incorporándose a la conversación.

- Y cómo que esa niña viene del futuro? – dijo Seiya un poco distante poniéndose al lado de Kei – acaso tienes más hijas?.

- Seiya… - dijo Bunny para sí misma aguantándose las ganas de abrazarlo – pues si – dijo más segura – tendré dos preciosas hijas, a Chibiusa que ya la conoces y a Hoshi.

- Eh, chicas! – dijo Kei – que yo también quiero conocerla!.

Las chicas pararon de achuchar a Chibiusa y dejaron que Kei se acercara a ella.

- Vaya… qué niña más guapa! – dijo Kei haciendo que Chibiusa se pusiera colocara.

- Gracias… - respondió Chibiusa cortada – pero… quién eres?.

- Mmm… a lo mejor en el futuro no tengo este aspecto… - Kei empezó a mirarse – haber como te explico yo quien soy… cómo se llama en el futuro el hermano de tu madre?.

- El hermano de mamá?, pues… Akío, es el tío Akío…

- Y tan cambiado estoy en este tiempo que no me has reconocido?.

- Tío??!!, tío Akío…!!! – Chibiusa se abalanzó a sus brazos.

Seiya los miraba a todos, hasta Taiki y Yaten se incorporaron al reencuentro cuando Chibiusa comenzó a decir cosas de ellos en el futuro, pero a la que más miraba era a Bunny y a la pequeña niña que con tanto cariño tenía en sus brazos, al contrario que con Chibiusa, que no quería para nada tenerla cerca, deseaba tener a esa niña en sus brazos…

- Bunny, podemos hablas? – le dijo Seiya flojito.

- Entrar dentro, ahora pasamos nosotros – dijo Bunny a todos los demás y comenzando a caminar junto a Seiya sin soltar a Hoshi.

- Bunny… - dijo Seiya una vez se habían quedado solos – lo siento… - le dijo mirándola a los ojos, acariciándole la cara, con el corazón a mil por hora y besándola.

La besó con ternura, con cariño y pasión, como intentando que sus besos intentaran transmitirle a Bunny todo lo que sentía haberse ido así, por lo mal que lo había tenido que haber pasado, por dejarla sola…

- Te amo Bunny… te amo… - le volvió a decir mirándola a los ojos – perdóname princesa, pero esque los celos me pudieron al saber que esa niña era hija tuya y de Armando… siento haberte preocupado y haberte echo llorar, Kei me dijo como estabas… - dijo avergonzado.

- Seiya… - Bunny lo abrazó haciendo que Hoshi llorara – oh!, vaya… - intentó calmarla.

- Y esta niña… también es… es de vosotros dos…

- No.

- Pero antes has dicho que venía de futuro y que era tu hija…

- Si… pero Armando no es su padre… Seiya…, te gustaría cogerla?.

- Yo?!

- Si… - sonrió – toma, cógela, con cuidado… - se la dio.

- Y qué quieres que haga yo con esta niña?.

- Seiya… la niña que tienes en brazos es tuya…

- Qué… qué… - tartamudeó de asombro – qué has dicho Bunny?...

- Que es nuestra Seiya, de los dos – sonrió – Hoshi lleva tu sangre, no la de Armando.

- Bunny… es nuestra?, de verdad que es nuestra?! – Seiya tenía los ojos llorosos – es preciosa… - acariciaba la pequeña cara de la niña con dulzura – es igual de bonita que su madre… Hoshi… - abrazó a Bunny dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas – gracias Bunny… - dijo casi en un susurro – gracias…

Seiya no sabía como explicar la felicidad que sentía por dentro, como estaban los dos solos, Bunny le dijo todo lo que la Reina Selene le había contado para que Seiya pudiera entenderlo mejor y también para que no dijera nada, estando conforme Seiya en cada momento.

- Mira Bunny que manitas más pequeñas – decía acariciándoselas – me recuerda mucho a Chibi Chibi…

- Si, a mi también.

- Sabes?, Hoshi en mi planeta significa Estrella, es nuestra pequeña Estrella Bunny…

Bunny observaba a Seiya, nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

- Serás un buen padre Seiya.

- Papá también lo es – dijo Chibiusa.

- Chibiusa… - dijo Seiya.

- Seiya, sé que no te has alegrado de saber que de verdad existo – dijo Chibiusa con tono triste – pero en el futuro, me cuidas tanto y me quieres tanto como papá a Hoshi… los dos queréis mucho a mamá y ella a los dos, por eso os ha dado una niña a cada uno…

- Chibiusa… - Seiya se acluquilló – perdóname, perdona el trato con el cual te he tratado, ahora entiendo muchas cosas y quiero que sepas que aquí también puedes contar conmigo – Seiya le dio a Hoshi a Bunny y abrazó a Chibiusa – no eres de mi sangre, pero si lo eres de Bunny y eso me basta…

Hoshi comenzó a llorar y Bunny no lograba callarla, haciendo que Chibiusa dejara a un lado la conversación que tenía con Seiya.

- Hoshi, qué te pasa? – decía Bunny mientras intentaba callarla.

- A lo mejor tiene hambre – dijo Chibiusa.

- Hambre?.

- Bunny, es una niña pequeña de casi 2 años… - dijo Chibiusa.

- Pues en casa no hay nada con lo que poder darle…

- Y si vamos a comprar todo lo necesario? – dijo Seiya ilusionado.

- Pero no se cuanto tiempo Hoshi estará aquí.

- Sea el que sea, tendrá que estar bien cuidada, no? – dijo Seiya.

- Chicos, si no os importa, regreso con los demás… - dijo Chibiusa – en casa nos vemos Bunny.

- Está bien, ten cuidado al regresar!.

- Descuida, lo tendré! – le contestó Chibiusa entrando por la puerta.

- Nos vamos? – preguntó Seiya.

- Si.

Hoshi seguía gimoteando en los brazos de Bunny, era normal teniendo en cuenta de que era una niña pequeña y no sabía muy bien como tratarla, por suerte para ella, cuando Hoshi tuvo entre sus manos el pelo de Bunny, se cayó al acurrucarse en él.

- Mira Seiya…

- Qué bonita que es… tan pequeña y tan frágil… aún no me creo que sea nuestra Bunny, de los dos…

- Sabes Seiya?, me siento muy feliz porque al final, los dos tendremos algo en común… nuestros sentimientos durarán siempre…

- Gracias Bunny por enseñármela.

- A mi no, a la que se las tienes que dar es a la Reina Selene.

- Eres la misma persona princesa… y sabes?, tienes un brillo especial cuando miras a esa niña, te ves muy bonita.

- Seiya… - se puso colorada.

Tras callejear algunas manzanas, llegaron a la calle principal de la cuidad, comenzaron a caminar por ella mirando por los escaparates para los bebés y entrando en cada una de las tiendas donde veían alguna cosa que les gustaba.

Al caer la tarde, habían comprado algo de ropa para Hoshi, un carricoche para llevarla mejor, algo de comida para bebés… todo lo necesario para poderla cuidar bien.

Seiya iba empujando el carricoche donde Hoshi dormía muy plácidamente tras haberse bebido un biberón de leche que los dueños de una cafetería le habían echo tan amablemente a Bunny, era muy feliz, a su lado iba Bunny cogida a su brazo y apoyada en él y en el carricoche que empujaba, una niña preciosa que jamás había imaginado tener y mucho menos con Bunny, se sentía la persona mas afortunada del mundo y todos los miedos ocultos respecto a si Armando volvía cual sería la reacción de Bunny, habían desaparecido por completo, ahora la tenía a su lado, los mementos que había pasado con ella, cada segundo a su lado, eran especiales y bonitos y fuera cual fuere el final de ellos en ese tiempo, no le importaba, porque sabía que el amor entre ellos dos era verdadero y que aunque tuviera el corazón partido entre él y Armando, lo quería y fruto de ese amor, era aquella pequeña niña…

- Hola pareja – le dijo Timmy saliendo de una cafetería con Viky.

- Hola chicos – dijo Viky.

- Timmy!, Viky! – contestó Bunny.

- Que hay – respondió Seiya.

- vaya, parecéis unos recién casados cabeza de chorlito… - dijo Timmy.

- Eh?... bueno… - se puso colorada.

- Y esta niña? – dijo Viky asomándose.

- Es… es… mi hija… - dijo Bunny avergonzada.

- Tu hija?, Seiya y tú habéis…? – preguntó Timmy.

- No, no, no…!, que va! – Seiya y Bunny contestaron enseguidas todo colorados y moviendo las manos y la cabeza lo más rápido que podían de un lado a otro.

- Esque en el futuro tendré otra hija.

- Y como es que la tienes aquí? – preguntó Timmy.

- Chibiusa me la ha traído.

- Chibiusa está aquí?! – dijeron Viky y Timmy.

- Si – contestó Seiya.

- Y qué se siente al tener cerca de la hija de Armando y Bunny? – preguntó Timmy con algo de pique.

- Timmy! – Viky le dio un codazo.

- Pues… como un padre para ella, como Armando no está, la cuidaré y protegeré como si fuera él en caso de que sea necesario – contestó Seiya.

- Seiya… - se dijo Bunny a sí misma con los ojos brillosos.

- Vaya – Timmy se sorprendió – no he debido subestimarte, perdona.

- Bunny, como se llama la niña? – preguntó Viky.

- Hoshi.

- Es muy guapa – dijo Viky.

- Si… - dijo Timmy asomándose para verla – pero no se parece nada a Chibiusa y tiene el pelo tan oscuro como la noche.

- Lo habrá sacado de su padre, no Bunny? – dijo Viky.

- Eh?... si… claro… - Bunny sonrió – igual que su padre.

- Siento interrumpir, pero será mejor que nos vayamos Bunny, la noche esta cayendo y Hoshi no va muy abrigada – dijo Seiya.

- Si, es verdad, chicas, lo sentimos – se disculpó Bunny.

- No te preocupes – dijo Viky.

- Dile a Chibiusa que se pase por casa a vernos – le dijo Timmy.

- Descuida, se lo diré! – dijo caminando – adiós chicas!.

- Hasta luego! – dijo Seiya.

- Parece que en futuro tendremos a más de una princesa – dijo Viky

- Si.

- Qué te pasa?.

- No… nada… es solo que se les ve muy unidos a los dos con esa niña.

- Es normal que vayan juntos si son pareja, no?.

- Si… supongo…

Timmy y Viky siguieron su camino al igual que Seiya y Bunny lo siguieron hasta que llegaron a la casa de Bunny.

Seiya la ayudó con las cosas y a subirlas a la habitación, lo pusieron todo, le pusieron un pijama a Hoshi, la metieron entre las sábanas y la dejaron que siguiera durmiendo.

- Hasta mañana mi pequeña estrella – Seiya se agachó y le dio un beso – que duermas bien – se levantó – Bunny… - se fue hacia ella y la abrazó – te quiero… te quiero tanto…

Seiya miró a Bunny y con los ojos llorosos la besó con muchísimo cariño.

- Que descanses tú también princesa, hasta mañana – dijo estando en la puerta de la entrada.

- Hasta mañana Seiya…

- Adiós princesa – comenzó a caminar.

Bunny se quedó observándolo hasta que lo perdió de vista al girar la calle.

Seiya se había ido muy feliz, era casi un año lo que llevaba junto a él y la felicidad que tenía, tan solo se la había visto una vez.

Entró en casa y se metió a ducharse, necesitaba relajarse y estar sola un rato, así que una buena ducha le sentaría muy bien; abrió el grifo del agua caliente para que la bañera se llenara mientras se quitaba la ropa y soltaba su pelo para liarlo en una toalla para no mojárselo y cuando lo hubo echo, se acercó a la bañera para meterse.

- Aaaaaaah! – sacó enseguidas el pié – quema! – se tiró al suelo llorando.

- Bunny, estás bien? – preguntó su madre detrás de la puerta.

- Si – contestó sollozando – es solo que me he quemado con el agua…

- Pues échale fría!.

Bunny se levantó, abrió el grifo de agua fría y esperó sentada en el filo de la bañera a que el agua tuviera una buena temperatura para poderse meter.

Una vez lo hubo echo y estando relajada dentro del agua, dejó que todos sus pensamientos salieran de su cabeza, ya que apenas si había podido pararse a pensar desde que Chibiusa había vuelto hacía dos días.

La verdad es que se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto, eran dos años los que habían pasado y en los cuales, Chibiusa se había convertido en todo una señorita y muy responsable, lo había visto al verla cuidar a Hoshi… Hoshi… quién el iba a decir a Bunny que iba a tener otra hija!... estaba también feliz de saberlo, porque tanto a Seiya como Armando los quiere mucho y con cada uno tenía una niña… - se puso colorada al ser consciente de eso – compartía su corazón con las dos personas más importantes para ella y Seiya se le veía tan feliz… a pesar de todo, sí que seguirían juntos…

- Bunny… eh, Bunny… - Chibiusa golpeó la puerta – te queda mucho?.

- Un poco… - contestó relajada.

- Esque yo también me quiero duchar…

- Espera un poco…

- Déjame ducharme contigo… - Chibiusa asomó la cabeza – por favor…

- Está bien…

- Bien!.

Chibiusa entró corriendo, se quitó la ropa y en cuestión de segundos, le estaba haciendo compañía a Bunny.

Mientras tanto, Ray se encontraba en su sala de meditación ante su gran fuego, mientras Fernando no paraba de observarla desde la puerta.

- Ves algo interesante? – Ray se giró.

- Ho… ho… hola Ray… - Fernando se puso colorado – yo… esque pasaba por aquí…

- Pasa dentro, fuera debe de hacer frío.

- Pero… no te molestaré?.

- En absoluto – Ray le brindó una sincera sonrisa – tan solo pensaba…

- Y… se puede saber en qué?.

- Fernando… - Ray le coge las manos y mira al suelo – te acuerdas de lo que me preguntaste el día de mi cumpleaños?.

- Ya lo has pensado?! – Fernando se puso de pie con una alegría que no cabía en él.

- Fernando, yo… yo te quiero mucho, pero… no creo que esté preparada para…

- Ray… - Fernando se arrodilló delante de ella e hizo que lo mirara – te he querido desde hace mucho y eres la única que quiero que esté a mi lado, pero no quiero obligarte hacer algo que tú no quieres.

- Fernando… - Ray tenía los ojos brillosos.

- Me da igual esperarte toda una vida, si sé que al final te tendré a mi lado.

- Dentro de dos semanas será el Hanami… - Ray agachó la mirada – podrás esperar hasta entonces?.

- Por ti, esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario – Ray levantó la vista y dejó que Fernando la besara.

El día del Hanami se iba acercando y las chicas estaban todas ilusionadas, además, sería el primero que pasarían con Chibiusa y Hoshi.

Por suerte para ellas, tan solo les quedaba dos semanas para terminar el curso, dos semanas en las que Bunny estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

- Ya no puedo más! – dijo sentándose en un banco bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- Bunny, qué te pasa, te encuentras mal? – preguntó Seiya un poco preocupado.

- Es… solo que estoy un poco cansada, Chibiusa y Hoshi me dan mucho trabajo en casa y además tengo que estudiar…

- No te agobies tanto, al fin y al cabo, el curso lo vas a aprobar.

- Ya…

- Oye, y si para quitarte algo de encima, dejas que me encargue de Hoshi?.

- Pero… tú también tienes que estudiar y ensayar con el grupo…

- Bunny, el saber que soy padre y que esa experiencia la comparto contigo, es el mayor regalo que me has podido hacer.

- Pero…

- No se si recordarás que la noche que me quedé a dormir en tu casa, dije que mis padres habían muerto…

- Si…

- Desde aquel día que los vi morir junto a mi hermana de 6 años en manos de Galaxia, solo pensaba en vengarlos, puesto que no tenía a nadie más, me he sentido muy solo y he extrañado mucho el calor y el cariño de una familia desde entonces… - se le empezaron a poner los ojos llorosos – hasta que llegué aquí y te conocí a ti… nunca pensé en volver a sentir ese cariño y ese calor de nuevo, pero en cambio, tú me das todo el que necesito y saber que seré padre y que tendremos una niña, me haces sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo.

- Seiya… - susurró Bunny.

- Nada me importa más que tú y Hoshi – Seiya le coge las manos – Bunny, déjame pasar unos días con ella antes de que la Reina Selene se la lleve de nuevo y no la vuelva a ver, por favor – sus ojos brillaban.

- Está bien.

- Gracias Bunny! – la abrazó con muchas ganas – no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

Bunny solo se dedicó a sonreír y a corresponder el abrazo de Seiya.

- Chicos, eh chicos!.

- Carola!

- Os estaba buscando.

- Qué pasa? – dijo Bunny.

- Como sabéis, este fin de semana se llevará a cabo el día de Hanami y el otro día quedamos en que las chicas prepararíamos la comida y los chicos todo lo necesario para el pic nic.

- Y cuando quedamos para eso?! – Bunny se levantó refunfuñando.

- La otra tarde cuando Seiya y tú os quedasteis hablando mientras todos nosotros estábamos en la cafetería.

- Bien!, eso significa que el curso está que acaba! – dijo Seiya.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de Hoshi – dijo Seiya.

- Genial! – gritó carola – mañana te esperamos en casa de Ray a las 10:30 Bunny!.

- Pero… eh!, que yo no se cocinar! – gritaba – Carolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

- Verás como lo que prepares te saldrá bien – sonrió – sé que puedes hacerlo.

Bunny se quedó mirándolo, tenía una sonrisa sincera que le transmitía seguridad.

- Nos vamos? – preguntó Seiya.

- A… donde…? – se extrañó – Hoshi está con Chibiusa y Andrea y hasta más tarde no llegarán a casa…

- Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Seiya cogió de la mano a Bunny haciendo que al principio ella caminara a la fuerza y dados unos pasos, se pusiera a la altura de él.

Iban con la mano cogida haciendo que sus dedos se entrelazaran entre sí, caminaban en silencio, Seiya tenía la mirada perdida y sonreía - ¿qué estará pensando?, ¿por qué se ríe?" – Bunny se preguntaba al no dejar de mirarlo, llevaba algún tiempo que no se paraba a observar a Seiya, en él veía a aquel chico que se creía todo un "play boy", que no paraba de fastidiarla cada vez que podía y siempre se la apañaba para pasar un rato a su lado para así hacerla olvidar todo lo que sufría por Armando… era verdad que le cogió mucho cariño, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de él hasta que no lo tuvo lejos… con qué anhelo ansiaba aquel reencuentro… qué guapo que era… sus ojos azules como el cielo resaltaban con el pelo tan oscuro que tenía… las chicas lo adoraban y muchas envidiaban no poder ser ellas las que estuvieran a su lado… él, un chico guapo, amable, inteligente, cariñoso, que tenía fama, dinero… todo lo que quisiera tener, la había elegido a ella, una chica de lo más normal y humilde… que no tenía nada para darle…

- Bunny? – Seiya era quien la miraba ahora.

- Eh?.

- En qué piensas?.

- En… nada… - se sonrojó.

- Sea lo que sea, debía de ser bonito, porque te has sonrojado… - sonrió haciendo que Bunny se pusiera más aún.

- Eh?, o… no, en nada… - seguía colorada.

- Quería decirte que ya habíamos llegado.

- Pero… ésta es tu casa…

- Lo se… pero quiero que veas algo.

Seiya abrió la verja de la entrada la cuál cerró tras haber pasado Bunny por ella.

Seguían cogidos de la mano, Bunny la apretaba fuerte para así no separarse de Seiya puesto que nunca antes había pasado dentro de la casa, caminaban por un precioso jardín lleno de flores y fuentes, en el aire se podían respirar miles de olores diferentes por todas las flores que se encontraban.

- Seiya… esto es precioso – dijo asombrada.

- Me alegra que te guste princesa – sonrió – ven, ya casi hemos llegado.

Llegaron a la puerta, Seiya la abrió y entraron al recibidor, Bunny estaba asombrada por lo grande que era, se parecía mucho a la casa de Fernando cuando estuvieron en Hokaido y entonces fue cuando se le vino a la cabeza lo que pasó aquella noche…

- Bunny, estás bien?.

- Eh?, si… por qué?.

- Porque te has vuelto a poner roja… qué te pasa?.

- Nada…

Seiya sonrió.

- Ven, subamos arriba, quiero enseñarte una cosa en mi habitación.

- A… a… arriba?!.

- Si… - la miró un poco extrañado – las habitaciones están arriba.

- Qué hago?! – pensó para sí misma – eso! – pensó – Seiya… y Taiki y Yaten?.

- No están – dijo empezando a subir las escaleras.

- Entonces… estamos solos?!.

- Así es – sonrió.

- O no! – volvió a pensar Bunny – si no hay nadie y quiere que vayamos a su habitación, no querrá…

- Aquí es – se pararon en la puerta de la habitación – adelante, las princesas primero… - sonrió.

A Bunny le temblaban tanto las manos, que le costó girar el pomo de la puerta.

Cuando lo hubo echo, la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció una gran habitación, estaba toda ordenada, la ventana que estaba abierta, al haber corriente de aire con la puerta al haberla abierto, la cortina se movió y dejó ver el balcón que detrás de ella había.

Bunny miraba a todos lados, no veía nada de especial en la habitación hasta que empezó a fijarse en quien salía en cada una de las fotos que Seiya tenía repartidas por toda la habitación.

- Pero… ésta soy yo?! – Bunny corrió hacia una – y ésta… y ésta… y ésta…

- Estás en todas princesa.

- Pero Seiya… no entiendo por qué me has traído para enseñarme esto…

- Para qué creías entonces?.-

- Eh?!, no!, para nada! – empieza a caminar hacia atrás.

- Entonces… cómo es que estás tan colorada?.

- Pues… esque me ha dado calor… - tropieza con la cama.

- Eh!... – Seiya la coge antes de que caiga y la acuesta con cuidado en la cama – casi te caes princesa…

- Gra… gracias… - el corazón de Bunny iba a cien por hora.

- Me ofendes que se te haya pasado alguna cosa rara por tu mente calenturienta… - la mira con los ojos brillosos mientras la acaricia – nunca te obligaría hacer nada que tú no quisieras y mucho menos te haría una encerrona – Bunny se avergüenza – además, sabes?, ojala pudiera para el tiempo y poder estar así contigo para siempre… - la besa con mucho cariño – estás ya más calmada?.

- Si… - se sonrojó.

- Genial, ven, esto es lo que te quería enseñar.

Seiya cogió a Bunny de la mano haciendo que fuera detrás de él hasta el otro extremo de la habitación donde abrió la puerta que había.

- Qué… qué te parece?! – preguntó un poco avergonzado – Bunny?! – la miró – Bunny…!

Pero Bunny estaba tan impactada con lo que estaba viendo que además de que no se lo creía, no le salían las palabras.

- Seiya… - dijo casi en un susurro – to esto… todo esto es para Hoshi?, lo has hecho para ella?.

- Si…

- Es… es… tan bonito por tu parte Seiya… - lo miró.

- Esto… - rió un poco avergonzado – el tiempo que esté con ella quiero que esté lo más cómoda posible y que no le falte de nada… mira que cuna, crees que será cómoda?, y este peluche, será lo bastante suave?, y qué me dices de este gel, huele bien?...

Bunny no paraba de mirar a Seiya y de ver como se movía de un lado a otro por la habitación que había preparado para Hoshi y enseñándole cada una de las cosas, verdaderamente se le veía muy feliz, más incluso que cuando estaba ella a su lado y eso la entristeció.

- Princesa… ocurre algo?.

- No… nada…

- Esque acaso no te gusta?.

- Claro que si, Hoshi estará muy bien aquí contigo y no le faltará de nada – sonrió sin muchas ganas.

- Entonces… por qué tus ojos me dicen lo contrario?.

- Yo… estoy un poco celosa… desde que Hoshi ha aparecido, solo quieres estar con ella…

- Eso no es verdad princesa – Seiya la abraza – todo mi mundo eres tú y si no te tuviera y te perdiera, yo no se que haría porque no puedo estar sin ti, por ti regresé, sólo por ti, ajeno a todo lo que nos iba a pasar, sólo por ti…

Seiya la miró con los ojos llorosos, pidiéndole a gritos a Bunny que lo creyera y que no dudara más de sus sentimientos por ella.

- Seiya…

- Bunny, quería darte esto el domingo en el Hanami – salió de la habitación.

- Y esta foto? – Bunny se acercó a coger la foto que había en el tocador.

- La hice la otra tarde sin que te dieras cuenta, estabas tan guapa con Hoshi en brazos – volvió a entrar en la habitación – que quería teneros a las dos a mi lado para siempre.

- Y siempre nos tendrás – sonrió con cariño.

- Bunny… - Seiya se arrodilló delante de ella – toma – le extendió sus manos dándole una cajita – no quiero comprometerte a nada, tan solo… - decía mirando al suelo – tan solo que… que cuando estés preparada, me dejaras entregarte mi vida y estar junto a ti hasta el último día de vida, si tú quieres…

- Seiya… es precioso… - dijo una vez abierta la cajita – pero… no te lo puedo aceptar – Seiya levantó la vista asustado – yo… tú siempre estás regalándome cosas, llevándome a todos lados y yo en cambio, no te he dado nada – una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas.

- Me das más de lo que te puedes imaginar – Seiya abrazó a Bunny apoyando su cabeza en su vientre ya que seguía arrodillado – solo que no te lo puedo describir con palabras al igual que mis sentimientos – se levantó – por eso intento agradecértelo con todas esas cosas que dices, pero… esque no se como decirte que quiero que estemos unidos para siempre y que no te sientas sola cuando no esté a tu lado – le puso la alianza – aunque no me veas, yo, siempre lo estaré.

Bunny abrazó a Seiya y dejó que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas hasta perderse en el jersey de Seiya.

- Te quiero Seiya…

Chibiusa ya había regresado a casa con Hoshi después de pasar con ella toda la tarde fuera en el Templo Hikawa con las chicas y aunque era una responsabilidad muy grande, le gustaba cuidar de su hermana pequeña, sí que había veces que lloraba mucho y costaba callarla, pero no le importaba, la quería mucho y se alegraba de tener a alguien con quien jugar y contarle sus secretos.

- Ya estamos aquí! – dijo cerrando la puerta.

- Chibiusa, ven, mira – la llamó Singo.

- Voy!.

A pesar de ser responsable, también era una niña y en cuanto Singo le enseñó el juego nuevo que tenía, se olvidó de todo y dejó a Hoshi en la entrada subida en el carricoche, sola… y haciendo que llorara.

- Eh? – la madre de Bunny se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina – te han dejado ahí amarrada pequeña – se acercó a ella – espera, que ya te saco.

La madre de Bunny cogió en brazos a la pequeña Hoshi, haciendo que llorara aún más.

- Pero Hoshi, qué te ocurre? – la madre de Bunny no podía hacer nada.

- Ya estoy aquí! – Bunny y Seiya entraron por la puerta.

- Hola hija, hola Seiya.

- Buenas tardes Señora Tsukino.

- Qué le pasa a Hoshi mamá?.

- No se hija, Chibiusa se la ha dejado olvidada amarrada al carricoche por irse a jugar con Singo y desde que la he sacado, está así de rabiosa.

- Haber, me la das? – Bunny extendió sus brazos – Hoshi, te vienes conmigo?.

La niña no dudó ni un momento para extender también sus pequeños brazos para poder irse con Bunny.

Todo fue llegar a su regazo y la pequeña Hoshi dejar de llorar haciendo que su cara transmitiera tranquilidad y riera.

- Vaya con la niña, menos mal que se ha calmado – dijo la madre de Bunny – bueno, me voy a seguir preparando la cena.

- Y a ti pequeña Hoshi, te vamos a dar un baño antes de irte con Seiya.

Bunny le dio con la punta de su dedo índice a la pequeña Hoshi en la nariz, haciéndola reír y junto a Seiya, se metió en el cuarto de baño y bañaron a la niña.

Cuando lo hubieron echo, subieron a la habitación de Bunny, la vistieron, cogieron todas las cosas que había de Hoshi y bajaron a bajo.

Una vez estando en la puerta, Bunny metió a Hoshi en el carricoche, la amarró para que no se cayera y la tapó muy bien para que no pasara frío de camino a casa de Seiya.

- Bueno pequeña Hoshi, te vas a pasar unos días con Seiya, así que se buena, vale? – Bunny estaba acuclillada delante del carricoche mientras Hoshi jugaba con su mano – así que pórtate bien.

- Estate tranquila, la cuidaré bien – Seiya se acuclilló a su lado y Bunny le sonrió.

Hoshi paró un momento de jugar con la mano de Bunny y se quedó mirando a las dos personas que habían acuclilladas delante de ella, la complicidad que había entre ellos dos y el cariño y la tranquilidad que ambos transmitían, así que movió la mano de Bunny para llamar su atención.

- Qué pasa Hoshi? – Bunny la miró.

- Qué quieres mi mano también? – le dijo Seiya viendo que insistía mucho – toma – sonrió.

Hoshi tenía las dos manos cogidas como podía con sus pequeñas manos y reía al tenerlas juntas.

- Mira qué contenta se ha puesto – dijo Seiya.

- Si… se ríe con mucha facilidad.

- Igual que tú… - la miró.

- Ma… má… - Hoshi mueve la mano de Bunny – pa… pá… - mueve la mano de Seiya – os quero… - y vuelve a sonreír con las manos de ellos dos entre las sullas.

- Me… me… ha llamado pa.. pá…?! – Seiya no se lo creía.

- Hoshi… - la miró – Seiya… - lo miró a él – estás… - le dijo con voz cariñosa.

- No es nada princesa – la miró y sonrió – es solo que nunca pensé que alguien tan pequeño me hiciera sentir lo que siento… Bunny – la miró – es maravilloso sentir que el corazón me lata tan fuerte de saber que tengo a una familia a la cual querer y proteger – mira a Hoshi – mi pequeña estrella, yo también te quiero mucho…

- Seiya…

- Pa… pá… - volvió a decir Hoshi sin para de sonreír.

- Seiya…!.

Bunny se tiró hacia él con los ojos llorosos , haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Las lágrimas de Bunny resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras se apoyaba con fuerza sobre el pecho de Seiya no dándole opción a Seiya sino de tener que resguardarla en su regazo con ternura.

La pequeña Hoshi al verla llorar, también se puso haciendo que los dos le prestaran toda la atención.

- Ya pequeña… mamá está aquí… - Bunny la consoló y le secó las lágrimas – ésta noche se buena y no le des mucho jaleo a papá, vale?.

La pequeña tan solo se dedicó a reír.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo tarde, mañana nos vemos princesa – besó a Bunny en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana Seiya… adiós Hoshi.

Bunny se metió para dentro de casa y Seiya camino hacia la suya.

Seiya llegó a casa 20 minutos después de haber dejado a Bunny en la suya, normalmente no tardaba tanto en llegar, pero como llevaba una nueva compañía, quería compartir ese rato solo con ella.

- Ya estoy aquí! – dijo al entrar en casa.

- Vaya, qué raro es verte – dijo Taiki.

- Si… esque ando un poco ocupado con Bunny.

Hoshi rió.

- Qué… qué es eso? – dijo Yaten.

- Una niña.

- Una niña?! – dijeron los dos levantándose del sofá.

- Oye Seiya… esa no es… - dijo Yaten.

- Es Hoshi, la hija pequeña de Bunny, a que es bonita? – se mostró muy cariñoso con la niña.

- La verdad es que es muy guapa – dijo Yaten acercándose.

- Si… - Taiki también se acercó – y por qué la tienes tú?.

- Bunny va a estar un poco liada con las chicas preparando lo del día del Hanami y he querido echarle una mano…

- No se… un bebé siempre es problemático – Yaten empezó a jugar con Hoshi.

- Hoshi no, es muy buena, a que sí pequeña?.

Hoshi rió al ser Seiya quien le hizo carantoñas.

- Mmm… Seiya, seguro que no la has traído por algo más? – Taiki empezó a sospechar.

- Eh?... – se puso colorado – no… sólo es por eso…

- No se… esque me resulta raro que estés tan encariñado con una niña que sea de Bunny y de Armando…

- No digas eso – Seiya miró muy serio a Taiki.

- Seiya… - Yaten se sorprendió por su contestación.

- Entonces… - Taiki seguía insistiendo.

Seiya agachó la cabeza.

- Explícame una cosa, a Chibiusa no la quieres tener cerca, pero en cambio te has traído a Hoshi a casa y le has preparado hasta una habitación, Yaten y yo la hemos visto esta tarde… por qué te tomas tantas molestias por una niña que no lleva tu sangre?...

- Eso… eso a ti no te importa – Seiya lo miró – sean cuales sean mis motivos, no os los puedo contar, además, me voy a mi cuarto, Hoshi no es merecedora de oír todas estas cosas…

- Seiya… - Yaten lo paró en la puerta – no es justo que nos trates así, sólo nos preocupamos por ti y desde que hemos vuelto, solo piensas en Bunny sin importarte nada de lo que te pueda pasar a ti.

- Chicos… enserio, os agradezco todo lo que hacéis por mí y que os preocupéis tanto, pero estaré bien.

- Entonces… por qué has traído a esa niña?, por qué te molestas tanto si no es hija tuya? – Yaten seguía en la puerta.

- Por esta niña… - Seiya miraba a Hoshi – por esta niña corre la sangre de Bunny…

- Y la de Armando! – Yaten gritó.

- No… - acarició a Hoshi – ésta niña nada tiene que ver con Armando…

- Entonces?! – Taiki se incorporó.

- Es hija de Bunny y mía, nosotros somos sus padres…

- Qué?! – Taiki y Yaten se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Pe… pe… pero… cómo puede ser eso?! – dijo Yaten.

- Chicos… si no os importa, voy a acostar a Hoshi y después os explico…

- Si… claro… - dijo Yaten apartándose de la puerta.

Seiya pasó con Hoshi en sus brazos y subió hacia su habitación.

- Estás lista Hoshi? – le dijo en la puerta de la habitación de la niña – mira… tu habitación, te gusta?.

La niña miraba hacia todos lados, puesto que la habitación estaba llena de colores llamativos y todos los peluches le llamaban la atención.

- Aaaaaaaaaah… - Hoshi bostezó.

- Tienes sueño pequeña? – Seiya sonrió.

- Si – contestó la niña a media voz puesto que apenas sabía hablar.

- Pues vayamos a dormir…

Seiya la metió en su cuna y la tapó, pero Hoshi se destapó, así que Seiya la volvió a tapar y ella a destaparse.

- Pero Hoshi… no ves que si no te tapas, te puedes resfriar?.

- Ma… má… - señalaba la foto donde Bunny la tenía cogida.

- Es guapa, verdad? – Hoshi ríe y Seiya también al verla – las dos sois lo que más quiero y siempre estaré a vuestro lado para protegeros…

- Pa… pá… - coge la mano de Seiya – ma… má… - se gira hacia la foto.

- Mamá no está aquí cariño…, mañana la verás – se agacha a coger un peluche que Bunny le había echado en la bolsa con todas las cosas de Hoshi – pero mira, se ha acordado de echarte esto.

Seiya le pone al lado el peluche, Hoshi enseguidas se abraza a él y en pocos minutos, se queda durmiendo, Seiya la tapa muy bien para que no pase frío y le deja una pequeña luz por si por algún caso se despertara por la noche, para que no le diera miedo al verlo todo tan oscuro.

- Que descanses mi estrella… - le da un tierno beso en la frente y al levantar la vista ve la foto de Bunny con ella – te quiero tanto princesa…

Sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido y deja la puerta entreabierta para que ningún ruido despierte a Hoshi, después baja las escaleras y se encuentra con los chicos en el salón.

- Ya se ha dormido? – pregunta Taiki sin apartar la vista del libro que tiene en sus manos.

- Si… ya os dije que no daba problemas… - Seiya se sentó en el sofá.

- Sinceramente, cuando os vemos a Bunny y a ti con esa niña los tres juntos, parecéis una familia de verdad… - Yaten apartó la vista de la televisión.

- Enserio?, pues es lo último que queremos aparentar…

- Pues como no seáis más disimulados, todos los demás terminarán preguntando – Taiki levanta la vista del libro.

- Pues si os digo la verdad, no me importaría… - se destira – me siento tan lleno… - Taiki y Yaten lo miran – chicos… dejad que os cuente, pero debéis de prometerme que no diréis nada a nadie.

- prometido! – dijeron los dos prestando toda la atención a Seiya.

- Pues veréis…

Seiya se quedó con los chicos en el comedor hablando y contándoles todo lo que Bunny le había explicado aquel día en la puerta de la cafetería.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador de Bunny sonó a las 9 en punto, haciendo que se levantara bastante descansada.

- Vaya Bunny, te veo animada esta mañana – le dijo Luna aún tumbada en la cama.

- Esque que Seiya se quedara con Hoshi me ha hecho mucho – sonrió.

- También el tiene derecho a pasar tiempo con ella, al fin y al cabo también es su hija, no?.

- Eh?! – Bunny se quedó helada – pero qué tonterías dices Luna!.

- Bunny, sabes que no puedes engañarme, la Reina Selene me lo contó también – Luna se pone de pie – ves que ha ocurrido en el futuro por enamorarte de Seiya?! – dijo gritando – no estaba previsto que sucediera así, solo debíais de ser Armando, Chibiusa y Tú!, si el secreto de llegara a desvelar… el equilibrio del Reino estaría perdido…

- Luna… - Bunny comenzó a llorar – te guste o no… - miró la alianza que Seiya le regaló – amo a Seiya… y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho!.

- Bunny… Bunny!.

Luna se quedó de pie encima de la cama viendo como Bunny salía por la puerta y pegaba un portazo al cerrarla, bajó corriendo las escaleras, cogió sus cosas y salió de casa todo lo rápido que pudo.

Luna la vio alejarse por la ventana de su habitación.

- Buenos días chicas! – Carola hizo su entrada en el Templo Hikawa donde Ray y Amy ya estaban.

- Buenos días – contestaron las dos.

- Qué, preparadas para cocinar? – dijo Carola con énfasis.

- Espero que hoy no me hagas repetir muchos platos! – Patricia le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Eh?!, yo no tengo la culpa de que las cosas no se quieran cocinar bien… - Carola se excusó.

- Pues yo voy a poner todo mi cariño para que salga muy rico… - dijo Bunny con la voz apagada.

- Bunny!, has venido! – Carola la abrazó.

- Pues claro – sonrió – qué os pensabais?.

- Esque desde que Chibiusa ha vuelto, casi no te vemos… - dijo Amy.

- Si… bueno… esque Hoshi también me quita mucho tiempo…

- Qué romántico… - Carola empezó a soñar – que Bunny y Armando hayan tenido otra niña… verdad chicas?.

- Si – contestaron al unísono.

- Eh?... si… bueno… supongo que me gusta ser madre en el futuro – sonríe – qué, vamos a cocinar?.

- Si!.

Las chicas entraron en la cocina, cada una se puso a un lado de la mesa y comenzaron a preparar cada una, una cosa diferente.

Todas reían y hablaban mientras que Ray se mantenía callada y seria.

- Oíd chicas… - las miró – tengo que contaros una cosa…

- Qué pasa Ray? – Patricia respondió por todas.

- Esque… - Ray estaba toda avergonzada – quisiera que me dierais vuestra opinión…

- Que si… venga ray, habla ya! – Carola empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

- carola, deja que se tome su tiempo – Amy la regañó.

- Pues… veréis… - la miró – el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando os hubisteis marchado todos, Fernando y yo nos quedamos solos…

- Que si Ray, ve al grano – Carola interrumpió impaciente – ay! – se quejó del pescozón que Bunny le dio.

- Esque no ves que es algo importante? – Bunny le riñó también.

- Perdón…. – Carola se disculpó – sigue Ray.

- Pues que cuando nos quedamos solos… Fernando me pidió que… me casara con él… - dijo con la cabeza agachada y toda roja.

- Ray… qué has dicho?! – gesticuló Amy cuando puso…

- Que… - Ray las miró – jajajaja… - no pudo contener la risa.

- De qué te ríes? – Patricia se extrañó.

- De vuestras caras… jajajaja… - todas rieron también.

- Y… qué le has respondido? – preguntó Carola.

- No lo se… - Ray se puso de nuevo seria – no se que decirle.

- Pero… a Fernando lo quieres y él a ti… dónde está el problema? – Patricia le preguntó.

- En que no sé si estoy preparada para dar ese paso…

- Yo le diría que si… - Bunny estaba de espaldas a ellas mirando la alianza de Seiya – el sentimiento es mutuo por los dos, no deberías de hacerle mas daño a Fernando y tú tampoco a ti misma, siempre has sido muy fría a la hora de mostrar tus sentimientos, deja de serlo – la miró – Ray, deja salir todo el cariño que puedes darle y se feliz con Fernando, al fin y al cabo, es lo que queréis los dos, no? – sonrió.

- Bunny… - Ray la miraba con los ojos llorosos.

- Es bonito que alguien te proponga eso, entonces significa que para esa persona eres muy importante, tanto que está deseando empezar una vida a tu lado para hacerte muy feliz, no? - sonrió de nuevo.

- Pero… esque es pronto… - dijo Ray asustada.

- Aunque aceptes, tampoco es que vaya a ser mañana la boda, pasarán meses, los cuales te harán familiarizarte con tu futura posición… - a Bunny se le pusieron los ojos llorosos – Ray, si de verdad lo sientes, si de verdad te importa Fernando y si de verdad lo quieres… no lo dudes… estoy segura de que te hará muy feliz…

- Bunny…

Ray se abalanzó hacia ella con los ojos llorosos para abrazarla, nunca antes Bunny había sido tan madura en sus respuestas y le había echo darse cuenta de las cosas… en cambio, a pesar de haberle dado ese consejo a Ray, Bunny se sentía fatal, su respuesta había sido la que deseaba que salieran de sus labios y así, podérselo decir a Seiya… le dolía el corazón hasta el punto de que parecía que le iba a estallar…

- Gracias…

- Eh? – Bunny dejó a un lado sus pensamientos – de… nada…

Llegó el domingo, los chicos se habían levantado muy temprano para ir a coger un buen sitio en el parque que estaba lleno de cerezos en flor para pasar el día del Hanami con las chicas.

Seiya también iba con ellos junto con la pequeña Hoshi subida en el carricoche bien tapada y dormida, ajena a todo el bullicio que los chicos tenían montado, peleándose por haber cual era el mejor sitio para el pic nic.

Bunny iba de camino hacia el Templo Hikawa junto con Chibiusa para así poder llegar todas juntas a la misma vez y con toda la comida, para que no pesara tanto a la hora de transportarla.

- Chicos! – Carola avisó de su llegada – nos echáis una mano… esto pesa mucho!...

- Claro! – dijeron todos.

- Dame, yo llevo esto – Yaten cogió la cesta de Carola.

- Trae Ray – Fernando la ayudó – vaya, cómo pesa esto!.

- Podéis con eso? – Taiki y Seiya preguntaron a Amy, Chibiusa y Bunny.

- Si! – contestaron las tres sonriendo.

- Sentimos el retraso – dijo Kei – pero Patricia se entretuvo con los dulces…

- No pasa nada, nosotras acabamos de llegar – dijo Carola con una sonrisa.

- vaya morro!... y nosotros aquí pasando frío para coger sitio… - dijo Yaten.

- Oye guapo, que nosotras hemos estado acarreando toda la comida desde casa de ray…

Todos dejaron un poco apartados a carola y Yaten para que siguieran discutiendo, mientras empezaban a poner las cosas en el mantel.

- Y Hoshi? – preguntó Patricia asomándose al carricoche – mira Kei… está dormida…

- Que carita más dulce – dijo asomándose al lado de Patricia – la verdad es que tengo dos sobrinas muy guapas… y espero que algún día, tú y yo tengamos uno… - le susurró al oído.

Patricia se puso toda colorada y Hoshi se despertó llorando.

- Hermana, por aquí alguien…

Kei no pudo terminar su frase, carola y Yaten al estar discutiendo, en una de los arrebatos de carola para golpearlo con la cesta que más pesaba y más llena de comida estaba, al girarla para coger más impulso y fuerza, le dio sin querer al carricoche que lo hizo salir corriendo camino abajo hacia el lago.

- Hoshi… - Bunny se quedó paralizada – Hoshi!... – salió corriendo para poder alcanzarla.

- Bunny! – todos salieron corriendo detrás de ella.

- Ves lo que has hecho Carola! – Yaten le riñó.

- La culpa también ha sido tuya!.

- Hoshi…! – Bunny seguía corriendo mientras oía el llanto de la niña.

Como estaban en un parque, el camino no era completamente liso y hacía que el carricoche botara con las piedras que en él había, hasta que poco antes de llegar al algo, en medio del camino, había una gran piedra.

- Debo de darme más prisa, o si no, Hoshi caerá al agua… - se dijo Bunny para sí misma.

- Bunny!, cuidado! – le gritaron Amy, Ray y Kei.

- Nooo…! – Bunny saltó.

- Bunny, estás bien? – preguntaron las chicas cuando se acercaron.

- Eh? – miró a su alrededor – si… creo que si… - miró y vio a Hoshi entre sus brazos – qué?...

Cuando la tierra que levantaron al caer al suelo se dispersó, bunny pudo ver que había caído encima de Seiya.

- Seiya… - se levantó, se puso a su lado y lo levantó – Seiya… despierta… - vió que tenía sangre en sus manos.

Pero Seiya no le contestaba, al ponerse debajo de Bunny para protegerla al caer al suelo para que no se hicieran daño, se había dado contra el suelo provocándole una herida en la cabeza.

- Seiya… - Bunny insistía dándole pequeñas palmadas en la cara.

- Pa.. Pá… - Hoshi le dio también imitando a Bunny.

- Papá?! – todos se miraron entre si.

- princesa… - Seiya abrió los ojos – pequeña… estoy bien – dijo sonriendo e incorporándose – y vosotras?.

- También – Bunny lo abrazó – Seiya…

- Pa… pá… - volvió a decir Hoshi.

- Seiya, por qué te llama papá Hoshi? – preguntaron ray y Carola.

- Será que lo confunde con Armando – Taiki contestó por él – los dos son de cabello oscuro – le guiñó un ojo a Seiya.

- Gracias… - dijo para sí mismo y sonrió.

- Bunny… Seiya… lo sentimos.. – Yaten y carola se disculparon muy avergonzados.

- Tranquilos, estamos bien – Seiya sonrió.

Los ayudaron a levantarse y nuevamente fueron hacia el lugar sonde habían dejado todas las cosas, las chicas se quedaron preparando todo, mientras que los chicos jugaban con un balón y Chibiusa con su pequeña hermana sobre la manta que habían puesto en el suelo.

- Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó Bunny preocupada.

- si, solo es un pequeño rasguño – Seiya le quitaba importancia.

- De verdad?.

- Que si!.

Seiya se echó encima de Bunny haciéndole cosquillas, haciendo que Chibiusa, Amy, Carola y Patricia se apuntaran.

- Vaya, ya veo que os lo estáis pasando en grande – dijo Timmy.

- Chibiusa… - Andrea la llamó.

- Eh? – todos miraron.

- Andrea! – Chibiusa fue a abrazarla.

- Bunny, qué has hecho para que te tengas así? – Viky se reía.

- Nada… - contestó mientras escapó.

- Hola renacuajo – Timmy saludó a Hoshi.

- Ti… my… - dijo Hoshi.

- Si sabe hablar! – Timmy la cogió.

- Pues claro… - contestó Bunny orgullosa.

- Por fin os encontré! – Sobek apareció – y me alegra de que estéis todas juntas…

- Fernando, coge a Hoshi y poneros a salvo – le dijo Seiya.

- De acuerdo.

Fernando cogió a Hoshi y se resguardaron para no correr peligro.

- A mi señor le gustará saber que tus dos hijas están aquí contigo – Sobek empezó a reírse.

- A las niñas las dejas en paz! – Seiya se enfadó.

- No creo Seiya que quieras que se sepa vuestro secreto… o si, Bunny?.

- No me dan miedo tus amenazas!, Estrella Luchadora de la Luna, dame el poder!.

Normalmente, Seiya era muy tranquilo, pero en cambio, cunado le tocaba lo suyo, se enfurecía bastante.

- Siempre hace lo mismo – Yaten rechistó – ahora no nos queda más remedio, Estrella Curadora de la Luna, dame el poder!.

- Estrella Creadora de la Luna, dame el poder!.

- Cristal de Mercurio…!.

- Cristal de Marte…!.

- Cristal de Júpiter…!.

- Cristal e Venus…!.

- Cristal de Urano…!.

- Cristal de Neptuno…!.

- Cristal de Saturno…!.

- Cristal de Agua…!.

- Cristal Estrellado de la Luna…!.

- Dame el poder! – dijeron todos a la vez.

- Pequeño Cris…

- Chibiusa – Guerrero Luna la interrumpió – ponte a salvo, no quiero ponerte en peligro…

- Pero…

- Por favor… no se cuales son las intenciones que tienen, no quiero que os pase nada…

- Guerrero Luna… - la abrazó con los ojos llorosos – tener cuidado.

- Lo tendremos… corre!.

Chibiusa echó a correr dirección a donde Fernando se encontraba con Hoshi.

- A dónde crees que vas?! – Sobek la descubrió – mi pequeño ejército la detendrá.

De la tierra empezaron a salir una especie de cocodrilos pero con cuerpo de humano, de los cuales solo caía barro.

Empezaron a juntarse hasta acorralar a Chibiusa sin dejarle ningún espacio para poder escapar.

- Chibiusa! – Guerrero Luna gritó.

Chibiusa cerró los ojos al ver que todos esos engendros de barro se abalanzaban contra ella, pero nunca la llegaron a tocar, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Guerrero Luchador la llevaba en brazos.

- Seiya… - lo miró con admiración y cariño.

- Te dije que te cuidaría y protegería aunque no seas hija mía – sonrió.

Al decirle esas palabras, Chibiusa sintió un gran alivio y su corazón se precipitó a latir rápido, a Seiya lo quería, pero nunca se había presentado la ocasión en el futuro que la protegiera como había sido el caso, en su interior, su aspecto respecto a Seiya cambió desde aquel momento, se preocupaba por ella igual que su padre y de verdad la quería.

- Poneros bien a salvo – le dijo Guerrero Luchador cuando pisaron el suelo – y si pasa algo, grita todo lo fuerte que puedas, vale?.

- Si…

Guerrero Luchador volvió con los demás donde no paraban de pelear con esas figuras que cada vez se multiplicaban más cuando algunas de ellas eran destruidas.

- Resquebrajar de la tierra, ataca! – Urano atacó.

- Canción e agua congelante! – Mercurio prosiguió.

- Genial! – Guerrero Marte se animó – dragón de fuego!.

- Y ahora, el toque final – dijo Venus – red de amor!.

El ataque de Guerrero Venus después de todos los otros, hizo que al cerrarse la red, todas esas criaturas desaparecieran haciéndose en añicos.

- Malditas Guerreros… - Sobek maldecía – menos mal que gracias a que estabais ocupadas acabando con mi ejército de barro, he podido absorber mucha energía por toda la gente que se encuentra es este parque.

- Estoy harta de toda esta basura…! – Guerrero Júpiter estaba muy enfadada – rayo de trueno eléctrico!.

- Con ese ataque tan insignificante, no puedes hacerme nada… jajajaja…

- Guerrero Júpiter, unámonos! – le dijo Guerrero Mercurio.

- Si!, rayo de trueno eléctrico! – dijo Júpiter.

- Canción de agua congelante! – dijo Mercurio.

Las chicas al unir sus poderes y al hacer que la electricidad y el agua se uniera haciendo una descarga, hizo que Sobek cayera al suelo sin poderse mover.

- Haber quien ríe ahora! – dijo Urano.

- Guerrero Luna, todo tullo – dijo Mercurio.

- Rayo de Luna, chispa de estrellas!...

Sobek desapareció entre gritos y maldiciendo tras el ataque de Guerrero Luna.

Las chicas volvieron a la normalidad y con ellas toda la gente que Sobek le había absorbido gran parte de su energía.

Fernando con Hoshi en brazos y Chibiusa a su lado, regresaron donde estaban los demás.

- Estáis bien? – preguntó Seiya.

- Si – respondió Fernando.

- Ma… má… - Hoshi reclamó a Bunny para irse con ella.

- Seiya! – Chibiusa lo abrazó.

- Chibiusa… - Seiya correspondió el abrazo – qué pasa?.

- Me alegro mucho de tenerte como segundo padre – le dijo muy flojo para que nadie se enterara – te quiero mucho Seiya.

Seiya se quedó un poco sorprendido al oír eso de Chibiusa, había pensado que aunque decía que si, nunca había aceptado lo que había pasado entre Bunny y él.

- Yo también – le dijo al oído – y siempre estaré a vuestro lado para protegeros a las res – le secó las lágrimas y le sonrió.

Ray aprovechó ya que todos estaban hablando entre ellos para irse con Fernando a un lugar apartado a la orilla del lago para poder hablar con él.

- Ray… qué quieres?.

- Te prometí que el día del Hanami te daría una respuesta… - dijo cabizbaja.

- Ray, no quiero que te sientas obligada…

- Si.

- Si?!.

- La respuesta es si – lo miró avergonzada – el consejo de unos amigos me ha hecho darme cuenta de que estar fingiendo y ocultando lo que siento por ti, solo nos perjudica a los dos haciéndonos daño – los ojos se le pusieron llorosos – quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo y quiero estar a tu lado – se acerca y se pone de puntillas rodeando a Fernando con sus brazos bajo los pétalos de los cerezos cayendo sobre ellos – Fernando… te quiero…

Todos habían ido detrás de ellos dos al ver que se apartaban de ellos y no querían perderse nada, así que al ver la escena, no pudieron contenerse y estar callados.

- Bien!.

- Así se hace Fernando!.

- Felicidades!.

- Qué romántico…!.

Las chicas y los chicos no paraban de elogiar a Ray y Fernando haciéndolos pasar muchísima vergüenza, pero no lo podían remediar, se alegraban mucho por los dos y de que Ray por fin dejara salir esos sentimientos hacia Fernando que todas las chicas sabían y que ella no intentaba mostrar.

Guardando la distancia de todos los demás, Bunny con Hoshi en brazos, observaba lo feliz que Ray y Fernando estaban y se alegraba mucho por ellos, aunque su cara reflejara todo lo contrario ya que no paraba de pensar en lo tonta que era por no decirle lo mismo a Seiya…

- Me digas o no esas cosas, sé que vamos a estar juntos para siempre y con eso me basta… - Seiya la abrazó por detrás muy fuerte apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Bunny – y te voy a querer siempre…

Y ahí se quedaron, abrazados y mirando a la nueva pareja que se habían prometido bajo los pétalos de los cerezos


	12. Armando Vuele A Casa

**Capítulo 12:** ARMANDO VUELVE A CASA

Había pasado poco más de un año el tiempo que hacía que Armando se había ido a estudiar a Estados Unidos.

En todo ese tiempo había pasado muchas cosas, se había separado de Bunny, no sabía nada de ella desde hacía varios meses, se había aplicado mucho en su carrera, tanto que tan solo le quedaban dos asignaturas para graduarse y las cuales terminaría a distancia y por fin, tras seis horas en avión, regresaba a casa para no marcharse nunca más, proteger a Bunny y recuperarla fuera como fuere.

Se encontraba en la puerta de la entrada del aeropuerto esperando a que Mauricio lo fuera a recoger.

- Pi, pi! – un coche le pitó – Armando!, venga sube!.

- Hola Mauricio – dijo Armando cerrando la puerta tras sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

- Me alegro mucho de verte, qué tal en Estados Unidos?.

- Bien… todo aquello es diferente aquí, y tú, qué te cuentas=.

- Pues poca cosa la verdad… estoy terminando la carrera y sigo trabajando en el salón de juegos… Bunny de vez en cuando se sigue pasando por allí, incluso su amiga Amy me ha dicho que va muy bien en los estudios, parece que por fin se ha vuelto responsable! – reía.

- Si – sonrió también – me alegro mucho por ella…

- Yo la veo cambiada y más desde que va con un chico… mira – dijo señalando – justamente con ese chico.

Armando miró hacia donde señaló Mauricio y vio a Bunny caminando al lado de Seiya, empujando un carricoche, sonriendo los dos junto a Hoshi subida a hombros de Seiya riendo también.

Al verlos, notó que le daban pinchazos en el corazón y no dejó de mirarlos hasta que giraron con el coche.

- No se que habrá pasado – dijo Mauricio rompiendo el silencio incómodo que había – pero Bunny está bien… y tú, como te encuentras?.

- El haberla perdido solo ha sido culpa mía, pero la recuperaré, no se como ni cuando, pero lo haré – lo miró – gracias por ir a recogerme – bajó del coche.

- De nada – sonrió – haber si llamas y nos vemos con más tranquilidad.

- Descuida, hasta luego!.

- Adiós!.

Armando subió a casa, abrió todas las ventanas dejando que entrara aire limpio y fresco y se metió a darse una ducha.

Bunny y Seiya junto con Hoshi fueron a recoger a Chibiusa a casa de Andrea.

- Seiya! – Chibiusa corrió a abrazarlo – Hoshi! – le dio un beso a su hermana – Bunny! – se abalanzó a su cuello para abrazarla.

- Adiós Chibiusa! – Andrea se despidió.

- Adiós Andrea! – contestó Chibiusa.

- Adiós! – prosiguieron Bunny y Seiya.

Tras despedirse de Andrea, siguieron su camino, Bunny sentó a Hoshi en el carricoche y la dejó ahí a pesar de que la niña empezó a llorar porque no quería bajarse de hombros de Seiya, menos mal que Chibiusa llevaba un pañuelo en el cuello y se lo dio haciéndola callar.

- Dónde vamos? – preguntó Chibiusa.

- Dónde quieres ir? – contestó Seiya.

- Mmm… no sé… - dudó.

- te apetece que vayamos al salón de juegos nuevo que han abierto?, hay también donde comer y donde Hoshi puede jugar también…

- Qué te parece Hoshi, vamos? – le preguntó Chibiusa asomándose.

- Si! – tiró el pañuelo al suelo.

- No lo tires pequeña – Bunny lo recogió y se lo volvió a dar.

- Entonces allí vamos! – dijo Seiya con energía.

- Oye Seiya, cómo es que Chibiusa y tú os lleváis tan bien? – preguntó Bunny mientras seguían caminando y Chibiusa andaba delante de ellos.

- Ha sido por ella, creo que me ha aceptado de verdad como su segundo padre, incluso en el día el hanami, cuando me abrazó, me dijo que me quería – la miró – creo que me gusta esto de ser padre – sonrió – y como en el futuro no podré disfrutar tanto de ellas, pues lo hago ahora, e gusta la idea Hoshi? – la miró haciendo que la pequeña riera y moviera las manos.

- Seiya, venga, vamos! – Chibiusa lo cogió de la mano para que corriera a entrar dentro.

- Chibi… usa.. – Hoshi replicó – quero…! – tiró de nuevo el pañuelo.

- Hoshi, ya vamos nosotras también – corrió a coger el pañuelo que se voló con el aire – pero deja de ti…

Bunny levantó la vista al ver que otra persona se había agachado a coger también el pañuelo.

- Ar… man… do… - apenas le salió la voz.

- Hola Bunny – le respondió con su mejor sonrisa – qué tal?.

- Bi… bi… bien…

- Me alegro – volvió a sonreír – toma – le dio el pañuelo – creo que esto es tuyo, no?.

- Si… - lo cogió avergonzada – gracias.

- Bunny, por qué has dejado a Ho… - Seiya llegó por detrás – Armando?!.

- Hola Seiya.

- Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!.

- Armando! – Chibiusa lo abrazó.

- Chibiusa… - Armando se refugió en su abrazo intentando que el corazón se le calmara por tener tan cerca de Bunny y no poder acercarse a ella – cómo has crecido y qué guapa que estás.

- Si?! – se sonrojó – mira, tengo una hermana, ahora somos dos, a que ella también es guapa?.

- Pero tú lo eres más – dijo quedándose con las ganas de coger a Hoshi.

- Chibiusa, nos vamos? – dijo Seiya.

- Si – lo miró – mañana me paso por casa Armando – lo volvió abrazar.

- Cuando quieras princesa – le devolvió el abrazo – adiós Bunny.

Armando se quedó mirando como los 4 entraban dentro del salón y sintió celos al verlos tan juntos y tan bien, el corazón lo tenía acelerado, no lo podía evitar, había estado al lado de Bunny y había guardado la compostura, pero al rozarse levemente sus manos al devolverle el pañuelo para esa pequeña niña, su corazón reaccionó a sus sentimientos y había deseado abrazarla tanto que de no ser porque Seiya había aparecido, lo más seguro que lo hubiera echo, aunque tampoco sabía como hubiera reaccionado Bunny.

Llegó el día siguiente y Chibiusa andaba en su cuarto arreglándose.

- Vaya… dónde vas tan guapa? – Bunny se asomó por la puerta.

- Qué vestido te gusta, éste o éste?.

- El verde, pero… dónde vas?.

- no te acuerdas que le dije a Armando que iría hoy?.

- Ah… si… pero no vengas tarde, quiero llevarte a un sitio, vale? – sonrió.

- A dónde?! – la miró ilusionada.

- Es una sorpresa… - le guiñó un ojo.

- Estaré aquí para las cinco…

- Vale, pásalo bien!, ah!, y no le digas nada de Hoshi.

- Está bien…

Chibiusa terminó de arreglarse, bajó a desayunar y se fue camino al apartamento de Armando.

Estaba contenta y le apetecía mucho verlo y estar con él, ahora que Bunny y él no estaban juntos, echaba de menos los ratos que los tres habían pasado juntos, aunque era verdad que Bunny había madurado mucho y con ella era mas cariños y atenta, a pesar de que Hoshi le quitaba mucho tiempo, cosa que entendía por ser pequeña, y Seiya, también era muy bueno con ella.

- Piiiiiiiiii – llamó al portero.

- Si?.

- Armando, soy Chibiusa, puedo subir?.

Armando le dio al portero haciendo que la puerta se abriera, Chibiusa entró, se metió en el ascensor, llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Armando y vio que la puerta estaba entornada.

- Armando?.

- pasa, pasa!, estoy en la cocina.

Chibiusa cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Armando.

- Buenos días – Armando la recibió con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días!.

- Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte tan temprano aquí.

- Esque… anoche apenas dormí pensando en que pasaría el día contigo… - se sonrojó.

- Yo también tenía ganas de pasar un día contigo, hacía mucho que nos veíamos - sonrió – y para que sea especial, qué te parece si nos vamos de pic nic?.

- Si!.

- Pues termino de preparar el arroz y nos vamos – sonrió de nuevo.

Armando había terminado de preparar las cosas y bajaba junto a Chibiusa hacia el sótano para subirse en el coche.

- Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi – le dijo Armando subidos en el coche – ya no eres la pequeña Chibiusa…

- Pues vosotros no habéis cambiado mucho…

- Pero la cosas si… - se entristeció – mira, ves aquella granja?, la que está junto al lago? – cambió completamente de conversación.

- Si.

- Pues allí es a donde vamos y hay caballos.

- Caballos?! – Chibiusa se ilusionó – y me podré montar?!.

- Si – sonrió – claro que te podrás montar, tantas veces como quieras.

Tras unos 20 minutos más en coche, llegaron a la granja. Armando aparcó el coche y Chibiusa lo ayudó a llevar las cosas de la comida.

Una vez que habían encontrado el sitio para comer, Chibiusa estuvo montando un buen rato a caballo e hicieron algo de senderismo después de pasear tranquilamente en una barca por el algo.

- Te lo estás pasando bien? – preguntó Armando mientras comían.

- Si – sonrió – aunque esto no es lo mismo sin Bunny… - dijo con voz triste.

- Nada es igual sin ella – miró al lago con voz triste también.

- Armando…

- Si?.

- Por qué Bunny y tú ya no estáis juntos?.

- Esque no lo sabes?.

- Se algo, pero no todo…

- Por mi culpa…

- Como?!.

- Bunny y yo ya no estamos juntos por mi culpa – la miró triste intentando que lo perdonara – tras marcharse, pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas que yo me fui a Estados Unidos a terminar la carrera, allí estuve un tiempo con una chica, Bunny se enteró y entonces apareció Seiya… - dijo con rabia.

- Por qué lo odias tanto?.

- Siempre ha querido a Bunny y no ha parado hasta conseguirla… ahora solo la tiene para presumir cuando los veo y contigo… parece que tampoco pierde el tiempo…

- Lo dices por lo del otro día?

- Si… os lleváis tan bien… solo quiere lo que es mío y eso hace que los celos me recoman por dentro…

- Armando… no es por ponerme del lado de Seiya, pero no es como tú crees que es…, a Bunny la quiere tanto, que daría su vida por ella, como lo harías tú, y al principio no quería estar cerca mía por ser hija tuya, pero me he dado cuenta de que también se preocupa por mí, me cuida, me protege y me quiere mucho… sois personas distintas, tanto Bunny, como Hoshi y yo os queremos mucho a los dos… deberíais de tener una charla, verías como cambias de opinión.

- Quizás debería… creo que nos debemos alguna explicación que otra los dos… y Hoshi?, has dicho Hoshi?, dijiste que era tu hermana, no?.

- Si…

- Entonces… Bunny y yo tendremos otra niña?

- Mas o menos… Bunny ya te lo explicará…

- Bunny no quiere ni verme, me odia.

- Eso no es verdad – lo coge de la mano para que lo mirara – Bunny te quiere mucho Armando, pero está muy dolida contigo por lo que le hiciste, ahora es más grande, más responsable y aplicada y eso a echo que me sienta igual que cuando estoy en casa con papá y mamá, también me he dado cuenta de que desde que está con Seiya, es más cariños y ve las cosas desde otro punto de vista y Seiya con ella es muy bueno… siempre tiene una palabra bonita y un gesto cariñoso para ella…

- Todo lo que yo no le di… - agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

Mientras tanto, Bunny estaba con todos los demás en el jardín de la casa de los chicos, hacía un buen día y habían decidido salir a merendar al jardín bajo el esplendoroso y brillante sol que había, viendo con ilusión como Hoshi empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos con la ayuda de Seiya, cuando de repente se acordó de Armando, de estar riendo y viendo con orgullo a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, a no tener expresión ninguna en su cara.

- Ahora vengo.

- Bunny, dónde vas?.

- Voy… a por té – forzó una sonrisa – queréis?.

- Si.

- No tardo – se levantó.

- Tener cuidado con Hoshi, ahora vengo – dijo Seiya dándosela a Yaten.

Bunny entró en la cocina, se apoyó sobre la mesa con la cabeza cabizbaja.

- Por qué me siento tan mal… - dijo llorando – porqué ahora…

- Princesa… estás bien? – Seiya se asomó por la puerta.

- Eh? – se secó las lágrimas – si, estoy bien, es solo…

Seiya la abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

- Llora… - Bunny abrió los ojos sorprendida y llorosos – llora todo lo que quieras si así te vas a sentir mejor… me duele que sufras tanto por él, me duele el no poder hacerte más feliz y que no puedas de dejar de pensar en él…

- Seiya… - Bunny se aferró más a el.

- tarde o temprano sabía que esto ocurriría, pero no por eso me voy a dar por vencido, te quiero, desde el primer día que te vi te he querido – la besó con cariño – te amo – susurró mirándola a los ojos – te amo…

- Seiya… yo también…

- Bunny, allí fuera hay una niña, nuestra niña, un precioso regalo que me has dado por lo que los dos sentimos… así que no llores más princesa – sonrió con cariño y le limpió las lágrimas – no me importa compartir tu corazón con él, porque ahora, el que te tiene a su lado soy yo y no voy a dejar perderte tan fácilmente – sonrió haciendo que Bunny se sonrojara.

- Seiya…

- Si princesa?.

- Me gustaría hablar con él…

- Vale – sonrió – pero antes déjame hacerlo a mí.

- Seiya… - pensó para sí misma – gracias… - le dijo abrazándolo.

- De nada princesa – le brindó una sonrisa de lo mas sincera – y siento romper este momento, pero los chicos y yo nos vamos a tener que marchar al…

- Concierto! Y Chibiusa sin regresar…

- Toma mi intercomunicador – Bunny lo miró – quieres saber donde está, no?.

- Si.

- Tic, tic, tic – sonó el intercomunicador de Chibiusa.

- Si?.

- Chibiusa…

- Bunny!.

- Dónde estás?.

- Pues con Armando aún…

- Pues siento decirte que son las 17:30 y habíamos…

- Quedado a las 17:00!!, perdona Bunny… no había visto la hora que era.

- Bunny…

- Armando… - pensó para sí misma – si? – guardó la forma.

- No te preocupes, enseguidas volvemos, la llevo a tu casa?.

- No… - le decía Seiya con señales – en la suya.

-Armando, paso a recogerla por la tuya.

- vale, como quieras.

- Chibiusa, no tardes, vale? – sonrió.

- Vale!.

Cerraron la conexión.

- Pues regresemos…

- Si.

Recogieron todas las cosas, se subieron al coche y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad.

- No llegarás tarde al concierto? – le dijo Bunny mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Armando.

- Tranquila… - sonrió – las estrellas nos debemos de hacer de esperar…

- Yo… yo… - replicó Hoshi.

- Y tú también pequeña – sonrió haciendo que Hoshi también lo hiciera – Bunny…

- Si?.

- Quisiera que cuando os fuerais, me dejaras a Hoshi… me gustaría ser yo quien se lo dijera…

- Si… gracias Seiya…

- No tienes por qué, a ti no te resulta fácil decírselo y creo que es mi deber, debo de empezar a ser responsable como padre, no crees? – rió.

- Eres un padre estupendo – sonrió – verdad Hoshi?.

- Quero… quero… - lo abrazó con su pequeño cuerpo dándole un beso como pudo en la mejilla y haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Ya… parad!, me estáis avergonzando las dos!.

- Pero tienes de eso…?! – le robó un beso picaron y corrió un poco para adelantarse y sacarle la lengua.

- Bunny! – sonrió – como no voy a tener si el corazón se me acelera cada vez que estoy a tu lado – se dijo para si mismo viendo como caminaba delante de él sonriendo…

Seguían caminando, Bunny delante de él y Hoshi en sus brazos mirando a todos lados, cuando Bunny se paró en seco.

- Bunny! – Chibiusa los saludó.

- Chibi… usa… - Hoshi intentaba salir de los brazos de Seiya para irse con ella.

- Hoshi espera… ahora viene aquí – Hoshi lo miró – hay que tener más paciencia hija – Seiya sonrió – vale?.

- Si – contestó Hoshi riendo.

- Hoshi! – Chibiusa fue a la primera que saludó.

- Chibi… usa… - Hoshi reía.

- Yo también tenía ganas de verte – la cogió en brazos.

- Bunny… Seiya…

- Hola Armando – contestó Bunny sin apenas mirarlo – lo has pasado bien Chibiusa?.

- Si!, he montado a caballo, hemos paseado en barca, hemos hecho senderismo…

- Nosotros también, y Hoshi a aprendido a dar sus primeros pasos.

- Si?.

- Si, estábamos en casa de los chicos…

Ellas dos se quedaron hablando y Seiya aprovechó para acercarse a Armando.

- Armando, después de que se vayan, estarás ocupado?.

- No…

- Si no te importa, me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Es extraño – sonrió – yo también quisiera hablar contigo.

- Bunny, como no os deis prisa, no pillaréis buen sitio.

- Es verdad, será mejor que nos vayamos – le quitó a Chibiusa a Hoshi y se la dio a Seiya – luego nos vemos – le dio un beso a Seiya y a Hoshi – pórtate bien.

- Bien… - repitió Hoshi riendo.

- Pero a donde vamos? – preguntó Chibiusa.

- Adiós… - Bunny se despidió – es una sorpresa – comenzó a andar.

- Va… venga Bunny… dímelo… - Chibiusa replicaba – por favor.

- Pero entonces no sería una sorpresa – sonrió.

- Bunny…

- Está bien… has oído hablar de los threeLights?.

- Si!, todas las chicas hablan de ellos!.

- Pero sabes como son?.

- No…

- Bueno, esta noche hay un concierto y quiero llevarte.

- Y los demás?.

- Todos estarán allí y si quieres, después del concierto puedes conocerlos…

- Esque los conoces?! – se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Todas los conocemos – sonrió.

- Genial!.

Armando y Seiya se quedaron viendo como Bunny y Chibiusa desaparecían entre la gente mientras iban andando.

- Quieres… subir? – preguntó Armando.

- Si no te importa…

- Para nada…

Los dos subieron en silencio en el ascensor, aunque Armando no paraba de mirar de reojo a la pequeña que Seiya tenía en sus brazos y lo feliz que se encontraba en el regazo de Seiya.

- Es aquí – abrió la puerta – pasa.

- Gracias – miró a su alrededor – vaya, para vivir solo que bien que lo tienes todo.

- Gracias… supongo… - dudó – te apetece algo?.

- No.

- eche!, eche! – Hoshi replicó.

- Parece que la pequeña quiere leche – sonrió Armando.

- Si… - Seiya la miró con cariño – Hoshi es muy tragona.

- Pues démosle leche.

Armando entró a la cocina, él se hizo un té y a Hoshi le preparó un biberón de leche.

- Toma… Hoshi?.

- Si, se llama así.

- De dónde habrá sacado la Reina Selene ese nombre…?.

- Significa "Estrella"… - Armando lo miró – creo que se lo puso pensando en que brillara como lo hace ella entre la pequeña oscuridad que hay en el entorno de esta pequeña – dijo con voz triste mientras veía como engullía el biberón – Armando… te gustaría cogerla?.

- Puedo?.

- Claro.

Seiya le dio a Armando a Hoshi, la cual, tras ser sentada en las piernas de Armando, se quitó el biberón de la boca y lo miró extrañada.

- Tranquila pequeña – sonrió – voy a estar aquí a tu lado.

Hoshi al escuchar las palabras de Seiya sonrió y volvió a meterse el biberón en la boca para seguir degustando la leche.

- Es guapa la niña – dijo Armando mirándola – pero muy diferente a Chibiusa, noto algo en ella que…

- No notas el calor del cariño que le tiene una hija a su padre.

- Eh? – lo miró asombrado – cómo sabes tú eso?!.

- A mí me pasó con Chibiusa – le dio la espalda y miró por la ventana.

- Pero si Hoshi es mi…

- No lo es – lo miró – por ella corre sangre de Bunny, pero no tuya…

- Entonces… de quién es?!.

- Armando – siguió mirándolo – siempre has creído que he sido yo el que te ha separado de Bunny, cuando el único culpable eres tú solo – se sentó enfrente de él – no se si te darías cuenta el tiempo que estuviste con ella, pero Bunny necesita sentirse protegida, aunque ella lo niegue, nunca le has demostrado tus sentimientos y has sido muy frío en ese aspecto con ella… en cambio yo…

- Siempre has tenido un gesto y una palabra cariñosa y amable sin importarte nada, excepto ella – bajó la vista avergonzado.

- Bunny te ha querido siempre y aún sigue llorando por ti, ahora su corazón lo compartimos los dos, aunque es cierto que está muy dolida por lo que le hiciste… sé que piensas de mi que quiero alejarla todo lo que pueda de ti, pero eso no es cierto, yo soy el primero que no quiere que se olvide de ti, porque sé lo doloroso que es amar a alguien desde la distancia… - Armando lo miró – recuerdo la primera vez que os vi en el aeropuerto, desde el primer momento me fijé en Bunny por la preciosa luz que desprendía, después tu te marchaste, yo empecé a conocerla más y sin saber como, me fui enamorando cada día más y más de ella… a pesar de estar lejos cuando me marché, no podía olvidarla, añoraba su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, sus gestos… la amo Armando… la amo con todo mi corazón y regresé solo para protegerla cuando me enteré que el enemigo iba detrás de ella pensando en que estabas a su lado y en cambio cuando llegué, me encontré con que estaba sola, llorando y sufriendo por ti… - lo volvió a mirar – soy incapaz de ver llorar a Bunny y cada segundo que pasa conmigo intento que siempre tenga su sonrisa y que el brillo de sus ojos no se apague y si siempre te he odiado ha sido por eso, por hacer llorar a Bunny, únicamente por eso y por nada más…

- Seiya… perdóname por todo… - Armando se avergonzó.

- No es a mí a quien debes de pedirle disculpas, yo tan solo he venido a hablar contigo por ella… haría cualquier cosa por Bunny – se puso de pie – y no voy a dejar que ahora me la quites – Armando lo miró sorprendido al ver lo seguro que Seiya estaba de esas palabras – no dejaré que me separes de lo único que me importa; ves esa niña que tienes en brazos?.

- Si.

- Viene del futuro y es hija de Bunny y… mía.

- Qué?! – Armando se levantó.

- Tranquilo… - Seiya sonrió – a pesar de que en el futuro han cambiado algunas cosas, tu sigues al lado de Bunny gobernando y yo tan solo soy un Guerrero a mando del hermano de Bunny… pero aunque te cueste creerlo y a pesar de todo, dejas que Bunny y yo tengamos a esta niña… porque aunque no lo creas, no nos llevamos tan mal como ahora.

- Pero…

- Bunny te dará las respuestas a todo esto y te lo explicará mejor que yo, yo solo he venido a pedirte por ella, solo por ella, que dejemos a un lado nuestros rencores, Bunny sufre al vernos así y por mucho trabajo que me cueste, que seamos amigos y compañeros en el campo de batalla para poder protegerla.

- Me estás proponiendo una alianza?!.

- Llámala como quieras, lo hago solo por Bunny y por mi hija… a mi no me importa lo que me pueda pasar siempre que sepa que ellas dos estarán bien…

- Pa… Pá… - Hoshi llamó a Seiya para que la cogiera.

- El enemigo con el cual luchamos - cogió a Hoshi – es el más poderoso de todos y lo único que quiere es matar a Bunny, si no fuera por eso, yo ni siquiera hubiera venido a verte.

Armando se quedó parado escuchando todo lo que Seiya le estaba diciendo.

- Toma – le dio una entrada para el concierto – allí estaremos todos, por si te quieres pasar.

Armando cogió la entrada, Seiya se fue con Hoshi hacia la puerta y se fue.

El silencio se apoderó del apartamento de Armando cuando Seiya salió de él, se quedó sentado mirando la entrada para el concierto que Seiya le había dado y recordando todas las palabras, una por una, que Seiya le había dicho, él tan solo se había dedicado a escuchar y apenas si había abierto la boca, se sentía un completo idiota al ver que todo este tiempo, el único responsable de todo lo que había pasado y todo el daño que había tenido Bunny, había sido por culpa de él.

No sabía muy bien por qué esa pequeña niña había aparecido, pero valoró mucho que Seiya fuera muy sincero con él y le dijera las cosas como de verdad eran.

- Isis!.

- Si mi Señor? – hizo una reverencia.

- Quisiera saber como va tu plan…

- Mi señor, mi plan ha funcionado correctamente, Armando Chiba a regresado de su estancia en Estados Unidos tras ver noche tras noche como su querida Bunny perdía la vida…

- Y la niña?.

- También ha viajado desde el futuro y ya se encuentra al lado de Guerrero Luna… aunque…

- Algún problema isis?! – Amón Ra se puso nervioso.

- Tan solo mi señor… que del futuro además de la niña de la que yo tenía constancia, ha aparecido otra…

- Y qué tiene que ver con Guerrero Luna?.

- Según he podido averiguar o gran Señor, la otra niña también es hija de Guerrero Luna…

- Muy bien Isis… menos mal que puedo contar con Osiris y contigo… cuántos mas seres queridos le quite a Guerrero Luna, mayor será su sufrimiento y mayor mi satisfacción para matarla… jajajaja…

- Me alegro mucho mi señor…

- Buen trabajo Isis… sin duda tu plan va a la perfección… seréis bien recompensados los dos.

- Muchísimas gracias mi señor… - desapareció.

- Ouadjet! – Amón Ra la mandó a llamar.

- Si mi señor?.

- Tú serás la próxima que mandaré, esta noche habrá un concierto en la ciudad donde se acumularán gran cantidad de gente, consígueme la mayor cantidad de almas que puedas…

- Como mi señor mande…

- Ouadjet!

- Si mi señor?.

- si apareciera Guerrero Luna, déjala mas herida, pero no la mates… pronto podré hacerlo yo con mis propias manos…

- Si mi señor…

Bunny caminaba junto a Chibiusa camino al concierto, iba pensando en si Seiya y Armando habrían hablado y qué habría pasado entre ellos dos.

- Oye Bunny – Chibiusa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Dime.

- Falta mucho para llegar?.

- Hay que ir al auditorio.

- Qué?!, tanto falta aún?!.

- Venga y no te quejes!, tan solo está a tres manzanas más…

- Si tu lo dices… y las chicas, estarán allí?.

- Lo más seguro que si y estarán enfadadas porque llegamos tarde…

- Vaya… lo siento…

- No importa! – sonrió – de todos modos el concierto no empezará aún…

Chibiusa miró a Bunny, en verdad no eran cosas suyas, Bunny había cambiado mucho y se portaba tanto con ella como con Hoshi de forma distinta y especial, parecía como si su madre, la Reina Selene estuviera con ella…

Tras unos diez minutos más, llegaron a la puerta del auditorio.

- Caray Bunny!, siempre llegas tarde! – Ray le riñó – además, llevamos aquí esperando más de una hora…

- Tranquila ray… - Bunny pasó un poco de ella – de todas formas el concierto no va a empezar aún…

- Eso si es cierto Ray – Carola la apoyó.

- Y además, estaremos en primera fila, no? – dijo Kei.

- Pero seréis… - estaba toda rabiosa – si erais vosotros los que no parabais de quejaros, siempre tengo que ser to la renegona del grupo…

- Vayamos hacia dentro… - dijo Patricia seguida de todos los demás dejando a ray hablando sola.

- Luego dice de Bunny, pero ella tampoco se queda atrás – Amy acompañó hablando haciendo que todos rieran con su comentario.

- Eh!, esperadme! – ray corría intentando alcanzarlos.

- Bunny, Seiya llegará a tiempo? – preguntó Chibiusa.

- Si, no te preocupes.

- Y nos encontrará?.

- Si – sonrió – sabe donde encontrarnos.

Entraron por la entrada conjunta por la cual pasaba el resto de la gente para entrar al concierto.

Entre las fans y el escenario, siempre había dos pasillos más y ellas siempre estaban en alguno de los dos para poder disfrutar del concierto y sin que nadie les molestara.

- Eh!... Bunny… - susurró una voz detrás de las cortinas.

- Seiya… - fue hacia donde estaba él.

- Siento llegar tarde…

- no pasa nada, nosotras también acabamos de llegar.

- Ma… má… - Hoshi la reclamó y Bunny la cogió en brazos.

- Al terminar el concierto nos vemos, os quiero preciosas! – se fue.

- Hoshi! – Chibiusa se alegró de verla – y Seiya?.

- Ahora viene – sonrió.

Al cabo de los dos minutos, las luces se apagaron, la gente comenzó a silbar y a gritar llena de euforia por ver aparecer a los ThreeLights.

Armando acababa de entrar en el recinto y buscó un lugar alto para poder ver bien el concierto, habiéndose dado cuenta de que estaba justo encima de Bunny.

"_Siempre estás brillando_

_tu sonrisa es como una pequeña estrella_

_y yo la aprecio mucho…"_

encima del escenario aparecieron los ThreeLights… la gente enloqueció aún más al verlos aparecer y Chibiusa quedó anonadada al ver a Taiki, Yaten y Seiya y saber que ellos tres eran los componentes de aquel grupo del que tanto hablaba la gente.

- Te gusta mi sorpresa?.

- Si… - abrazó a Bunny por la cintura.

- Me alegro – sonrió – mira, a Hoshi también – la miró – Hoshi, mira a papá allí arriba…

Seiya al verlas, les mandó un saludo haciendo que la pequeña Hoshi se alegrara más aún.

Todos estaban disfrutando del concierto y Armando desde las alturas, también lo estaba haciendo, no lo quería reconocer, pero se alegraba de haber ido, aunque estaba más pendiente de Bunny que del concierto… con la música de fondo, Armando no paraba de observarla, notó que tenía un brillo especial, su sonrisa seguía siendo sincera e inocente y con Chibiusa y Hoshi, era de lo más atenta y cariñosa… le dio por recordar cuando Chibiusa apareció por primera vez, aunque al final terminaron queriéndose mucho, Bunny siempre se ponía celosa cada vez que veía a Chibiusa cerca de él y ahora en cambio, se comportaba de forma más madura protegiendo a aquellas dos niñas…

Las luces se apagaron, los threeLights hicieron un descanso y la gente allí acumulada no paraba de llamarlos.

- Seiya!.

Chibiusa fue corriendo hacia él cuando lo vio aparecer, abrazándolo y siendo correspondido por él, las chicas, Fernando y Kei se acercaron también a ellos, Seiya le hizo carantoñas a Hoshi haciéndola reír y le dio un beso a Bunny en la mejilla, que fuera donde fuere, nunca faltaba.

Armando desde arriba no paraba de observarlos, verdaderamente las cosas habían cambiado, las chicas habían madurado y estaban mucho mas unidas que antes, Ray por fin estaba saliendo con Fernando, Carola y Amy seguían sin novio, pero se les veía mucha complicidad con Yaten y Taiki, Patricia se veía muy feliz con ese chico que no conocía y Bunny y Seiya, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, hacían una preciosa pareja; ahora se daba cuenta de todos los errores que había tenido, de todas las pequeñas cosas que no hizo y que debería de haber echo.

Las chicas volvieron a regresar a su lugar, cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse, las fans volvieron a gritar con euforia, una dulce melodía empezó a sonar, en el escenario solo apareció Seiya.

"_Me enamoré de ti… ¿cuánto tiempo ha sido desde eso?._

_Mis sentimientos solo han ido incrementando._

_Son copos de nieve cayendo… apilándose… gentilmente…_

_Siguen apilándose más y más alto"._

Seiya se acercó donde las chicas estaban, se agachó y cantó a Bunny mientras le acariciaba la cara. Yaten y Taiki aparecieron en el escenario para el estribillo.

"_Abrázame fuerte… si es así que se siente…_

_El sentimiento de enamorarse de alguien…_

_Nunca quise conocer ese sentimiento._

_Te amo, no puedo evitar que caigan mis lágrimas…_

_En ese caso entonces…_

_No debiste haber entrado en mi vida"._

Seiya se levantó y se dirigió al resto del público que gritaba como loco.

"_Si la nieve sigue cayendo por siempre…_

_¿Cubrirá hasta mis sentimientos por ti?"._

Yaten y Taiki se pusieron al lado de Seiya.

"_Abrázame fuerte… si es así que se siente…_

_El sentimiento de enamorarse de alguien…_

_Nunca quise conocer ese sentimiento._

_Te amo, está llenando mi corazón…_

_Quiero gritarle al invernal…_

_Que quiero conocerte ahora mismo"._

Impresionado.

Esa es con la única palabra con la que se podía describir a Armando, el nunca hubiera sido capaz de demostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos y muchísimo menos delante de tantísima gente y en cambio Seiya, le daba igual donde estuviera y cuanta gente se encontrara, no escondía lo que sentía por Bunny y no le importaba gritarlo al mundo entero, quizás eso sí que era querer de verdad a alguien…

- Bunny!.

Seiya gritó su nombre y no tardó ni un segundo en abalanzarse contra ella, al contrario que los demás, a pesar de estar cantando la última canción que había compuesto para ella, estaba en alerta por si algo pasaba y según parecía, era el único que se había percatado de que una lanza había emergido de la oscuridad e iba dirección a Bunny.

- Bunny… estás bien? – dijo echado encima de ella y tirados en el suelo.

- Si… qué ha pasado?.

- Y Hoshi, está bien? – le costó un poco de trabajo hablar.

- Si! – respondió la niña ajena a todo.

- Me alegro… - sonrió con dificultad y se desmayó.

- Seiya…

- Seiya! – Taiki y Yaten se asomaron.

- Chicos… - Carola señaló a Seiya – qué es eso que tiene clavado en la espalda?.

- Seiya… - Bunny se incorporó – vamos Seiya contéstame…

- Sentimos tener que comunicarlo, pero el concierto se ha suspendido – se disculpó Taiki.

- Muchas gracias por venir – se despidió Yaten – esperamos veros a todos pronto.

- Es una lanza… - Amy se acercó – es bastante rara…

- Bunny…

- Armando… - lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

- No te preocupes Bunny – se puso agachado a su lado – he llamado a la ambulancia, ya está en camino.

- Gracias…

- Prin… princesa… - a malas penas habló Seiya.

- Ten mucho cuidado, el enemigo está por aquí…

- Si… - Ray miraba hacia todos lados – puedo notar su presencia…

- No hables… - Bunny lo apoyó en ella – te pondrás bien – le acarició el pelo con los ojos llorosos.

- Bunny… - Seiya habló como pudo – te quiero… - le acarició la cara – te quiero mucho…

Seiya se volvió a desmayar, la ambulancia llegó, lo subieron en la camilla y salieron con él para llevarlo hacia el hospital.

- Chibiusa… coge a Hoshi y vete con Seiya al hospital – la miró muy seria.

- Pero…

- Sin peros… el que le ha hecho eso a Seiya, esta noche se la va a ver conmigo.

- Bunny, pero…

- Chibiusa, yo te acompaño.

- Armando?!, pero…

- Bunny, si no te importa…

- No – sonrió – estaré mas tranquila sabiendo que estás con ellos.

- Pero Bunny… yo quiero quedarme… no es justo… - Armando se llevó obligada a Chibiusa con Hoshi en brazos.

- Espera Armando, me voy con vosotros! – Fernando salió corriendo tras ellos.

- Chicas, estáis listas?

- Si!.

- Tú!, sal de tu escondrijo! – gritó Bunny – atacando desde la oscuridad… eso solo lo hacen los cobardes!.

- Bunny… lo vas a enfadar… - le susurró Carola.

- Cobarde?, a quién llamas cobarde Guerrero Luna?...

Ouadjet salió de entre la oscuridad con todo el semblante de una auténtica cobra.

- Una… una… una serpiente?! – Carola se asustó.

- Si piensas que me das miedo, estás muy equivocada, Cristal Estrellado de Plata, dame el poder!.

Tras transformarse Bunny, las chicas y los chicos lo hicieron también sin perder nada de tiempo.

- Me alegra poder tener a todas las Guerreros juntas…

- Serpiente asquerosa… - Guerrero Curador estaba muy enfadado – Ina, grito infernal!.

- Jajajaja… tendréis que hacerlo mejor si queréis darme – lo esquivó – tomad!, un regalo!.

Montones de pequeñas serpientes aparecieron por todos lados.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…!, qué asco! – Guerrero Venus intentaba tocarlas lo menos posible.

- Son solo serpientes – Guerrero Marte siempre tan valiente – Dragón de fuego!.

- Guerrero Venus – Guerrero Curador se puso a su lado – tranquila, no te pasará nada, estaré a tu lado – hizo que Guerrero Venus se sonrojara.

- Sois patéticos!.

Ouadjet se abalanzó contra ellos atestándole golpes con su larga cola y ataques de los conjuros que hacía.

Todos luchaban con todas sus ganas sin llegar apenas a rozar a esa gigantesca serpiente, estaban doloridos, magullados y cansados de intentar esquivar los ataques de Ouadjet les lanzaba y de intentar acercarse a ella con algún ataque para flojear y así poder alcanzarla con el ataque final, pero era imposible.

- Ya os habéis rendido?! – les dijo mirando a todos tirados en el suelo.

- No… - Guerrero Luna intentaba levantarse – aún puedo terminar con…

- Conmigo?! – Ouadjet la enroscó en su cuerpo y empezó a apretar para hacerle daño y asfixiarla – eres una ilusa Guerrero Luna…

- Viento frío, congelación cristalina! – Guerrero Destructor atacó.

- Idiota… - Ouadjet esquivó el ataque y le dio otro golpe tirándolo de nuevo al suelo – no sois nadie para mi…

- Guerrero Luna… - Guerrero Destructor intentaba levantarse – her… mana…

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah… - Guerrero Luna gritó por la descarga eléctrica que Ouadjet le dio.

- Guerrero Luna! – gritaron todas las chicas sin hacer nada.

- Jajajaja… los humanos sois muy frágiles, no valéis nada!.

- Ouadjet! – se oyó una voz.

- Eh? – soltó a Guerrero Luna que fue cogida por Guerrero Creador – mi señor… - dijo asustada.

- Te dije que no mataras a Guerrero Luna!.

- Perdón mi señor, yo solo… aaaaaaaaaaaah…!.

Tras una gran explosión que hizo que todos se pusieran resguardados, la tranquilidad volvió a reinar en el auditorio y se volvió a ver en el cielo estrellado que esa noche había.

- Que… ha sido eso? – preguntó Patricia.

- No se… - le contestó Ray.

- Esa voz que se ha escuchado… es la de Amón Ra?... – preguntó Carola.

- Esperemos que no... daba miedo escucharla… - dijo Amy.

- Bunny… - Kei la tenía en brazos.

- Seiya… - susurró – dónde está Seiya… - abrió los ojos.

- Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Amy.

- Si – se incorporó – he de ir a ver a Seiya.

Bunny salió corriendo y todos los demás salieron tras ella.

Cuando llegaron al hospital y tras preguntar en recepción donde se encontraba la habitación de Seiya Kou, subió a la planta donde se encontraba su habitación y en la puerta encontró a Chibiusa sentada en un sofá con Hoshi en sus brazos durmiendo y Armando saliendo de la habitación de Seiya.

- Ar… Armando…

- Bunny…

- Cómo se encuentra Seiya?.

- Está bien? – sonrió – ahora está descansando, en unos días se pondrá bien y podrá irse a casa, la lanza le ha hecho una herida, pero nada grave, le han dado unos puntos, se lo han curado y vendado.

- Puedo… puedo pasar?.

- Si… - Armando se apartó para dejarla pasar.

- Seiya… - dijo desde la puerta con los ojos llorosos – Seiya… - corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

- Princesa…

- Eres un tonto Seiya… - lloraba abrazada a él – te podían…

- Estoy bien… ha sido un descuido… - sonrió – lo siento por haberte dejado sola…

- No importa… - seguía abrazada a él – ahora estoy aquí, contigo…

- Y tú, estás bien?, y los demás?.

- Estamos todos bien…

Armando los dejó solos y bajando hacia la entrada se encontró con todos los demás a los cuales les indicó donde se encontraba la habitación de Seiya, salió a la calle y se sentó en uno de los bancos que había en el parque de enfrente del Hospital.

Se recostó en él y se quedó mirando al manto de estrellas que cubría el cielo con su mente bastante alejada de allí.

Las chicas y los chicos llegaron a la habitación.

- Cómo te encuentras Seiya? – Kei fue el primero en preguntar.

- Bien… eso me pasa por bajar la guardia – sonrió.

- Pues nos has pegado un buen susto! – le dijo Amy.

- Perdonar por preocuparos… en unos días me pondré bien, no ha sido muy profundo y llevo algunos puntos, los médicos lo han curado muy bien.

- Y… Armando? – preguntó Bunny buscándolo.

- Nos lo hemos encontrado en la puerta – contestó Taiki.

- Bunny… - Seiya le acarició.

- Si?.

- Ve y habla con él – le sonrió con una mirada muy dulce.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, los demás están conmigo y de aquí no me voy a ir – sonrió – estaré bien…

- Te quiero… - casi susurró mientras lo abrazaba.

- Yo también princesa…

Bunny le dio un beso cariñoso y cálido en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

- Crees que es lo correcto Seiya?.

- Lo sea o no Ray, los dos necesitan hablar el uno con el otro – los miró a todos – además, sé que no va a pasar nada entre ellos.

- Estás muy seguro… - Kei replicó.

- Os puedo garantizar de que si, siempre estáis acostumbrados a ver a Bunny riendo y alegre, pero sufre mas de lo que aparenta…

- Es verdad – Chibiusa entró en la habitación con Hoshi – Bunny sufre mucho y llora también mucho – se acercó a Seiya, puso a Hoshi en su regazo y miró a los demás - pero aunque lo haga, quiere a Seiya ante todo, de eso no deberíais de dudar y más conociéndola como la conocéis.

Los demás se quedaron en la habitación mientras que Bunny bajo a la entrada, tras preguntar y buscar a Armando por la plata, salió a la puerta y lo encontró sentado en el parque.

Se acercó a él con el corazón acelerado, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible y pensando qué era lo que le iba a decir, cuando una rama que había en el suelo fue pisada por ella e hizo que Armando se volviera.

- Bunny?! – qué… qué haces tú aquí?!.

- Yo… - agachó la vista – quería darte las gracias por haberte preocupado de Seiya.

- No importa – sonrió y volvió a darle la espalda – de todos modos, vosotros os la arregláis muy bien y yo solo estaba molestando.

- Pero… yo quería agradecerte tu ayuda y darte las gracias personalmente por quedarte a cargo de Chibiusa y Hoshi…

- Bunny, déjalo estar, al fin y al cabo Seiya está bien que es lo que te importa, no? – la miró – así que si no te importa, vete – volvió a darle la espalda – quisiera estar solo.

- Armando… - tenía los ojos llorosos.

- Bunny por favor… no digas nada y vete… - se dijo Armando para sí miso y con el corazón a mil por hora.

- Armando… - volvió a decir Bunny – es cierto que Seiya es ahora mismo lo que más me importa… tú… tú… también lo fuiste… - dio un paso hacia delante – pero por mucho daño que me hayas echo, no puedo dejar de quererte, lo entiendes?! – gritó haciendo que Armando se quedara helado y la mirara – pero… - siguió mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – a pesar de eso, Seiya es el mayor dueño de mi corazón… los dos lo compartís porque con los dos tengo recuerdos muy felices… - agachó la cabeza – Seiya siempre ha sabido esto y siempre ha estado a mi lado dándome todo el apoyo que he necesitado… - se acuclilló en el suelo – pero tenía que decírtelo a ti también, no puedo olvidarte Armando, no quiero olvidarte, pero con el que quiero estar es… es… con Seiya…

- Bunny… perdóname – la abrazó – perdóname por todo el daño que te haya podido hacer, por haberme ido y haberte dejado aquí sola… por todo… - la abrazó más fuerte – tengo que admitirte que verte en brazos de Seiya hace que los celos se apoderen de mi, lo he odiado mucho y siempre he pensado que él ha sido el que te había alejado de mi, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que el único culpable, soy yo – la miró y acarició – te quiero… nunca lo he dejado de hacer Bunny, pero soy consciente de que Seiya es más perecedero de tenerte a su lado que yo… y tú también necesitas estar al suyo, hacéis una pareja muy bonita Bunny y Chibiusa y Hoshi se las ve felices en el entorno de cariño que le dais Seiya y tú – se levantaron – odio reconocerlo, pero cuando estás a su lado, tienes un brillo muy especial y vuestra hija, Hoshi, hace que salga de vosotros dos lo mejor que tenéis – se separó de ella – tras conocer mejor a Seiya después de la conversación que hemos tenido esta tarde, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas que ni tan siquiera me había parado a pensar y siempre había pasado por alto, así que si quieres y me haces el favor, dile a Seiya que no le voy a tener rencor ninguno, que se ha ganado a pulso tu corazón.

- Armando…

- Y Bunny…

- Si?.

- Vuelve al lado de Seiya, lo estarás echando de menos y me alegro de verte feliz – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Cuando Bunny vio que Armando se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, volvió a subir a la habitación de Seiya, se asomó primero y lo vio durmiendo, recostado en la cama, son Hoshi en su regazo durmiendo también… sus caras transmitían tranquilidad y dulzura… Bunny entró sin hacer ruido, se apoyó en el y lo acarició.

- Seiya… te quiero tanto… - dijo casi susurrando.

Cogió su mano y se durmió, Seiya, que no llegaba a estar durmiendo del todo, besó a Bunny en la frente y acomodó mejor a Hoshi.

- Yo también princesa…


	13. Separación Y Secreto

**Capítulo 13:** UNA TRISTE SEPARACIÓN Y EL DESVELAR DE UN SECRETO…

Llegó el 15 de Junio… eran las 11:30 de la mañana, todos se encontraban en el salón de actos en la entrega de diplomas y las notas de ese año de curso.

Carola fue la primera en subir, las manos le sudaban de lo nerviosa que estaba, cogió el diploma, saludó al director y las miró…

- Bien! – gritó de alegría – chicas he aprobado! – dijo saltando encima del escenario.

- Señorita Aino – el director le llamó la atención – compórtese como una señorita y los saltos déjelos para después.

- Perdón – se disculpó un poco avergonzada – bien! – dijo con señas y bajó del escenario.

El resto de compañeros fueron pasando según los iban llamando por lista alfabética, llegando así el turno de Patricia, Amy, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki y por último, Bunny.

- Qué bien chicos, el año que viene volveremos a estar de nuevo juntos – Amy se alegró.

- Mi madre no se lo va a creer cuando las vea… - Bunny miraba sus notas sorprendida.

- Parece que el estar con Seiya te ha hecho sentar la cabeza – dijo Patricia haciendo que todos rieran.

- Si… la verdad es que si – lo miró sonriendo y haciendo que Seiya se pusiera colorado.

- Qué bien, así que ya estáis de vacaciones! – Kei apareció a sus espaldas – así podré pasar mas tiempo contigo – abrazó a Patricia – nos vamos?.

- Si – sonrió.

- No os venís a la cafetería? – preguntó Yaten.

- No, hoy no, vienen los padres de Kei de China y tengo muchas ganas de verlos – dijo Patricia mirando a Kei.

- Pues que os lo paséis muy bien – dijeron Amy, Seiya y Taiki.

- Patricia… esque los conoces? – preguntó Bunny.

- Si – sonrió – Kei y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y he pasado muchas horas en su casa… además, sus padres siempre han sido muy atentos conmigo…

- Y si no nos damos prisa, el avión aterrizará… - dijo Kei – mañana nos vemos!.

- Adiós – dijo Patricia.

- Yo también me voy a ir – dijo Bunny.

- Tú también Bunny?... – Carola rechistó – para una vez que podemos celebrar las buenas notas que hemos sacado…

- De verdad que lo siento, pero Chibiusa lleva toda la mañana con Hoshi y no quiero que cuando llegue, verlas a las dos enfadadas…

- Pero si Hoshi es un bebé… - dijo Taiki.

- Pero no sabes el carácter que tiene y lo caprichosa que es… - le contestó Bunny.

- Entonces igualita a una que yo conozco… - Amy rió.

- Yo voy contigo – Seiya le sonrió – haber que han hecho esas dos trastos…

- Pues entonces… ya mañana nos vemos, no? – les preguntó Carola.

- Si. Saludar a Ray y Fernando de nuestra parte y decirle a Ray las buenas notas que he sacado!! – Bunny comenzó a caminar.

- Adiós! – Seiya se despidió caminando.

- Desde que aparecieron Chibiusa y Hoshi; Bunny y Seiya están más unidos… - dijo Amy viendo como se alejaban.

- Más de lo que podéis pensar… - Yaten se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- Cómo que más de lo que nos pensamos? – Carola se puso al lado de Yaten – qué quieres decir con eso?...

- Nada…

- Yateeeeeen….!

Amy, Taiki, Carola y Yaten siguieron su camino mientras que Bunny y Seiya el suyo.

- Tienes prisa princesa?.

- Por qué?.

- Ya que Chibiusa y Hoshi están a salvo, para quedarnos un poco tú y yo a solas…

- La verdad es que desde que las dos aparecieron, hemos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos.

- Ven, vayamos al parque.

Llegaron al parque preferido de los dos, hacía un bonito día de verano, el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo azul y los pájaros revoloteaban de un lado a otro con su alegre canto.

- Qué bien… - Seiya se tumbó en el césped – por fin nos han dado las vacaciones y tenemos tres meses por delante para descansar…!.

- Si… yo también tenía ganas de que llegaran – se sentó a su lado tras mirar un momento al cielo y taparse la cara por el reflejo del sol.

- Sabes? – Seiya miraba hacia el lago – estás muy guapa bajo el brillo del sol – sonrió.

- Seiya… - Bunny se puso colorada.

- Bien princesa, y qué vamos hacer? – la miró.

- Cómo que qué vamos hacer?- Bunny lo miró.

- Si, dentro de dos semanas será tu cumpleaños, no?.

- Si…

- Y qué te gustaría hacer?, cómo te gustaría celebrarlo?, que ya cumples los 18…

- Pues… no lo sé… - se quedó pensando.

- Si se te ocurre algo, me lo dices y si no, pues ya haré yo algo – sonrió.

- Seiya… no hace falta.

- Vale princesa… lo que tú digas… - apenas hizo caso de la contestación de Bunny – pero que sepas – se levantó – que haré lo que quiera – Bunny se quedó parada y se puso colorada – sabes? – miró de nuevo al lago – el tiempo pasa muy deprisa desde que estoy contigo, todo a tu lado es distinto y me gusta que sea así – la miró – aunque también tengo que decir que sigues siendo muy ingenua con tu edad… - sonrió.

- Seiya… - Bunny se enfadó y se tiró encima de él cayendo los dos al suelo.

- Jajaja… - Seiya abrazó a Bunny que estaba encima de él – pero da igual como sean princesa, cada día que pasa más te quiero y menos podría estar sin ti…

- No quiero que te separes de mi nunca… - Bunny se apoyó en él.

- No lo haré nunca – la abrazó – ah!...

- Seiya, qué es?, te he hecho daño?, ha sido culpa mía? – Bunny se levantó.

- La herida… - se incorporó también.

- Tienes sangre… quítate la camisa, voy a limpiarte.

- No te preocupes, no es nada.

- Sí que lo es – Bunny mojó su pañuelo en agua y se puso a limpiar la herida tras quitarse Seiya la parte de arriba del uniforme – se supone que debería de estar curada, los médicos lo dijeron y en cambio, no para de sangrar de vez en cuando…

- Pero es muy de vez en cuando, no te preocupes…

- Ya está – dijo cuando la hubo limpiado y tapado – Seiya… - lo abrazó por detrás de rodillas como estaba por encontrarse Seiya sentado en el suelo, sintiendo la calidez de su piel junto a su cara – si tienes esta herida es por mi, te la hicieron por mi culpa – los ojos se le pusieron llorosos – todos estáis en peligro por mi culpa – se aferró más a él – sobre todo tú y no quiero que te pase nada… no soportaría el que te fueras de mi lado, no quiero que lo hagas, no quiero… - las lágrimas mojaron su cara y la espalda de Seiya.

- Bunny… - Seiya cogió sus manos.

- Lo siento… - seguía aferrada a él – lo siento mucho…

- No es nada princesa, tranquila – acariciaba sus manos.

- Seiya… no soportaría el no verte más… cuando estoy algún día sin verte porque tienes ensayo con los chicos o entrenamiento, te echo mucho de menos… - lo abrazó más fuerte – y cuando te marchaste cuando ganemos contra Galaxia, tardé tiempo en darme cuenta todo lo que te echaba de menos… tu sonrisa, tus palabras cariñosas, tus gestos, tus ojos cuando aquella tarde me dijiste que te habías enamorado de mi y el brillo que tenían, tu compañía… hasta cuando me hacías enfadar y después te reías para que estuviera contenta y olvidara todo lo demás… - se separó y lo miró – Seiya… no quiero extrañarte, no quiero volver a tener lejos y saber que no te voy a volver a ver nunca más, no quiero dejar de escuchar tu voz, de que dejes de alegrarme el día por no ver tu sonrisa cada mañana acompañada de un "buenos días", no quiero olvidar tus besos, gestos y caricias… - las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por las mejillas de Bunny – no quiero… - dijo casi en un susurro abrazando de nuevo a Seiya.

- Bunny… - susurró – te prometo que eso nunca va a suceder, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, siempre… - la abrazó muy fuerte – así que no te preocupes por eso, porque no va a ocurrir – hizo que lo mirara y sonrió – te lo prometo… - casi susurró – y deja de llorar, tus ojos son muy bonitos para tenerlos empapados por una tontería – le secó las lágrimas y Bunny se sonrojó – es solo un rasguño y estoy bien – sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Seiya conformó a Bunny con esas palabras y no es que quisiera engañarla, pero era mejor que no supiera que de verdad sí que le dolía bastante la herida que Ouadjet le había echo con aquella lanza, de vez en cuando le sangraba sin saber cómo, puesto que la herida estaba cerrada y cuando no lo hacía, el resto del tiempo sentía como que le quemaba y que por muchas cosas frías que se pusiera para intentar aliviar ese ardor, nada funcionaba, pero pese a eso, debía de disimular delante de Bunny todo lo posible para no preocuparla.

Iba de regreso a casa, había dejado a Bunny en cuanto había empezado a caer la tarde ya que aunque le había dicho que iba a ser poco rato el que iban a estar solos, la verdad es que al final, se había ido toda la tarde junto a ella… y la verdad es que lo necesitaba, desde que Hoshi había aparecido, no había habido ni un solo día que hubieran podido estar los dos solos, aunque es cierto que al llegar a casa de Bunny y al abrir la puerta encontrarse con aquella niña de cabello tan oscuro como la noche y de ojos claros como el azul del cielo llamándolo con los brazos extendidos para llegar a su regazo y llamarlo "papá" y decirle que "lo quería" con media voz puesto que no sabía hablar mas, hacía que se sintiera un poco egoísta por querer estar a solas con Bunny…

Pero en cambio, esta tarde había sido diferente a todas las demás y todo porque Bunny le había dicho lo que verdaderamente sentía por él… siempre había hablado de Armando y había mostrado sus sentimientos por él, pero en cambio, nunca le había hablado de lo que sentía realmente por él… un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que el vello se le pusiera como escarpias, Bunny en verdad se preocupaba mucho por él, más de lo que nunca se había imaginado y que lo había echado en falta casi desde el mismo tiempo que él empezó a no poder soportar el estar lejos de ella y no poder ni tan siquiera verla… se sentía un poco decepcionado por su parte, porque siempre andaba pensando en que para ella estaba en un segundo plano, que Armando era el que más le importaba y que tanto intentaba demostrarle a Bunny cuanto la quería, que no se había dado cuenta de que ella lo extrañaba también y de que no hacía falta que le demostrara tanto cuando para ella era más que suficiente un "buenos días" con una de sus mejores sonrisas… estaba tan ocupado en demostrarle sus sentimientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que no hacía falta, porque eran más que correspondidos…

- Bunny – dijo mirando a la Luna – perdóname por haber sido un idiota y no haberme dado cuenta antes…

- Cuenta de qué?! – preguntó Fernando.

- Fernando! – se asustó – qué… qué haces tú aquí?!.

- Eso te lo debería de preguntar yo… son las 9 de la noche y el Templo ya está cerrado.

- El Templo?! – miró a su alrededor – vaya, iba pensando en cosas y no me había dado cuenta por donde caminaba… jajajaja…

- Estás preocupado por algo?.

- No… preocupado no… es solo que me siento como un completo idiota…

- Ya te has vuelto a enfadar con Bunny?.

- No, no es eso…

- Entonces?.

- Es solo que esta tarde me he dado cuenta de que he estado tan ocupado intentando demostrarle a Bunny todo lo que me importa y la quiero, que no me había dado cuenta todo lo que ella se preocupa por mí y me quiere…

- Bueno… - se sentó – algo parecido hemos comentado ya varias veces los chicos y yo, todos nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero ninguno queríamos decirte nada – miró a las estrellas – sí que es verdad que hay veces que un empujón no viene nunca mal, pero darse cuenta uno mismo también es bonito, no crees? – sonrió y lo miró.

- Si… la verdad es que si – se sentó a su lado – darse cuenta uno de todas esas cosas te hace sentir muy afortunado.

- Igual que enterarte de que Hoshi es hija tuya, no?.

- Tu… - lo miraba asombrado – tú… tú como sabes eso?!.

- Qué?! – Ray también lo escuchó ya que estaba detrás de la pared escuchando la conversación, aunque era sin querer.

- Para mí está siendo todo esto muy raro y aunque no le he dicho nunca nada a Ray, se me hace bastante difícil que se transforme en una Guerrero, que tenga poderes y que constantemente esté luchando – lo miró – siempre estáis pendientes a si el enemigo atacará y pasáis muchas cosas por alto, pequeños detalles que yo al ser humano y no tener esas preocupaciones me doy cuenta ya que no tengo que estar pendiente a vibraciones extrañas, es por eso que observándoros a Bunny y a ti cuando estáis con esa niña, me he podido dar cuenta – sonrió – además, si la miras detenidamente, tiene muchos más rasgos tuyos que te Bunny y además, esa niña te adora y siempre quiere estar contigo y tú con ella, siempre estando al cuidado de cada uno de sus movimientos – Seiya se puso colorado.

- Yo…

- Tranquilo!, somos amigos y puedes confiar en mi, no voy a decir nada!, si Bunny y tú lo mantenéis en secreto, algún motivo debe de haber.

- Si… - sonrió tímidamente agachando la cabeza – cuando me enteré de que Hoshi era hija de los dos, al principio me asusté un poco, era una situación bastante rara pero en cambio, cuando esa pequeña niña me llamó "papá" por primera vez, me hizo sentir la persona mas afortunada del mundo y por mucho que intente ocultarlo, tarde o temprano se que se van a terminar enterando todos, aunque si te soy sincero, me gustaría que fuera así, estoy tan orgulloso de ellas dos… que me da igual que el resto se entere, pero… no creo que aceptaran la noticia bien, las chicas piensan que su princesa debe de terminar al lado de Armando y seguir con el futuro tal y como debería de haber sido… yo solo soy un impedimento para que eso ocurra, pero esque quiero tanto a Bunny… - dijo con un tono de voz muy triste.

- Seiya… - Ray seguía escuchando en silencio.

- Si algo he aprendido desde que estoy con todos vosotros, es que el destino se puede cambiar y vosotros dos ya lo habéis hecho, si esa niña existe, es porque el futuro lo habéis vuelto a cambiar y es lo que te tiene que importar – lo miró – Bunny ha cambiado mucho desde que está contigo, todos lo hemos notado, así que el qué dirán los demás, no debe de importarte, tan solo ellas dos – sonrió.

- Si, tienes razón – Seiya le devolvió la sonrisa – gracias.

- Y pronto será el cumpleaños de Bunny, te ha dicho algo?.

- Pues… no.

- Esque esta tarde estando en la cafetería Amy lo ha dicho y kei ha dicho de irnos de acampada al lago, así Ray puede ir a visitar a su primo.

- Si!, me parece genial!, pero… - le guiñó un ojo sonriendo – será una sorpresa para Bunny, así que no le digáis nada.

- No te preocupes.

- Bueno, me voy a ir que se ha hecho tarde y cuando llegue a casa, los chicos me reñirán…

- Jajajaja…

- De qué te ríes?.

- Esque me ha hecho mucha gracia tu comentario.

- Pues a mi no me hace ninguna… se preocupan demasiado por si me pudiera pasar algo protegiendo a Bunny….

- En ese aspecto – se puso serio – todos están muy preocupados, porque aunque pienses que no, todas las chicas y Kei te aceptan y te quieren mucho.

- Puede ser… pero… me gustaría que no fuera así, a Bunny nunca le va a pasar nada, nunca dejaré que le ocurra nada…

- Pero… tú si podrías salir muy mal herido, incluso…

- Morir…, si, lo sé – se levantó – pero si te soy sincero, no me importaría…. – dijo con voz seria – no es que quiera, porque pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Bunny es lo que más quiero y deseo, pero… - agachó la cabeza – si eso sucediera, moriría protegiendo a lo que más quiero en el mundo, morir entre los brazos de la persona que amo… sentir su calor y ver por última vez esos preciosos ojos que me robaron el corazón y llevarme todo su cariño… me marcharía con el amor de Bunny… nada me importa mas que ella…

- Seiya… no puedes estar hablando en serio – Ray seguía escuchando en silencio pegada a la pared de donde ellos estaban cobijada en la penumbra de la noche.

- Eso no ocurrirá – Fernando se levantó también – no dejaremos que eso llegue a pasar.

- Si…, bueno, me voy, que los chicos me van a echar una buena bronca…!

- Hasta mañana! – se despidió saludándolo.

- Adiós!.

- Fernando… - Ray apareció de entre la oscuridad.

- ray… qué haces fuera?!.

- Entra dentro, he hecho té y he preparado bizcocho de chocolate…

- De chocolate?!, con lo que me gusta! – sonrió.

- Si… lo sé… sé que es tu preferido… vamos? – sonrió tristemente.

- Claro…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio dirección al interior, Fernando miraba a Ray y le sorprendió ver la cara tan triste que tenía.

- Ray…

- Si?

- Yo… - la abrazó muy fuerte – sé que no te lo digo mucho, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho.

- Yo también… - correspondió el abrazo.

Cuando entraron dentro, el abuelo casi se había comido todo el bizcocho solo.

- Abuelo!, tú no estabas acostado?! – Ray le riñó.

- Si… pero esque me ha venido un olor más rico a chocolate y no lo he podido resistir.

- Pues ahora me va a tocar hacer otro, así que estás castigado porque no vas a comer!.

- Va… venga Ray… no seas asó… no te da pena este pobre anciano?...

Fernando se quedó sentado comiendo el último trozo de bizcocho que el abuelo había dejado y viendo como su adorable Ray y el abuelo, se peleaban como cada día… eran momentos que le divertía mucho verlos, porque en ellos veía a la Ray cariñosa que nunca mostraba a los demás, aunque no parara de pelearse con el abuelo, en el fondo lo quería mucho, puesto que era la única familia que tenía.

- Chicos, ya estoy aquí! – dijo Seiya entrando por la puerta.

- Menudas horas! – le reprochó Yaten.

- Esque he pasado por el Templo Hikawa y me he entretenido hablando con Fernando – entró en la cocina – a propósito, no hagáis planes para el día 30.

- Qué pasa el día 30? – preguntó Yaten.

- Es el cumpleaños de Bunny – contestó Taiki.

- Y tú como lo sabes? – se sorprendió Yaten.

- Porque esta tarde en la cafetería Amy lo ha dicho.

- Si – Seiya salió con un bocadillo – y Fernando me ha dicho que Kei quería ir de acampada al lago.

- Qué lago? – Yaten no se enteraba de nada.

- En el que estuvimos grabando la película – Taiki se armaba de paciencia.

- Donde vive el primo de Ray? – preguntó Yaten.

- Si – Seiya seguía comiéndose su bocadillo – a mí me ha parecido muy buena idea, así le podré hacer algo especial a Bunny…

- Y Hoshi también se divertirá mucho – Yaten se animó – podríamos alquilar una lancha…

- No crees que Hoshi es demasiado pequeña para eso? – Taiki le rectificó.

- Pero olvidas quien es su padre…

- Bueno, ya veremos – Seiya se levantó – me voy a ducharme y después a la cama, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – contestaron Taiki y Yaten.

Ambos se quedaron en el salón viendo la televisión mientras que Seiya subió arriba, abrió el grifo del agua caliente para que se llenara la bañera mientras se preparaba el pijama y na vez lo hubo echo, se desnudó y se metió en el agua caliente.

La herida, al ponerse en contacto con el agua caliente, hizo que Seiya se quejara, ya que le dolía bastante, pero en cambio, aguantó el dolor hasta que se le pasó, quizás así consiguiera quitarle algo de la inflamación que aún tenía y que no había manera de que desapareciera.

Se apoyó en el filo de la bañera, cruzó sus brazos y fue entonces cuando comenzó a pensar en Bunny… nada le importaba más que esa chica inocente y dulce, de ojos claros y sonrisa sincera… su corazón se estremeció al pensar en ella, cuánto había pasado, ¿un año?... si… un precioso año al lado de la chica que le había robado casi sin querer el corazón.

- Es mía…

Seiya se levantó sobresaltado, sin darse cuenta, había dado una cabezada estando pensando en Bunny… "es mía"… se volvió a decir él mismo, quedándose pensando en por qué había escuchado esa voz haciéndolo estremecerse.

Salió de la bañera, se secó, se vistió, se dirigió a su habitación, se asomó al balcón y se puso a contemplar la luna con el teléfono en la mano.

- Si? – contestaron desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Princesa… te he despertado?.

- No, acababa de salir al balcón y de acostar a Hoshi, por qué?.

- estás contemplando la Luna?.

- Si…

- Está bonita esta noche, verdad?.

- Si… - contestó un poco extrañada.

- Pensaba que ya estarías acostada…

- Pues estaba apunto de hacerlo, había salido para cerrar la ventana… Seiya, pasa algo…??.

- No…

- Esque te noto tan raro…

- Solo era para decirte que te quiero… - Bunny se puso toda roja.

- Yo… yo también Seiya…

- Que descanses princesa.

- Tú también…

- Dale un beso a Hoshi de mi parte.

- Ahora cuando la acurruque a mi en la cama, se lo daré…

- Hasta mañana princesa.

- Hasta mañana…

Y ambos colgaron.

Bunny se quedó un poco extrañada de que Seiya solo la llamara a esas horas de la noche solo para decirle que la quería, aunque por otro lado, le gustaba escuchar esas palabras de labios de Seiya.

Dejó el teléfono, apartó a Hoshi con cuidado para no despertarla, se metió en la cama, apagó la luz, acurrucó a Hoshi hacia ella y le dio el beso de Seiya.

- Bunny… - Chibiusa abrió la puerta.

- Dime…

- Puedo dormir contigo…

- Esque no tienes tu cama?

- Si… pero esque he tenido una pesadilla, he soñado con un monstruo muy feo y…

- Venga, ven…

Chibiusa entró y tras ello cerró la puerta y se metió en la cama con Bunny y Hoshi en el lado pegado de la pared dejando a Hoshi en medio de las dos.

- Estás bien? – le preguntó Bunny.

- Si…

- Esta noche pasa, pero no te acostumbres…

- Esta bien…

Bunny se acercó más a las dos abrazándolas.

- Bunny…

- Qué…

- Gracias…

Bunny la miró, sonrió y la tapó mejor.

- Venga, duérmete que ya es tarde – dijo Bunny acomodándose.

- Que descanses…

- Tú también Chibiusa…

Bunny se durmió y Chibiusa tardó un poco más ya que se quedó mirando un rato a las dos personas que tenía a su lado y pensando en lo feliz que era al lado de ellas dos.

Seiya también andaba dormido, se había acostado poco después de haber hablado con Bunny y con esa frase en la cabeza… "es mía"…, cuando de pronto la volvió a oír y al abrir los ojos, se encontró en un lugar completamente oscuro.

- Dónde estoy? – miraba a todos lados.

- Seiya Kou… - lo llamó esa voz.

- Quién eres?!, qué quieres?!.

- Aún no te voy a desvelar mi identidad… - se distinguió una sombra muy cerca de él – pero pronto lo sabrás…

- Óyeme bien!, como toques a Bunny…! – dijo enfadado.

- Jajajaja… qué me vas hacer?, matarme?... lo sé todo de vosotros Seiya, sé cuales son todos vuestros puntos débiles… los humanos sois muy vulnerables con los sentimientos…

- Déjanos en paz!.

- No! – dijo muy tajante – no os dejaré tranquilos hasta que no me vengue… Bunny Tsukino debe morir! Y con ella, todo lo demás!.

- No te lo permitiré!, no permitiré que le hagas nada a Bunny!

- Seiya… de verdad eres tan tonto como para dar tu vida por ella y aún sin conseguir nada a cambio?!, eres un iluso Seiya…

- A bunny ni la toques… a ella no…

Seiya notó que una lágrima caía por su mejilla y fue entonces cuando despertó.

- Estoy… - miraba a todos lados – estoy en mi habitación… - se limpió la lágrima – eso… eso ha sido un sueño?...

La herida de su espalda comenzó a quemarle y se le puso muy roja.

- No… no ha sido un sueño… - miró la foto que tenía de Bunny en la mesilla – no lo ha sido…

Al día siguiente, Amy, Seiya, Fernando, Ray y Armando quedaron para ir preparando las cosas para la acampada que harían para celebrar el cumpleaños de Bunny.

- Armando – Seiya fue el primero en hablar.

- Que.

- Gracias por venir al cumpleaños de Bunny, estoy seguro de que le gustará mucho verte con todos nosotros.

- Gracias a vosotros por invitarme.

- No tienes por qué, Bunny para todos nosotros es muy importante, no? – Amy sonrió.

- Si – Armando le devolvió la sonrisa – mirad! – señaló a un escaparate – hay bolas de arroz con chocolate por dentro, a Bunny le gustan mucho, y si compramos!.

- Si – le contestó Seiya.

Pasaron el día entero de compras mientras Bunny estaba con Carola, Hoshi, Chibiusa, Taiki y Yaten, estaba entretenida en la piscina de la casa de los chicos ajena a todo lo que estaban preparándole.

De regreso al Templo Hikawa, Ray seguía en silencio y eso a Fernando lo ponía nervioso, la noche anterior había estado muy seria y tampoco dijo palabra alguna.

- Ray…

- Fernando por favor, lleva esto a la cocina, voy a la sala del fuego.

- Si…

Fernando obedeció sin decirle nada mas a Ray, mientras la veía meterse en su sala de meditación.

En ella, Ray estuvo invocando al fuego, intentando averiguar quien había sido el que anoche la había avisado por sueños… pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguía nada.

- Ray… - Fernando entró en la habitación tras verla varias veces insistir – inténtalo más tarde – se puso a su lado – estás gastando mucha energía.

- Si… - agachó la cabeza – Fernando…

- Que…

- Yo… lo siento mucho… no sabía que fuera tan duro para ti el estar saliendo conmigo y asimilar todo lo…

- Ray… - Fernando la atrajo hacia el – aunque lo dijera, te quiero, y eso no va a cambiar, por ti voy a ser todo lo fuerte que pueda.

- Fernando… - agarró su kimono con fuerza – perdóname por escuchar vuestra conversación – sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas – yo no quería…

- A mi no me importa, además, sabía que estabas ahí porque en una de las veces que te asomaste, te vi… pero sobre lo de Seiya…

- No diré nada, aunque me entristece el haber escuchado todo eso, en verdad, lo queremos mucho, aunque el piense que no… y saber que Hoshi es hija de Bunny y de él…

- No debéis de juzgarlo, sabéis que ellos dos se quieren mas que nada en el mundo, no le pongáis las cosas más difícil de lo que ya las tienen…

- Si… tienes razón…

- Y ahora… me dices qué es lo que te preocupa?.

- Pues… anoche tuve un sueño muy raro, no puede ver quien era, pero me avisó de que no me acercara a Bunny si no quería correr la misma suerte que ella, pero no he podido averiguar nada, una barrera bastante fuerte protege a esa cosa…

- Y tienes idea de quien pude ser?

- Amón Ra, estoy segura, es el único que puede tener tanto poder y que puede odiar tanto a Bunny…

Ray se quedó apoyada en Fernando bajo su regazo tan cálido, le gustaba mucho estar así junto a él y aunque pareciera mentira, se sentía protegida y todos sus miedos desaparecían bajo los brazos de Fernando… no era igual que Seiya, o Taiki, Yaten, Armando o Kei de fuerte, él no era un Guerrero, pero la protegía de igual modo como si de verdad lo fuera, sin importarle nada más, excepto ella.

Los días fueron pasando, todos se iban turnando para estar con Bunny para que no se enterara de nada, hasta que llegó el día antes de irse de acampada, todos se encontraban en el Fruit Palas CROWN sentados tomándose unos batidos, Ray estaba sentada enfrente de Bunny que tenía a Hoshi en brazos que no paraba de pedirle pastel de chocolate y Seiya al lado de ellas, riendo al verlas a las dos pelear por el pastel hasta que Seiya le dio a Hoshi el suyo de fresa, haciendo que la niña sonriera y Seiya aún más.

- Hermana, mañana sé puntual, vale? – le dijo Kei con una sonrisa.

- Mañana?, para qué quieres que sea puntual?.

- Pues… porque… - Kei no sabía que decir.

- Pues porque mañana vamos a ir a visitar al primo de Ray en el lago – Patricia ayudó a Kei y este para agradecérselo le sonrió con cariño.

- Mañana?!...

- Si, pasa algo? – le preguntó Ray.

- Pues… esque mañana… - Bunny los miró a todos y vio que todos estaban pendientes de ella – no… - sonrió – mañana seré puntual!.

- Yo me encargaré de que así sea porque voy a pasar a recogerte – Seiya le puso la mano en la cabeza – y a que tú también te encargarás de despertarla Hoshi?.

Ray siguió observándolos y pudo ver lo que Fernando le había dicho varias noches atrás a Seiya, Seiya estaba muy encima de las dos y era muy cariñoso con ambas, ella misma lo estaba viendo y veía que Seiya tenía una mirada especial cuando miraba a Hoshi, incluso Fernando tuvo razón cuando dijo que Hoshi tenía mas rasgos de Seiya que de Bunny.

Tras pasar algunas horas en la cafetería, todos se levantaron para irse a casa a preparar las cosas y acostarse temprano para que al día siguiente estar despejados.

- Hoshi, tienes ganas de ir de acampada? – Seiya caminaba con ella subida a hombros.

- Si!.

- Y tú Chibiusa?.

- Si!, ya que yo no he estado nunca.

- Bunny… y tú, tienes ganas?.

- Si…

- Seguro= - se puso delante de ella haciéndola parar y la miró – y por qué parece lo contario?!.

- No es nada… - esforzó una sonrisa – claro que tengo ganas de irme con vosotros de acampada…

- Entonces… cambia la cara!.

Seiya y Chibiusa se miraron entre ellos como diciéndose que todo iba marchando bien, aunque Seiya no soportaba ver a Bunny tan triste, sabía que lo estaba porque pensaba que nadie se había acordado de su cumpleaños y justamente ese mismo día, todos habían decidido ir de acampada a ver al primo de Ray… pero no podía decirle nada, sino, la sorpresa, ya no lo sería.

Llegaron a la casa de Bunny, Hoshi se agarró con fuerza a Seiya y no lo soltaba.

- Hoshi venga, vayamos dentro de casa – Bunny la intentaba bajar.

- No!.

- Hoshi, si mañana verás de nuevo a Seiya…

- No… quero irme con papá…

- Hoshi… - Seiya la bajó de sus hombros – mañana dormiremos juntos, vale? – Hoshi lo miró con pena y los ojos llorosos – no me mires así porque no va a funcionar – se acercó a ella – mira a mamá, está triste y yo no puedo estar esta noche con ella – le dijo flojito.

Hoshi miró a Bunny y después a Seiya.

- Pa… pá… quero… - lo abrazó con sus pequeños brazos.

- Yo también Hoshi, ya también…

- Ma… má… - Hoshi la llamó con los brazos extendidos y Bunny la cogió – quero mucho ma… má.. – la abrazó con sus pequeños brazos haciendo que a Bunny se le pusieran los ojos llorosos.

- Yo también pequeña… - la acurrucó en ella.

- Bunny… - Chibiusa la llamó.

- Si?...

- Bunny…! – Chibiusa la abrazó por donde alcanzaba por su altura.

- Princesa… - Seiya se acercó y le limpió las lágrimas – todos nos preocupamos si te vemos triste… así que esta noche, no quiero que duermas sola – sonrió.

- Pero…

- Bien! – Chibiusa saltó de alegría – Hoshi!, esta noche vamos a dormir de nuevo juntas! – cogió a Hoshi que reía al igual que ella.

- Qué fácil que es hacerlas felices – Seiya las miraba con cariño – al igual que te quiero hacer a ti – la atrajo hacia él haciéndola sonrojarse y la abrazó – te quiero… - le susurró haciendo que Bunny lo abrazara más fuerte – niñas, no me dais las buenas noches?.

Chibiusa se acercó con Hoshi hacia Seiya que estaba agachado y el cual las abrazó a las dos con cariño.

- Que descanséis y no seáis malas con Bunny – les dijo a las dos.

- No… buena… - replicó Hoshi con media palabra.

- eso es, sé buena con Bunny, vale?.

- Si!... – sonrió.

- Así me gusta – se levantó – mañana a las 9:30 pasaré a recogeros.

- Estaremos listas – Bunny sonrió con sinceridad.

- Que descanses princesa – la besó con cariño en la mejilla.

- Tú también Seiya… - lo miró con el mismo cariño.

Las tres se quedaron en la puerta viendo como Seiya se marchaba y después entraron en casa para ducharse y Bunny preparar las cosas mientras Chibiusa y Hoshi dormían.

Esa noche, el resto mientras dormían, tuvieron el mismo sueño que días anteriores Ray había tenido, haciéndolos a todos levantarse sobresaltados.

- Carola… - Artemís se despertó al verla despertarse así – estás bien?.

- Si… creo… - miraba hacia abajo – sólo… sólo ha sido una pesadilla…, vamos a dormir – acurrucó a Artemís en su regazo y aunque le costó bastante, se terminó durmiendo de nuevo.

En las demás casas, Amy, Patricia junto con Kei, Yaten y Taiki volvieron de nuevo a coger el sueño tras estar un rato sobresaltados, nerviosos, mirando a todos lados y pensando que quién era… y por qué lo decía…

Llegaron las 9:30 de la mañana siguiente y Bunny estaba en la puerta con Hoshi que no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro y Chibiusa riendo al ver como Hoshi hacía correr a Bunny.

- Preciosas!, buenos días! – Seiya las saludó al verlas.

- Pa… pá…! – Hoshi empezó a caminar dirección a él.

- Hola pequeña! – Seiya la cogió en brazos – fuiste anoche buena?.

- Si! – rió.

- La verdad es que todo fue acostarla y se durmió abrazada a Chibiusa.

- Buenos días princesa – la besó en la mejilla con mucho cariño.

- Buenos días… - le contestó sonrojada.

- Hola Chibiusa – le puso la mano en la cabeza a modo de saludo – toma, te he traído estos pasteles.

- Para mí?! – Chibiusa los miró ilusionada – Seiya, gracias! – sonrió.

- No hay de qué – le devolvió la sonrisa – qué, listas para irnos de acampada?.

- Si! – contestaron todas a la vez.

Llegaron a la estación de Tren donde todos estaban esperando, subieron al tren, se sentaron y dejaron pasar el tiempo del camino, Amy y Taiki miraban mientras reían juntos un libro que Taiki le había regalado a Amy, Carola y Patricia estaban viendo una película, Chibiusa escuchaba música, Kei tenía en brazos a Hoshi que reía al verse rodeada de Yaten, Ray, Fernando y Kei que jugaban con ella y Bunny y Seiya estaban en silencio, Bunny que estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, miraba el paisaje con tristeza y Seiya, que estaba sentado enfrente de ella, la miraba… no pudiendo evitar no decirle nada, así que se echó hacia delante cogiéndole la mano y haciendo que ella lo mirara.

- No estés triste princesa, nos vamos a divertir mucho… - le acarició la cara y los labios haciendo que Bunny se sonrojara – te lo prometo – sonrió.

- Si… - forzó una sonrisa.

Armando que aún estando con ellos se había apartado un poco para poder estar tranquilo mientras leía, vio la escena entre ellos dos y no pudo evitar sentir unos celos horribles al ver a Seiya así con Bunny… sin duda alguna, si algún día Bunny volvía a estar a su lado, intentaría ser igual de cariñoso con ella como lo era Seiya.

- Ar… mando… - alguien le tiró del pantalón.

- Eh?... – miró – Hoshi, qué haces tú aquí?.

- Toma… - le dio un pastel sonriendo.

- Para mí? – Armando estaba todo extrañado.

- Si – Hoshi no paraba de sonreírle.

- Gracias – se lo cogió – quieres que nos lo comamos juntos?.

Hoshi aceptó moviendo la cabeza y sin parar de sonreír, Armando la cogió, la sentó sobre sus piernas, partió el pequeño pastel dándole a Hoshi la mitad y disfrutándolo con ella mientras se lo comían.

Bunny y Seiya los miraban y aunque a Seiya no le hacía gracias que Hoshi estuviera con Armando, también era cierto que él se portaba así con Chibiusa y Armando tenía el mismo derecho a hacerlo con Hoshi.

Tras una hora y media más en tren, por fin llegaron, cada uno cogió sus cosas, Hoshi había vuelto a hombros de su tío Kei y caminaban tras haberse bajado del tren por un amplio camino de tierra que había entre los pinos y abetos que allí se encontraban.

- Mmm…! – Amy se destiró – qué aire más puro se puede respirar…

- Y qué paz hay… - Patricia le contestó.

- Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi primo, espero que esté bien… - Ray miró su colgante.

- Pues yo estoy algo nervioso… - dijo Fernando cogiendo la mochila de Ray.

- Qué, a conocer a la familia, eh? – Seiya le dio con el codo.

- Si… - contestó avergonzado.

- Es lo que tiene el comprometerse… - Seiya rió.

- Seiya… - Taiki levantó la voz para que todos lo oyeran.

- Si?.

- Pues tú también conoces a los padres de Bunny e incluso has dormido en su casa y que sepamos, no estáis comprometidos, verdad Bunny?.

- No… - miró la alianza que Seiya le regaló con tristeza – no lo estamos…

Armando se percató del gesto que Bunny había echo al ser preguntada por Taiki y cuando se fijó más, se dio cuenta de que en el mismo dedo en el que él aquel día le puso su alianza de compromiso, ahora se hallaba otra distinta.

- Hemos llegado! – Carola salió corriendo hacia el campamento.

- Y… esto?! – Bunny miró asombrada.

- Te gusta princesa? – Seiya se puso a su lado.

Bunny miraba a todos lados, pensaba que iban a estar en tiendas de campaña como la última vez que estuvo con las chicas y en su lugar se encontró una cabaña de madera con un embarcadero propio y en la entrada, una barbacoa y mesas grandes de madera.

En la entrada había dos grandes abetos donde se habían entretenido en revestir troncos de flores haciendo dibujos para adornarla y en el centro, una pancarta enorme donde ponía "Bunny, Felicidades por tu 18º Cumpleaños".

- Muchas felicidades mi princesa… - Seiya tiró las cosas al suelo y la abrazó fuerte – siento haberte echo sufrir y traerte engañada para poder darte la sorpresa – casi le susurró.

- Seiya…

- Sorpresa Bunny! – les gritaron todos los demás cuando Ray, Fernando y Patricia salieron de dentro de la cabaña con una tarta.

- Chicas…

- Venga, vamos a soplar las velas! – Carola la cogió de la mano.

Tras soplarlas, las chicas le dieron a Bunny su regalos, le habían comprado un vestido blanco de tirantes que por la espalda los llevaba cruzados, muy bonito, Armando le regaló unos zapatos a juego, los chicos le regalaron un perfume y además, se entretuvieron en llevarse adornos para ponérselos mas tarde en el pelo a Bunny, Chibiusa se acercó con Hoshi y le dieron una cajita que Bunny cogió, en ella había un colgante con un corazón que se podía abrir y dentro encontró una foto donde aparecían Chibiusa, Hoshi, Seiya y ella, de los cuatro juntos como una familia.

- Gracias… - les susurró a Hoshi y Chibiusa abrazándolas – gracias a todos… - los miró a todos sonriéndoles muy agradecida.

- Ya habías pensado que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños, no? – le dijo ray guiñándole un ojo sonriendo.

- Si… - respondió un poco avergonzada.

- Nunca nos olvidaríamos de él – le dijo Amy.

- A que está bonito el sitio? – Kei se acercó.

- Si.

- Pues ha sido idea mía! – Kei sonrió – tenía muchas ganas de celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermana en un sitio bonito…

- Gracias… - Bunny soltó a Hoshi y Chibiusa y abrazó a Kei.

Tras ese recibimiento, todos entraron en la cabaña y dejaron todas las cosas en las habitaciones.

Ray todo fue dejarlas y salió con Fernando hacia la casa de su primo para visitarlo, Amy y Patricia estaban ordenando la comida con la ayuda de Armando y Taiki, mientras que Seiya y Yaten preparaban la lancha junto a Carola para poderse ir un rato a jugar al agua mientras Bunny y Kei preparaban a Chibiusa y Hoshi para que se pudieran ir al agua con todos los demás.

Cuando la lancha hubo estado preparada, Amy, Patricia, Taiki, Seiya, Yaten, Carola, Kei, Chibiusa y Hoshi no dudaron ni un instante en irse corriendo hacia el agua.

- Tener cuidado con las niñas! – Bunny les decía desde la orilla.

- No te preocupes, las estaremos vigilando! – Kei le contestó desde la lancha.

- No vienes Bunny? – le preguntó Seiya poniéndose al lado de ella.

- No, esta mañana no, me quedo aquí y así os hago fotos – lo miró y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Pues entonces no dejes de mirarnos – le dio un beso en la mejilla – te quiero princesa.

Todo fue darle el beso y Seiya salió corriendo hacia el agua ya que todos los demás no lo habían esperado y empezaban a irse, así que le tocó salir nadando detrás de ellos hasta que los alcanzó y se puso subir.

- La herida de Seiya de la espalda está muy fea – Armando se sentó al lado de Bunny.

- si… lo sé, pero no se le cura con nada.

- Sabes si le duele?.

- Me dice que no para no preocuparme, pero sé que no es así…

- Si no te lo dice, entonces será porque está bien, confía en él.

- Si…

Bunny no paraba de mirarlos a todo y lo bien que se lo estaban pasando, hasta que vio que Kei cogió a Hoshi y la tiró al agua, haciéndola estremecerse pero calmándose de nuevo segundo después al ver que Seiya salía con ella debajo del agua y que los dos no paraban de reír.

- Estate tranquila, a Hoshi no le va a pasar nada – Armando le tocó la mano.

- Sé que Seiya la va a cuidar mucho – apartó la mano.

- No sería para menos, siendo su padre, no?.

- Si… Armando – Bunny tenía la mirada fija donde estaban todos – no sé como preguntarte esto…

- El qué.

- Que qué sentiste cuando Seiya te dijo que Hoshi era su hija?.

- Eso no importa, esa niña existe y nada más.

- Sí que importa, yo no he tenido el suficiente valor para decírtelo y no quiero que pienses que soy una cobarde al no darte la cara y habértelo contado, pero no sabía como decírtelo…

- Bunny, no me gusta que esa niña sea hija de Seiya y cada vez que la miro deseo que sea mía y no de él, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho y han hecho que el siglo XXX también… si te soy sincero, me alegro de que Hoshi haya nacido, sobretodo por ti, además, aunque no soporte a su padre, Hoshi sabe ganarse el corazón de los demás.

- Armando – lo miró – haz que el futuro vuelva a cambiar, deja que todos sepan que Seiya es el padre de Hoshi…

- Lo siento Bunny, pero no puedo hacer eso – agachó la vista – si lo hiciera, el pueblo dejaría de respetar a su Rey y eso no lo puedo permitir…

- Eres una egoísta Armando, sólo te importa la posición que tienes y que yo estoy a tu lado sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de nadie más – tenía los ojos llorosos – sólo quiero que Seiya esté todo el tiempo posible con Hoshi, porque para eso es su hija, al igual que a ti te gusta estar con Chibiusa… no creo que te esté pidiendo tanto…

Bunny se levantó y se fue dirección hacia donde la lancha se dirigía dejando a Armando solo, observándola desde la distancia y viendo como la expresión de la cara de Bunny cambió en cuanto estuvo al lado de Hoshi, Chibiusa y Seiya.

Tras pasar todo el día divirtiéndose, llegó la hora de la esperada cena para celebrar el cumpleaños de Bunny a lo grande, aunque estaban en la montaña, no dudaron en arreglarse como su fuera un gran evento, ya que todos iban bien arreglados y vestidos.

Amy y Patricia cuando se hubieron arreglado, fueron a ayudar a Bunny, mientras que Seiya y Kei vestían a Chibiusa y Hoshi.

Después de media hora, todos se reunieron en el salón y Kei se asomó a la habitación de Bunny.

- Os queda mucho… - Kei abrió la puerta asomándose por ella – Bunny… vaya… estás…

- Me siento rara – lo miró avergonzado.

- Nada de eso hermana, Seiya se va a quedar alucinado…

- Venga, no tardamos – Patricia lo echó fuera.

- Tú también estás preciosa Patri – le dijo Kei cuando Patricia fue a cerrar la puerta.

- Seiya… - Kei bajó las escaleras – vas a flipar cuando veas a Bunny…!!.

- No será para tanto… - dijo Carola.

- Ya lo veréis – sonrió – eh? – miró a ver quien le tiraba del pantalón – princesa!, ven conmigo – cogió a Hoshi – qué guapa que estás! – Hoshi rió – si esque has sacado la belleza de tu tío!.

- Eso quisieras tú – Yaten rió – es calcada a su padre – verdad Armando?.

- De mí no tiene nada esa niña…

- Cómo que no si eres su padre? – le dijo carola.

- Hoshi es hija de… de…

- De quién?! – insistió Carola – si lo vas a decir dilo!.

- De… - miró a Seiya que lo miraba – es de Bunny y…

- Chicos! – Amy salió a las escaleras y todos la miraron – con todos vosotros… Bunny!.

Bunny apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, llevaba el vestido que las chicas le habían regalado y los zapatos de Armando que la hacían parecer mas alta, más esbelta y dejaba lucir esas largas piernas que el vestido dejaba ver, en el cuello llevaba el regalo de Chibiusa y Hoshi, el pelo se lo habían dejado suelto y Amy y Patricia se lo habían rizado, recogido por los lados un poco para que no se le fuera a la cara y le habían colocado florecillas rosas y blancas que los chicos habían traído.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras muy avergonzada y dejando tras ella el olor del perfume que los chicos le habían regalado, todas las miradas estaban puestas en Seiya el cual desde el primer momento que la vió aparecer, el corazón empezó a latirle muy fuerte y no podía apartar la vista de esa chica, su chica; Bunny estaba verdaderamente preciosa.

- Hermana… - Kei fue el primero en hablar – bajando así, pareces un ángel, estás muy guapa!.

- Si… Bunny, estás genial! – Carola y Ray se acercaron.

- Buen trabajo chicas! – les dijo Fernando.

- Bunny, ese vestido te sienta muy bien – le dijo Armando sonriendo.

- Gracias… - estaba muy avergonzada – pero me veo muy rara y no entiendo por qué estamos tan arreglados…

- Es obvio!, pues para celebrar tu cumpleaños! – le dijo Taiki.

- Todo esto es demasiado… - seguía muy avergonzada – os habéis tomado muchas por mi y yo no…

- Bunny – Seiya habló por fin – he sido yo el que ha organizado todo esto – se abrió paso entre Taiki y Armando – quería que no olvidaras nunca este cumpleaños… - se acercó y la acarició – quería que fuera muy especial para ti, sobre todo porque es el primero que celebramos juntos… - se miraron a los ojos con complicidad.

- Pues venga, vayamos a celebrarlo! – dijo Kei.

Todos salieron fuera a las mesas de la entrada y comenzaron a celebrar el cumpleaños de Bunny, rieron, comieron, bailaron… hasta llegadas las 12 de la noche, Chibiusa y Hoshi comenzaron a tener sueño…

- Venga chicas, vamos a dormir – Kei las cogió.

- Pero y Bunny y Seiya? – Chibiusa rechistó.

- Ellos subirán mas tarde.

- Subimos enseguidas – le dijo Bunny.

- Jooo… qué rollo es ser pequeña… - Chibiusa rechistaba mientras andaba delante de Kei subiendo las escaleras.

Los demás se quedaron fuera un rato más y Seiya aprovechó y se fue con Bunny para estar los dos solos, acechados por la mirada de Armando que estaba muerto de celos.

- Armando… - Carola lo llamó.

- Si? – los miró.

- Sigues queriendo a Bunny, verdad?

- Eso da igual… Bunny ahora es feliz y es lo que importa, por mucho que me duela verla en brazos de Seiya…

- No te preocupes, Bunny te sigue queriendo mucho – Amy intentó animarlo.

- Lo sé.

Mientras tanto, Bunny y Seiya llegaron al embarcadero.

- Damos una vuelta? – preguntó Seiya.

- Ahora?, es de noche y las niñas…

- Las niñas estarán bien, Kei está haciendo de tío muy bien, con el no les pasará nada.

- Está bien… - se avergonzó.

Seiya fue el primero en subir ayudando después a Bunny para que no se tropezara, después, encendió la lancha y fueron moviéndose muy despacio por el agua bajo la luz de la luna.

- Bunny, te pasa algo?.

- Me da vergüenza estar así vestida delante tuya… no es forma habitual de vestir y…

- No digas tonterías – se acercó a ella – estás preciosa… si supieras cuanto me latía el corazón cuando te he visto aparecer… me has hecho sentir pequeño a tu lado… - se acercó más a ella y le acarició la cara – parecías un verdadero ángel… el pelo suelto y rizado te queda muy bien… estás muy guapa – se puso serio – te lo digo muy enserio Bunny, estás preciosa.

- Seiya…

Ambos no paraban de mirarse, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y ambos corazones latían nerviosos al estar el uno tan cerca del otro.

- Me siento como un tonto, llevamos un año juntos y aún me late tanto el corazón y me pongo tan nervioso cuando estoy solo contigo…

- No digas eso… - se avergonzó – a mi también me haces sentir eso aún… y me gusta que sea así, me gusta que me hagas sonrojarme y que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo cada vez que me dices algo…

- Ojalá nunca olvides este cumpleaños princesa… porque es cuando de verdad, te entrego todo mi corazón, solo te pertenece a ti, porque eres tú la que hace que cada día me levante con ganas de vivir y estoy deseando verte para decirte con todo mi cariño y mi mejor sonrisa – se acercó tanto a ella que sus labios casi se rozaban y no paraba de mirarla a los ojos – "buenos días… princesa…" – Seiya rozó levemente los labios de Bunny con los suyos – y te quiero… no puedo evitarlo, te quiero…

Dejaron que sus labios se juntaran al compás de los latidos que el corazón de ambos les dictaban, se amaban el uno al otro como nunca nadie antes lo había echo, entregándole al otro en ese beso, todo su amor porque era el otro el perecedero de todo él, pero ese beso tan romántico bajo la luz de la luna, fue interrumpido por los gritos de Chibiusa y el llanto de Hoshi.

- Seiya… - Bunny lo miró asustada – las niñas…

- Me voy a cargar a quien sea… porque ha echado a perder el momento que tenía con Bunny… - Seiya hablaba para sí mismo mientras ponía rumbo a la casa con la lancha.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña, Kei estaba echado encima de Chibiusa y Hoshi.

- No os preocupéis, no voy a dejar que os pase nada…

- Kei! – Guerrero Júpiter corrió hacia él.

- Canción de agua congelante!.

- Pero… qué ocurre? – Bunny entró en la habitación.

- Guerrero Luna… - Sechat la miró – que bien que hayas venido.

- Maldito monstruo… - Seiya estaba muy cabreado.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah!... – Guerrero Júpiter y Guerrero Mercurio fueron alcanzadas.

- No! – Kei y Guerrero Creador se metieron por medio.

- Dragón de fuego!.

- Jajaja… esque no os dais cuenta de que no podéis alcanzarme con vuestros ataques?.

- Chibiusa… Hoshi… - Bunny corrió hacia ellas.

- Bunny! – le gritó Seiya al verla correr hacia ellas.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, Bunny llegó hacia ellas dos protegiéndolas con su cuerpo de todos los ataques que Sechat les lanzaba.

- Bunny… - Chibiusa la miraba con los ojos llorosos.

- Estoy bien… - Bunny le sonrió a las dos con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

- Maldita Guerrero Luna… - Sechat no paraba de atacarla.

- Si pudiera transformarme… - dijo Bunny mirando a Chibiusa y Hoshi – no puedo dejar que os hagan daño.

Todos los demás, los que estaban transformados y los que no, andaban tirados en el suelo debido a los ataques se Sechat y magullados por todos lados.

Hoshi los miraba a todos, miraba sus caras de miedo e impotencia y sobre todo a Bunny, protegiéndola ante todo y pasara lo que pasara.

- Eres estúpida por proteger a tus hijas, antes o después mi señor de apoderará de ellas…

Sechat volvió a atacar, pero ese ataque nunca llegó a Bunny.

- Qué?!, cómo es que no la he alcanzado?! – Sechat miraba a todos lados.

- Pagarás tu insolencia… - se oyó la misma voz de Seiya.

Todos lo miraron, pero él no había dicho nada.

- Pagarás el querer hacer daño a la madre de mi hija y a mi hija…

Sin saber de donde, un ataque apareció de la nada dándole de lleno a Sechat, empujándola contra la pared y haciéndola desaparecer posteriormente.

Bunny cayó desplomada al suelo.

- Bunny! – Seiya corrió hacia ella para cogerla.

- Seiya… y… y las niñas?...

- Están bien princesa…

- Seiya… - esa voz lo llamó.

Delante de ellos dos, el Seiya del futuro acompañado de la Reina Selene aparecieron.

- Mamá!... – Chibiusa se abalanzó sobre sus brazos.

- Pequeña Dama… - la abrazó – Hoshi…

- Pa.. pá… - Hoshi llamó al Seiya del futuro con los brazos muy abiertos.

- Mi pequeña estrella… - la cogió en brazos – cuánto te he echado de menos…

- Bunny… - Seiya la miró – no me digas que…

- Seiya… - le habló el Seiya del futuro – si, yo soy tú y tú eres yo, ésta es Bunny, mi Reina y ya ves que es cierto que Hoshi es tuya.

- Pero… - Carola habló – Hoshi es hija de Seiya?!.

- Si… - la Reina Selene los miró a todos – Armando, ya estás al tanto de todo esto, no es así?.

- Si.

- Entonces debéis de saber que las cosas en el futuro han cambiado un poco, pero todo sigue en paz, entre Endimión y yo no ha cambiado nada y además, Seiya y yo tenemos a Hoshi…

- espera, espera, espera… - Carola se metió por medio – me estáis diciendo que Hoshi es hija de Seiya y Bunny?!.

- Si – respondieron el Seiya del futuro y la Reina Selene.

- Esto es muy complicado… - Carola se sentó.

- Bunny, si esto es cierto, por qué no has dicho nada? – le preguntó Amy.

- Yo… lo siento…

- Patricia, Amy y Carola – el Seiya del futuro las miró – no os ha contado nada y aún todos los demás sabiéndolo por haberos enterado sin querer, porque mi Reina se lo pidió…

- No sabía cómo os lo ibais a tomar – Bunny se levantó ayudada por Seiya – aunque aceptáis a Seiya, no sabía cómo os ibais a tomar que Hoshi fuera suya y no de Armando…

- Bunny, eres tonta! – Ray le gritó – pase lo que pase, nunca debes de mentirnos!.

- Si Bunny, somos amigas y no nos íbamos a enfadar por eso – Patricia le siguió.

- Hermana.. – Kei se acercó a ella – siempre estaremos a tu lado, sean cuales sean las decisiones que tomes… - la abrazó.

- Armando – el Seiya del futuro se dirigió a él – gracias por entendernos a los dos puesto que es en este tiempo lo que te hace recapacitar y dejar que mi Reina y yo tengamos a Hoshi – se postró ante él – en la intimidad, todos somos una gran familia y cada momento que tengo, lo dedico exclusivamente a mi hija, respeto a mi Reina y por supuesto a mi Rey y el mero echo de que haya pasado esto, no significa que las cosas hayan cambiado – se levantó – el pueblo adora a sus Reyes, a sus hijas, al Príncipe Akío y a todos los Guerreros que estamos al servicio de los Reyes.

- Seiya… - habló la Reina Selene – aunque en el futuro no podamos estar juntos, ni tan solo rozarnos, quiero que tengas muy en cuenta de que con tan solo verte aunque sea en la distancia, hace que cada día que pasa, me haga más anhelar los momentos que Bunny y tú estáis viviendo en éste tiempo y me hace feliz el ver a Hoshi en tus brazos y saber que es nuestra… - Seiya se quedó sin palabras y apretó muy fuerte la mano de Bunny que la había cogido – Armando – se volvió hacia él – eres un Rey estupendo al igual que un gran padre y aunque tenga que compartir mi corazón con los dos, tú siempre ocupas un lugar muy especial en él, porque eres mi Rey, el padre de la futura Reina y fuiste mi primer amor.

- Entonces… el futuro está bien? – preguntó Yaten.

- Hay Yaten… - el Seiya del futuro sonrió – todos en este tiempo somos muy felices, estamos en paz y el planeta vive en armonía y tranquilidad… además, para cada uno de vosotros hay algo asignado y aunque solo cuatro de vosotros sabéis qué os pasará en el futuro, te puedo garantizar que sois muy felices al lado de una persona muy importante para cada uno de vosotros.

Todos se quedaron mirándose entre sí viendo y pensando la respuesta a la respuesta que el Seiya del futuro les había dicho.

- Bunny – le habló la Reina Selene.

- Si?.

- Chibiusa y Hoshi son muy felices aquí con vosotros, pero como comprenderás, el enemigo contra el que lucháis, quiere capturarlas y como bien sabes, no puedo dejar que estén en peligro.

- Si… lo sé…

- Entonces, entenderás que quiera que regresen conmigo…

- Si…

- Pero mamá… - Chibiusa la miró.

- Pequeña Dama, nada de peros, no sé que se lo que se propone ese ser y no puedo dejar que estéis en peligro.

- Pero… - Chibiusa rechistó de nuevo.

- Chibiusa… - Bunny la llamó haciendo un gesto para que no rechistara más.

- Pues entonces… nos tendremos que despedir… - dijo Ray.

Todos se acercaron a ellos cuatro y se despidieron de cada uno dejando a Bunny y Seiya que se despidieran con tranquilidad y solos de ellos cuatro.

- Seiya…

- Si? – le respondió el Seiya del futuro al Seiya del presente.

- No entiendo porqué dices que es tu Reina… tanto guardáis las distancias?, tan separados estamos destinados a estar Bunny y yo??...

- Seiya – sonrió – si la llamo mi Reina, es porque lo es, ya que llamarla princesa se queda un poco corto con el rango que tiene, no crees?.

- Si… - sonrió también.

- Y la distancia claro que las guardamos, yo soy un simple Guerrero a cargo del Príncipe Akío y aunque mi Reina y yo pasamos momentos juntos, no puedo ni tan siquiera acariciarla, aunque sí que hay miradas de complicidad; cuando estamos con Hoshi nos mostramos mas cariñosos y nos seguimos diciendo palabras bonitas mediante cartas… como los enamorados prohibidos… sé que no debería puesto que si se enterara el Rey Endimión, estaría desterrado automáticamente, pero esque no puedo, necesito decirle a mi Reina todo lo que la amo… la amo con todo mi corazón y tú mejor que nadie sabes cual es ese sentimiento, pero… tan solo se me permitió tocarla una vez de la cual nació Hoshi, y nada mas…

- Entiendo…

- Por eso me aferro tanto a Hoshi, porque al tenerla tomada y darle todo mi cariño, noto a mi Reina, su calidez, su olor, su ternura y su cariño… quiero a mi hija más que a nada en el mundo, porque es lo único que me queda de lo que mas anhelo en la vida…

- Hoshi es debilidad lo que tiene por Seiya – la Reina Selene se metió en medio de la conversación – quiere a su padre ante cualquier cosa, incluso más que a mi, puesto que aunque vive con nosotros en palacio, es Seiya quien más tiempo pasa con ella.

- Seiya… - el Seiya del futuro volvió hablar – son muchas las veces que miro en el pasado, al tiempo en el que estáis ahora y me muero de envidia al ver que puedes sentir, acariciar, abrazar, tocar y besar a Bunny… y eso sólo me hace anhelar aún más el regazo de mi Reina y quererla aún más… por eso… quisiera pedirte una cosa…

- El qué?.

- Podría abrazar a Bunny?.

- Pues… - miró a Bunny.

- Si… - respondió Bunny pasados unos segundos – sigues siendo tú, no?.

El Seiya del futuro no tardó nada en acercarse a Bunny, se quedó mirándola a los ojos por unos instantes, Bunny también lo miró y pudo ver en esa mirada, la misma mirada de Seiya de cariño y ternura que siempre tenía.

Después, Seiya acarició con muchísimo cuidado y cariño la mejilla de Bunny y terminando tocando con la punta de sus dedos los labios suaves de Bunny.

- Qué cálidos que han sido siempre tus besos… - dijo casi susurrando.

Bunny estaba toda sonrojada, las piernas le temblaban y el corazón parecía que de un momento a otro se le iba a salir del pecho.

Seiya acarició con cuidado el cabello de Bunny, suelto y rizado que aún lo llevaba con tanto cuidado que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo a Bunny, hasta que la abrazó, con cuidado y mucho cariño.

- Si supieras cuanto he anhelado éste momento… te quiero tanto…

Las palabras de Seiya salían de él con dulzura y cariño, Bunny nunca antes las había escuchado de esa manera y estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

- Bunny… puedo pedirte otra cosa?.

- S… s… si… - apenas podía decir nada de lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Mi Reina – la miró – ojala pudiera dártelo a ti…

Se volvió hacia Bunny y la besó justamente pillando mitad mejilla y la otra mitad pillando parte de los labios.

El Seiya del presente pudo notar la delicadeza, la ternura y el cariño con el que el Seiya del futuro estaba besando a Bunny, podía sentir todo lo que el Seiya del futuro sentía y fue tan agradable… la Reina Selene por lo que Seiya pudo ver, también sentía lo que Bunny sentía, puesto que se llevó la mano al pecho y los ojos le brillaban… el semblante duro de la Reina dejo de serlo y se comportó como Bunny lo hacía, como una persona humilde, sencilla y cariñosa.

- Gracias… - Seiya miró a Bunny.

- Yo… esto… - a Bunny le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

- Mi Reina…

Seiya y la Reina Selene se miraron y Bunny y Seiya pudieron ver la mirada de enamorados que ambos tenían.

- Bunny… - Chibiusa se acercó – no quiero irme Bunny… - la abrazó.

- Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagáis – la abrazó muy fuerte – pero es la única forma de protegeros…

- Chibiusa… Hoshi… - Seiya se acercó a ellas – os voy a echar mucho de menos, las dos me habéis hecho sentir cosas maravillosas en este tiempo…

Hoshi y Chibiusa lo abrazaron haciendo que las lágrimas de Seiya resbalaran por sus mejillas.

- Hoshi… - la miró – ni en mis más remotos sueños, hubiera pensado que una cosa tan bonita fuera mía… te quiero tanto pequeña… - la abrazó muy fuerte.

- Pa.. pá… quero mucho… - sonrió.

- Lo sé preciosa, lo sé…

- Pequeña Dama, Hoshi… - la Reina Selene las llamó – es hora de irnos.

- Espero volver a veros pronto Seiya – le dijo el Seiya del futuro cogiendo a Hoshi en brazos.

- Si… yo también.

- Bunny… - dijo la Reina Selene.

- Si?.

- Gracias por enamorarte de Seiya y vivir cada momento junto a él como si no fuera haber ninguno más… siento no poder hacer otra cosa por nosotros…

La Reina Selene y Seiya fueron desapareciendo poco a poco junto a Chibiusa y Hoshi ante la mirada atónita y callada de Bunny y Seiya hasta que desaparecieron.

- Seiya… - tenía la mirada perdida.

- Dime princesa.

- Lo siento, no he podido hacer nada para que no me besara, estaba tan…

- Bunny… - ambos se miraron – no digas tonterías… - se acercó a ella haciéndola retroceder caminando de espalda hasta tocar la cama – cada caricia, gesto, palabra y sentimiento que él tenía, lo he sentido yo también… - llegaron a la cama tumbándose los dos en ella, estando Seiya encima de Bunny – he sentido como si fuera yo el que te lo daba, mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza, las piernas me temblaban y sólo quería que te dejaras querer… - la acarició de la misma manera que el Seiya del futuro – como quiero que lo hagas ahora…

Bunny estaba que no sabía ni qué decir, ella también lo deseaba, sabía como se sentía Seiya porque ella estaba igual y no podía evitar no estarlo.

Sus ojos se miraban con un brillo muy especial, sus corazones latían como uno solo hasta que Seiya se acercó a Bunny y la besó haciendo que todos esos sentimientos salieran fuera y haciendo que esa noche sólo fuera de ellos dos…


	14. Una Visita Inesperada

Capítulo 14: UNA VISITA INESPERADA

- Isis! – Amón Ra la mandó llamar muy enfadado.

- Si mi Señor? – apareció entre las sombras.

- Tu plan no ha llegado a funcionar del todo bien Isis… estoy muy decepcionado contigo… - su tono de voz transmitía decepción y enfado.

- Lo siento mucho mi Señor – Isis se postró ante él – pero… mi Señor?...

- Si Isis?!.

- No ha salido del todo mal… - Amón Ra puso interés en esas palabras – como sabe, Ouadjet hirió a Seiya con una de sus lanzas.

- Si… - Amón Ra se quedó mirándola.

- Pues bien mi Señor… esa lanza estaba impregnada con el veneno de la Cobra Negra…

- La Cobra Egipcia de la muerte… - Amón Ra esbozó una maléfica sonrisa en su rostro.

- Así es mi Señor… sin que nadie se esté dando cuenta, ese veneno invisible para cualquier humano, va haciendo su trabajo poco… a poco…

- Jajaja!!! – rió con más ganas que nunca – Guerrero Luna, no he podido hacerme con tus hijas, pero pronto te quitaré a Seiya…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Chibiusa y Hoshi habían regresado al futuro y aunque se alegraba de saber que allí estarían seguras, las echaba mucho de menos, con Chibiusa, al contrario de lo que había pasado las veces anteriores, entre ellas dos había habido más acercamiento, Chibiusa era más obediente y menos caprichosa y Bunny había sido menos celosa y más responsable.

También extrañaba a Hoshi… más de lo que ella había llegado a pensar, y esque esa pequeña niña había echo que un amor tan imposible como el suyo con Seiya, perdurara… además, era un encanto, a pesar de su corta edad, Hoshi era muy cariñosa con todos y siempre estaba sonriendo, cada oportunidad que tenía, incluso haciéndolo inconscientemente, hacía que Bunny se sintiera arropada por esos pequeños y frágiles brazos cada vez que la cogía y se acurrucaba en su regazo…

- Cuidado Bunny!.

Carola la avisó cuando vió que la pelota con la que Amy, Fernando, Patricia, Kei y ella estaban jugando iba dirección a Bunny que andaba tumbada en una colchoneta, tumbada bajo el sol y la cual tenía un tranquilo balanceo debido al movimiento del agua del mar.

- Qué ocurre? – Bunny se incorporó.

- La pelota! – le gritaron Kei y Carola.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, sin esperárselo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar para esquivarla, la pelota cayó del cielo y se estampó en toda la cara de Bunny haciéndola caer al agua.

- Pero qué hacéis!! – dijo cuando Salió del agua.

- Lo siento Bunny – Carola se acercó a recoger la pelota – al lanzársela a Patricia se me ha ido…

Mientras Carola intentaba disculparse, Armando, Yaten, Taiki, Ray y Seiya, que se encontraban en la arena resguardados del sol bajo las sombrillas, reían sin parar al ver el balonazo que Bunny se había llevado, haciendo que a Seiya se le escapara un profundo suspiro mientras observaba a Bunny.

- La echas de menos, verdad? – le preguntó Ray.

- Qué? – la miró.

- A Hoshi, que la echas de menos, verdad?.

- Si…

- Tranquilo, eso se te pasará en algunos días más – le dijo Armando – a mí me pasó con Chibiusa.

- No te lo voy a negar, pero entre tú y yo hay una diferencia bastante grande Armando… - Seiya lo miró – y es que tú tienes a tu hija más al alcance que yo a la mía…

Seiya y Armando se quedaron mirándose como si estuvieran desafiándose, Taiki, Ray y Yaten se quedaron mirándolos, hasta que Ray se levantó.

- Seiya, vayamos a por unos refrescos – lo miró estando delante de él.

- Si…

Seiya y Ray se fueron caminando alejándose de todos ellos dirección a la Mansión Kumada.

- Qué bien que hayamos vuelto a venir a Hokaido, no? – le preguntó Ray.

- La verdad es que Fernando es genial y aún teniendo todo el dinero que tiene, lo humilde que es.

- Si… - Ray sonrió – oye Seiya, porqué te portas así con Armando?.

- No es que tenga nada en contra de él y de echo intento ser lo más amistoso posible que puedo con él por Bunny, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo… ambos queremos a Bunny y…

- Creo que los dos deberíais de pensar que Bunny tiene sentimientos…

- Lo se Ray, por eso intento llevarme lo mejor posible con Armando, pero solo de pensar que quiere tener de nuevo a Bunny a su lado… - pegó un puñetazo en una pared de piedra que había haciendo que ésta se resquebrajara un poco.

- Seiya, que te dé igual lo que lo demás piensen, digan y quieran, Bunny es contigo con quien quiere estar y es lo que te debe de importar.

- Tienes razón.

Subieron arriba a la casa y entraron en la cocina donde Raika andaba haciendo de comer.

- Raika, qué bien huele! – dijo Seiya entrando por la puerta.

- Enserio Señorito Seiya?.

- Tienes unas manos estupendas Raika para la cocina! – sonrió.

- Me alegro que le guste tanto Señorito Seiya – le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Raika, vamos a llevarnos un poco de té con hielo, donde están las jarras? – preguntó Ray.

- Espero Señorita Ray – Yenji entró por la puerta – yo lo hago y ahora se lo llevo.

- Yenji, no es necesario, podemos llevarlo nosotros – Ray insistió.

- Señorita Ray, son nuestros invitados, así que déjennos en trabajo a nosotros – Yenji le quitó la jarra de las manos.

- Pero… - seguía insistiendo.

- Señorita Ray – le dijo Raika – estamos encantados de poder servirles a todos ustedes, esta casa se llena de vida cada vez que vienen y más aún de ver que el Señor Fernando es tan feliz a su lado – seguía cocinando.

Seiya vió en Ray la intención de volver a rechistar, pero con tan solo mirarla, Ray entendió que debía de resignarse pese a no estar conforme.

- Yenji.

- Si Señorito Seiya?.

- Te importaría ponerle unas rodajas de limón al té frío?.

- Lo que usted diga.

- Cuando lo tenga preparado y esté en los escalones que dan a la playa, llámenos, no hace falta que baje a la playa.

- Como usted diga.

Ray y Seiya salieron de la cocina dejando a Raika y Yenji en la cocina cada uno preparando una cosa diferente rebosantes de felicidad.

- Odio que no nos dejen hacer nada – le dijo Ray a Seiya saliendo al jardín.

- Jajaja… - Seiya reía – esque no te has dado cuenta de que lo hacen con muchísimo gusto?.

- Si lo sé… pero esque no me gusta que no me dejen hacer nada.

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

- Raika…

- Si?.

- La Señorita ray… no la ves diferente a la vez pasada?.

- Por qué dices eso?.

- Puede que sean imaginaciones mías, pero la noto como más avergonzada.

- Yenji, la Señorita ray y el Señor Fernando se han prometido, es normal que se sienta un poco más avergonzada.

- Pues no lo sabía.

- No te lo dije? – Raika lo miró y le sonrió con cariño – pues se me debió de olvidar, ya sabes tú que esta cabeza mía ya no es lo que era…

- Así que prometidos?, pues me alegro mucho por el Señor Fernando, la Señorita Ray creo que es la más adecuada para él.

- El Señor Fernando tiene muchos y grandes amigos desde que está en Tokyo y todo es debido a la Señorita Ray, a mí personalmente me gusta mucho para él.

- Y a mí también – Yenji puso la jarra de te con vasos para todos en una bandeja – voy a llevarles el té.

- Muy bien.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Bunny estaba sentada en la arena bajo el sol esperando a que se secara viendo como Amy, Patricia, Carola, Taiki, Yaten, Fernando y Kei jugaban dentro del agua.

- Bunny – Armando se sentó a su lado.

- Ah!, hola Armando – contestó con alegría.

- Menudo balonazo te han pegado antes… jajaja.

- Si… - se llevó las manos a la cara dejando ver la alianza de Seiya – Carola que es muy burra…

- Ya sabes como es Carola… - sonrió – qué alianza más bonita llevas…

- Si… bueno… me la regaló Seiya…

- Estáis… comprometidos?... – preguntó sin rodeos dejando a Bunny sin saber que decirle – en ese mismo sitio, antes llevabas la mía…

- Pues en verdad…- miró la alianza – no es que estemos comprometidos exactamente, pero… ésta alianza significa mucho para mi…

- Tanto que hasta llegaste a quitar la mía?.

- Armando, quiero a Seiya y quiero estar con él, da igual que estemos comprometidos o no, mis sentimientos por él no van a cambiar… además, hemos venido de vacaciones y quiero divertirme y pasármelo bien – lo miró y sonrió.

- Si… tienes razón.

- Princesa… - Seiya apareció al lado de Bunny – toma.

- Aaaaaaah… té de limón helado! – cogió el vaso – gracias Seiya!.

- Armando, toma el tuyo.

- Gracias… Seiya – dijo con un poco de recelo al coger el vaso.

- Chicos! – Ray llamó a todos los demás – Yenji a preparado té!.

Todos los demás salieron del agua pareciendo una estampida mientras corrían hacia la orilla, sentándose todos en la arena, bajo el resplandeciente y caluroso sol…

- Qué comeremos hoy? – preguntó Carola tumbándose en la arena.

- Siempre piensas en comer, te pareces a Bunny! – le dijo Yaten entre risas.

- Esque la playa me da hambre… - rugieron las tripas de Carola.

- Vamos a comer fideos – dijo Seiya.

- Fideos?! – Carola se levantó con los ojos haciéndole chiripitas viendo como Seiya le decía "si" con la cabeza – me encantan los fideos!.

- Y éstos te van a gustar aún más, Raika tiene unas manos estupendas para la cocina – dijo Fernando.

Siguieron sentados hablando y riendo hasta que Yenji apareció en los escalones de la casa últimos que había antes de la arena de la playa.

- Señor Fernando, la comida está lista! – vociferó Yenji.

- Enseguidas vamos! – le respondió Fernando.

Terminaron de beberse el te, cada uno cogieron sus toallas y se fueron para la casa.

Antes de meterse a ducharse, como todos estaban secos y para que la comida no se enfriara, primero comieron y después se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones que eran las mismas que la vez pasada.

Se ducharon con agua fría y cuando lo hubieron echo, bajaron al salón para ver que hacían esa tarde.

- Fernando, qué podemos hacer esta tarde?, qué hay por aquí? – le dijo Kei sentándose en el sillón obligando a Patricia que se sentara en sus piernas.

- Pues… no se… - pensó Fernando – no os apetece nada?... se que mañana por la noche es el festival en la Ciudad y que esta noche hay como especie de un Mercado Medieval…

- Un Mercado Medieval?! – Carola y Bunny se miraron emocionadas.

- Si – Fernando rió – en el barrio antiguo recrean la Edad Media, ponen puestos, hay juegos…

- Iremos luego?! – Carola y Bunny dijeron al unísono mirándolos a todos.

- Si tú quieres ir, iremos – le dijo Seiya sonriéndole.

- Bien, pues lo de esta noche y mañana ya lo tenemos, pero… y esta tarde, qué hacemos? – preguntó Yaten.

- A mi no me importaría quedándome leyendo en la terraza – Taiki entró en el salón.

- Qué aburrido… - Yaten puso cara de aburrido.

- A mí me gustaría hacer algo más emocionante… - dijo Patricia – no hay rutas para hacer senderismo o algo así?.

- Pues ahora que lo dices… hay una ruta más arriba que se adentra en la montaña y llega a una cascada y un gran lago… - dijo Fernando – si queréis, podemos hacerla.

- Si! – dijeron al unísono.

- Fernando… - Ray abrió por primera vez la boca en toda la conversación – podemos… podemos hacer la ruta a caballo?...

- A caballo? – preguntaron todos.

- Esque no lo sabíais?, un poco mas arriba hay un picadero… - sonrió – si queréis, yo no tengo ningún problema, además, si mi prometida quiere ir a caballo, irá a caballo, qué dices?.

- si – Ray se avergonzó.

- Y vosotros?.

- Si! – contestaron todos.

- Genial!, Yenji!.

- Si Señor Fernando?.

- Podrías ir preparando los caballos, voy a llevarlos para que vean la ruta de las luces.

- Enseguidas Señor Fernando.

- La ruta de las luces? – preguntó Seiya.

- Si… veréis qué bonita es al caer la noche – sonrió.

Mientras Yenji se fue a preparar los caballos, los demás fueron a coger las cosas que necesitaban.

- No se nos va hacer un poco de noche por el camino? – dijo Carola con todos los demás dirección al picadero.

- Si… al final nos hemos retrasado mucho para salir… - siguió Amy.

- Venga chicas, veréis como os gusta! – Fernando se volvió hacia ellas con una enorme sonrisa.

Llegaron al picadero donde yenji tenía preparados cada uno de los caballos.

- Yo quiero este negro! – dijo Carola.

- Y yo este a manchas – dijo Amy.

- Ray, para ti este blanco – Fernando le dio las riendas.

- Señor Fernando, el suyo está preparado – dijo Yenji.

- Gracias – se acercó al caballo – hola Hosper, cuánto tiempo sin montarte, eh amigo?.

- Fernando, esque antes montabas? – le preguntó Patricia subiéndose al suyo marrón oscuro.

- Si, antes hacía competiciones – subió encima del lomo de Hosper.

- Qué pasa Bunny, porqué no subes en el tuyo? – le preguntó Kei.

- Esque,,, no se… - dijo toda avergonzada.

- Espera que te ayudo – Seiya bajó del suyo y la ayudó.

- Eres patosa hasta para eso Bunny! – Yaten rió.

- No le hagas caso, él también lo era cuando empezó a montar en nuestro planeta – le dijo Seiya bajito para que Yaten no se enterara y haciendo que Bunny riera.

- Y el Señorito Taiki, no va con ustedes? – preguntó Yenji.

- Ha preferido quedarse en casa – respondió Fernando – bien, estáis todos preparados?.

- Si!.

- Pues en marcha!, Yenji, estaremos de vuelta para la cena.

- Muy bien Señor Fernando.

Comenzaron a caminar cada uno es sus respectivos caballos. Como el camino era mas bien estrecho, caminaban de dos en dos, Fernando encabezaba la fila junto a Ray, seguidos de Bunny y Seiya, detrás iban Amy y Carola, Kei y Patricia continuaban la fila hasta llegar a Armando y Yaten que la cerraban.

Por donde iba pasando, era una pequeña senda donde a cada lado había grandes abetos y pinos, el poco sol que iba quedando, se filtraba por los pequeños huecos que quedaban entre los árboles y sus ramas.

- Fernando, cómo es que teniendo todo lo que tienes a tu alrededor, decidiste dejarlo todo? – le preguntó la cotilla de Carola.

- Porque estaba muy cansado – Ray lo miró – siempre he hecho lo que mis padres han querido, siempre me he esforzado al máximo para ser un buen hijo y así poder llegar a aspirar a llegar a ser una persona respetable entre los negocios y en la vida como mi padre, pero… - Fernando no apartaba la vista del camino – ellos nunca se han preocupado por mi, Yenji y Raika han sido lo que me han criado y enseñado a ser la persona que ahora soy.

- Y… tus padres? – preguntó Ray.

- No lo sé, pero tampoco me importa, llevan mucho tiempo fuera de casa, ni se preocupan en llamar ni en saber como estoy… tan solo saben hacer es ingresar cada mes una gran cantidad de dinero a una cuanta que tengo yo solo y me cedieron la casa donde estamos alojados junto a todos sus terrenos y pertenencias.

- Fernando yo… - Ray quiso disculparse puesto que no había pensado en que Fernando le diera esa respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo.

- No te preocupes Ray – sonrió y la miró – tengo todo lo que necesito tener, gracias a ti tengo grandes amigos, estoy apunto de terminar la carrera de empresaliares y te tengo a ti… - Ray se puso toda roja.

- Pues vaya unos padres! – volvió a decir Carola – pero por lo menos te han dejado una buena casa!, no?.

- La verdad es que en ese aspecto no me puedo quejar – paró su caballo haciendo que todos los demás se detuvieran – mirad allí.

Todos miraron hacia donde Fernando señalaba, su mano les indicaba el fondo del camino por donde iban caminando, la noche casi había caído por completo y comenzaba hacer fresco que se estaba haciendo mas presente debido a la brisa que se había levantado.

- Ahí solo hay oscuridad – dijo Yaten.

- Esperad un momento… - les indicó Fernando.

- Me está dando frío… - objetó Bunny.

- Toma princesa, ponte esto – Seiya se quitó su chaqueta y se la dio a Bunny.

- Pero tú…

- Estoy bien – sonrió haciendo que Bunny se conformara, se pusiera la chaqueta y sintiera el calor que ella desprendía al haberla llevado puesta Seiya.

Transcurridos unos minutos más, unas pequeñas luces empezaron a aparecer entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a llenarlo de miles de lucecitas minúsculas y de todos los colores.

Las chicas miraban con asombro y a todos lados al ver aquel espectáculo y los chicos, aunque intentaban reprimirse, no podían esconder sus caras de asombro.

- Qué bonito… - dijeron Amy y Bunny.

- Vayamos más adentro – Fernando comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Pasaron en medio de esas minúsculas luces hasta llegar al final del camino, en él se encontraron una pequeña cascada la cual terminaba en un pequeño embalse rodeado por un lado por grandes paredes de piedra, por otro lado, daba al bosque y por un pequeño lado, a un riachuelo que se habría paso entre los árboles montaña abajo.

La Luna, inmensa y grande que reinaba en el cielo, alumbraba aquel bello lugar con su preciosa luz haciendo que aquel lugar fuera más mágico aún, las paredes de roca yacían de un color azulado y grisáceo destellando por la luz de la luna, el agua era transparente y clara como un espejo donde la reina de la noche que lucía bien alta en el cielo rodeada de miles de estrellas y reluciendo se reflejaba cada vez que salía haciendo que todo aquel lugar, se llenara de millones y minúsculas lucecitas.

- Cómo has dado con este lugar Fernando? – le preguntó Ray.

- No te gusta?.

- Claro que si, es precioso…!

- Era un niño cuando sí con él y fue el último día que vi a mis padres… me peleé con ellos, salí corriendo de casa y desde entonces, no los he vuelto a ver – bajó del caballo – llegué a él casi sin darme cuenta – ayudó a Ray a bajar del caballo y los demás también lo hicieron dejándolos pastar – aquí me tiré según me dijo Yenji tres horas… y fue Yenji quien me encontró – se sentaron en las rocas que había al lado del embalse – me contó que la llamaban la ruta de las luces por la cantidad de lucecitas que hay.

- Sólo por eso? – replicó Carola – jo, vaya chasco!.

- Jajajaja… - Fernando rió - algo así le contesté yo a Yenji, pero entonces me dijo que en este mismo lugar hace mucho, mucho tiempo, una chica de familia noble que vivía junto a su familia en la casa donde ahora nosotros estamos, se enamoró de un humilde campesino, ambos mantenían su amor oculto puesto que el padre de la chica nunca lo aceptaría, pero desgraciadamente, el padre de la chica se enteró y mandó matar al campesino. Esa misma noche, la chica se escapó de su casa con una espada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas llegó a este lugar donde lloró y lloró a su amado hasta que con un último suspiro se clavó la espada en el abdomen y murió…

- Qué triste… - Bunny y Carola tenían los ojos llorosos.

- Hoy en día, la gente del lugar, dicen que las noche de Luna llena – prosiguió Fernando – si miras a ella, se pueden ver a los enamorados juntos en ella y éstas pequeñas luces, cuentan que son las lágrimas que la chica derramó por su amado campesino antes de morir – los miró a todos – hacía mucho que no venía por aquí y prometí que no lo volvería hacer hasta que no encontrara a esa persona especial en mi vida, hasta hoy… - miró a Ray.

- Fernando… - casi susurró Ray poniéndose toda colorada.

- Bueno, volvemos a casa?, Raika tendrá casi lista la cena – dijo Fernando.

- Vamos Seiya? – le preguntó Ray.

- Si… - no paraba de mirar a la Luna.

- Seiya, estás bien? –Bunny se acercó a él.

- Si… solo estoy un poco cansado, no es nada – sonrió – volvamos con ellos princesa.

Cada uno de ellos se subió a su caballo he hicieron el camino de regreso por el mismo camino.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Raika estaba empezando a poner la mes para cenar, así que se esperaron a que estuviera lista, cenaron y después las chicas subieron a ponerse sus kimonos, que era el traje que toda la gente se ponía en las fiestas.

Bunny cuando terminó de arreglarse salió a la terraza que había en la parte inferior de la casa que daba al jardín trasero y a la playa; su kimono era azul cielo y se había vuelto a dejar el pelo suelto y ondulado, recogido ésta vez por una pequeña trenza a cada lado para que no le molestara el pelo en la cara.

Estaba dejada caer en el filo del balcón mirando a la luna… su brillo era tan intenso que casi sin darse cuenta, quedabas embrujado por él…

- Qué haces aquí tan sola princesa? – Seiya la abrazó por detrás.

- Miraba la luna…

- Bajo su luz, todo se ve tan hermoso… - le susurró haciendo que Bunny se sonrojara – Princesa, te acuerdas de cómo era cuando vivías en la Luna?.

- En el Milenio de Plata?... la verdad es que no… los únicos recuerdos que tengo son los que la Reina Serénity me ha dado… pero tuvo que ser un lugar muy bonito… - seguía mirando a la luna.

- Desde luego que si y más teniendo a una princesa tan bonita… - Bunny se puso colorada.

- Seiya, y tu planeta, cómo es?.

- Mi planeta? – se puso a su lado? – pues es muy parecido a este, solo que no hay tantas ciudades, allí la gente viven en casa y está mas en contacto con la naturaleza, viven de lo que cultivan, algunos como yo nos alistamos para servir como Guerreros en la Guardia Real… sabes?, antes cuando nos transformábamos en chicas, no era porque en verdad fuéramos chicas, sino porque para poder ser de la Guardia Real si eras chico, tenías que aceptar la condición de transformarte en chica… al principio era un poco raro, pero después terminé acostumbrándome, jajaja… - rió.

- Lo echas de menos?.

- Hay veces que si puesto que no deja de ser mi planeta y en él viví muy feliz con mis padres y mi hermana pequeña… - su tono de voz de volvió triste – pero… en él ya no me queda nada… todo murió con Galaxia…

- Seiya… - Bunny lo miró – no tienes a nadie que te espere?.

- Bueno… había una chica… Lukite, desde que éramos muy pequeños habíamos estado juntos y conforme íbamos creciendo, ella empezó a sentir por mí algo mas que cariño de amigos de la infancia hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de mi… - Bunny lo miró de nuevo – pero… - su tono de voz seguía siendo triste – aunque yo hubiera empezado a sentir algo también por ella, no podía corresponderle… no podía quererla como ella quería y tampoco quería engañarla y llenarla de falsas esperanzas sabiendo que después de conocerte, tú estabas aquí… aunque supiera que nunca hubiera podido estar contigo, mi único y verdadero amor has sido, eres y serás tú Bunny… no puedo dejar de amarte desde el primer momento en que te vi y siempre te tengo presente en mis pensamientos… te quiero mucho Bunny, muchísimo… - la miró con los ojos llorosos.

- Seiya… - Bunny también los tenía.

Se miraron por unos segundos y después se besaron, Armando, que había sido mandado por los demás para llamarlos para que fueran bajando para irse al Mercadillo Medieval, tuvo la mala suerte de escuchar la conversación de Bunny y Seiya y presenciar ese beso… no pudo reaccionar de otra manera, sino que de pegarse a la pared para que no lo vieran lleno de rabia y de dolor… armándose de valor e intentando reflejar la mejor sonrisa que podía, respiró hondo y los llamó.

- Bunny, Seiya… - apareció por la puerta.

- Armando – contestó Bunny.

- Todos os estamos esperando abajo para irnos.

- Ya vamos – Bunny y Seiya comenzaron a caminar.

- Bunny… - Armando la llamó cuando pasó por su lado, cogiéndola de la mano, volviéndola hacia él, abrazándola y besándola.

Bunny se quedó petrificada y Seiya también, ninguno de los dos se esperaba que Armando iba a ser capaz de hacer algo así, hasta que Seiya reaccionó y empujó a Armando separándolo de Bunny, pegándolo a la pared y soltando un puñetazo que llegó a darlo en la pared al lado de la cara de Armando.

Bunny se puso entre ellos dos mirando a Seiya con los ojos llorosos y con una mirada sincera, haciendo que Seiya reprimiera su enfado y recogiera a Bunny en su regazo.

- Lo siento princesa… - le dijo mientras la abrazaba ante la mirada inexpresiva de Armando – lo siento… - le susurró mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Armando… - Bunny se volvió soltándole una bofetada que resonó en toda la habitación – te odio… te odio!, te comportas como un niños malcriado y caprichoso, nunca debí haberte dicho que vinieras… te odio!.

Bunny salió corriendo para reunirse con los demás, dejando a Armando parado, pegado a la pared y con la bofetada dada por Bunny que le dolía más que el puñetazo que Seiya le podía haber dado y a Seiya, que lo miró con odio por unos instantes y después bajó también con los demás.

Armando tardó un poco más en bajar, pero cuando lo hizo, muerto de vergüenza, se reunió con todos, se subieron al coche y se dirigieron hacia el casco Antiguo de la ciudad para ver el Mercado Medieval.

- Patricia mira! – Carola la cogió del brazo.

- Qué bonito… - Patricia miraba a todos lados.

- Os gusta? – preguntó Fernando.

- En Tokyo no hacen estas cosas… - dijo Ray.

- Tampoco es para tanto – dijeron Taiki y Yaten.

- Taiki! – Amy le riñó.

- Yaten! – Carola hizo lo mismo.

- No sabéis valorar nada de todo esto – las dos se volvieron enfadadas y empezaron a caminar entre la multitud.

- Eh!, chicas!, esperad! – Taiki y Yaten salieron corriendo detrás de ellas.

- Chicos!, dentro de dos horas quedamos aquí! – les gritó Kei.

- Si! – respondió Yaten.

- Ray y yo nos vamos, después nos vemos – dijo Fernando empezando a caminar.

- De acuerdo – contestó Kei – bien, pues quedamos nosotros cinco… nos vamos?.

- Si! – contestaron Patricia y Bunny.

Las chicas iban delante de Kei, Seiya y Armando, caminando despacio y mirando cada uno de los puestos, jugaban a los juegos de azar y de puntería, aunque Bunny no es que tuviera mucho éxito.

Seiya era el único que se mantenía un poco distanciado mientras observaba a Bunny como se divertía, le gustaba mucho verla tan alegre y sonreír… a pesar de que desde que habían ido esa tarde a pasear con los caballos, no se encontraba muy bien, aunque intentaba disimularlo para que no se lo notara nadie.

- Qué guapas que están las dos, verdad? – le preguntó Kei a Seiya – Bunny por ser mi hermana y Patricia por ser mi hermana…

- Eso es que las miras con buenos ojos! – sonrió Seiya.

- Cualquiera de las cinco chicas es hermosa – dijo Armando sin darle mucha importancia a su contestación.

- Pero para uno, siempre hay una que destaca más, no? – Kei sonrió – y para mí, por supuesto es Patricia… - corrió hacia ella y la abrazó – mi bella Patricia… - Patricia se puso colorada.

- Kei… qué… qué haces…? – Patricia estaba avergonzada.

- Pues abrazarte! – Kei sonreía mientras abrazaba a Patricia.

- Desde luego que parece mentira que tengas la edad que tienes… Armando con la misma, es mas maduro – Seiya rió.

- No tiene nada de malo demostrar lo que uno siente, no? – seguía abrazando a Patricia – pero claro, también está mi hermana… - abrazó a Bunny – a mi dulce hermana…

- Kei… suelta… - Bunny intentaba quitarse a Kei de encima.

- Va, venga hermana, son mimos de hermanos…

- Lo sé, pero esque no me dejas respirar… - Kei la soltó – menos mal… - Bunny tosió y cogió aire.

- Anda, pero si era verdad que no podías respirar! – Kei la miró.

- Pues claro! – se volvió a reñirle – esque si te lo estaba diciendo no era por gusto…

Armando y Seiya miraban la escena que Bunny y Kei estaban montando, la gente de alrededor no paraba de mirarlos y Patricia hacía como que no los conocía de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

- Seiya… - Armando lo miró – Sei… - se acercó a él – Seiya, te encuentras bien?.

- Armando… - le costaba respirar – tengo la vista nublada y estoy mareado.

- Apóyate en mi, voy a llevarte aquella fuente para echarte un poco de agua.

- No… no hace falta, se me pasará pronto… no quiero preocupar a Bunny…

- Si te ve así, sí que se va a preocupar, venga, vamos, yo te ayudo a llegar.

- Gracias…

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, Seiya se apoyó en Armando y éste ayudándolo a caminar y llevando su peso, le llevó hacia la fuente donde se sentó en el filo y comenzó a echarle agua.

Kei al verlos marcharse a los dos, despistó a Bunny y a Patricia diciéndoles que iba a por algo para comer y se acercó donde Seiya y Armando estaban.

- Qué ocurre? – se acercó a Seiya – te encuentras bien tío?.

- Kei… - lo miró – llevarme a casa…

- Estás sudando… - Kei lo apoyó en él.

- Kei… mira… mira su espaldas… - Armando lo miraba con confusión.

- Seiya, voy a quitarte la camisa para ver que es lo que te pasa en la espalda y limpiártela, Bunny no puede verte así, podrás mantenerte tú solo…

- Creo… creo que si…

Seiya estuvo sacando fuerzas de donde no pudo mientras Kei y Armando le quitaban la camisa, cuando lo hicieron su asombro fue aún mayor, la herida de su espalda la tenía de un color rojo vivo, de ella emanaba sangre en poco cantidad pero sin cesar, alrededor de ella, ocupando gran parte de la espalda, su piel tenía un color morado.

- Dios mío…

- La herida está ardiendo – Kei le pasó un paño para limpiarlo – pero el resto del cuerpo lo tiene helado… - miró a Armando con preocupación.

- Chicos… - Seiya apenas si podía hablar – no… no puedo más…

Sus ojos se cerraron volviéndose todo oscuridad, cuando los volvió abrir, era casi la hora de comer del día siguiente, se encontraba en su habitación en la casa de Fernando, metido en la cama y mucho mejor, recordaba vagamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero cuando se movió y notó que le dolía la espalda, dedujo qué era lo que había pasado.

A su lado, Bunny yacía sentada en un sillón y con el cuerpo echado sobre la cama durmiendo, probablemente rendida a causa del cansancio por haberse pasado seguramente toda la noche a su lado.

Se había quitado el kimono, pero seguía llevando el pelo suelto y ondulado, el cual le hacía tener una cara más dulce.

- Lo siento… - Seiya la acarició – siento haberte asustado mi princesa…

- Seiya… cómo… cómo te encuentras? – abrió los ojos somnolientos y se incorporó.

- Bastante mejor – sonrió – te has pasado aquí toda la noche?.

- No podía dejarte solo… - se levantó a coger un vaso de agua y un calmante – te desmayaste en el Mercado Medieval, tenías mucha fiebre y delirabas – se acercó a él – toma, te hará sentir mejor.

- Qué es?.

- Un calmante – Seiya cogió las dos cosas – Fernando llamó al doctor de la familia Kumada, se estuvo viendo y me dio la medicina que te tenías que tomar – cogió el vaso.

- Lo siento por preocuparos y sobre todo a ti, por la noche que te habré echo pasar…

- No… - se sentó a su lado sonriéndole y le acarició la cara mientras lo miraba con cariño – estando a tu lado es suficiente… - lo abrazó.

Las palabras de Bunny fueron sinceras, pero en cambio, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos y unas lágrimas salieron de ellos resbalando por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

- Qué tonta… - se secó las lágrimas con rapidez y se levantó.

- Bunny… - Seiya le cogió la mano – no digas eso porque no es verdad… - Bunny lo miró y vio que Seiya también la miraba con cariño – no me gusta verte llorar, además, con el pelo suelto estás muy guapa, no dejes que tus ojos estén tristes y afeen tu cara.

- Vale… - sonrió dulcemente – voy a decirles a los demás que estás despierto y a la vez, te puedo traer algo para comer.

- Cualquier cosa que me traigas, me gustará.

- Está bien, enseguidas vuelvo – salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Bunny… - Amy la llamó.

- Chicas…

- Oímos la puerta y… - dijo carola.

- Y Seiya? – preguntó Yaten.

- Está despierto, parece que se encuentra algo mejor, le he dicho que iba a por algo para que comiera, pasar si queréis.

Mientras Bunny iba a por lago para que Seiya comiera para que así no saliera de la cama, todos los demás entraron a verlo.

- Seiya… podemos pasar? – Carola fue la primera en asomar la cabeza.

- Claro!

- Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Amy.

- Mucho mejor.

- Menudo susto nos pegaste anoche… - le dijo Yaten.

- Tan grande fue la que monté?, vaya… lo siento…

- Te desmayaste en pleno gentío, Kei y Armando te tenían cogido y no podían contigo, tuvimos que llamar corriendo a Yenji para que viniera a por nosotros… - Carola le explicaba a Seiya todo con todo detalle.

Se tiraron un buen rato acompañando a Seiya en la habitación mientras le contaba lo que hicieron cada uno mientras se hubieron separado y las cosas que se había perdido.

- Va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a comer y dejemos que Seiya también coma cuando Bunny suba – dijo Kei.

- Si… después de comer volvemos a subir – dijo Fernando.

- Está bien chicos, gracias – Seiya sonrió – Kei, Armando – los llamó viendo que se iban para fuera junto con todos los demás – os podéis quedar un momento?, quiero hablar con vosotros…

- Si… - dijo Kei y esperó a que todos se fueran – Seiya, no me andes con rodeos, qué te pasó ayer?, es debido a esa lanza?.

- Kei… - lo miró – Armando… - lo miró también – si… yo no he llegado a verme bien del todo lo que tengo en la espalda, pero sé que es debido a cuando me hincaron esa lanza… desde entonces, me noto cansado, me mareo muy seguido, se me nubla la vista, me cuesta respirar, voy perdiendo sensibilidad en las manos… y con los medicamentos de los médicos no me encuentro nada mejor…

- Y por qué no has dicho nada Seiya?! – Kei le gritó muy enfadado.

- Lo siento… pensaba que conforme fueran pasando los días, esto iría desapareciendo, pero…

- Cada día que pasa lo tiene peor Seiya… - le dijo Armando.

- Lo se… - Seiya los miró a los dos – no se como explicároslo, pero noto que poco a poco me voy muriendo…

- No digas tonterías Seiya!

- No son tonterías Armando, es una sensación muy rara que no se explicaros, pero que no puede ser otra cosa…

- Y qué vas hacer? – le preguntó Kei.

- No lo se…, pero tampoco puedo decirle a Bunny que me estoy muriendo… no quiero pensarlo hasta que no llegue el momento de que eso ocurra, no quiero que Bunny se duerma con lágrimas en los ojos cada noche, no quiero que el tiempo que esté a su lado esté triste y preocupada… - sus ojos se pusieron llorosos – quiero verla sonreír, quiero verla feliz, quiero que disfrute cada segundo conmigo… quiero estar a su lado para siempre… - su tono de voz fue muy triste al decir esa frase.

- Pero Seiya… - Armando se acercó – eso que dices no puede ser verdad, algún remedio tiene que haber, ahora que lo sabemos, podemos ayudarte.

- Si, a lo mejor solo son figuraciones tuyas…- dijo Kei.

- Gracias chicos… - los miró a los dos – pero sé muy bien lo que os estoy diciendo, por eso quería pediros una cosa…

- Tú dirás – dijo Kei.

- Prometerme que siempre estaréis al lado de Bunny para protegerla y cuidarla.

- Pero Seiya… no hables por hablar… - le dijo Kei.

- Puede que tengas razón Kei y que esté hablando por hablar, pero prometérmelo…

- Pero…

- Prometérmelo los dos.

- Está bien… - lo prometemos… - dijeron los dos.

- Pero no hace falta que lo hagamos, Bunny siempre va estar protegida, te va a tener a ti para eso – le dijo Kei.

- Si… puede que tengas razón… Armando – lo miró – sé que quieres a Bunny ante cualquier cosa, sé que te duele verla en brazos de otro y que los celos te recomen y sé que vas a intentar que vuelva a estar a tu lado para hacerla todo lo feliz que no supiste hacerla antes… lo sé porque a mí me pasó lo mismo… si algo me pasara, quiero que seas tú quien la vuelva a conquistar, el que esté a su lado cada día, el que la proteja y quiera… ella no te ha olvidado y te sigue queriendo, así que hazla todo lo feliz que yo la he hecho…

Bunny había escuchado toda la conversación que los tres habían mantenido, no lo había echo a posta, pero esque cuando regresaba con la comida después de tropezarse con todos los demás en la escaleras, la puerta se había quedado entreabierta y justo cuando iba a entrar, Kei había comenzado hablar.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y apenas si podía mantener la bandeja en sus manos del temblor que tenía, sin notarlo, las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara y su corazón, lloraba en silencio.

Sin querer, dio en la puerta haciendo que ésta se abriera, Seiya, Armando y Kei miraron hacia ella y vieron a Bunny de pie, temblorosa, con la bandeja entre sus manos con la comida de Seiya y la cara mojada por las lágrimas.

- Her… hermana…! – Kei se dirigió a ella.

- Kei, Armando, salir por favor…

El tono de voz de Bunny era triste, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo se limitaron a salir de la habitación dándole antes de salir Kei un beso en la mejilla y cerrando la puerta tras ellos al salir.

Bunny dejó la bandeja sobre una pequeña mes y se puso a destapar la comida para dársela a Seiya.

- Toma, Raika la ha preparado especialmente para ti, está caliente, así que ten cuidado de no quemarte – le dijo Bunny dándole el la bandeja con la comida.

- Lo tendré…

Mientras Seiya comía, observaba a Bunny que permanecía en silencio, sentada en dirección al balcón de la habitación y con la mirada perdida.

- Bunny…

- Si? – la hizo volver a la tierra.

- Ya… ya he terminad…

- Oh!, claro, espera que te quito la bandeja – la cogió y la dejó sobre la mesa – quieres que te traiga alguna cosa mas…

- Bunny – la cogió de la mano haciendo que lo mirara – estoy bien, gracias princesa.

- Seiya yo…

No pudo evitarlo y se tiró a sus brazos llorando a más no poder, Seiya la recogió en su regazo dejándola llorar todo lo que quisiera, aunque era eso precisamente lo que no quería que le pasara a Bunny.

- Princesa, nos has escuchado, verdad? – Bunny lo abrazó más fuerte sin decir ninguna palabra – perdóname… no quería engañarte ni mantenértelo en secreto, pero no quería verte así.

- Seiya… - prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado.

- Bunny no…

- Prométemelo… - lo miró – por favor…

Seiya no soportaba ver esa mirada tan triste.

- Te lo prometo… - sonrió con dulzura – por ti voy a ser todo lo fuerte que pueda y siempre estaré a tu lado… además, sabes una cosa? – Bunny no paraba de mirarlo – me tienes loco mi princesa, estoy loco por ti – Bunny se sonrojó - y no puedo soportar el pensar de no poder estar a tu lado.

- Seiya… - lo volvió abrazar y le hizo poner su mano en el pecho – mira como late y sólo es por ti… te quiero…

- Yo también Bunny…

- Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte – seguía abrazada a él – si pudiera te daría todo mi poder para hacer desaparecer todo esto y que estuvieras bien…

Tan fuertes eran los deseos de Bunny por ayudar a Seiya, que el destello de una luz blanca hizo que se separara de Seiya, entre ellos dos y ante la mirada atónita más de Seiya que de Bunny, un cristal apareció.

- Qué es eso? – preguntó Seiya.

- Es… es el Cristal de Plata… - Bunny lo tenía entre sus manos mientras emanaba una blanca luz.

- Qué hace aquí?, porqué ha aparecido?.

- El Cristal de Plata aparece y es llamado por el deseo de salvar a alguien querido y por el sentimiento del amor… - miró a Seiya – quiero ayudarte Seiya, déjame ayudarte…

- Bunny, no puedo permitir que gastes tus energías conmigo…

- Seiya… déjame ayudarte…

A Seiya no le dio tiempo a volver a negarle a Bunny su deseo de ayudarlo, ésta cerró los ojos, el Cristal de Plata empezó a brillar con más fuerza aún y pasados unos segundos, desapareció ante ellos haciendo después que Bunny cayera un poco cansada y mareada encima de la cama.

- Qué ocurre?! – Kei y Armando entraron corriendo en la habitación con todos los demás corriendo detrás – ese poder… estáis bien?!.

- Si… - Seiya tumbó del todo a Bunny – los dos estamos bien.

- Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Yaten.

- Y a Bunny qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Carola.

- He… - Bunny intentó hablar – he utilizado el poder del Cristal de Plata…

- Que has hecho qué?! – preguntaron todos a la vez.

- Por qué has hecho eso Bunny? – le preguntó Kei.

- Os escuché sin querer hablar con Seiya… - Armando y Kei se miraron – por eso os dije que os fuerais… no podía quedarme quieta y no hacer nada… - sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

- Bunny, sabes lo peligroso que es utilizar el Cristal de Plata… - le dijo Armando muy enfadado.

- Lo se… - lo miró – pero sabes tan bien como yo que el Cristal de Plata está forjado con el sentimiento del amor… deseaba poder ayudar a Seiya, Armando…

- Espera, espera… - dijo Carola – Bunny, de qué estás hablando?, qué le pasa a Seiya?.

- Creemos que Seiya está siendo envenenado por la lanza que Ouadjet le clavó – dijo Kei.

- Seiya… es eso cierto? – le preguntó Taiki.

- Si…

- Y por qué no nos has dicho nada?! – Yaten le gritó.

- No quería preocuparos… pensaba que no sería nada… - dijo avergonzado – lo siento chicos…

- Pero… estás bien?, te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó Patricia.

- Si… creo…

- Haber, veamos la espalda – le dijo Kei.

Seiya se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y todos se agazaparon encima de él ara ver como tenía la espalda.

La herida aún se podía ver, pero el cuerpo de Seiya estaba caliente, había entrado en calor, la herida dejaba de sangrar y volvía a tener poco a poco su color normal.

- Parece que la imprudencia de Bunny está causando efecto – le dijo Armando.

- Seiya… - Bunny lo abrazó – menos mal Seiya…

- Te debo una preciosa – le dijo al oído – gracias Bunny… - le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Bunny, espero que no vuelvas a utilizar el Cristal de Plata tan a la ligera, sabes lo peligroso que puede ser! – Armando estaba muy enfadado.

- Si… lo se…

- Armando, cualquiera diría que te ha sentado mal que Seiya se recuperara… - dijo Fernando – tendrías que ver que Bunny lo hizo para salvar a la persona que más quiere en el mundo y que los dos están bien…

Armando se quedó mirando a Fernando y sin decir palabra alguna, se fue.

- Seiya, entonces te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Fernando.

- De verdad, estoy bien – sonrió – me encuentro con energía, como siempre he estado! y todo gracias a mi princesa… - la abrazó – cuánto te quiero Bunny… - se puso colorada.

- Espero que para la próxima vez cuentes con nosotros desde el principio – le dijo Amy.

- Si – dijo Ray – nos tenías muy preocupados Seiya, todos te queremos mucho.

- Vale… lo siento… no lo volveré a hacer más! – sonrió.

- Mejor será que sea así… - Kei se acercó a él revolviéndole el pelo.

Todos se quedaron en la habitación riendo y hablando con Seiya, puesto que como ya se encontraba mejor, en ver como lo iban hacer para darse esa noche una pequeña vuelta por el Festival pero para regresar pronto no fuera a ser que Seiya se encontrara mal.

Armando había bajado al jardín trasero y caminaba por él, Bunny salió de la habitación con la excusa de ir a por algo para beber y fue tras Armando.

- Armando…

- Tu sitio está arriba en esa habitación Bunny… - le dijo sin mirarla.

- Quería saber porqué te habías enfadado tanto conmigo, acaso no te alegras de que Seiya esté bien?...

- No quiero parecer egoísta Bunny, pero no, no le quiero desear nada malo a Seiya, pero estando él bien, te tendrá siguiendo teniendo a su lado y yo tendré que conformarme a verte desde la distancia, muriéndome de celos y en brazos de otro… - Bunny se quedó parada – no has debido de utilizar el Cristal de Plata para algo así…

- Crees que lo he utilizado para algo que no es importante?! – se le pusieron los ojos llorosos – yo no he sido la que ha llamado al Cristal, el Cristal ha sido el que ha aparecido por si solo… sabes que reacciona con los sentimientos de amor Armando… y yo si que deseaba que Seiya estuviera bien para no perderlo… - sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas – Armando… te querré siempre – Armando se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras – y te deseo que seas muy feliz, porqué no te puedes alegrar de que yo lo sea?.

- Porque no es conmigo… - la miró con los ojos llorosos – Bunny, te amo, lo he hecho siempre y no soporto el no tenerte a mi lado… hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, hemos vivido muchos momentos los dos juntos para que esto acabe así… no puedo soportar el saber que Seiya es el que te resguarda en su regazo, el que te protege, el que es tu calor cada día… no puedo soportarlo…

- Armando… - Bunny se acercó a él y lo abrazó abrazándola él también – siempre estaré a tu lado, no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, pero déjame ser feliz… - Armando la abrazó más fuerte.

- Está bien… - dijo tras estar unos minutos en silencio.

- Gracias… - Bunny le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

- Bunny…

- Si?.

- Recuerda esto, algún día, volverás a estar a mi lado.

- Armando… - pensó para sí misma – si… - le contestó – sabes que sí.

Bunny se fue hacia donde los demás estaban y Armando se quedó un rato mas solo.

Llegó la noche y volvieron a vestirse con los kimonos, esta vez los chicos también se habían puesto los suyos.

Llegaron al festival, comenzaron a caminar entre la gente, iban parándose en los puestos, riendo y disfrutando del ambiente que allí se respiraba.

- Oye Seiya…

- si princesa?.

- Me alegro mucho de que estés bien – le cogió de la mano.

- Princesa… - hizo que lo mirara – yo sí que te estoy agradecida – le acarició la cara – eres demasiado buena y no deberías de haber utilizado el Cristal de Plata tan a la ligera, Armando me ha contado lo que te ha pasado todas las otras veces…

- Pero…

- Bunny, por muy malo que llegue a estar y aunque en ello se me fuera la vida en el último suspiro que diera, iría en tu ayuda para protegerte – Bunny se puso colorada y Seiya se acercó tanto a ella que sus labios casi se rozaban – eres lo que más me importa y no quiero que te ocurra nada.

- Pero…

- Venga hermana, vamos! – Kei apareció por detrás – Seiya, me la llevo un rato – dijo con energía – la cuidaré bien! – siguió diciendo mientras caminaba llevándose a Bunny a rastras.

- Nunca había imaginado que Bunny hubiera podido tener un hermano mayor – Armando apareció al lado de Seiya.

- Es un buen tío y quiere mucho a Bunny. Sabes la historia, no?.

- Si, Kei me la contó, la verdad es que se llevan muy bien y a Bunny se la ve diferente, sobre todo desde que está contigo Seiya.

- Yo no he hecho nada, los dos nos mostramos con el otro tal y como somos… no intentamos que el otro sea como nosotros queremos que sea, además, Bunny es muy especial y no hace falta que cambie, si lo hiciera, no sería ella.

- Tienes razón… - Armando se sintió un poco avergonzado – Seiya yo… quería disculparme por lo del beso de ayer y lo de hoy…

- Armando, si te soy sincero, entiendo el porqué lo hiciste y has dicho eso hoy, pero no te permitiré una segunda vez, tuviste una oportunidad y la dejaste escapar, Bunny no es un premio el cual se puede conseguir compitiendo, sino una persona única y yo, al igual que tú, la quiero – lo miró – y no voy a dejar que me la quites, no mientras pueda estar a su lado y después de todo lo que he hecho para que me quisiera – le dijo muy serio – no podría perdonarme hacerle tanto daño a Bunny como se lo has hecho tú.

- Algún día Seiya, volveré a estar con ella…

- eso… ya lo veremos… - sonrió con picardía.

El ruido de la gente hablar y de los niños corretear de un lado a otro cambió cuando al fondo de la calle se encontraba el templo de la ciudad, se oyó un gran estruendo.

La gente comenzó a correr y a gritar hacia todos lados despavorida y asustada al ver lo que pasaba.

- Habéis oído eso? – dijo Yaten apareciendo con Taiki, Amy y Carola.

- Viene del Templo – Ray apareció con Fernando – puedo sentirlo.

- Tendremos que ir a ver que ocurre, no? – Kei miró hacia el templo.

- Seiya, tú… - Bunny lo miró.

- Yo voy también, me encuentro bien – sonrió.

- Seiya, nosotros nos ocupamos – le dijo Kei – tu quédate aquí con Fernando y recupérate del todo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes y Seiya terminó por aceptar la decisión de Kei y Bunny.

Acto seguido, todos los demás comenzaron a correr hacia el final de la calle mientras se transformaban.

- Sabía que vendríais… - Sokaris apareció entre el polvo.

- Quién eres tú? – Guerrero Destructor preguntó.

- Soy Sokaris y a ti Guerrero Luna, te tengo preparada una sorpresa…

La polvareda iba desapareciendo poco a poco dejando que todos pudieran ver a Sokaris por completo, cuando la polvareda desapareció por completo, pudieron observar que en una de las manos de Sokaris sujetaba a una niña casi asfixiada debido a que la tenía cogida por el cuello.

- Chibiusa! – Guerrero Luna la llamó.

- Gue… rrero… Lu… na… - le costaba mucho trabajo hablar.

- Armando… - Guerrero Luna miró al Señor del Antifaz con desesperación.

- Guerrero Luna… - Sokaris reía – creías que tus hijas estaban a salvo?!... no… - siguió riendo – hemos podido capturar a la mayor… estábamos pendientes de su regreso porque sabíamos que tarde o temprano regresaría… - reía a carcajadas.

- Maldito… - Guerrero Luna estaba muy enfadada – maldito! – gritó.

- Guerrero Luna, la salvaremos - le dijo el Señor del Antifaz.

Seiya y Fernando veían todo lo que estaba pasando desde una distancia prudente.

- Tengo que ir…

- No – Fernando lo paró – verás como rescatan a Chibiusa todos ellos, pero no vayas, si lo haces, Bunny estará más pendiente de ti y seríais más los que estaríais en peligro.

- Tienes razón…

Mientras tanto, todos ellos no paraban de atacar a Sokaris para que en un descuido, poderle arrebatar a Chibiusa.

- Tenemos que quitarle el "heqat" como sea, ya que es con eso con lo que nos ataca – les dijo a todos Guerrero Mercurio tras analizar todos sus movimientos.

- Empezaré atacando yo – Guerrero Venus tomó la iniciativa – Venus, red de amor!.

Al pillar descuidado a Sokaris, la red de Guerrero Venus lo atrapó, haciéndolo quedar inmóvil tras el ataque seguido de Guerrero Destructor y así dándole tiempo a el Señor del Antifaz de arrebatarle a Chibiusa de sus manos.

- Chibiusa… - Guerrero Luna se acercó a el Señor del Antifaz que la tenía en brazos – Chibiusa…

- Guerrero Luna… - despertó – Señor del Antifaz…

- Chibiusa, qué estás haciendo aquí… - le preguntó el Señor del Antifaz.

- Me escapé de casa… quería estar con vosotros… - los miraba a los dos.

- Te dije que te fueras y no me hiciste caso! – Guerrero Luna la riñó – eres una caprichosa, te has puesto en peligro y nos has puesto a nosotros!.

- Guerrero Luna… - Chibiusa comenzó a llorar – Guerrero Luna… te odio!.

Chibiusa salió corriendo mientras lloraba dirección hacia donde Seiya y Fernando se encontraban escondidos.

- Dónde crees que vas pequeña princesa? – Isis apareció delante de ella haciéndola parar – es una pena que llores con lo guapa que eres… - la cogió del brazo.

- Suéltame! – Chibiusa forcejeaba.

- Chibiusa! – Guerrero Marte y Guerrero Júpiter corrieron hacia ella.

- Alto! – Isis levantó su mano y los inmovilizó a todos – Guerrero Luna, tienes una hija muy guapa… - cogió la cara de Chibiusa mientras reía – la cuidaremos bien…

- No… suéltala! – gritó Guerrero Luna sin poder moverse.

- Sokaris, encárgate de ellos.

- Si mi Señora.

- Nos volveremos a ver pronto, Guerrero Luna…

Isis desapareció llevándose consigo a Chibiusa.

- Sois míos… - Sokaris atacó mientras los demás recuperaban lentamente la movilidad tras haberse ido Isis.

- Aaaaaaaaaah….! – el ataque de Sokaris los alcanzó a todos.

- Tengo que ir a ayudarlos… - Seiya salió corriendo hacia ellos.

- Seiya… - Guerrero Luna gritó – Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! – le gritó con los ojos llorosos y siendo alcanzada de nuevo por otro ataque de Sokaris.

- Bunny… - Seiya miró hacia ella – Estrella Luchadora de la Luna, dame el poder!.

- Bien… uno más no importa… puedo con todos… - dijo Sokaris muy seguro de sí mismo y atacando a Guerrero Luchador.

- Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer? – sonrió – tendrás que hacerlo mejor… - Guerrero Luchador esquivó su ataque y le alcanzó con un puñetazo.

- Insolente…

- Esto es por Chibiusa… Destello Estelar!.

Guerrero Luchador concentró toda su energía en ese ataque, Sokaris intentó esquivarlo pero de igual modo fue alcanzado y con ello, desapareciendo.

- Bunny… - Seiya se acercó a ella una vez vueltos a su estado normal.

- Bunny… - Armando también se acercó a ella.

- Chibiusa… - Bunny lloraba tirada en el suelo con la cabeza agachada viendo como sus lágrimas caían al suelo – Chibiusa…

- Princesa… - Seiya se acuclilló a su lado y le acarició la cara.

- Por qué… por qué se la han llevado…?! – lo miró son dejar de llorar – qué es lo que quieren de mi…, qué es lo que quieren! – gritó dejándolos a todos parados y se abalanzó hacia Seiya sin dejar de llorar en su regazo.

Ninguno dijo nada, todos permanecieron en silencio con tristeza en sus ojos y en sus caras, mirándose entre sí y haciéndose las mismas preguntas que Bunny.


	15. Chibiusa Está En Peligro

**Capítulo 15:** CHIBIUSA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO

- Bunny… - Armando la llamó haciéndola que levantara la cabeza del regazo de Seiya – Chibiusa está bien, no le harán nada… no es a ella a quien quieren.

- Si princesa – dijo Seiya – iremos a por ella y la traeremos de vuelta – Bunny lo miró – te lo prometo.

- Bunny – dijo Ray – no dejaremos que os pase nada.

- Nosotras también ayudaremos a rescatar a Chibiusa – dijo Carola.

- Y lucharemos todos juntos pase lo que pase – dijo Taiki.

- Princesa – volvió a decir Seiya – no estás sola, todos estamos a tu lado – le acarició la cara limpiándole las lágrimas – deja de llorar princesa – le dijo con voz muy dulce.

- Chicos… - los miró a todos – gracias…

Chibiusa estaba tirada en el suelo de una habitación muy oscura, la única luz que había era la de dos velas que había encendidas cerca suya en un candelabro.

- Donde… dónde estoy? – abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco.

- Pequeña Princesa… - una voz bastante penetrante se oyó cerca Chibiusa haciéndola estremecerse – estás en mis dominios.

- Quién eres?.

- Mi nombre no te lo voy a decir puesto que no te va a servir de nada, pero si te diré que seré quien mate a tu querida Bunny Tsukino o mejor dicho, a Guerrero Luna… - se dejó ver asustando así a Chibiusa con su aspecto – no te asustes pequeña Princesa… - le acarició la cara – no te haré nada… por el momento… - rió – solo eres el señuelo para atraer a Guerrero Luna y a todos los demás…

- No… - Chibiusa estaba asustada – no!, porqué haces tanto daño a la gente?!, porqué odias tanto a Guerrero Luna?!.

- Porque viviendo ella, yo nunca podré gobernar en las Galaxias… mientras Guerrero Luna viva, yo tendré que seguir viviendo en el inframundo, anhelo el poder… pero para ello, Guerrero Luna debe de morir y con ella todos sus servidores y descendientes… - Chibiusa dio un paso hacia atrás – si pequeña Princesa, tú al igual que ella, también desaparecerás…

- No!, eso jamás lo permitirán! – gritó.

- No tienen nada que hacer contra mi… - rió – sus poderes no son suficientes para matarme, además, cuantas mas almas tenga en mi poder, más fuerte seré… - desapareció dejando a Chibiusa en la oscuridad y sola de nuevo.

Habían pasado dos días desde que regresaron de Hokaido, lo que debería de haber sido unas vacaciones divertidas y bonitas, se habían convertido en las mas horribles de todas.

Hacía muy buen día de verano, el sol brillaba en el cielo azul y los pajarillos revoloteaban de un lado a otro jugando en el aire mientras daban con algún lugar fresco donde poder cobijarse del caluroso sol.

- Has podido enterarte de algo ray? – preguntó Patricia sentada en el porche del Templo Hikawa donde tantas veces habían estado las cinco sentadas.

- Nada – se sentó a su lado – por mas que lo intento, solo puedo ver en el fuego que tengamos paciencia.

- Creéis que Chibiusa estará bien? – preguntó Kei.

- Pensemos que si… - contestó Seiya mirando a Bunny que estaba junto al estanque con la mirada perdida.

- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que lo estará – le dijo Amy – me he podido dar cuenta de que este enemigo disfruta con el dolor ajeno, sobre todo con el de Bunny – los miró a todos – y es por eso que solo quiere tener en su poder a las personas que Bunny quiere mucho.

- Ahora que lo dices… puede que tengas razón – dijo Taiki – cuanto mas daño y mas sufra Bunny, mayor será su dolor y más fácil podrá ser dañarla a ella…

- Pues debemos de tener cuidado entonces – dijo Kei – Bunny está muy vulnerable a todo y es más cuando está expuesta a que pase algo.

- Además – Carola se decidió hablar – desde que vinimos de Hokaido, Bunny está bastante triste…

- Cuanto mas os preocupéis por ella, peor será – dijo Armando – Bunny es más fuerte de lo que aparenta y es lógico que esté triste.

- Parece que a ti no parece importarte mucho lo que ha pasado… - le contestó Seiya – se han llevado a Chibiusa y tú estás como si nada…

- Cuando el enemigo quiera que lo encontremos, será entonces cuando lo veamos – Armando le contestó un poco mal humorado – a Chibiusa no le van hacer nada, es a Bunny a quien quieren.

- entonces me estás diciendo que no te importa lo que le pase a Bunny?! – Seiya se puso en pie levantando la voz.

- Yo no he dicho eso! – Armando utilizó el mismo tono de voz.

- Entonces?! – Seiya seguía enfadado.

- Es… - Armando fue a contestarle pero una voz lo calló.

- Seiya… Armando… - Bunny apareció detrás de ellos – vasta de pelearos…

- Princesa… - Seiya la miró – lo siento…

- Estoy cansada, anoche no descansé muy bien, creo que me voy a ir a casa…

- Ya? – Carola rechistó – quédate un poco mas Bunny…

- Lo siento chicas, mañana nos vemos – dijo mientras comenzó a darle la espalda y a caminar.

- Qué pena me da Bunny… - dijo Fernando.

- Ni yo puedo sacarle una sonrisa – contestó Seiya – mi dulce princesa… me voy con ella, no quiero que regrese sola a casa.

- Será lo mejor – habló Kei – es ahora cuando necesita todo nuestro apoyo.

- Mímala mucho Seiya – le dijo Amy – eres el único que puede hacerlo.

- Estaros tranquilas, no me apartaré de ella.

Seiya salió corriendo detrás de Bunny para poder alcanzarla, dejando a todos los demás reunidos en el Templo.

- Chicas, lo he estado pensando… - dijo Patricia una vez que Seiya se hubo marchado – el enemigo es el que ahora tiene que mover ficha, puesto que esto es un juego y hemos entrado sin querer en él… - los miró a todos – no sabemos cuando va a volver a actuar de nuevo, pero si lo hace, sus objetivos más claros son Bunny y Seiya…

- Puede ser, puesto que solo le importa Bunny y todo lo cercano a ella – dijo Taiki.

- Entonces… - prosiguió Patricia – y si hacemos que haga su aparición de nuevo para poder rescatar a Chibiusa?.

- Pero… crees que sería tan tonto como para dejarse engañar y traer a Chibiusa consigo? – dijo Armando.

- Aunque puede ser peligroso, podemos intentarlo – dijo Kei – Ray, crees que podrás notar su aura?.

- Lo puedo intentar – contestó ella.

- Bien, pues pongámonos manos a la obra… - concluyó Kei.

A pesar de que Seiya no había tardado mucho en salir detrás de Bunny, por mucho que la intentó seguir, cuando llegaron al centro de la cuidad, le perdió la pista entre tanta gente.

- Genial – Seiya se quejó – siendo un Guerrero y no puedo sentir ni su aura para poderla encontrar – miraba a todos lados – Bunny, donde te has metido.

Si otra cosa no, parques era una cosa que a Tokyo no le faltaban, con tanta aglomeración de gente, venía bien que hubiera lugares donde poder despejarse y estar tranquilos.

Bunny estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que cuando llegó a darse cuenta, se encontraba en un parque totalmente ajeno a ella.

- Dónde estoy?

Miraba a todos lados y solo podía ver caminos que iban a todos lados llenos de árboles a cada lado para dar sombra a los caminantes y alguna que otra fuente de vez en cuando.

Anduvo caminando un buen rato sin saber muy bien a donde iba, vagando de un lado a otro, hasta que encontró un banco y se sentó.

- Me he perdido… - dijo echándose hacia atrás – soy un desastre hasta para poder llegar a casa… - sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerle la cara – Chibiusa… dónde estás… - miró al cielo como implorando que alguien le diera una señal.

- Oye guapa – Bunny salió de sus pensamientos y miró quien la llamaba – qué hace una lindeza como tú tan sola en un lugar como éste?.

- Yo… - Bunny vio que tres mas de las mismas pintas que el primero se acercaban – estoy esperando a mi novio, he quedado aquí con él.

- Aquí?! – el chico rió – aquí es imposible lindeza, éste parque nos pertenece y aquí solo entra quien nosotros queremos – los cuatro rieron.

- Ah!, pues… - Bunny se levantó – perdonarnos entonces, no lo sabíamos, iré a llamar a mi novio y quedaremos en otro lado.

- Dónde crees que vas preciosa?! – el chico le cogió de la mano haciendo que Bunny se volviera – tú no te mueves de aquí… - rieron de nuevo los cuatro – todo lo que entra en este parque me pertenece y ahora me perteneces tú.

- De verdad que lo siento – intentaba soltarse – no volverá a pasar, pero por favor, suéltame, me haces daño…

- No te resistas y no te lo haré – la atrajo para él – sabes?, hoy contigo me ha salido el día redondo… - Bunny pudo sentir su aliento cerca de su piel lo cual le asqueó.

- Seiya… por favor… - las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en el rostro de Bunny – ayúdame… - dijo para sí misma.

- Tranquila guapa, seré bueno contigo…

Apunto estaba de besar a Bunny cuando salido de la nada, Seiya apareció apartándolo de Bunny y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- No se te ocurra ponerle tus sucias manos encima – dijo Seiya muy enfadado.

- Así que tú eres su novio? – se levantó del suelo – bien… veamos quien se merece el trofeo… - se abalanzó contra Seiya intentando golpearlo.

- Demasiado lento… - Seiya esquivó su golpe sin ninguna dificultad arreándole él uno en el estómago y tirándolo al suelo – que sea la última vez que tocas a mi novia – se puso al lado de Bunny – no es un premio el cual se pueda ganar o perder, ella es mucho más que todo eso.

- La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte – se levantó del suelo ayudado por los otros tres y se fueron.

- Bunny…

Seiya la miró, estaba asustada, lo podía notar en sus ojos los cuales seguían llenos de lágrimas y se tocaba la mano de la cual había sido agarrada por ese chico.

- Te ha hecho daño princesa? – le cogió la mano y se la acarició con cariño – debería de haberle dado más… - le acarició la cara limpiándole las lágrimas – estás bien?.

Bunny lo miró por unos instantes y después de tiró hacia él para ser cobijada en su regazo, para poder sentirse protegida y tranquila mientras no paraba de llorar.

- No te preocupes, ya ha pasado todo – Seiya la tenía en su regazo devolviéndole ese abrazo.

- Lo siento… - habló por fin.

- Por qué?.

- Por todo…

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

- Si que la tengo, por mi culpa todos estáis en peligro, por mi culpa se han llevado a Chibiusa, por mi culpa tú…

- Bunny – Seiya hizo que lo mirara cogiendo su cara entre sus manos – te vuelvo a repetir que tú no tienes la culpa de nada, de verdad princesa, no es justo todo lo que te está pasando, no eres merecedora de todo ello y de tu sufrimiento – los ojos de Seiya reflejaban cariño – si pudiera, me iría lejos de aquí contigo, lejos de guerras, poderes y mandos, para que pudieras vivir tranquila y feliz…

- Si tú estás a mi lado, no me importa tanto todo eso…

- Entonces deja de estar triste, yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado, siempre, y te prometo que Chibiusa volverá con nosotros.

Las palabras de Seiya reconfortaron un poco a Bunny la cual sonrió levemente.

- Cuantos días llevaba sin ver tu dulce sonrisa – Bunny se sonrojó – regresemos a casa.

Seiya besó a Bunny en la mejilla y emprendieron el camino.

- Mi señor – Isis interrumpió el descanso de Amón Ra.

- Sabes que no me gusta que perturben mi descanso.

- Lo sé señor y lo siento mucho – Isis hizo una reverencia – pero no lo hubiera echo si no creyera que fuera importante…

- De qué se trata? – se incorporó.

- Pues verá mi señor… - Isis se sentó en el suelo – estaba en mis aposentos con mis hechizos intentando localizar a Guerrero Luna, cuando por medio del humo, he podido ver a ray Hino o lo que es lo mismo, a Guerrero Marte, intentando localizar la más leve conexión para poder localizarnos…

- Y qué ha sido lo que has hecho? – puso interés.

- No se si habrá sido para bien mi señor – Isis se postró – pero he quitado el escudo que nos protegía para que nos localizaran.

- Y?...

- Quieren que esta noche aparezcamos…

- Con que nos han buscado para proponernos una invitación, eh?... – en la cara de Amón Ra se podía ver una sonrisa maléfica – muy bien, pues iremos a la cita.

- Muy bien mi señor.

- Prepara a la pequeña Princesa, se viene con nosotros, pero hazle un escudo alrededor, por si acaso llegara a ser una trampa.

- Si mi señor – Isis desapareció.

- Sekhmet! – Amón Ra la mandó llamar.

- Si mi señor? – apareció ante él.

- Vete preparando, ésta noche, te vienes con nosotros…

- Será todo un honor mi señor servirle en el campo de batalla.

- Lo sé… no esperaba menos de ti.

Mientras tanto, en el Templo Hikawa, Ray salió corriendo desde la sala del fuego hacia la habitación central donde estaban todos organizando sus movimientos.

- Chicos!, chicos! – Ray abrió la puerta muy rápido.

- Qué pasa Ray? – preguntó Carola.

- He podido localizar al enemigo – dijo mientras intentaba coger aire.

- Qué?! – todos pusieron atención en ella.

- Ésta noche, en el parque central, allí estarán – contestó Ray.

- Muy bien, pues allí estaremos – dijo Kei – venga, organicemos nuestra jugada.

- Si – dijeron todos.

Seiya y Bunny seguían viniendo de regreso mientras caminaban despacio, disfrutando del sol veraniego y en silencio… un silencio que ya empezaba a ser incómodo, sobre todo para Seiya.

Habían sido varios los intentos que había echo para intentar entablar una conversación con Bunny para que el camino fuera mas ameno, pero cada vez que la miraba, le era imposible de que su boca gesticulara palabra alguna; aunque Bunny había dejado de llorar, su mirada reflejaba mucha tristeza y desesperación, caminaba por caminar, ya que la mirada la tenía perdida y completamente en otro lugar, muy a pesar de Seiya, que se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada.

- Me tienes muy preocupado – dijo al fin Seiya, sin obtener respuesta de Bunny – Bunny! – la cogió del brazo.

- Qué pasa Seiya?! – contestó como si nada.

- Que qué pasa?! – su tono de vos sonó un poco fuerte – nada – dijo mas calmado y soltándola – no es nada.

Bunny, sin haberle dado mucha importancia aquello, siguió su camino al lado de Seiya, el cual no paraba de mirarla de reojo con preocupación y en silencio.

- Sí que me había marchado lejos – dijo Bunny al fin al reconocer la parte habitual de la ciudad por la que siempre andaba.

- Tú que has empezado a caminar y caminar… - Seiya le contestó con una sonrisa.

- Me apetecía conocer otros lugares de la cuidad – contestó con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

- Tic, tic, tic… - el intercomunicador de seiya interrumpió la poca conversación que había surgido entre ellos.

- Dime Yaten.

- Seiya, has podido localizar a Bunny?.

- Si, está aquí a mi lado, por qué?.

- No por nada, esque andamos todos preocupados por ella.

- Yaten, estoy bien, he intentado esconderme, pero por mucho que lo haga, Seiya siempre me encuentra – contestó Bunny.

- Si… hay veces que es demasiado protector…

- Oye!, si lo hago, es porque quiero!.

- Ninguno lo dudamos – se oyeron mas risas – por cierto Seiya, te dará de nuevo tiempo a venir al Templo?.

- Ahora?.

- Ibas hacer algo?.

- Pues… estás con Bunny?! – dijo con tono irónico.

- Bueno, está bien, pero no llegues mas tarde de las 9 a casa.

- Pasa algo?.

- No… - se notó su duda al hablar – no es nada, ya lo verás cuando llegues.

- Vale.

- Adiós Bunny – le dijo Yaten.

- Que descanses – se oyeron decir a todos los demás.

- Luego nos vemos – dijo Seiya.

- Adiós a todos – prosiguió Bunny cortando después Seiya la comunicación.

Ambos siguieron andando camino a la casa de Bunny, parecía que al haber oído a todos los demás hablarle, se había animado un poco.

- Seiya – Bunny volvió hablar.

- Si?.

- Cuándo todo esto acabe… llévame lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

- Lejos de todo?! – Seiya la miró.

- No quiero decir para siempre, pero sí una temporada, estoy cansada de que una vez tras otra, no dejen vivir en paz a la Tierra, de tener que luchar ya no por mí, sino por toda la gente que en ella habita llevando una gran responsabilidad encima día tras día, de que la gente que quiero y que me importa, esté siempre en peligro y sobre todo, que me dejen ser feliz al lado de la persona que yo he elegido y con la que quiero estar para siempre.

- Y… dónde te gustaría ir? – le preguntó con cariño.

- A tu planeta – Seiya la miró un poco extrañado – quisiera ver como es, como vivías, como es la gente de allí… fuera de problemas, deberes y obligaciones, quiero vivir como una adolescente más normal y corriente.

- Está bien – Bunny lo miró – si mi princesa quiere ir a mi planeta, gustosamente la llevaré a él!, lo que sea – se acercó a ella – para verte feliz.

Seiya besó a Bunny en la mejilla, la acercó a él y la abrazó, haciendo que Bunny se sintiera aliviada en parte por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Caminando, caminando, llegaron a casa de Bunny, llegaron al portal, abrieron la verja, se acercaron a la puerta, Bunny metió la llave, la giró, abrió y… silencio… era lo único que había.

- Qué vacía está tu casa princesa… - dijo tras cerrar la puerta.

- Esque no hay nadie.

- Y donde están?.

- En Aomori.

- Dónde?!.

- En Aomori – Bunny lo miró y sonrió – papá es de allí y han ido a visitar a los abuelos.

- Y cuantos días llevan fuera?.

- Se van a tirar fuera todo el verano – dijo entrando en la cocina – quieres un poco de té?.

- Si… gracias… - Seiya no dejaba de observarla – entonces… llevas sola desde que vinimos de Hokaido princesa?.

- Si… - sonrió con tristeza.

- Has estado sola todos estos días y no has dicho nada?! – la miró viendo como ella estaba de espaldas haciendo el te.

- Si…, no es tan malo, así puedo pensar con tranquilidad, reorganizarme las ideas, desaho…

Bunny no llegó a terminar la frase, por mucho que intentara no pensarlo, no podía evitar sentirse impotente al no saber donde estaba Chibiusa, al no saber qué había sido lo que había pasado con ella y comenzó a llorar.

Seiya se estremeció, se culpó un poco por ver a Bunny llorar puesto que él había sido el no había parado de preguntarle y de recordarle que estaba sola, además, no soportaba verla tan hundida, se acercó a ella y la abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

- Perdóname… - le dijo casi en un susurro – perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de que estabas sola, por dejarte sola con tu sufrimiento y en tu soledad… perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de todo tu dolor y de no haber estado a tu lado.

Bunny se volvió abrazando a Seiya muy fuerte ahogando su llanto entre las lágrimas, llevaba muchos días que no lloraba, días en los que no había dormido y descansado lo suficiente dándole demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza con todo lo que estaba pasando y que ahora en cambio, se sentía un poco más tranquila en brazos del chico que siempre estaba a su lado en cualquier momento, el que siempre tenía una mirada dulce y una palabra cariñosa para ella, en brazos de… Seiya.

Seiya estaba encantado de poder recoger en su regazo a Bunny, era lo que más quería y lo que más le importaba; si de esa manera ella se encontraba mejor, él se quedaba tranquilo de saber que la había ayudado aunque solo fuera un poco.

- Necesitas descansar… - le dijo Seiya acariciando su pelo.

- No… quiero quedarme así contigo…

- Lo siento Bunny, pero debes de descansar…

Seiya concentró toda su energía transmitiéndosela a Bunny haciendo que ésta se durmiera poco a poco quedando en un dulce sueño sus brazos.

Ese poder no era muy usual en Seiya, al igual que otros que poco a poco iban apareciendo en él sin saber muy bien como utilizarlos y de donde provenían.

Sabía que el poder de un Guerrero evolucionaba según transcurría el tiempo que permanecía luchando, pero en cambio él, se sentía un poco diferente con respecto a Taiki y Yaten, sus poderes y ataques evolucionaban más rápidos que el de ellos dos y no solo se concentraba en el poder de lucha, sino en todo lo demás: su fuerza, rapidez, reflejos…

- Ya estoy en casa! – dijo entrando por la puerta – vaya!, qué hacéis todos aquí? – dijo entrando en el salón.

- Tenemos que hablar contigo – le dijo Taiki.

- Muy bien, pero primero dejarme que acueste a Bunny.

- Le ha pasado algo? – preguntaron las chicas.

- Tan solo estaba cansada y se ha dormido, no os preocupéis, está bien.

Salió del salón, subió las escaleras y entró en su cuarto dejando a Bunny con cuidado en la cama y tapándola por encima con una sábana.

Se quedó mirándola por unos instantes, dormía tan plácidamente que no la quiso tocar para no despertarla, no quería haberla obligado a dormir de esa manera, pero era la única que tenía para hacerla descansar.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí sin hacer ruido y bajó hacia el salón donde todos los demás lo estaban esperando.

- De qué queríais hablarme? – dijo entrando en el salón.

- Y Bunny? – preguntó Kei.

- La he obligado a dormir, desde que lleguemos de Hokaido a estado sola porque sus padres andan de viaje y no ha descansado nada…

- Pobre Bunny – dijo Amy – son muchas cosas las que está soportando…

- Demasiadas… - dijo Seiya – bueno, de qué queríais hablarme?.

- Seiya, siéntate – le dijo Kei.

Seiya no replicó, se sentó en el sillón junto a Carola y comenzaron a explicarle que esa misma tarde Ray había tenido algo de contacto con el enemigo y que habían decidido tenderle una trampa.

A media noche la mitad de ellos se dirigirían al parque central para ver como el enemigo hacía su jugada mientras el resto vigilaba en la distancia para rescatar a Chibiusa en cuanto fuera posible.

- Entendido – dijo Seiya cuando terminó de escucharlo todo – pero… creéis que el enemigo va a ser tan tonto como para picar tan fácilmente?.

- Esperemos que si… - Taiki habló.

- De una manera u de otra hay que salvar a Chibiusa – prosiguió Kei.

- Y… Bunny y yo?.

- Os quedaréis aquí – le contestó Ray.

- No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que vosotros vais a estar en peligro.

- Seiya – Patricia fue la portavoz de todos – no te lo estamos pidiendo como un favor, sino como una obligación, el enemigo quiere tener en su poder lo más cercano a Bunny y lo que más le pueda hacer sufrir para que esté mas vulnerable y sea mas fácil poder matarla.

- Pero todos vosotros también sois muy importantes para ella.

- Pero somos menos que tú – dijo Armando – por eso queremos que te quedes aquí con ella.

- Está bien… - dijo tras mirarlos a todos y conformándose de muy mala gana – pero prometerme que si necesitáis ayuda, me llamaréis.

- No te preocupes, lo haremos – le contestó Kei – bueno, es hora de irnos…

- Si, vayamos a rescatar a Chibiusa – dijo Carola.

- Tener cuidado – les dijo Seiya.

- no te preocupes, lo tendremos – le contestó Taiki.

- Cuida de Bunny – Yaten fue el último en salir.

Todos se fueron dirección a su cita con el enemigo y Seiya subió arriba a su habitación para estar con Bunny.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado para que si estaba dormida, no despertarla, cerrándola tras él cuando hubo pasado.

A pesar de ser verano, la noche estaba siendo bastante fresca, así que cerró la ventana y después se dirigió hacia la cama donde Bunny seguía durmiendo tal y como él la había dejado una hora atrás.

Se tumbó a su lado sin dejarla de mirar, tenía una cara muy serena mientras dormía, en muchos días, Seiya creía que Bunny estaba descansando de verdad.

La miraba y miraba y en ella solo podía ver a esa niña inocente de sonrisa cálida y sincera que lo enamoró antes de saber que era la Princesa de la Luna y de todas las responsabilidades que caía en ella.

Sin darse cuenta, dio una cabezada de la cual se levantó un poco sobresaltado, no entendía por qué había sido ahora que había vuelto a soñar con sus padres, con su hermana y con aquel lugar… un lugar que no era el planeta de donde había venido con Taiki y Yaten gobernado, por su ahora Reina Kakyuu.

A su lado Bunny seguía dormida ajena a todo.

- Quizás me he pasado al dormirla – dijo acariciándole la cara con suavidad – te quiero tanto Bunny…

Por eso mismo, porque la quería, no podía quedarse ahí cruzado de brazos, ella estaba bien allí, mientras que los demás podrían necesitar su ayuda, así que se incorporó, la besó en la mejilla y se fue dejando antes un pequeño regalo en la mesa que había cerca de la cama.

- Enseguidas estaremos todos juntos princesa – salió de la habitación para reunirse con todos los demás.

Mientras tanto, Guerrero Marte, Venus y Curador esperaban siendo visibles en el lugar indicado esperando a que el enemigo apareciera, siendo acechados por Destructor, Mercurio, Júpiter, el Señor del Antifaz y Fernando, que aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada, no quería quitarle la vista de encima a Ray.

Salidas de la nada y en plena noche, unas flechas fueron lanzadas contra Guerrero Marte, Curador y Venus, por suerte, eran buenos sus reflejos y las esquivaron sin problema ninguno.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… estáis en plena forma Guerreros…. – Isis apareció en vuelta en una oscuridad que daba miedo.

- Volvemos a vernos hechicera… - le contestó Guerrero Marte.

- Acaso no era eso lo que querías Guerrero Marte?, porque eras tú la que nos estaba buscando.

- Si, te estaba buscando porque queremos que nos devuelvas a Chibiusa.

- A la pequeña Princesa?... – hizo aparecer a Chibiusa a su lado – y por qué debería de dárosla?, qué me daríais a cambio?.

- Tu muerte!.

- Mi muerte?! – Isis rió a carcajadas – no me hagas reír!, no tenéis suficiente poder para matarme… Sekhmet!.

- Si mi señora?.

- encárgate de todos los que están en los árboles mientras yo me encargo de ellos tres.

- Muy gustosa de hacer lo que me manda mi señora.

Sekhmet corrió como una leona hambrienta hacia donde se encontraban Guerrero Destructor, Mercurio, Júpiter, Creador y el Señor del Antifaz para poderlos alcanzar al ataque de cualquier garra o mordisco de esa gran boca, haciendo que todos ellos salieran y se reunieran con Guerrero Marte, Curador y Venus.

- Pequeña Princesa – Isis se dirigió a Chibiusa – mira a todos tus amigos, mira sus caras de miedo…

- Amigos! – Chibiusa les gritó – no os preocupéis por mi, marchaos!.

- Eso nunca Princesa! – le contestó Guerrero Destructor – te salvaremos y volverás a casa.

- Sekhmet, cállalo!.

Sekhmet obedeció al instante a Isis y le propició un mordisco a Destructor haciéndolo revolverse de dolor mientras su brazo chorreaba de sangre.

- Destructor! – Guerrero Júpiter intentó moverse para ir a su lado – qué?!, no puedo moverme!.

- Yo tampoco…

- Ni yo… - empezaron a decir todos.

- Claro que no podéis – Isis rió – tenéis tan pocos poderes que no habéis notado que os había paralizado – hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Me… cuesta respirar… - dijo Destructor – esa pequeña nos necesita…

- Si… hagámoslo por Bunny… - dijo Mercurio.

- Por todos… - dijo Júpiter – por todos!.

Guerrero Júpiter desprendió una gran luz haciendo que todas las de los demás se unieran a la suya, haciendo que Isis quedara sin poder ver nada ante tanta luz y dándole así tiempo a Creador y Curador a atacarla a la vez.

- Os vais a arrepentir de esto… - dijo tirada en el suelo.

Estaba tan enfadada que su ataque lo iba a dirigir a la pequeña Chibiusa, pero por suerte para ella, nunca llegó a darle puesto que alguien se interpuso en su camino.

- Tú!... – dijo Isis cuando pudo ver quien era.

- Vergüenza te tendría que dar atacar a una niña indefensa… - intentó levantarse con dificultad.

- Seiya! – dijeron todos.

- Vaya, vaya, Seiya Kou… me sorprendes con tu valentía…

- No es cuestión de valentía… quiero que sueltes a esta niña ahora mismo, porque si no lo haces, te mataré.

- Vaya… y encima dando órdenes… - dijo con tono irónico.

- Tómatelo como quieras…

- Y si… la soltara pero con una condición?!.

- Cual.

- Cambiarte a ti por ella.

- Qué?! – dijeron todos.

- Seiya no! – dijo Mercurio.

- No lo hagas! – le dijo Curador.

- Seiya… - le dijo Chibiusa – no aceptes…

- Chibiusa… - la miró – amigos… - los miró.

- No voy a esperar mucho tiempo más, qué dices?, aceptas o no?.

- Chicos… - los volvió a mirar – decirle a Bunny que estaré bien – miró a Isis – acepto.

- Muy bien.

Con un solo gesto de mano, Chibiusa fue liberada y Seiya pasó a ocupar su lugar.

- No… - Chibiusa corrió a abrazarlo – te matarán…

- No lo harán, no los dejaré – sonrió.

- Basta de chácharas, Sekhmet, no dejes nada de todos ellos, yo voy a volver a enseñarle a nuestro señor este inesperado regalo…

Isis desapareció junto con Seiya en medio de la oscuridad de la cual había aparecido.

- Seiya… - Curador no se lo creía al igual que todos los demás.

- No… - dijo Guerrero Marte.

- Amigos… - Chibiusa se acercó a todos ellos llorando.

- Ya… - Destructor la abrazó.

- Qué cursis sois los humanos – Sekhmet atacó.

- No es momento para que estés incordiando! – atacó Guerrero Marte alcanzando a Sekhmet.

Tras el ataque de Guerrero Marte, Guerrero Mercurio atacó siendo rematado por Guerrero Curador y haciendo añicos a Sekhmet.

- Kei… - Patricia se acercó – te duele?.

- No te preocupes, una vez esté curado, estaré bien – sonrió.

- Seiya… - dijo Amy.

- Qué vamos hacer con Bunny, qué le vamos a decir… - dijo Taiki.

- La verdad… - dijo Kei.

- Seiya… - Yaten no podía aguantar las lágrimas.

- Volvamos a casa – dijo Fernando acercándose a ellos – allí pensaremos como decírselo a Bunny.


	16. Adiós, Seiya

**Capítulo 16:** ADIÓS, SEIYA…

Bunny había dormido muy tranquila durante toda esa noche, noche en la que por ningún momento se hubiera imaginado todo lo que había pasado.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana llenando de luz toda la habitación haciendo que Bunny despertara.

- Dónde… estoy? – se incorporó y miró a todos lados – ésta es la habitación de Seiya…

Se levantó y una vez puesta de pie se destiró alegrándose por haber podido descansar y dormir gracias a Seiya, porque si se hubiera quedado en casa, seguro que no lo hubiera echo.

Comenzó a caminar por la habitación y entró en la pequeña habitación donde Hoshi pasó aquellos días junto a él, todo estaba tal cual se había quedado desde la última vez que Hoshi durmió en ella, con la diferencia de que había muchas mas fotos de ellas dos y tan solo una donde salían los tres, que se la echó Kei en el día del cumpleaños de Bunny.

Salió de la habitación y al pasar al lado de la mesa vio que había un álbum de fotos con un sobre que ponía su nombre.

Antes de leerlo, decidió mirar el álbum y cual fue su sorpresa que en él aparecían las fotos que se habían echo durante todo el año que llevaban juntos, haciéndola recordar todos aquellos momentos tan especiales y bonitos que habían pasado los dos y los que esperaba que hubieran.

Terminó de verlo y automáticamente se puso a leer lo que dentro del sobre ponía:

"_Mi tan amada Princesa…_

_Si tienes esto en tus manos es porque aunque sé que aún quedan unos meses para que hagamos un dos desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, quería que tuvieras contigo todos los mementos que los dos hemos vivido juntos durante todo este tiempo llevándolos conmigo guardados en mi corazón._

_Me ha hecho sentirme como un niño estando a tu lado, como a un amigo en cada momento y como a un hombre en cada beso, caricia y suspiro, además, me has hecho saber lo que significa el amor, el amar y ser amado, además de el saber que se siente al ser padre de una preciosa niña… te debo tantas cosas Bunny… qué un Te Quiero se me queda corto para decirte todo lo que siento por ti._

_Desgraciadamente, no se si cuando leas esto, yo estaré a tu lado o no, puesto que he tenido que marcharme aún sin saber cómo será todo lo que ocurra a partir de ahora, pero quiero pedirte que sonrías, que seas feliz y muy fuerte._

_Nunca te olvidaré, no puedo hacerlo y además me es imposible puesto que mi vida está junto a la tuya, por eso te prometo que nunca te dejaré y que siempre estaré a tu lado._

_Te Amo._

_Seiya"_

Bunny tenía el corazón encogido mientras leía esa carta, qué era ¿una despedida?, ¿Seiya se había despedido?, cogió el álbum y con la carta en la mano, el corazón acelerado y los ojos llorosos, bajó corriendo las escaleras donde se encontró con todos sin expresión ninguna en sus caras.

- Y Seiya? – preguntó.

- Bunny… - casi susurró Carola.

- Y Seiya! – se estaba empezando a asustar al ver las caras de todos.

- Bunny…

- Chibiusa! – corrió hacia ella y la abrazó – estás bien?.

- Si.

- Me alegro mucho… y Seiya…? – le preguntó de nuevo a todos.

- Bunny… - Kei se decidió en ser el primero en hablar – siéntate por favor…

El tono de Kei asustó a Bunny haciéndola sentarse con el corazón encogido.

- Qué ocurre? – los miró a todos – me estáis asustando…

- Bunny – Kei volvió hablar – perdóname… - se arrodilló delante de ella cogiendo una de sus manos y con los ojos llorosos.

- Venga chicos… ya basta de bromas… - intentó sonreír.

- Bunny – Kei fue el que volvió a tener el valor de hablar – ayer tarde, Ray pudo dar con el enemigo y quedamos en hacerle una emboscada, nos tiremos toda la tarde planeándolo, sabíamos que era peligroso, pero teníamos que intentarlo, teníamos que rescatar a Chibiusa… - la miró y vio que estaba muy seria – cuando Yaten llamó, era para decirle a Seiya lo que te acabo de decir a ti, pero como estaba contigo y no queríamos que te pasara nada, pues aguardemos a que llegara a casa para contárselo – miró a todos los demás, tragó saliva y siguió – a ti te dejó durmiendo en su cuarto, dijo que llevabas muchos días sin hacerlo y todos decidimos que se quedara aquí contigo, cosa que en un principio hizo pero después, se ve que pensó otra cosa y se reunió con nosotros… - no era capaz de seguir contándole lo que había pasado, pero viendo que nadie hacía la intención, tuvo que seguir él – tenemos que agradecerle que llegara a tiempo… de no haber sido así, Chibiusa hubiera muerto ya que a nosotros nos era imposible puesto que Isis nos tenía inmovilizados, se metió en medio del ataque que Isis hizo contra Chibiusa y la salvó…

- Kei, no te he pedido que me cuentes eso – hizo con lo mirar con una voz bastante seria y fría – y Seiya, dónde está?.

Kei se quedó mirándola al igual que todos los demás, tenía que decirle a Bunny que Seiya se había cambiado por Chibiusa para que ésta fuera liberada, pero que no podía decirle como se encontraba puesto que ni él mismo sabía si seguía con vida o no.

- Hermana… - se decidió al final hablar – Seiya… Seiya decidió por sí solo cambiarse por Chibiusa para poderla salvar… lo siento… perdóname… - se apuró a decir antes de que Bunny se pusiera echa una furia – no pudimos hacer nada…

Viendo Kei que Bunny no dijo nada, se atrevió a mirarla y no se alegró de ver la mirada perdida que tía y la cara de inexpresividad que reflejaba, pero si se alegró en parte de que no echara a llorar, gritar o vete a saber qué… todos se quedaron parados ante la reacción de Bunny, tratándose de Seiya, pensaron que era capaz de hacer y decir miles de cosas antes que esa.

- Él lo sabía… - dijo al fin con un tono de voz muy triste – Seiya sabía que no iba a volver… por eso se ha despedido de mi… - miró a Kei a los ojos llenos de lágrimas haciendo que la abrazara – se despidió de mí Kei…

Rompió a llorar con un llanto amargo y doloroso haciéndolos a todos estremecerse, incluso Armando, que en parte, se había alegrado de haberse quitado de en medio a Seiya para así poder de nuevo conquistar a Bunny, aunque en ese momento se daba asco a él mismo por haber pensado así, se suponía que si quería a Bunny lo que tenía que hacer era verla feliz, no como estaba ahora.

- Bunny… - Kei le habló – Seiya está vivo.

- Yo también lo siento – dijo Yaten.

- Todos lo sentimos, sentimos su fuerza al igual que tú – le dijo Patricia.

- Al igual que fuimos a rescatar a Chibiusa, iremos a por él – dijo Ray.

- Chibiusa… - la miró – tú… - dijo en un susurro – tuya es toda la culpa!.

Sin saber como y con una rapidez increíble, se acercó a ella aún llorando arreándole una bofetada que sonó en todo el salón dejándolos a todos parados y a Chibiusa con un sentimiento de culpa enorme.

- Si no hubieras sido una niña mal criada, desobediente y caprichosa, no hubieras vuelto hasta que hubiéramos matado a ese monstruo y no hubiera estado en peligro nadie excepto yo… - cayó al suelo de rodillas sin dejar de llorar – Seiya no va a volver a mi lado… - dijo más calmada – él es mi vida y no lo tengo a mi lado…

Seiya estaba atado por las manos sostenido por las cadenas que estaban clavadas no se sabe donde puesto que no se veía nada en la inmensa oscuridad donde de encontraba, sostenido mediante su propio peso al estar echado delante y de pie.

Se encontraba todo magullado y le dolía todo el cuerpo, Amón Ra no se había conformado con tenerlo bajo su poder, sino que tuvo que atacarlo estando él en esa posición y sin poder defenderse nada.

- Pensaba que eras más fuerte Seiya Kou – Amón Ra por fin dio la cara – pero tengo que decirte que me siento bastante decepcionado…

- Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar – alzó la cabeza – yo también lo estaría… suéltame y verás como la decepción no será tan grande.

- Siempre tan fanfarrón… - lo cogió del pelo – si estando suelto podrías conmigo, nadie puede conmigo! – rió.

- Mi princesa lo hará… - le escupió haciendo que Amón Ra le soltara una bofetada.

- Nunca más vuelvas a escupirme – lo cogió con mas fuerza del pelo haciéndole daño – ni tu princesa ni nadie puede matarme.

- Yo confío en mi princesa, sé que ella podrá… - dijo aguantando el dolor.

- La raza humana es muy débil – lo soltó – y eso me conviene a mi…

Amón Ra volvió a desaparecer de nuevo entre la oscuridad dejando de nuevo a Seiya rodeado de un gran silencio y de oscuridad.

Desde que había sido capturado para así poder salvar a Chibiusa, lo habían tenido así, se encontraba cansado, dolorido, con un poco de hambre y aunque se alegraba de saber que Chibiusa estaba a salvo, quería estar al lado de Bunny, sus pensamientos solo los tenía puesto en ella, seguro que ya se había levantado y había visto su regalo, ¿qué cara habría puesto?, y al leer su carta… se la escribió siendo consciente de lo que pasaría, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejárselo todo a los demás… ahora en cambio, ahí se encontraba, encarcelado perdido en no se sabía donde, sin saber si volvería a ver a lo que más amaba en el mundo, aunque no perdía la esperanza de que sus amigos fueran en su ayuda y con ellos Bunny, a pesar de que él no quería, pero nada podía hacer ahí donde estaba y estaba seguro de que Bunny iría en su busca…

La mañana iba avanzando muy lenta, Bunny parecía que se había calmado un poco más con respecto a lo que había pasado una hora y media antes, se encontraba en el sofá sentada, en silencio, con la mente en otro lado con sus propios pensamientos, Chibiusa estaba a su lado sentada, también en silencio y muy culpable por todo lo que había pasado por su culpa.

- Reina Selene! – Bunny se levantó de golpe llamando la atención de todos los demás que intentaban localizar a Seiya y de Chibiusa.

- Bunny, qué haces? – preguntó Ray.

- Devolver a Chibiusa donde tendría que estar.

- Pero Bunny… - dijo Armando.

- Reina Selene! – insistió con un tono de voz quebrada casi por las ganas de llorar – Reina Selene!.

- Bunny… - se escuchó una voz – qué ocurre?.

Ante la vista de todos, el Seiya del futuro apareció delante de ella con un semblante hermoso… no iba vestido de Guerrero, tampoco como un Príncipe ni como un Rey, pero si de un cargo real importante.

Bunny al verlo, no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara y que su cuerpo le temblara tanto que casi no se pudo mantener en pie, por suerte, Taiki estaba a su lado y la sujetó.

- Seiya… - casi susurró.

- Qué ocurre Bunny? – se acercó haciéndola que lo mirara – tus ojos reflejan tristeza… - acarició su cara – qué ocurre Príncipe Akío?.

- Seiya está en poder del enemigo – contestó Kei avergonzado.

- No podemos localizarlo y… - dijo Carola.

- Nos podrías ayudar? – dijo Amy.

- No se me permite luchar en este tiempo, pero si puedo hacer que veáis a Seiya.

- Puedes?! – la mirada de Bunny se llenó de esperanza.

- Déjame un momento que busque su energía…

El Seiya del futuro se puso de pie en un lugar espacioso del salón, cerró sus ojos, juntó sus manos y empezó a concentrarse.

A su alrededor, un aura como una luz dorada como el sol, empezó a aparecer, en un principio bastante tenue y conforme iban pasando los segundos, iba cogiendo mas fuerza, color y brillo.

Todos miraban con expectación y un poco rezagados a lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que una fuerte energía acompañada de ese brillo los hizo retroceder un poco hacia atrás y con dificultad para poder ver a causa de esa cegante luz.

Tan solo Bunny permaneció inmune a todo aquello, parecía como si no le afectara, tal vez por sus ansias de saber qué había sido de Seiya.

En medio de esa cegante luz y delante de ella, como una especie de puerta del tiempo apareció.

Al principio solo veía oscuridad, pero conforme se iba acercando a ella, pudo ir distinguiendo poco a poco una figura de pie encadenada a la pared sujeta por las manos y con la cabeza cabizbaja.

- Seiya…

No se lo pensó, mientras todos los demás intentaban ver poco a poco a medida que la luz iba desapareciendo para poder ver, Bunny había corrido hacia Seiya sin importarle si podía pasar y lo que allí se podría encontrar.

- Seiya… - lo abrazó dejando que las lágrimas con las cuales había mojado su cuello, lo despertaran.

- Princesa…

- Estás bien?

- Si… solo estoy un poco magullado…

- Te tienen encadenado… voy a intentar soltarte.

- No…, Bunny, es peligroso que estés aquí…

- No me voy a ir de aquí sin ti.

- Te prometo que regresaré a tu lado, pero ahora vuelve… por favor – su mirada reflejó miedo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… - Isis apareció – así que la energía que he notado era vuestra… me sorprendéis…

- Bunny!, vuelve! – le gritaban todos.

- No me voy a ir sin Seiya.

- Qué niña más terca – dijo Isis – si quieres estar con él, entonces, quédate aquí.

- Nunca! – Taiki y Yaten se pusieron delante de Bunny.

- Lo siento Bunny, pero esta no es la manera de rescatarlo – Kei la llevaba cogida mientras ella pataleaba.

Taiki y Yaten salieron corriendo detrás de ellos dándoles el tiempo justo de salir antes de que el Seiya del futuro cerrara la puerta y el ataque de Isis llegara a alcanzarlos.

- Me las pagarás Guerrero Luna…

En el suelo del salón Kei estaba tirado en el suelo con Bunny echada encima de él y Taiki y Yaten a su lado.

- Estáis bien? – preguntaron las chicas ayudándolos a levantarse.

- Si – contestaron Taiki y Yaten.

- Seiya… - Bunny se levantó del todo – porqué me has sacado, quería estar con él – se tiró hacia Kei llorando y dándole golpes en el pecho con los puños cerrados – quería estar con él…

Kei la cobijó en su regazo sin tenerle en cuenta los pequeños golpes casi inapreciables que Bunny le había dado, puesto que aunque no llegara a entender del todo como se podía sentir Bunny, algo se imaginaba.

- Bunny – el Seiya del futuro se acercó quitándosela a Kei de sus brazos y recogiéndola en los suyos.

Bunny se aferró más a él, cerró sus ojos y se dejó abrazar por esos brazos extraños pero a la vez tan familiares mientras notó el olor que Seiya siempre tenía.

- Te quiere – le susurró el Seiya del futuro al oído – te quiere ante cualquier cosa en el mundo, ojala pudieras sentir como yo ahora, todo el amor que siente él por ti. Está vivo y sabe que irás a por él, así que deja de llorar.

Bunny no se había dado cuenta de que sus lágrimas no paraban de salir, tenía tan mojadas sus mejillas que ni las notaba.

El Seiya del futuro la miró con cariño, limpió sus lágrimas, la besó en la mejilla con el mismo cariño y ternura como la otra vez y le susurró un "te quiero" al oído que hizo que Bunny temblara y el corazón se le acelerara.

- Aquí no tengo nada más que hacer – dijo mirando a todos los demás – así que es hora de regresar a mi tiempo. Pequeña Dama, volvamos – le tendió la mano para que se la cogiera.

- No!, no quiero irme! – se resguardó detrás de Armando.

- Pequeña Dama, son muchos los problemas que has causado con tu regreso y el Rey Endimión y sobre todo mi Reina, están muy enfadados contigo.

- Mamá está enfadada? – dijo con algo de miedo.

- Mucho, por eso me ha mandado a mi a por ti.

- Yo no quiero que mamá esté enfadada conmigo… - fue hacia Seiya casi llorando – no me escapé con mala intención, yo solo quería estar con mis amigos…

- No te preocupes, haré que no sea muy mala contigo – le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros – tenemos que marcharnos y siento no haber podido hacer nada mas.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero sus miradas de agradecimiento lo decían todo.

- Bunny!, lo siento!

Seiya y Chibiusa desaparecieron ante todos dejando que el silencio reinara en todo el salón.

- Bunny – Amy lo rompió.

- Chicas – se volvió hacia ellas – hay que ir a por Seiya.

- Pero es peligroso – dijo Patricia.

- Si – continuó Ray – el enemigo ahora estará en alerta y acercarnos a ellos puede ser muy peligroso.

- Pero no podemos dejar a Seiya…

- De todas maneras, aunque fueran a por Seiya, tú no irías – dijo Armando detrás de todos ellos pegado en la pared muy tranquilo e impasible a todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Fueran? – Bunny lo miró – es que tú no irías?.

- No – dijo muy rotundo haciendo que todos lo miraran.

- Armando, creía que aunque fuera un poco, apreciabas a Seiya – le dijo Kei.

- Eso nunca ha sido así, siempre he disimulado delante de Bunny, pero en verdad, lo único que deseaba era tener paso libre para llegar de nuevo a Bunny – dijo impasible.

- Armando… - lo miró con decepción – por qué quieres estar conmigo, porque de verdad me quieres o por la vida que te proporciono en el futuro?.

Todos se quedaron esperando un respuesta la cuál nunca llegó.

Bunny llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza el por qué Armando siempre había querido estar con ella, al principio todo era muy bonito entre ellos dos, aunque siempre había sido ella la que más empeño ponía de los dos, hasta que poco a poco ese amor entre ellos se fue apagando hasta tal punto de que Armando la había engañado con otra, pero en cambio, él seguía insistiendo para que volvieran a estar juntos aún sabiendo de que nada iba a ser como antes simplemente porque Armando, no era como Seiya…

El que Armando no contestara la pregunta de Bunny, la hizo darse cuenta de que no la quería, de que solo quería la posición que obtendría si estaba a su lado.

Si aún quedaba en Bunny algo de ese amor que hubo entre los dos, sin duda había acabado en ese mismo instante, se sentía decepcionada y como una completa tonta, aferró el álbum que Seiya le había regalado entre sus brazos y salió fuera con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No vayas, déjala sola – le dijo Kei a Yaten al ver la acción de querer salir tras ella.

- Kei, por qué te interesas tanto por Bunny, porque es tu hermana o porque te impor…

Armando no terminó la frase tan retólica que estaba haciendo, el golpe que Kei le dio, lo hizo callar de inmediato.

- Es mi hermana y la quiero, puesto es la única que tengo.

- Es curioso, no? – se limpió la sangre del labio – porque es tu hermana… y todos vosotros?.

- Pero qué te pasa Armando? – le preguntó Ray – todo y cada uno de nosotros quisimos a Bunny mucho antes de saber lo que era.

- Si – prosiguió Amy – la queremos por como es, no por quien es.

- Me avergüenzo de ti Armando . dijo Patricia – siempre hemos estado a vuestro lado y luchando por vuestra felicidad cuando en verdad no sentías desde hace mucho nada por Bunny – Armando la miró por ese pequeño detalle – nos dimos cuenta desde la segunda vez que Chibiusa estuvo aquí y poco antes de que dijeras que te ibas por primera vez a Estados Unidos.

- No sabes – Carola habló detrás de todos los demás – lo que Bunny a llorado, sufrido, querido y pensado en ti cada día desde que empezasteis a estar juntos y todo comenzó.

- Y en cambio, el que de verdad la quiere y le está demostrando su amor es Seiya – dijo Yaten muy serio – él dio a cambio su vida por salvar a tu hija, en vez de ser tú quien tendría que haber ido a rescatarla.

- Ya ves Armando que el único que está equivocado eres tú – Kei estaba más calmado – si de verdad te importa tanto como dices y la quieres, saldrías y hablarías con ella, de no ser así, te agradecería que te marcharas, no quiero que sigas estando cerca de Bunny, no quiero verla sufrir y llorar más de lo que ya lo hace por la persona que ama.

Armando no dijo palabra alguna, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Armando – Kei lo llamó.

- Que – se volvió.

- No se si lo sabrás, pero en el Milenio de Plata, Bunny estaba comprometida con el Príncipe del Sol Taiyô, ese matrimonio lo habían convenido mis padres con el Rey Haratu y la Reina Ame No Gawa, pero mi hermana se enamoró de ti, aún sabiendo que ese amor era prohibido…

- Y quién es ese Príncipe Taiyô?! – Armando estaba que no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Si lo supiera, te puedo garantizar de que mi hermana no estaría ahí fuera llorando, pero no lo se, las pocas veces que lo vi, era un niño…

- Y como sabes tú eso?

- Al recordad quien era, he recordado otras muchas cosas mas.

Armando no era el único que estaba alucinando con lo que Kei acababa de contar, tanto las chicas como los chicos no se creían lo que acababan de oír, por supuesto, Bunny no se acordaba, de haber sido así, lo hubiera dicho.

Tras recapacitar unos minutos viendo la cara de cada uno de ellos, Armando salió por la puerta, tal y como iba hacer desde un principio, al fin y al cabo, ni el mismo estaba seguro de si de verdad quería a Bunny, salió por la puerta principal pero al bajar los escalones, vio que Bunny estaba sentada mas adentro en medio del jardín, sentada en el césped bajo el sol que no dejaba de brillar.

No sabía por qué, pero sintió que tenía que acercarse y darle una disculpa, se acercó a ella pensando en las palabras que le diría.

- Déjame sola Armando, quiero estar sola… - su voz era muy triste.

Armando se quedó de pie tras ella, pero sin pensarlo, se arrodilló delante de ella besándola, Bunny no supo que hacer, no quería sentir los labios de Armando sobre los suyos, sólo quería tener los de Seiya, sentir los de la persona que amaba acariciando los suyos… no lo puedo evitar, rompió a llorar como una niña, en el fondo lo seguía siendo y Armando estuvo encantado de dejarla llorar en su regazo, abrazándola muy fuerte.

- No he dejado de quererte, siempre lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo, no me importa nada de lo que pase si no estoy a tu lado. No hay ni un solo día en que no me culpe de ese error, un error que me ha hecho perder a la persona mas especial de mi vida y echarla en brazos de otro, lo siento Bunny, lo siento por todo lo que te pude hacer y que no hice y por todo lo que te he dicho antes, no puedo soportar el pensar que tus pensamientos solo tienen a una persona, que tu corazón solo late por una persona, que tus labios acaricien el nombre de otro cada vez que lo mencionas… envidio a Seiya por todo y ojala pudiera cambiar lo sucedido porque si así fuera, no te dejaría marchar nunca… - la abrazó aún más – pero en cambio, todo a cambiado y todo a sido por culpa mía, quiero que vayamos los dos juntos a por Seiya – Bunny lo miró – si es con él con el que eres feliz y con quieres estar, quiero que lo sigas siendo.

Todos los demás no podían escuchar la conversación que Bunny y Armando tenían, pero sabían que todo iba bien por como habían transcurrido las cosas ya que no habían perdido detalle ninguno desde el principio.

- Así era como habías planeado que pasara Kei? – le preguntó Patricia.

- En verdad no, solo le he dicho eso porque su ayuda, por poca que sea, nos puede ser útil… - los miró a todos – en verdad me da igual si es él o Seiya el que esté al lado de Bunny, lo que me importa es que Bunny esté bien…

- Entonces… lo que le has dicho antes del Príncipe Taiyô, el Rey Haratu y la Reina Amo No Gawa era mentira? – preguntó Amy.

- No, todo eso era verdad.

- Y no sabes quién es? – preguntó Taiki.

- La verdad es que estoy dudando con una persona…

- Y quién es? – preguntó Carola.

- Lo siento, pero no hay mas información, os lo diré cuando esté seguro de quien es.

La conversación llegó a su fin cuando Bunny y Armando entraron de nuevo al salón.

- Pensamos en como rescatar a Seiya? – dijo Armando.

Todos se miraron un poco sorprendidos, pero de inmediato se pusieron manos a la obra.

Llegó la noche y tras haber estado dándoles miles de vueltas para ver como podían rescatar a Seiya pero sin poner en peligro ninguna de sus vidas, llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor ir y hacer según fueran transcurriendo las cosas.

Amón Ra había entrado en la sala donde Seiya se encontraba.

- Mira Seiya – lo cogió del pelo haciéndolo levantar la cabeza – mira a todos tus amigos y a tu querida princesa… - Seiya miró a un espejismo donde podía verlos a todos – han venido a por ti, qué ilusos… - rió a carcajadas.

- No deberías de subestimarlos – le escupió a la cara.

- Insolente…! – fue a darle una bofetada – no… mejor vamos a darte otra cosa… Anubis!.

- Si mi señor? – apareció a su lado.

- Nuestro huésped no está satisfecho con el alojamiento que le estamos dando… para ver si es de su agrado, volvamos a envenenarlo con el veneno de nuestra cobra negra… - le tenía entre sus manos – este pequeño animal tiene en su interior el mas poderoso veneno que haya en la tierra, dos minutos de haber sido mordido por ella y estás muerto… - rió.

- No me importa lo que me hagas a mi – miraba a Anubis como sacaba el veneno de la cobra negra y lo ponía en la punta de una lanza – todos mis amigos te matarán, te pudrirás en el infierno!.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Amón Ra cogió la lanza y sin pensárselo dos veces se la clavó casi al lado del corazón haciendo que Seiya soltara un grito amargo de dolor y haciendo que su sangre empapara su ropa.

- Si hubiera querido, te hubiera matado ahora mismo – sacó la lanza – puesto que el veneno corre muy deprisa por la sangre, pronto empezarás a sentir que se te nubla la vista, estarás mareado y la garganta se te irá inflamando e hinchando cada vez mas hasta dejarte sin respirar… - se acercó y le lamió el cuello haciendo que Seiya se asqueara – pero tranquilo, podrás despedirte de tu querida princesa… Anubis!, es hora de que vayas a darles la bienvenida, después iré yo con Seiya…

- Como mande mi señor.

Tanto Anubis como Amón Ra desaparecieron del lugar donde se encontraba Seiya, dejándolo solo con mil pensamientos que le recorrían la mente y con un dolor horrible en el pecho.

Todos los demás llevaban un buen rato esperando transformados a que alguno de sus enemigos aparecieran.

- Dónde estarán? – preguntó Venus.

- Ésta espera no me gusta… - dijo Destructor.

- A mi tampoco… - dijo Marte – puedo sentir una energía llena de dolor y desprecio…

- Perdonar la espera… - Anubis apareció ante todos ellos – esque… digamos que estábamos preparando a vuestro amigo para el reencuentro.

- Qué le habéis hecho a Seiya! – le gritó Curador.

- No hace falta gritar… no tardará en venir y lo podréis ver con vuestros propios ojos…

Anubis se abalanzó contra todos ellos, sus ataques eran demasiado rápidos para todos ellos, cosa de la cual se dio cuenta y tras sus ataques, se anticipaba a ellos antes de que pudieran atacarlo.

Lo intentaron una y otra vez, pero lo único que conseguían era magullarse más aún, ser alcanzados y heridos por Anubis y caer una y otra vez al suelo.

- Qué os pasa, demasiado rápido para vosotros?.

- Si pudiéramos tocarlo aunque solo fuera un poco… - dijo Júpiter bastante magullada – Rayo de true…

- No lo hagas – le dijo Destructor – solo conseguirás herirte tú más, es como si llevara un escudo, Mercurio, ves algo?.

- Puede que no andes equivocado del todo – Mercurio no paraba de mirar en su pequeño ordenador – ya está, si no me equivoco, tenemos que darle en la cabeza, es donde más energía concentra.

- Pues entonces, vayamos a por ella – dijo Curador.

- Creación Estelar! – Creador atacó el primero desconcertando un poco a Anubis.

- Vaya, así que os habéis animado a atacar – hizo un movimiento de mano y la tierra empezó a temblar por todos lados.

- Mi turno! – dijo Marte aguantando el equilibrio – Dragón de Fuego!.

- Aaaaaah! – hizo que parara su ataque al haber sido rozado por el ataque de Guerrero Marte – lo vas a pagar!.

- Alto! – se oyó una voz y todos se quedaron quietos – aún no los mates – Amón Ra apareció con Seiya a su lado – quiero ver la cara que ponen al ver a su amigo y a su querido Seiya, verdad Guerrero Luna? – dijo con tono irónico tirando a Seiya al suelo como un trapo.

- Seiya! – dijo Guerrero Luna.

- Aguarda un momento – le dijo Destructor poniéndose delante de ella – quién eres?.

- Oh!. Es verdad, no me he presentado – seguía siendo irónico a la hora de hablar – soy Amón Ra, el que os matará a todos – sonrió.

- No te lo permitiremos nunca – dijo Marte atacando.

- No podéis alcanzarme, soy más fuerte que vosotros – rió – ahí os dejo a vuestro amigo, ya no me sirve, además, pronto será mío, su alma me pertenecerá… - rió a carcajadas – Anubis, acaba con ellos.

- Como ordene mi señor.

Amón Ra volvió a desaparecer dejando a Anubis solo para todos ellos y a Seiya tirado en el suelo.

- Seiya…

Guerrero Luna salió corriendo hacia donde Seiya había caído al suelo, estaba boca abajo, no se movía y apenas si respiraba.

Anubis, al ver que Guerrero Luna se dirigía a él, fue atacarla, pero todos los demás le impidieron el paso luchando contra él para que Guerrero Luna cogiera a Seiya.

- Seiya… - se tiró de rodillas a cogerlo y darle la vuelta – Seiya háblame, dime algo… - vió la herida del pecho que no dejaba de sangrar – Seiya abre los ojos, soy yo, tu cabeza de chorlito… - lo apoyó en ella, lo acurrucó y no pudo evitar llorar – Seiya, estoy aquí contigo… - sus lágrimas mojaron la cara de Seiya.

- Mi princesa… - dijo con muchísima dificultad y apenas sin poder respirar – me… me han vuelto a envenenar, no… - tragó saliva – no puedo apenas respirar y…

- No digas nada… - lo abrazó – te pondrás bien… ya lo hice una vez, puedo hacerlo otra…

- Princesa… te he querido siempre, nunca lo he dejado de hacer – le acarició la cara – todos los días que he pasado a tu lado han sido los mejores de toda mi vida… - volvió a tragar saliva – tienes tantas cosas buenas que… que no me importa morir por ti…

- No… no te vuelvas a despedir de mi… no te vayas de mi lado, me lo prometiste… - no dejaba de llorar.

- Guerrero Luna! – las chicas le gritaron haciéndola ver que Anubis iba hacia ella.

Fueron segundos, la mano lanzada llenas de garras de uñas afiladas que iba para Guerrero Luna, chocó con un cuerpo caliente y débil que se había interpuesto en su camino, Guerrero Luna abrió los ojos y vio que era Seiya el que se había puesto delante de ella protegiéndola de ese ataque y que no paraba de brindarle esa sonrisa tan dulce y sincera que siempre tenía, en cambio y a pesar de la expresión de su cara, le dolía aquel ataque, media mano de Anubis se encontraba clavada en su espalda haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor cada vez que la movía y rasgando cada milímetro de piel que estaba a su alrededor formando un gran charco de sangre en el suelo de las gotas que no paraban de caer.

- No… - Guerrero Luna no se creía lo que estaba viendo – Seiya…

- Princesa… - levantó la vista y la besó con ternura y cariño, aunque con mucha dificultad – siempre estaré a tu lado… perdóname…

Sin pensárselo dos veces y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se volvió hacia Anubis cogiéndolo del cuello, una luz dorada empezó a aparecer a su alrededor haciéndose cada vez más intensa.

Fueron las últimas palabras que Seiya le dijo a Bunny antes de desaparecer llevándose consigo a Anubis.

Antes de hacerlo, Seiya se volvió hacia ella con esa sonrisa tan dulce que él siempre tenía y con una mirada llena de cariño y amor, además, en su frente apareció una pequeña señal, pero Bunny no llegó a distinguirla bien.

- No… - Bunny se tiró al suelo – Seiya… - sus lágrimas no paraban de caer al suelo – me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado!, me prometiste que nunca te irías!, me lo prometiste…!

Los gritos de Bunny resonaron en todo el parque ahogados por el llanto, no paraba de pegar golpes en el suelo, tan fuertes, que hasta se llegó a herir al arrastras los puños por el duro suelo.

- Me lo prometiste…

Todos los demás no podían decir palabra alguna, no se les ocurría ninguna puesto que aún no creían que Seiya se había ido para siempre.

Kei fue el único que tuvo el valor de acercarse a Bunny, le puso sus manos encima de las suyas y la miró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, no hizo falta palabra alguna, pero Bunny entendió que lo que quería decirle, paró de hacerse mas daño a sí misma y abrazó a su hermano, era el único regazo que medio la podía consolar y arrancó a llorar, un llanto amargo y lleno de dolor salía de ese frágil cuerpo que Kei tenía en sus brazos, ninguno podía hacer nada y todos se dieron cuenta de que Seiya se había ido para siempre cuando notaron sus lágrimas en sus caras, en un llanto silencioso acompañando al dolor que Bunny transmitía con su llanto.


	17. La Fuerza Del Amor

**Capítulo 17:** LA FUERZA DEL AMOR

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Anubis se había llevado consigo a Seiya, dos semanas en las que ninguno había sabido nada de Bunny.

Desde aquel día, por mucho que intentaron localizarla, ninguno pudo dar con ella puesto que no contestaba al teléfono, ni a su intercomunicador, ni abría la puerta…

- No puedes dormir? – le preguntó Patricia volviéndose hacia Kei.

- No…

- Yo tampoco.

- Estoy preocupado por Bunny, son muchos días los que llevamos sin saber anda de ella, y si estuviera en peligro?.

- Si lo estuviera, nos hubiéramos enterado – Patricia se apoyó en su pecho – yo también estoy preocupada por Bunny, pero quizás lo que quiera es organizar sus sentimientos y llorar a Seiya sola.

- Puede que tengas razón.

- Debe de ser muy duro perder de esa forma a la persona que quieres y nosotros tampoco la dejaríamos tranquila.

- La verdad es que ninguno nos podemos imaginar del todo por lo que debe de estar pasando… - la abrazó – yo solo de pensarlo, se te pasara algo a ti…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más puesto que no hacía falta, ambos habían sufrido también su separación aunque era completamente distinta a la de Bunny, el perder a la persona que amas, fuera cual fuera el motivo, siempre era doloroso.

Desde aquel día, Kei se había ido a vivir con Patricia y era muy raro la noche que dormían juntos, pero a los dos les apetecía, el sentir el calor del otro a su lado los reconfortaba, era en cierto modo un poco egoísta por su parte por querer estar juntos ya que pensaban en Bunny y se culpaban por estar juntos, pero no podían hacer nada, Seiya no estaba y no se podía hacer nada.

Al igual que ellos dos, Armando tampoco podía dormir, a pesar de que no se llevara muy bien con Seiya, nunca había imaginado que la cosa terminara así, aún con eso, se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo odiado tanto.

Salió a darse una vuelta, hacía muy buena noche y en casa lo único que iba hacer esa darle mas vueltas a la cabeza.

Iba caminando por uno de los parques de la ciudad, eran casi la 1 de la madrugada y no se veía a nadie por él, tan solo el ruido de la brisa del viento moviendo levemente las hojas de los árboles.

Al pasar por uno de los puentes para cruzar el pequeño río, oyó llorar a alguien, extrañado por la hora que era, se asomó y cual fue su asombro al ver quien era.

- Bunny! – dijo extrañado, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola – menos mal que estás bien, nos tienes a todos tan preocupados…

- Armando… - lo miró – lo siento pero esque… esque… quiero irme con Seiya – apoyó su cabeza en él cabizbaja mientras seguía llorando – a nada le encuentro sentido si él, el corazón me duele de lo roto que está, todo me recuerda a él…

- Bunny, no digas eso… todos te necesitamos aquí… yo te necesito a mi lado… - hizo que lo mirara – déjame que esté a tu lado, necesito estarlo; déjame protegerte, amarte, quererte…

- Lo siento Armando… - agachó la vista – te ofrezco mi amistad, pero no mi corazón, lo tuviste una vez y lo perdiste, no te quiero… lo siento… perdóname…

Se separó de él y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se marchó corriendo, quería estar sola y de echo lo hubiera seguido estando de no haber aparecido Armando… desde que Seiya ya no estaba, Armando aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para que Bunny volviera con él, ella ya no lo quería, lo que pasó entre ellos dos quedaba en el pasado y ahora también le habían arrebatado su presente y su futuro…

Llegó sin darse cuenta frente a la casa de Taiki y Yaten, dudó en llamar, pero al ver luz en ella, quiso entrar.

- Bunny! – dijo Yaten abriendo la puerta sin creer que fuera ella – pasa, vamos, no te quedes en la puerta.

- Gracias… - entró un poco avergonzada.

- Yaten quién… - Taiki se asomó – Bunny!, qué… dónde… - no sabía que preguntarle.

- Lo siento por molestaros tan tarde… no quería estar sola y… me preguntaba si podía quedarme aquí esta noche con vosotros…

- Claro que si – Taiki la invitó a pasar al salón – te apetece un té?.

- Si… gracias… - dijo sentándose en el sillón.

- Yaten…

- Enseguidas lo traigo.

- Toma – Taiki le echó por encima una colcha – parece que tienes frío.

- Un poco… llevo desde que cayó el sol fuera de casa… - dijo con voz triste.

- Cómo te encuentras? – Taiki se sentó a su lado.

- Vacía… sola.. triste… - rompió a llorar.

- Bunny… - el tono de su voz fue de consolación y la abrazó.

- Lo echo mucho de menos Taiki, necesito tenerlo a mi lado, extraño sus caricias, sus palabras, su sonrisa, sus besos…

- Nosotros también lo echamos mucho de menos…

- Qué ocurre? – Yaten apareció por la puerta con la bandeja y el té.

- No es nada – Bunny se limpió las lágrimas.

- Bunny… tengo una cosa para ti, pero no se si debería de dártelo… - le dijo Yaten.

- El qué? – lo miró.

- Toma – le dijo mientras le daba una carpeta.

- Qué es esto? – Bunny abrió la carpeta.

- Es la partitura y la letra de una canción que Seiya compuso para ti… la escribió cuando regresemos a nuestro planeta y esperaba cantártela algún día… - se sentó también a su lado.

- Porqué terminé enamorándome de ti?... – comenzó a leerla.

"_Porqué… tuve que enamorarme de ti?._

_No importa cuanto tiempo ha pasado._

_Todavía pienso que sigues aquí._

_Pero escogiste un camino diferente._

_Porqué… tuve que enamorarme de ti?._

_Cada día y noche las emociones salen._

_Y las palabras se desbordan._

_Pero me di cuenta de que_

_Ellas nunca llegarán a ti._

_Desde aquel día en que te conocí._

_Sentí como si ya te conociera._

_Tú y yo nos entendimos con tanta facilidad._

_Fue natural para mi estar donde tú estabas._

_Ambos crecimos juntos._

_Pero escogiste un camino diferente._

_Porqué… tuve que enamorarme de ti?._

_No importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado._

_Todavía pienso que sigues aquí._

_Se que no puedo regresar atrás._

_El significado especial de este día._

_Hoy vienes con una expresión feliz._

_Te ves hermosa mientras le rezas a Dios._

_Pero no soy el único que está a tu lado._

_Y la imagen cuando recibes la bendición._

_¿Cómo pude dejarte ir?._

_Así que porqué… tuve que enamorarme de ti?._

_Como es que antes éramos felices._

_Perno no podemos estar juntos nunca más._

_Pensé que podríamos volver._

_Porqué… no pude tomar tu mano?._

_No importa cuanto tiempo ha pasado._

_Siempre estarás a mi lado._

_Solo así._

_Pero todavía, incluso si no estoy_

_Cerca de ti nunca más._

_Yo rezo por ti._

_No importa si estoy solo… o si estoy triste._

… _Sé feliz…"_

Las lágrimas no paraban de cesar de caer por la cara de Bunny.

- La escribió cuando regresemos con nuestra princesa – le dijo Yaten limpiándole las lágrimas – ni estando lejos dejó de amarte Bunny, nunca lo dejó de hacer, allí nos tenía locos a todos solo hablando de ti y siempre estaba con los pensamientos en otro lado.

- Siempre te decía que estaría a tu lado – Taiki le cogió las manos y la miró – y lo seguirá estando aunque no lo veas, aquí – le señaló en un hombro como dándole a entender que sería a su lado – aquí – le señaló en la cabeza refiriéndose a sus recuerdos y pensamientos – y… aquí – le señaló por último a su corazón haciendo que le latiera muy rápido.

- Si… - Bunny se llevó su mano hacia el corazón – Seiya… - casi susurró – pero aún así…

- Nosotros también lo echamos de menos de menos – dijo de nuevo Yaten – pero tenemos que ser fuertes y seguir hacia delante…

- Seiya siempre estará con nosotros si lo seguimos recordando… Taiki la abrazó – y sé que tú lo harás…

Siguieron hablando hasta casi que el sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte, Bunny casi sin haberse dado cuenta se había quedado dormida y Taiki la había subido a la habitación de Seiya para que descansara mejor.

- Carola – Yaten hablaba por teléfono.

- Yaten!.

- No grites tanto, que no estoy sordo…!

- Qué me has llamado, solo para reñirme?! – contestó malhumorada.

- No… escucha, Bunny está aquí…

- Bunny?!.

- Y dale con gritar… - hizo una mueca – si, vino anoche y ahora anda dormida..

- Pero… está bien?

- Nosotros la hemos visto bien, cansada y dolida por lo que ha pasado…

- Como todos… - dijo un poco nostálgica – oye Yaten, si se despertara, no dejarla que se vaya, enseguidas estaremos todos allí.

- Lo intentaremos… hasta ahora.

- Adiós.

- Las has avisado? – preguntó Taiki.

- Si… mas tarde vendrán, supongo… - colgó el teléfono.

- Bunny duerme tranquila, pero cuando se despierte y se vea en la habitación de Seiya…

- Taiki, te arrepientes de haber vuelto?.

- Por qué lo preguntas?.

- Porque yo si… Seiya seguiría vivo de no haber vuelto a la Tierra…

- Yaten, hemos perdido a un gran amigo, pero sé que Seiya murió con honor, dignidad y por amor y lealtad… sabes a conciencia lo que Bunny significaba para él… aunque supongo que no lo llegaremos a saber del todo hasta que no amemos tanto a una persona como Seiya amaba a Bunny…

- Si… supongo…

Bunny tenía toda la cama para ella sola, se volvió hacia el lado contrario de donde Taiki la había acostado, al respirar, un leve olor fue reconocido por ella.

- Seiya…

Con los ojos cerrados, un leve susurro apareció en sus labios diciendo el nombre de la persona que más quería y sin notarla, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta perderse en la almohada.

A su lado, una figura apenas visible y resplandeciendo con una cálida luz dorada, yacía sentada a su lado.

- Princesa…

Le acarició la cara con ternura a pesar de que esa caricia nunca la llegaría Bunny a sentir puesto que Seiya no la podía tocar.

- Dónde estoy? – abrió los ojos al notar su cara húmeda – qué hago tirada en la hierba? – se incorporó poniéndose completamente de pie – y ésta ropa? – se miró – es la misma que aquella vez… y el lugar… - miró a todos lados - es el mismo…

- Bunny – una voz la llamó a su espalda haciéndola volverse.

- Seiya… - un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo – Seiya…

Corrió hacia él con los ojos llorosos abrazándolo con fuerza y siendo recibida en ese cálido regazo que tantas veces la había acogido.

- Princesa…

- Te echo tanto de menos…

- Yo también princesa… pero… no quiero que lo hagas…

- Pero… esto no es un sueño verdad Seiya?, está vivo… verdad?...

- Princesa… - agachó la vista – si… sí que lo estoy… - dijo con voz triste.

- No es cierto… - lo abrazó más fuerte aún – no lo es…

- Bunny, he venido solo ha decirte que quiero verte sonreír, que seas la Bunny de siempre y que seas muy feliz…

- Pero no puedo serlo si no es contigo… - se le pusieron los ojos llorosos.

- Te quiero… siempre lo he hecho y así seguirá siendo… - la besó con cariño haciendo que las lágrimas resbalaran por las mejillas de Bunny – siempre voy a velar por ti y voy a estar siempre a tu lado – le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas – siempre…

Seiya volvió a desaparecer.

- Seiya! – Bunny se despertó gritando y mirando a todos lados – Seiya… no te vuelvas a marchar… te necesito aquí a mi lado… - una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Una suave caricia sintió en su mejilla haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

- Bunny! – Kei entró en la habitación – te he oído gritar, pasa algo?!.

- No… - dijo con voz triste y agachó la cabeza.

- Bunny… - se acercó y la abrazó – estábamos muy preocupado por ti… - sintió una energía al lado de Bunny.

- Kei, he visto a Seiya… - lo miró.

- Eso es imposible… - miró hacia una pequeña luz que había al lado de Bunny apenas visible.

- Sí que lo he visto, pero… no puedo estar a su lado… - rompió a llorar.

- Él siempre estará a tu lado… siempre lo estará…

La volvió abrazar y vio como esa luz desapareció.

Desde la puerta, todos los demás la habían visto también.

- La habéis visto? – preguntó Patricia muy bajito.

- Si… - respondió Amy.

- Qué era esa luz? – preguntó Carola.

- Seiya… - se oyó decir a Yaten.

- Seiya?! – preguntaron todas las chicas.

- Esa energía que notáis es la suya… - dijo Taiki – aunque no lo veamos, sigue con nosotros…

Mientras todos se alegraban de que Bunny hubiera aparecido, Amón Ra estaba echo una furia dando vueltas de un lado a otro delante de su trono.

- Mi señor… - Isis lo llamó con miedo y avergonzada.

- Cállate! . le gritó – he perdido a uno de mis mejores súbditos por hacerte caso y… para qué?. Para nada!, puesto que la alma de Seiya Kou me fue arrebatada por esa gran luz dorada…

- Pero mi señor…

- Y si… - Amón Ra no la escuchaba – si… mandaré a Horus…

- No me señor – Isis se tiró a sus pies – se lo pido por favor, mi hijo no… - lo miró pidiendo compasión.

- No me toques! – le soltó una bofetada – si Horus luchó contra Set para que tú pudieras resucitar a Osiris, porqué no va a poder con unos Guerreros enclenques?.

- Pero mi señor…

- He dicho que irá Horus e irá Horus…

- Pero mi señor, lo matarán…

- No te preocupes madre – Horus apareció – si es lo que mi señor quiere, lo haré.

- Cuando oscurezca, vete y no vuelvas sin al menos un par de almas… quiero estar lo más fuerte posible para cuando Guerrero Luna venga a verme… - desapareció en la oscuridad.

Bunny iba de regreso a casa acompañada de Kei, era media tarde y tenía ganas de estar en casa tranquila ya que aunque no era la intención de las chicas, la habían agobiado y avasallado a preguntas.

- Kei, no hace falta que me acompañes, Patricia se va a enfadar con los dos…

- No lo hará… además, quiero dejarte en casa y ver que estás bien.

- Sé cuidarme sola…

- Bunny, se lo prometía a Seiya, le prometí que si a él le pasaba algo, que yo cuidaría de ti y eso es lo que pienso hacer, te guste o no.

- Te… te lo pidió Seiya?! – lo miró.

- Si… - se sentó en un banco – nos lo pidió a Armando y a mi en Hokaido cuando se desmayó… y una promesa, es una promesa, además, soy tu hermano mayor, es mi deber cuidarte y protegerte, no? – la miró y sonrió.

- Si… supongo… - se sentó a su lado.

- Para ninguno de nosotros está siendo todo esto fácil, pero tampoco lleves tú sola la carga… somos muchos los que estamos a tu lado y que te queremos…

- Kei… me alegro de que aparecieras… al recordar quien era, muchas veces me he sentido muy sola al pensar de que en el Milenio de Plata sólo estábamos la Reina Serénity y yo y había cosas que no llegaba a entender, en cambio ahora, tengo familia, amigos, y…

- Bunny – la abrazó – no se si recordarás los momentos que pasemos juntos, nos gustaba mucho jugar en los jardines y nos pasábamos horas y horas contándonos cosas…

- De algunas si que me acuerdo, ojala pudiera acordarme de más…

- Entonces… no te acuerdas cuando el Rey Akihiro me mandaba al Planeta de la Luz, con el Príncipe Taiyô?.

- Taiyô? – lo miró – no… no me suena…

- Todos los años, el Rey Akihiro me mandaba a ese planeta gobernado por el Rey Haratu y la Reina Ame No Gawa, ambos tenían un hijo, el Príncipe Taiyô, ambos, uno por ser el Príncipe de la Luz y tú por ser la Princesa de la Noche, estabais destinados a estar juntos, además, ambos padres os comprometieron, pero como tú te negabas si no lo veías para ver como era y conocerlo por ti misma, papá me mandaba a mí para conocerlo y después explicarte a ti como era… - Bunny lo escuchaba con atención – cuando casi estabas convencida, el Rey de la Tierra nos visitó junto a su hijo…

- Endimión…

- Si… como siempre andabas anhelando en querer ir a la Tierra, al saber que Endimión era el Príncipe de ella, te enamoraste aún sabiendo que eso te estaba prohibido y con ello, rompiste el compromiso con el Príncipe Taiyô que el Rey Akihiro y el Rey Haratu habían convenido para el bien de todos…

- Y… por qué me cuentas todo esto?...

- Cuando Seiya aquella noche se despidió de ti, viste alguna señal en su frente, verdad…?

- Sé que tenía algo… era dorado y notaba calidez con aquella luz…

- No quiero hacerte ilusiones y tampoco más daño, es lo último que quiero hacerte, pero si mi vista no me falló, pude verle un sol en su frente… aunque no llego a estar seguro del todo…

- Y… eso que quiere decir? – lo miró de nuevo.

- Que.. – no sabía como decírselo a Bunny – que si era esa señal la que de verdad tenía Seiya en su frente, significa que él es la reencarnación del Príncipe Taiyô… Bunny, Seiya era tu prometido…

- No… - se le pusieron los ojos llorosos – no… - lo abrazó – Seiya no puede serlo… no puedo haberlo perdido una tercera vez… no puedo… - rompió a llorar.

Ésta vez Kei no sabía que decirle, la abrazó y le estuvo acariciando el pelo pensando en que tal vez no le debería de haber dicho nada de eso a Bunny.

Bunny mientras lloraba en el regazo de Kei no paraba de pensar en que todo lo que había pasado solo era culpa suya, si era verdad que Seiya era su prometido, ¿por qué nunca le dijo nada?, ¿por qué había sido siempre tan comprensible, educado y honesto cuando se había tratado sobre ella y Armando?, ¿por qué lo había vuelto a perder una tercera vez?, pero en cambio… también era cierto que poco a poco la fue enamorando, Seiya era muy especial y único y aunque le gustaría tenerlo a su lado, poderlo tocar y sentir, sabía que eso no podía ser… se llevó sus dedos sus labios los cuales acarició al recordar el último beso que Seiya le había dado… y fue cuando verdaderamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, tenía a todos sus amigos a su lado, Kei la protegía en vez de Seiya y Seiya, velaría por ella… fue entonces cuando sintió una calidez que la absorbió por completo.

- Kei… gracias… - lo miró – gracias por todo…

- No tienes por qué darlas – sonrió y le limpió las lágrimas – nunca cambiarás y seguirás siendo la misma llorona de siempre.

- Si… - sonrió avergonzada – así soy yo!.

- Vamos?.

- Si…

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo dirección a casa de Bunny, el sol casi había caído haciendo que el cielo tomara un color rojizo y anaranjado entre las nubes.

El camino lo pasaron en silencio puesto que ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de decir nada y justo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Bunny, los intercomunicadores sonaron.

- Qué pasará? – preguntó Bunny mientras ambos se miraban.

- Qué pasa Patri? – respondió Kei.

- Estáis Bunny y tú juntos?.

- Si, por qué?.

- Nos encontramos en la feria del libro que hay en el centro de la ciudad y el enemigo anda haciendo de las suyas sobre un grupo de niños… necesitamos que vengáis.

- Vamos ahora mismo, pero tardaremos un poco ya que estamos en la puerta de la casa de Bunny…

- Venir lo más rápido posible…

- Tener cuidado.

- Lo tendremos…

Patricia cortó la comunicación.

- El deber no llama…

- Si…

Salieron corriendo hacia la parada del autobús para poder llegar así lo más rápido posible al centro de la ciudad donde se encontraban todos los demás.

Mientras tanto, como era normal en cada feria del libro, por las tarde hacían tiempo y un cuenta cuentos junto con sus guiñoles se entretenían y durante tres horas narraba cuentos para el que todo el que quisiera, especialmente los niños, pasaran un rato entretenidos y vieran que el leer, también podía ser divertido.

Tanta aglomeración de gente era lo que Horus había aprovechado para robar algunas almas antes de que las guerreros aparecieran.

- Malditas Guerreros… sois más molestas que un grano en el culo! – dijo Horus al ser molestado.

- Como un grano?!, me ha llamado cara de grano?! – Guerrero Venus se ofendió – yo no soy nada de eso!, red de amor!.

Pero el ataque de Guerrero Venus solo sirvió para hacer que Horus se moviera de un lado a otro y riera.

Horus con su cetro "uas" hizo un movimiento y montones de diminutas flechas de fuego salieron de la nada en dirección a todos los Guerrero y el Señor del Antifaz haciéndolos ponerse en guardia.

- Veo que sois bastante rápidos… haber como os va con esto…

Con otro movimiento de su cetro, Horus hizo que el cielo se encapotara y empezara a soplar un viento tan fuerte que a todos le costaba estar de pie, cosa que aprovechó para volverlos a atacar, ésta vez si dañándolos con las flechas y haciéndolos gritar de dolor.

- Viento frío, congelación cristalina! – Destructor llegó haciendo que esas llamas desaparecieran.

- Estáis bien? – preguntó Guerrero Luna.

- Si… - contestaron mientras se levantaban.

- Así que tú eres Guerrero Luna? –rió – pensaba que eras… distinta… no se por qué mi señor te tiene tanto miedo…

- Quizás no deberías de subestimarnos tanto… la perseverancia es un punto fuerte, pero en tu caso, no creo que tengas… Canción de agua congelante! – Mercurio atacó haciendo que Horus bajara su guardia y así Júpiter y Creador se acercaran por detrás y mientras uno lo golpeaba, otro le quitaría su cetro.

- Eh?, qué? – Horus estaba desconcertado.

- Sin esto, no tienes tanto poder – Júpiter lo golpeó contra el suelo rompiéndolo en varios pedazos.

- Mi cetro… - Horus lo miraba echo añicos en el suelo – con él roto, las almas robadas serán devueltas a sus cuerpos y mi señor… mi señor me…

De solo pensar lo que Amón Ra le podía hacer, corrió hacia todos ellos atacando, sin su cetro no tenía el mismo poder ni era tan fuerte, pero prefería morir en manos de esos Guerreros antes que en las de su amo y señor…

Todos recibían golpes por todos lados y a la misma vez intentaban esquivarlos para no ser alcanzados, Horus no desistía y atacaba una y otra vez a todos ellos aún sabiendo que con alguno de esos ataques, moriría.

Conforme iban luchando, iban apartándose Guerreros exhaustos de tanto pelear y de ver que Horus aguantaba todo lo que recibía, hasta que llegó cara a cara con Guerrero Luna que lo esperaba con su cetro en las manos.

- Tuya es toda la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado y pasará… - le dijo Horus mientras se percataba de una herida en el lado.

- No me culpes a mi de toda tu desgracia, yo no he sido la que ha ido a buscaros… aún estás a tiempo, no ataques y no te mataré.

- No me importa morir si sé que vendrás conmigo…

Horus se abalanzó contra ella tirándola al suelo, Guerrero Luna intentaba para todos los golpes aún con la dificultad que le costaba debido a la fuerza que Horus tenía, pero sin saber de donde, sacó fuerza y empujó a Horus hacia atrás tirándolo al suelo, cosa que agradeció, se levantó y siendo más rápida que él, lo aguantó pegado al suelo poniéndole la pierna encima.

- Ríndete y te dejaré vivir – le dijo señalándolo con el cetro.

- Nunca!.

Fue a cogerla de la pierna para tirarla al suelo y antes de que lo hiciera, Guerrero Luna lo mató con su Rayo de Luna…

- Vaya Bunny, no esperaba que pudieras tú sola con él… - le dijo Ray.

- Sabéis?, esta tarde me he dado cuenta de que tengo que ser mas fuerte de lo que lo era y como sé que Seiya está conmigo, me da mucha más confianza.

Miró hacia el cielo estrellado que se había ido abriendo paso poco a poco mientras ellos luchaban con Horus y vio una estrella fugaz.

- Siempre estaré contigo como tú lo estás conmigo, Seiya… - dijo Bunny para sí misma bajo la compañía de todos sus amigos.


	18. El Valor De La Amistad

**Capítulo 18:** EL VALOR DE LA AMISTAD

Seiya el Príncipe Taiyô…

Una y otra vez se le venía a la mente aquella conversación que Kei había tenido con ella, no quería obsesionarse con eso, pero e costaba mucho trabajo no haberlo, aunque intentaba disimular delante de todos, cada día que pasaba, extrañaba más y más a Seiya, si era verdad que era el Príncipe Taiyô, se sentía como una completa tonta en parte, de no haber aparecido Endimión aquella noche en el palacio del Milenio de Plata y muy a su pesar, el matrimonio que habían convenido ambos Reyes hubiera seguido adelante muy a pesar de ella y de haber sido así, ¿qué hubiera pasado?, a lo mejor le hubiera pasado como con Armando, hubiera sido un amos basado en el destino y no en los sentimientos… pero no podía ser… Seiya no podía ser ese Príncipe, de haber sido así, no hubiera venido junto a Taiki y Yaten, en algún momento hubiera dicho algo…

Tenía la cabeza embotada de tanto darle vueltas a todas aquellas cosas, cogió aire y se sumergió unos segundos bajo el agua de la bañera mojando así el pelo.

- Toc, toc! – llamaron a la puerta – Bunny, tus amigos están aquí.

- Enseguidas salgo!.

- Perdonar que os haga esperar, ya sabéis como es… - les dijo la madre de Bunny entrando al salón – he hecho galletas, espero que os gusten – dejó la bandeja con las galletas y el té encima de la mesa.

- Gracias Señora Tsukino, pero no se tendría que haber molestado – dijo Amy.

- No es molestia ninguna, además hacía mucho tiempo que no veníais a casa, pero… no falta Seiya?!.

- Si… - dijo Ray – está… está de viaje, volverá en algunas semanas.

- Con la buena de haber estado todo el verano fuera, no me he enterado – rió – bueno, voy a seguir haciendo cosas, Bunny no tardará.

La madre de Bunny se fue a la cocina dejándolos a todos en el salón.

- Qué buenas! – dijo Carola con la boca llena de galletas.

- Carola, primero come y después habla… - Yaten se quitó un trozo de galleta de la cara.

- Perdón, pero esque están tan buenas…

- Menos mal que se te ha ocurrido decir eso Ray… - le dijo Taiki.

- Si… bueno… nadie sabe lo que ha pasado, no?.

- Excepto nosotros… - dijo Kei.

- Tenemos que llevarlo como mejor podamos y ayudar a Bunny a seguir hacia delante – dijo Fernando.

- Ya estoy! - Bunny entró escandalosa como siempre en el salón asustándolos a todos.

- No hay manera de que seas puntual, eh? – dijo Ray.

- No… - rió – esque me he metido a ducharme y con tantas cosas en la cabeza pues se me ha ido el santo al cielo… galletas! – corrió a coger una – son las mejores de todo Japón! – dijo con la boca llena.

- Bunny, primero come y después habla… - puntualizó Carola.

- Justamente ha ido a decírtelo la más idónea… - dijo Yaten haciendo que todos rieran.

- Nos vamos?, como sigamos tardando mas, la película va a empezar… - Kei los miró a todos.

- Tienes razón, con la buena de que Bunny es una tardona, siempre llegamos tarde… - dijo Patricia.

- Mamá, nos vamos! – gritó desde la puerta.

- Que os divirtáis – se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

- Gracias por las galletas y el té Señora Tsukino – dijeron todos – estaban muy ricas.

- Si? – se emocionó – pues venir cuando queráis, siempre sois bienvenidos!.

- Venga… si… marchando… - Bunny empezó a empujarlos para que salieran – que luego la tardona soy yo… adiós mamá.

- Adiós hija…

Bunny cerró la puerta tras de si y comenzó a caminar junto con todos los demás.

- Cogemos el autobús o vamos andando hasta el centro? – preguntó Fernando haciendo que todos se miraran.

- Nos da igual – contestaron.

- Andando?! – se quejó Bunny – con lo lejos que queda?!.

- Tenemos aún tiempo, así no tendremos que esperar en la puerta… - dijo Kei.

- Que vamos con tiempo y me estabais metiendo prisa?! – se volvió a quejar de nuevo.

- Si, así nos paseamos que viene bien – dijo Ray – además, todos estos días que no te hemos visto, te has puesto mas fofa…

- No es verdad!.

- Si lo es…!

- No…

- Si…

- No…

- Chicas!... – Fernando se metió por medio – dejar de gritar.

- Pues que Ray no se meta más conmigo – hizo muecas.

- Si lo estás… - guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua para hacerla rabiar.

- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…

Bunny y Ray iban delante de todos discutiendo con cariño aunque Bunny estaba casi lloraba mientras que todos los demás no paraban de reír.

- Bunny parece que vuelve a ser la de siempre… - le dijo Kei a Patricia.

- Las apariencias pueden engañar… - Kei la miró – la vemos alegre y contenta porque sabe que así es como queremos verla, pero tan solo hay que mirarla… sus ojos la delatan…

- Puede que tengas razón… ninguno de nosotros sabemos como se siente por dentro, aún habiéndole prometido a Seiya que la cuidaría si a él le pasaba algo, no se como hacerlo…

- No se la relación que tendríais en vuestra vida pasada, pero en esta, tan solo tienes que estar a su lado… Bunny ahora necesita sentirse protegida, querida y tener a alguien con quien hablar…

- Pero para eso ya estáis vosotras, no?.

- No… - lo miró y sonrió – queremos mucho a Bunny y ella a nosotras, pero no la llegamos ni a escuchar ni a comprender como ella quiere, sin quererlo, terminamos hablando nosotras y no la dejamos decir lo que de verdad quiere, solo lo que nosotras queremos…

- Creo que te he entendido…

- Pues tu cara no dice lo mismo… - no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reír haciendo que Kei se avergonzara.

- Ya vale, no? – dijo Kei avergonzado.

- Pero si estás muy guapo así también…

- Patri…

- Castañas! – oyeron gritar a Bunny – va… venga Ray, cómprame un cono, anda…

- No. Cómpratelo tú.

- No seas así Ray, anda… venga…

- No.

- Toma Bunny – Kei le ofreció un cono – para ti.

- Todo?.

- Si… no era lo que querías?

- Si…

- Pues todo para ti.

Bunny lo miró con los ojos brillosos con su cono lleno de castañas calientes lleno hasta arriba entre sus manos y sonriéndole muy feliz.

- Yo quiero – Ray fue a meter la mano.

- No, éstas son mías…

Volvieron de nuevo a empezar a pelearse.

- Es un buen comienzo… - le dijo Patricia a Kei al oído.

- Eso espero… - le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

Prosiguieron su camino hacia el cine, paseaban con tranquilad y charlando entre todos, aunque Bunny y Ray eran las que mas destacaban de todos puesto que no paraban de pelear, ambas se querían mucho y en parte, Ray también la estaba haciendo rabiar para tener entretenida a Bunny y que no pensara en Seiya puesto que todos echaban de menos a esa niña inocente de mirada profunda, alegre y bonita sonrisa.

- Llegaremos a tiempo se sacar las entradas? – preguntó Yaten.

- No os preocupéis por ellas, Armando seguro que ya está allí y las ha sacado – contestó Kei – ésta mañana lo he llamado y me ha dicho que iría directamente al cine y que las sacaría.

- Armando también viene? – preguntó Bunny.

- Si… por qué? – preguntó Kei.

- No… por nada… - siguió con su conversación con Ray dejando a Kei un poco desconcertado.

- Bunny, esque te molesta ver a Armando? – le preguntó Ray mientras caminaban las primeras delante de todos.

- No es que me moleste ni incomode ver a Armando Ray, al contrario, me alegro mucho de seguir teniéndolo a mi lado, pero…

- Os ha pasado algo?

- Yo lo aprecio y lo quiero mucho Ray, pasemos muchas cosas juntos y lo quise mucho, pero… yo ya no siento nada por él, tan solo amistad…

- Y él quiere que seáis algo más que amigos…

- Si…

- Pero… podríais volverlo a intentar de nuevo…

- No puedo… - miraba hacia el suelo – nada entre nosotros volvería a ser como antes…, no puedo darle falsas esperanzas y hacerle creer a él y a todos vosotros algo que no siento…

- Pero Bunny, si no estáis juntos… qué pasará con Cristal Tokyo, con Chibiusa y Hoshi…

- A Chibiusa la quiero mucho y Hoshi… - una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla percatándose Ray de ella – Hoshi posiblemente ya no esté…

- Pues sabes que es lo que pienso yo? – le pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros – que Chibiusa y Hoshi seguirán teniendo la misma vida que tienen ahora – Bunny la miró.

- Pero Seiya…

- No creo que eso haya para nada… - le limpió las lágrimas – seguro que Seiya se ha reencarnado en el futuro y sigue estando a tu lado.

- Pero yo no lo tengo aquí… - dijo con voz triste – donde yo lo necesito ahora es aquí conmigo… me siento tan sola sin él…

- Pero no lo estás Bunny… todos nosotros estamos a tu lado, todos te queremos mucho y no soportamos verte triste, Seiya estoy segura de que sigue a tu lado, te quería mucho, todos nos dimos cuenta de eso y tú lo sabes mejor que ninguno de todos nosotros…

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bunny, Ray tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho y en caso de que en alguna cosa se equivocara, era bonito pensar así.

- De qué habláis? – Fernando se acercó a ellas dos.

- De cosas de chicas que no entenderías… - contestó Ray.

- Jo Ray, como eres…

Ray y Bunny se miraron sin poder evitar reír, aunque el carácter de Ray fuera muy frío y reservado la gran mayoría del tiempo, tenía un gran corazón y era una gran amiga, Bunny lo había visto en muchas ocasiones y se alegraba de tenerla a su lado, al igual que a Amy, Patricia, Carola y porqué no, también a Kei, Fernando, Yaten, Taiki y… Armando… cada uno era diferente a los demás y todos aportaban su granito de arena.

- Armando! – Fernando lo llamó al verlo mirando hacia todos lados en la puerta del cine – llevas mucho rato esperando?.

- Unos diez minutos… ya me estaba empezando a preocupar porque no so veía por ningún lado y las entradas las tengo yo…

- Sí que íbamos a venir, lo que pasa es que Bunny como siempre tiene que ser tan lenta… - objetó Ray.

- Eso no es cierto!, hemos salido de casa con tiempo, lo que pasa es que habéis querido venir andando… - refunfuñó.

- Mentira… - Ray volvió a sacarle la lengua haciendo rabiar a Bunny.

- Así llevan toooooodo el camino… - dijo Fernando.

- Siempre han estado igual… - sonrió – me alegra el saber que nada a cambiado.

- Pero nada de nada… - los dos se rieron.

- Hola Armando – saludaron las chicas.

- Que hay – dijo Kei.

- Buenas… - Taiki y Yaten fueron los últimos.

- Sentimos en retraso – Amy se disculpó.

- No te preocupes, Fernando me ha dicho lo que ha pasado.

- Entonces sé por qué Ray y Bunny siguen así… - dijo Kei.

- Mientras Ray la tenga así entretenida, Bunny no piensa en otras cosas – contestó Patricia.

- Tienes razón… - Kei sonrió.

- Entramos? – preguntó Carola.

- Va siendo hora… - contestó Armando.

- Bunny!, Ray!, vamos hacia dentro! – Yaten las llamó.

Ambas se acercaron cogiendo la entrada de manos de Armando, se pusieron en fila y entraron.

Cuando lo hicieron, Carola, Taiki y Bunny se acercaron al mostrador para comprar palomitas, golosinas y bebidas para todos; Taiki cuando lo hubo pagado todo, cogió lo que él se había pedido y se fue junto a Carola que hizo exactamente lo mismo que él, dejando a Bunny sola para llevarse todo lo demás.

Cuando Bunny terminó de pagar, fue cuando se percató de que Taiki y Carola la habían dejado sola y cuando miró al mostrador y vio todo lo que se tenía que llevar, la cara se le descompuso.

- Y ahora como me llevo todo esto yo sola?!.

Se las fue apañando para ir cogiendo las cosas, pero le era imposible, le faltaban brazos para poderlas sujetar, si las subía una encima de oras corría el riesgo de no ver y de tirarlas o de directamente de tirarlas y además, si se llenaba de cosas los dos brazos, una vez echo, no podría coger nada más.

- Te… te ayudo?

Una dulce voz la hizo levantar la vista del mostrador donde estaba apoyada y un poco desesperada pensando en como se llevaría todo aquello, cuando lo hizo, a su lado y en frente de ella se encontró a un chico guapísimo de ojos claros y de pelo moreno, largo y escardado (como Kaname de Vampire Knight) sonriéndole con una bonita y dulce sonrisa.

Bunny notó que se puso colorada, ¿por qué lo había echo?, tenía que admitir que el chico era muy guapo y que esa mirada penetrante la estaba cautivando haciéndola hasta ponerse nerviosa, pero aún estando bien sintiendo aquellas cosas, no quería que así fuera y se sintió culpable cuando de nuevo volvió a su mente Seiya…

- Perdona…

- Eh?, lo… lo siento… - se volvió a poner colorada – no hace falta, ya… ya puedo yo sola…

- Enserio?

- Si…

- Yo creo que no… llevo observándote desde que te han dejado sola y no creo que puedas…

- No… de verdad…

- A mi no me importa, además, veo que vamos a la misma sala y que nuestros asientos están pegados…

Bunny no volvió a decirle nada mas, el chico sonrió y con las mismas empezó a coger cosas, Bunny lo miraba, su corazón sin querer poco a poco se fue acelerando hasta tal punto de que sus latidos casi podían ser oídos.

- Pero… qué me pasa? – pensó para sí misma.

- Pasamos?

- Eh?, si… - volvió de nuevo a la tierra.

Cogió el resto de las cosas y comenzó a caminar al lado de ese chico, sin querer lo miró y cual fue su asombro que lo pilló mirándola con cariño, a Bunny le empezaron a temblar las piernas, aquella mirada… le pareció familiar, esa expresión de los ojos que tantas veces la había visto y que la había echo sentir tan feliz…

- Cuidado! – le gritaron Amy y Fernando al ver a Bunny que no había visto el escalón.

- Estás bien? – le preguntó el chico.

- Si… - se avergonzó.

- Si esque eres patosa allá por donde vayas! – le dijo Ray.

- Si hubierais salido a ayudarme, podría ver mejor por donde ando!, menos mal que este chico… - lo miró.

- Niijima… - contestó.

- Pues Niijima me ha ayudado a traer las cosas, si no, la película hubiera empezado y yo aún seguiría esperando… - habló enfadada.

- Pero te ha ayudado, no? – respondió Ray.

- Si… - dijo mas tranquila.

- Pues entonces ya está… - cogió sus cosas – gracias.

Todos los demás le fueron quitando de las manos las cosas a ambos y dándoles las gracias a ambos, dejando a Bunny in saber que decir al ver que todos los demás no le habían dado importancia a todo aquello.

Se sentó en su asiento que estaba al lado del de carola y también al lado del de ese chico, quedando en medio de los dos.

Bunny se sentía avergonzada, encima del numerito que había montado por culpa de sus amigos siendo así el centro de atención durante algunos minutos por todos los allí presentes, le tocaba estar sentada al lado de ese chico el cual le hacía ponerse bastante nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

- A mí no me ha importado ayudarte…

Se lo dijo casi en un susurro al oído haciendo que a Bunny le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al notar el cálido aliento de aquel chico tan cerca de ella, lo miró sorprendida y a pesar de estar las luces de la sala apagadas para dar comienzo a la película, Bunny notó que tan colorada se había puesto que ese chico se lo notaría al ver la sonrisa tan sincera que ese chico le estaba brindando.

- Gracias… - dijo muy avergonzada.

- No hay de qué…

Bunny agachó la vista de lo avergonzada que estaba por toda aquella situación y porque cada vez que miraba a ese chico, no se explicaba por qué le latía tan rápido el corazón y miró hacia delante para ver la película.

- Oye Bunny – le dijo Carola muy bajo para no molestar a todos los demás que veían la película.

- Dime – le respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

- Cómo te la apañas?.

- Para qué?.

- Este chico está como un queso… y además, es muy guapo!.

- Sólo me ha ayudado a traer las cosas que Taiki y tú no me habéis ayudado a traer, nada más.

- Pues… yo creo que le has gustado porque no para de mirarte…

Bunny volvió a mirar hacia ese chico y vio que lo que Carola le había dicho era verdad, estaba apoyado en el brazo de su asiento mirándola sin parar haciendo que Bunny se pusiera muy nerviosa.

- Has visto? – le dijo Carola mirando también al chico y sonriendo- estoy segura de que le gustas…

- No digas tonterías carola, además, sabes que para mí solo existe Seiya…

De repente la pantalla del cine se quedó a oscuras, la gente empezó a quejarse pasados unos minutos al ver que ni la luz de la sala y tampoco la pantalla se volvían ha encender…

- Esto no me gusta… - dijo Taiki.

- A mi tampoco… - respondió Kei mirando a todos lados intentando ver algo.

Poco a poco el murmullo de la gente se fue haciendo cada vez mas tenue hasta quedarse todo completamente a oscuras y con incómodo silencio.

Fernando entre todos, fue el único que sucumbió a ese silencio bastante inquietante quedando echado en su asiento metido en un profundo sueño…

- Chicos… podéis sentir eso? – dijo Ray.

- Qué podrá ser? – preguntó Bunny.

- Estar atentos, seguro que es el enemigo – dijo Armando.

- Jajajaja… - una escalofriante risa resonó en toda la sala – Guerrero Luna… sé que estás aquí… sal… quiero ser yo quien acabe con tu vida de igual modo que tú se la arrebataste a mi hijo…

- Tenemos que transformarnos – dijo Patricia.

- Pero aquí no podemos – objetó Yaten.

- Yo la entretendré, ir a transformaros – dijo Kei.

- Pero… - Patricia se preocupó.

- No me pasará nada, enseguidas estaréis conmigo, correr! – los mandó.

Mientras que todos los demás corrieron hacia un lado, Kei salió al pasillo haciéndole frente.

- Isis, sal!.

- Te atreves a darme órdenes sin estar ni tan siquiera transformado Guerrero Destructor?.

- No te tengo miedo… déjate ver!.

- Tienes coraje… - se encendieron las luces de la sala – pero de poco te va a servir…

Justo delante de la pantalla del cine, Isis estaba de pie vestida como una sacerdotisa y con su cetro en la mano, su cara reflejaba odio y rencor.

- Tú serás el primero en morir…

Isis se abalanzó sobre Kei esquivando éste el primer ataque por muy poco y desgraciadamente no teniendo la misma suerte con el segundo tirándolo al suelo.

- Kei! – Guerrero Luna y Guerrero Júpiter corrieron hacia él.

- Estoy bien…

- Ya era hora de que aparecierais Guerreros! – dijo Isis – sobre todo tú Guerrero Luna… - la miró – te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hijo…

- Le di la oportunidad de elegir…

- Mentira! Y pagarás por eso…

Isis atacó a Guerrero Luna la cuál se apartó por los pelos, pero Isis que estaba echa una furia, se incorporó rápido y se dirigió de nuevo a ella, pero ésta vez Guerrero Marte, Venus y Mercurio se metieron por medio.

- Vosotras…

- Tenía ganas de verme contigo las caras… - dijo Marte.

- Vaya, la sacerdotisa del fuego… si insistes, yo no tengo ningún problema en matarte…

- Yo tampoco en matarte a ti…

Ambas comenzaron a luchar entabladas en una lucha en la cual nadie se quería meter.

Tanto Guerrero Marte como Isis, no paraban de atacarse con el fuego y aunque Guerrero Marte andaba con cuidado, Isis la terminó alcanzando, la tiró al suelo con uno de los hombros quemados, Guerrero Mercurio y Venus se acercaron a ella y la ayudaron a levantarse.

- Jajaja… no me hagáis reír!, esto es todo lo que podéis hacer?!.

- No… - contestó Guerrero Marte aunque estaba herida.

- Red de amor!- dijo Venus.

- Canción de agua congelante! – dijo seguido Mercurio.

Pero todo esos ataques fueron en vano, Isis al ser una hechicera era obvio que fuera mas fuerte que ellas.

Todos los demás al ver que estaban muy expuestas al peligro, fueron hacia ellas, pero Isis fue mas lista que todos ellos y alrededor de ella, de Marte, Mercurio y Venus, levantó una barrera, nadie podía entrar o salir de ella.

- Chicas! – les gritó Curador.

- Es imposible… por mucho que lo intentéis, sois mías… - las atacó haciéndolas gritar de dolor.

- Chicas! – Guerrero Luna se pegó a la barrera – déjame pasar!

- No… - Guerrero Marte la miró soportando el dolor.

- Estaremos bien Guerrero Luna – siguió Guerrero Mercurio.

- Recuérdanos al igual que a Seiya… - Venus le sonrió.

- Pero qué tonterías estáis diciendo?!, chicas, dejarme entrar…

- Guerrero Luna… - las tres la miraron – lo hacemos por ti, por nuestra princesa… - le dijo Mercurio.

- Jajaja… no pensaréis que me vais hacer algo?!.

Guerrero Marte, Mercurio y Venus se miraron, sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna, juntaron sus manos tras levantarse con dificultad, un color alrededor de cada una de ellas con el color de su planeta protector empezó a emerger… eso significaba que estaban concentrando sus fuerzas en su último ataque y aún estando mal heridas…

- Chicas… - Júpiter se acercó – no lo hagáis.

- Estaremos bien… - Marte la miró.

Isis no perdía ningún movimiento de ellas tres de vista, incrédula de que las tres fueran capaces de dar su vida para poder matarla.

Cuando para asombro de ella, las tres comenzaron avanzar hacia ella a través de los ataques que ésta comenzó a lanzarles al verlas avanzar, pero de nada sirvieron, consiguieron alcanzarla pegándose completamente a ella y desapareciendo las cuatro tras un gran resplandor producido por una gran luz blanca…

Guerrero Luna y Júpiter que estaban pegadas a la barrera, cayeron al suelo… eso significaba que Isis había muerto y… que muy a pesar de todos, no se había ido sola…


	19. Valor Y Coraje

**Capítulo 19:** VALOR Y CORAJE

- Ring!, ring! – el teléfono no dejaba de resonar en toda la casa.

- Lo cogen? – preguntó Vicky sentada en el sillón.

- No – Timmy colgó.

- Estás segura de que ha pasado algo? – le preguntó Vicky a Raquel que estaba mirando por la ventana.

- Estoy segura, la cronología del tiempo a cambiado, ahora hay dos futuros, los dos iguales pero con la diferencia de que no reina el mismo Rey…

- Bunny, dónde estás?... – Timmy volvió a llamar.

- Pues si eso es así, será mejor que nos vayamos a reunir con todos los demás – dijo Vicky.

- Necesitan nuestra ayuda – Andrea se asomó por la puerta – tenemos que ir a ayudarlas.

- Entonces… vayamos – Timmy colgó de nuevo.

- Y por dónde empezamos? – preguntó Vicky – no sabemos donde están.

- Pero nos podemos hacer una ligera idea… - contestó Timmy.

En el Templo Hikawa todo era silencio… Bunny junto con Patricia, Kei, Taiki, Yaten, Armando y Fernando estaban sentados en el porche donde tantas veces habían estado con Ray, Amy, Carola y Seiya.

Fernando no podía evitarlo y lloraba en silencio además de culparse por no haber sido fuerte y haber estado al lado de Ray.

- Bunny… - Fernando la miró.

- Qué… - levantó la vista.

- Porqué dejaste que eso pasara… porqué dejaste que Ray muriera… - se levantó y se acercó a ella – es tu culpa… es toda tu culpa! – le gritó.

- Fernando… - Kei lo llamó haciendo que lo mirara – que sea la última vez que le gritas a Bunny… - dijo con un tono de voz serio y tranquilo – nadie tiene la culpa de todo lo que está pasando.

- Pero… Ray está… está… - contestó con dificultad por culpa de las ganas de llorar que le hacían tener un nudo en la garganta.

- Ray, Amy y Carola aún no están muertas del todo… - dijo Armando haciendo que todos lo miraran – todos podemos sentir sus energías… sabéis que son las suyas… - los miró a todos.

- Y… porqué la de Seiya no se siente?! – preguntó Bunny con la mirada fija en el suelo – si no la sentimos es porque… - las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- No llores… - Kei la abrazó sin darse cuenta Bunny de su presencia – los traeremos a todos de vuelta…

- No… a todos no… - se aferró a Kei en un abrazo.

- Menudas caras! – dijo Timmy a espaldas de todos – cara bonita, ya estás llorando de nuevo? – bromeó.

- Timmy… - Bunny la miró triste – Vicky… Raquel… Andrea… - las miró a todas.

- Qué ocurre? – preguntó Vicky – y Ray, Amy y Carola? – miró a todos lados.

- Y Seiya, Bunny? – le preguntó Timmy viendo como sus ojos volvían a ponerse llorosos.

- Chicas, no… no habéis notado nada? – les preguntó Patricia.

- Notar? – preguntó Timmy haciendo que todos los demás se miraran entre ellos.

- Acaso a ocurrido algo en nuestra ausencia? – preguntó Raquel.

- Ausencia?, esque no habéis estado aquí? – preguntó Armando.

- No… - Timmy los miró a todos – Andrea se percató de una extraña energía después del volver del futuro y de haber estado con Chibiusa, al poco tiempo también empezamos a sentirla y nos fuimos a ver a qué se debía, pero no dimos con nada…

- Entonces lo que notasteis no venía de fuera… sino las energías de seiya, Amy, Ray y Carola… - le dijo Taiki.

- Les ha pasado algo? – preguntó Andrea sin tener respuesta de ninguno.

- Bunny… Patricia… - Timmy esperaba tener alguna respuesta.

- están muertos… - contestó Kei – el primero de ellos fue Seiya, dio su vida a cambio de la de Bunny para poderla proteger y después fueron Ray, Amy y Carola…

- Qué?!, cuánto tiempo hace de eso?! – Timmy no se lo creía.

- Lo de Seiya hace ya dos meses… - contestó Bunny – y lo de Amy, Carola y Ray, tan solo unos días…

- Entonces… esa primera energía que notamos, fue… la de Seiya… - Vicky los miró.

- Si… pero era una energía extraña – dijo Raquel.

- A qué te refieres con extraña? – preguntó Armando.

- A que como cuando un guerrero muere, todos los demás notan su energía cuando eso ocurre y pasado un tiempo desaparece sin más, en cambio, si decís que ellos cuatro han sido matados por el enemigo, no era para que su energía hubiera dejado de notarse? – los miró a todos?.

- Yo pienso igual que tú – habló Kei – pienso que en algún lugar estarán porque sigo sintiendo toda su energía.

- Nosotros también – dijeron Armando y Patricia – aunque muy débil… - dijo Patricia.

- Y… las que notáis, son las de los cuatro? – Bunny los miró.

- esque tú no las notas Bunny? – le preguntó Andrea teniendo un movimiento negativo de Bunny con la cabeza.

- Bunny – Raquel la llamó – yo, al igual que todos los demás, notamos la energía de Ray, Carola y Amy pero la de Seiya… no estoy segura de que sea o no la cuarta energía que sentimos puesto que es algo extraña, pero si te tengo que decir que el futuro ha sido alterado… - todos la miraron con atención – como bien sabes, antes tan solo había uno donde reinabas con Armando y nacía Chibiusa, después en ese mismo tiempo apareció Seiya y con él nació Hoshi y ahora… también hay otro futuro…

- Otro futuro? – preguntó – y… cómo es?!.

- Eso aún no puedo decírtelo, pero si te diré que todo dependerá de la elección que hagas… nada cambiará excepto el que reinará a tu lado, pero siento decirte que cuando llegue el momento de que elijas, con el que no te quedes, desaparecerá por completo.

- Pero…

- Es lo único que se y que te puedo decir ahora…

- el problema no es ese ahora! – Timmy rechistó – el enemigo cuanto mas tardemos nosotros en actuar, mas fuerte se hará y si tenemos la posibilidad de que Amy, Carola y Ray regresen, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible porque así sea.

- Pero… eso será peligroso… - dijo Fernando tras haber escuchado toda la conversación.

- Ya… - sonrió – pero ya hemos luchado y derrotado a otros enemigos y éste no va a ser menos, además, si tenemos la posibilidad de que regresen, tenemos que ayudarles…

- Tiene razón – Armando se levantó – quedándonos de brazos cruzados no vamos hacer nada.

- Entonces… por donde empezamos? – preguntó Vicky.

- Cada vez que hemos luchado con ellos, nos lo hemos encontrado en el parque del centro, junto a la fuente – dijo Yaten.

- Entonces, en alguna parte del parque, tiene que estar la entrada… - dijo Timmy.

- Pues vayamos a buscarla entonces… - Kei se levantó.

Amón Ra estaba sentado en su trono, era algo mas de un año lo que había pasado desde que había llegado a la Tierra junto con todos sus súbditos en busca de Guerrero Luna, se supone que lo habían acompañado sus mejores Dioses y que el encontrar y matar a Guerrero Luna, tenía que haber sido mucho mas fácil, en cambio, se encontraba solo, tan solo Osiris le quedaba de todos ellos y aunque había matado a seres queridos de Guerrero Luna, ella aún seguía viva…

- Mi Señor… - Osiris apareció a su lado.

- Osiris… mi único súbdito vivo que queda…

- Eso no es cierto mi Señor, todos los demás viven en usted… todos sus poderes los tiene usted… incluso los de mi amada esposa Isis y mi hijo Horus…

- Tienes razón…

- Aunque me quede sin vida, le ayudaré a conseguir su propósito mi Señor, juntos, derrotaremos a Guerrero Luna…

- Si… y por fin, de una vez por todas, gobernaré las Galaxias enteras! – rió a carcajadas – seré el amo y señor de todo!.

- Y yo, me vengaré…

Mientras tanto, Bunny junto con todos los demás iban caminando hacia el parque donde últimamente el enemigo había aparecido y se había dejado ver.

Andaban hablando y riendo, en parte para no pensar mucho en lo que estaba apunto de pasar… aunque Bunny no dejaba de ser la mas rezagada de todos y quizás la más miedosa por no saber muy bien que era lo que podía pasar…

- Yo estaré a tu lado…

Bunny alzó la vista saliendo de sus pensamientos y dándose cuenta de que la mano que notaba encima de su hombro, era la de Armando.

- Armando…

- Pase lo que pase, yo esteré a tu lado… - sonrió.

- Éste es el parque?! – se oyó decir a Timmy.

- Si, aquí es donde siempre han aparecido – le dijo Taiki.

- Entonces, vayamos a encontrar la entrada – Vicky comenzó andar.

Todos los demás siguieron a Vicky hasta que entraron al parque, una vez dentro, se separaron en grupos dos y comenzaron a recorrer muy despacio y con sus sentidos muy alerta para así poder captar la más mínima vibración…

Cada uno de ellos caminaba observando el más mínimo detalle para así ver si encontraban alguna pista para poder dar con la entrada a esa dimensión completamente desconocida por todos ellos.

- Raquel… - Andrea se paró al lado de un pequeño estanque.

- Yo también lo he sentido…

- Qué es eso? – preguntó Yaten.

- La puerta de acceso hacia ellos… - dijo Raquel.

A los pocos minutos todos se hallaban juntos y transformados a la espera de que Guerrero Plutón con sus poderes abriera del todo esa puerta y así poder entrar todos, indecisos por no saber lo que se podrían encontrar pero dispuestos a darlo todo para así poder recuperar a sus amigos, en caso de que se pudiera…

Tras un gran resplandor, llegaron a un lugar donde la oscuridad era lo predominante.

- Dónde… dónde estamos?! – preguntó Curador.

- Qué es esto que hay en el suelo? – Neptuno se quejó al intentar andar y al notar que había algo pegajoso bajo sus pies.

- Veamos donde estamos – Destructor a través de su cristal de agua, alumbró todo aquello con una luz azulada.

- Qué asco! – Urano se separó de la pared.

- Dónde estamos? – Júpiter miraba a todos lados.

- Parece un túnel… - El Señor del Antifaz miraba también a ambos lados.

- Y… hacia dónde vamos? – preguntó Creador.

- Si… hacia dónde vamos? – Curador apoyó su pregunta – en ambas direcciones haya camino…

- Hacia la izquierda – dijo Saturno sin dudar – lo que buscamos, está por allí.

- Pues vayamos entonces – Destructor comenzó andar seguido de todos los demás.

- Guerrero Luna, estás bien? – El Señor del Antifaz la miró.

- Si… solo… solo un poco mareada…

Terminando de decir eso Guerrero Luna y caer casi desmayada en brazos de El Señor del Antifaz.

- Guerrero Luna! – Júpiter se acercó.

- Se ha desmayado – El Señor del Antifaz la cogió en brazos.

- Esto no me gusta… - Saturno habló para ser escuchada por todos – estar bien atentas, seremos sorprendidas en cualquier momento…

A pesar de las palabras de saturno, todos siguieron caminando por ese túnel que parecía no tener fin y alumbrados por la luz que Destructor mantenía encendida para poder ver.

En la cola de la fila, Urano y Neptuno caminaban las últimas tras las pisadas de todos los demás y dándole la espalda a una oscuridad espeluznante.

Caminaban en silencio, el Señor del Antifaz llevaba a Guerrero Luna en sus brazos la cual parecía dormir muy plácidamente.

A pesar de caminar cautelosos, nadie se había percatado de que detrás de Urano y Neptuno, pegado al suelo, algo se movía con rapidez y sigilo.

Tras andar algunos metros más, Urano y Neptuno fueron agarradas de las piernas y haciéndolas caer al suelo.

- Aaaaaaah! – gritaron las dos.

- Chicas! – todos se volvieron alumbrando con la luz.

- Urano?... Neptuno?... – Júpiter las llamó.

- Dónde se han metido? – preguntó Curador.

- Será mejor que corráis… - Plutón se puso delante de todos ellos.

- Pero… - Curador rechistó.

- correr! – los miró a todos – enseguidas me uniré a vosotros.

- Vamos…

El Señor del Antifaz echó a correr con Guerrero Luna en sus brazos y seguidos de Júpiter, Saturno, Creador, Curador y Destructor.

Guerrero Plutón se quedó sola en la oscuridad con el báculo entre sus manos y en alerta.

- Valiente eres… - se oyó decirle una voz un poco mas adelante.

- Déjate ver…

- No creo que desearas verme…

- Sólo los cobardes se esconden en la oscuridad…

- Cobarde?!, veo que no te importa morir.

- No lo voy hacer…

- Eso mismo han dicho tus compañeras.

- Qué has hecho con Urano y Neptuno?!.

- Aún nada… pero pronto lo verás…

A pesar de estas a oscuras, Plutón pudo sentir como se desplazaba a otro lugar.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz que había, pudo divisar a Urano y Neptuno tiradas en el suelo sin moverse.

- Neptuno!, Urano! – corrió hacia ellas.

- Plutón?! – Urano se despertó.

- Dónde estamos? – Neptuno empezó a incorporarse.

- Estáis bien? – les preguntó Plutón.

- si – Urano se levantó también.

- Veo que ya os habéis levantado… - se oyó decir de nuevo a esa voz.

- No te vengas con tonterías, déjate ver… - le contestó Urano.

- Como queráis…

Poco a poco, el lugar donde se encontraban se fue alumbrando cada vez mas hasta poder distinguir cada cosa que allí había a pesar de que la luz no era clara del todo y en algunos lugares aún había penumbra.

- Quién eres?, cómo te haces llamar? – preguntó Neptuno.

- Acaso mi nombre importa?.

- A mí si, me gusta saber como se llama a quien voy a matar – Urano sonrió.

- Como queráis, veo que queréis tener la misma suerte que vuestras amigas… - comenzó a caminar hacia ellas – mi nombre es Osiris, señor del inframundo y allí es donde os mandaré a las tres.

- Eso ya lo veremos…

Urano y Neptuno se abalanzaron contra Osiris a la vez, mientras Plutón se quedó atrás preparada para entrar en combate en cuanto pudiera y observando como Urano y Neptuno luchaban contra esa cosa poniéndole en cada golpe y ataque todas sus ganas y rabia.

- Pensaba que erais mas rápidas y más fuertes, pero me estáis decepcionando bastante… - les dijo Osiris esquivando todos sus golpes sin dificultad ninguna – no entiendo como todos los demás han podido morir en vuestras manos…

- Quizás porque aún no has visto de lo que somos capaces de hacer… - contestó Neptuno.

- Creo que sí que lo he visto todo…

Esa contestación hizo que Urano y Neptuno se quedaran un poco paradas ante la confusión de quedarse pensando en si eso era posible que supiera que era verdad de que poco más iban a poder hacer, momento en que Osiris atacó con su "heqat" hiriéndolas bastante, Plutón, al verlas caer al suelo gravemente heridas y sin moverse, decidió entrar en escena junto con su báculo.

- Parece que quieres correr tú también la misma suerte… - Osiris rió mientras peleaba con ella.

- Si muero, tú vendrás conmigo…

- Eso ya lo veremos…

- Puedes estar seguro de ello… - Urano y Neptuno se levantaron con mucha dificultad y sin apenas poderse poner en pie – Plutón, si quieres, estamos listas… - le dijo Urano.

- Listas para qué?! – Osiris las miró esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Neptuno y Urano aún estando muy mal heridas consiguieron ponerse en pie, empezaron a concentrarse a un aura a su alrededor comenzó a aparecer, Osiris las miraba incrédulo sin saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, Plutón, que aunque no estaba siendo observada por él también había canalizado toda su energía y poder, se acercó a ellas dos, Urano y Neptuno apoyaron sus manos sobre el báculo de Plutón y miraron con decisión y odio a Osiris.

- Por mi Planeta protector Urano…

- Por mi Planeta protector Neptuno…

- Por mi Planeta protector Plutón…

- Danos la fuerza necesaria para poder acabar con este ser! – gritaron todas a la vez – aullido de muerte múltiple!.

Las tres atacaron a Osiris el cual le fue imposible atacar y huir ante ese ataque, todo se llenó de una gran y cálida luz y cuando desapareció, todo volvió a quedar asumido en la oscuridad y sin nadie allí…


	20. La Última Batalla

**Capítulo 20:** LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA

Guerrero Júpiter, destructor, el Señor del Antifaz con Guerrero Luna aún en brazos, Curador, Creador y Saturno se pararon en seco al llegar al final de ese túnel.

- No me digas que… - Curador los miró a todos.

- Plutón, Neptuno y Urano también han sido derrotadas… - dijo Saturno.

- Qué es lo quiere conseguir esa cosa matándonos a todos? – preguntó Júpiter.

- Que Guerrero Luna se quede sola – dijo el Señor del Antifaz.

- Así le será mas fácil matarla… - Destructor continuó después.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a una amplia sala iluminada con una luz muy tenue.

Caminaban con cuidado puesto que apenas se veía y en cualquier momento el enemigo podría aparecer.

Se detuvieron delante de una fila de cruces de negro cristal, sabían que en cada una de ellas había algo, pero no distinguían nada, así que Destructor alumbró con su luz y quedándose inmóvil de lo que vió, miró a los demás.

- Son… las chicas… - dijo Creador – cada una de ellas…

- Pero en cambio, una de esas cruces está vacía… - dijo Destructor – y falta Seiya…

- Muy observador Guerrero Destructor… - se oyó una voz acercarse a ellos – desgraciadamente cuando iba a capturar el alma de Seiya para encerrarla en esa cruz, alguien vino y se lo llevó, pero en cambio, tengo toda esa colección…

- Suéltalas! – Guerrero Júpiter corrió hacia él chocando contra una barrera y cayendo al suelo.

- Jajaja… - Amón Ra se dejó ver – es inútil que lo intentes, ninguno de vosotros podréis tocarme y todos tendréis el mismo final que todas ellas… además, no seré yo quien os mate…

Amón Ra levantó la mano y Guerrero Luna despertó, el Señor del Antifaz la dejó en el suelo y ella comenzó a caminar hacia Amón Ra.

- Guerrero Luna! – Curador la fue a coger.

- De nada va a servir – Destructor lo sujetó – está bajo las órdenes de ese ser.

- Veo que no eres tan tonto como parece… - rió – manejaré a Guerrero Luna hasta mataros a todos y después la mataré a ella…

Guerrero Luna era manejada como un simple muñeco acatando las órdenes que su dueño decía.

Los atacaba sin piedad y sin importarle nada el daño que les pudiera hacer y el que ella misma se pudiera hacer.

Todos los demás la esquivaban puesto que no la querían dañar porque a pesar de estar como hipnotizada, no dejaba de ser ella.

- Si no la atacáis, terminará matándoros, acaso es eso lo que queréis? – dijo desde la distancia.

- No la atacaremos… - dijo el Señor del Antifaz – Guerrero Luna no es así…

- Pues ella no piensa lo mismo…

Por mala suerte para el Señor del Antifaz, una de las veces que intentó esquivarla, tropezó y cayó al suelo, ocasión que Guerrero Luna aprovechó, se subió encima de él e intentó ahogarlo con las dos manos…

El Señor del Antifaz intentó quitársela de encima, pero le era imposible, no quería hacerle daño, pero si no se la quitaba de encima, terminaría matándolo, así que cogió su bastón y la golpeó tan fuerte que la hizo caer a un lado.

- Perdóname… - le dijo.

Guerrero Luna se levantó mas enfadada aún y empezó a utilizar sus poderes contra todos ellos sin compasión ninguna.

- Guerrero Luna… recuerda quien eres… - le dijo Júpiter – no te dejes hundir en la oscuridad…

- Demasiado tarde… - le dijo – llevo mucho tiempo hundida en ella…

Aunque el cuerpo de Guerrero Luna fuera el que estaba luchando, su alma estaba en otro lado.

- Bunny… - una voz la hizo despertar – despierta…

- Quién eres?... déjame verte… - Seiya apareció.

- Bunny… - le acarició la cara – no dejes que te maneje…

- Pero no puedo… no tengo nada por lo que luchar…

- Eso no es cierto, todos ellos te necesitan y yo también…

- Pero…

- Sálvanos Bunny, sólo tu puedes… - la besó en la mejilla – solo tú…

Seiya desapareció y por la cara de Guerrero Luna unas lágrimas resbalaron, estaba apunto de atacar a Júpiter cuando volvió en sí e hizo que su ataque fuera a Amón Ra que le pilló desprevenido.

- Pero…

- No te voy a permitir que me manejes más!.

- Guerrero Luna… - dijo Destructor.

- es a mí a quien quieres, aquí me tienes, luchemos!.

- No es posible… no puede ser… cómo has podido salir de mi encantamiento?!.

- Hay cosas mas fuertes que eso… - se volvió y miró a todos los demás – no quiero que me ayudéis.

- Guerrero Luna, pero… - habló Curador.

- Esta batalla es mía… dejármela a mi… y pase lo que pase, no os metáis – miró hacia delante – estás listo?!.

- Cuando tu quieras…

Guerrero Luna cerró los ojos y en cuestión de segundos y delante de todos, pasó de ser Guerrero Luna a la Reina Selene con su cetro entre sus manos.

- Tan poca confianza tienes en ti que te has transformado en la Reina que nunca llegarás a ser?.

- Eres demasiado engreído Amón Ra, ya es hora de que alguien te mande al lugar del que viniste y que nunca debiste haber salido.

- Esto va a estar interesante…

Amón Ra cogió su bastón "deyed" y se preparó para luchar.

Él fue el primero en atacar, con un solo golpe de su bastón lanzó su ataque contra la Reina Selene la cual se protegió con su cetro, en cambio, todos los demás se tuvieron que tirar al suelo para protegerse.

Luchando así se tiraron un buen rato, aunque no sabría decir exactamente cuanto tiempo fue.

- Ya estoy cansado de pelear así… entremos en acción…

Amón Ra se abalanzó contra la Reina Selene luchando pues como se solía luchar, con ataques mas cercanos, golpes, puñetazos, mientras que, la Reina Selene intentaba esquivarlos a la misma vez que atacaba.

Tanto Amón Ra como la Reina Selene de los golpes que había recibido estaban magullados y mal heridos y Amón RA, aprovechando esos momentos lanzó un fuerte ataque el cual la Reina Selene no se esperaba dejándola tirada en el suelo sin moverse.

- No… - Destructor cogió a Júpiter del brazo.

- Pero…

- Guerrero Júpiter… - se oyó decir a la Reina Selene – te prometo que acabaré con él… - dijo con mucha dificultad y levantándose de la misma manera.

- No puedes mantenerte en pie… - Amón Ra reía.

- Me cueste lo que me cueste, te mataré…

Delante de ella apareció el Cristal de Plata con la forma de una flor de loto el cual se unió a su cetro junto con Júpiter, Destructor, Creador, Curador y el Señor del antifaz que se había convertido en el Rey Endimión, desde la distancia, le dieron todos sus poderes.

- Chicas… ayudarme… - dijo para sí misma sintiendo los poderes de todas sus amigas – Amón Ra, éste va a ser tu final!.

Con un gran odio, puso todas sus fuerzas en ese último ataque y aunque lo tenía casi ganado, Amón Ra no se quería dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

La Reina Selene empezó a sentir que no podía aguantar mas y que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, cuando notó unas manos sobre las suyas… miró a su lado y ahí estaba Seiya, vestido como un auténtico Príncipe y con un rostro tranquilo y seguro.

- Seiya… - casi susurró.

- No te voy a dejar nunca sola princesa – le sonrió – sabes que nunca lo haré.

La Reina Selene sonrió y junto a Seiya, volvió a coger fuerzas sacándolas de donde no tenía para acabar de una vez por todas con esa cosa.

Fueron pocos minutos más lo que estuvieron así hasta que Amón Ra sucumbió ante aquel poder.

Después de eso, Guerrero Luna cayó desmayada al suelo, todos los demás corrieron hacia ella, Kei la cogió en brazos y esperaron a que se despertara.

Sin saber como, volvieron aparecer de nuevo en el parque por el cual habían entrado a aquel lugar.

Amy, Ray y Carola aparecieron junto con Timmy, Raquel y Vicky para juntarse con todos los demás llenas de alegría mientras que Bunny seguía desmayada.

- Seiya…

- Es hora de que me vaya princesa.

- No… - sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

- No puedo quedarme aquí contigo…

- Porqué?... porqué?!... – comenzó a llorar.

- Te quiero princesa, te quiero muchísimo… - empezó a desaparecer.

- Seiya… Seiya… Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – despertó con la cara empapada por las lágrimas.

- Bunny… - Kei le habló.

- Kei… chicas…

- Nos has salvado Bunny… - le dijo Ray – gracias.

- Si, gracias Bunny – le dijeron todos.

- Chicas…

- Bunny… - giró la cara y miró a Kei.

- Kei… sus ojos se volvieron a poner llorosos – Kei… - lo abrazó llorando.

Todos los demás comenzaron hablar puesto que se sentían lo que le pasaba a Bunny, pero si Seiya no había aparecido, nada podían hacer.

Bunny estuvo llorando un rato hasta que Kei la separó de su regazo y le limpió las lágrimas mientras la miraba y fue entonces cuando Bunny sintió un cálido beso en la mejilla que la hizo quedarse parada e inmóvil.

- Te quiero… - le susurraron…


End file.
